La Apuesta
by Nix Aru
Summary: CAPITULO 21: Le Fay. Encontrar las respuestas nunca fue tan facil hasta ahora pero ¿realmente quieres saber lo que debe suceder? Tu destino está marcado con sangre y debes decidir. Y esta vez no hay alternativas... Dr/Herm
1. La Apuesta

Primero que nada, este es el primer fic que publico aquí y por eso espero sus opiniones.

Los personajes y la historia en que está basado este fic, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo cree esta locura que vino a mi mente, la cual no fue hecha con fines de lucro, sino sólo para entretener a los lectores/as.

**1. La Apuesta**

Un caluroso y soleado día de verano, un chico de unos 16 años caminaba por uno de los jardines de su casa, meditando sobre lo que había pasado hacía algún tiempo, reflexionando acerca de lo sucedido y sin lograr comprender aún la magnitud de la dolorosa situación.

Se acercó a la pequeña laguna que bañaba los terrenos de la mansión y el vívido recuerdo iluminó su mente adolescente

.·´¯·- Flash Back -·´¯·.

La luminosidad de las primeras estrellas luego del ocaso eran testigos de aquel encuentro, develando las antiguas verdades escondidas en las almas de padre e hijo, limpiando las culpas y liberándolos de aquella fría máscara, para verse una ultima vez con las miradas solitarias y no con los ojos llenos de cinismos y sarcasmos

– papá¡no lo hagas! – gritó un joven de unos 16 años, de cabello rubio platino y piel muy pálida, con el rostro desencajado por la impresión

– soy la única persona que le queda – dijo alteradamente el padre, conservando el porte aristocrático y elegante que el doloroso pasado no había logrado arrancarle

– ¡pero no estás obligado a ayudarle! Él sólo nos ha demostrado que no tiene piedad¿o acaso no recuerdas como mató a mamá? – dijo el joven, llamado Draco, con una nota de profunda amargura en su voz

– nunca podré olvidar aquello, pero tu sabes que eso ocurrió porque ella nos traicionó - dijo Lucius con una extraña mueca burlona - debemos seguir la tradición de nuestra familia, eliminar a los sangre sucia de nuestro mundo es nuestro deber y tu también deberías pensar lo mismo – su mueca se borró para dar paso a una mirada de reproche - tú sabes que nuestra dinastía eliminaba desde mucho antes a los muggles y también a los traidores

– Pero para eso no es necesario unirse a él – dijo Draco fulminando a Lucius con la mirada – nunca le serviré porque no es mi destino... no me arrastraré ante el cretino que mató a mi madre, aunque nos haya traicionado

– es tu decisión – dijo Lucius - pero yo debo terminar con lo que comencé, aunque en eso se me vaya la vida - dijo y comenzó a caminar por el sendero rodeado de jardines. Draco lo siguió, pero fue inútil, pues al cruzar la verja desapareció. El final era inminente, pero aunque quisiera hacer algo, no podría. Sin más remedio, entró a la mansión sin más que un profundo vacío en su alma, preparado para enfrentar el futuro solo.

.·´¯·- Fin Flash Back -·´¯·.

Draco en realidad se sentía muy solo viviendo en la gran mansión. Por eso, no era extraño que invitara a sus compañeros, como había hecho casi todo el último mes de vacaciones. Ese día invitó a unos cuantos conocidos para platicar y divertirse.

– Hola Malfoy – Blaise había sido el primero en llegar y Draco lo recibió con una gran sonrisa pues era uno de sus mejores amigos.

– qué tal Zabini? - preguntó, indicándole uno de los sillones de cuero, para que estuviera cómodo

– bien, no me puedo quejar – dijo despectivamente – mis padres se fueron de viaje a América y para variar me dejaron aquí

– no ha de ser tan malo, imagino que tus amigas te han visitado muy seguido¿no? – el moreno sonrió con malicia y asintió – deberías de hacer una fiesta para celebrar tu soledad

- no sería mala idea - Blaise se había acercado al bar y se servía un poco de whisky de fuego. Un viejo elfo se disculpó por no habérselo servido, pero el moreno solo lo ignoro, reprochándole su poca servilidad - prefiero servirlo yo, la última vez casi me envenenaste

- perdóneme señor Zabini, no fue mi intención - dijo el viejo elfo mirando a Draco, muy arrepentido - pero usted me pidió aquel trago y yo solo lo preparé

- es tu culpa Zabini - le dijo Draco riéndose burlonamente - ¡como haces que un elfo te sirva un martini muggle, por Merlín¡el envenenamiento es predecible!

El timbre mágico volvió a sonar y el pequeño elfo corrió hasta la puerta, donde Pansy esperaba. Entró con sus amigas y pasaron directamente a la sala, donde los chicos las esperaban

– hola Draco – dijo saludándolo con naturalidad, mientras sus amigas se sentaban en los sillones

– hola Pansy – dijo con un tono de voz muy masculino, que hizo suspirar a las chicas, pero Pansy era inmune a sus encantos

– ¿ha llegado alguien mas? – pregunto la rubia con curiosidad, viendo aparecer a Blaise, lo que hizo ensombrecer su alegre expresión. El término de su relación no fue el mejor de todos, por lo que aun estaba afectada con la ruptura.

- buenos días, Blaise - saludó Pansy fríamente, mientras el chico hacía un gesto hosco con la cabeza

Después de un rato ya habían llegado todos los amigos de Draco y para animar la reunión, el whisky de fuego y las cervezas de mantequilla de alto contenido alcohólico comenzaron a correr.

– ¡chicos! - Pansy les gritó, pues muchos comenzaban a dormirse, para que siguieran divirtiéndose

– ¿QUÉ PASA? – gritó Goyle de mal humor. La chica lo calló con una mirada furiosa

– si, porque no te callas y ¡nos dejas dormir! – dijo Zabini bostezando. Pansy quiso responderle con algunos reproches acerca de su relación, pero prefirió callar

– ¿que quieres, Pansy? - Draco prefirió ser amable, pues conocía los arranques de su amiga cuando se enojaba

– quiero proponerles algo que les gustará – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa divertida – un "jueguito"

– ¿un "jueguito"? – dijo Malfoy – ¿no crees que estamos un poquito grandes para eso? – todos los chicos rieron

– ¿de qué se trata? - pregunto interesada Daphne, una chica Slytherin, compañera de cuarto de Pansy, y que era muy simpática y amable, a pesar de estar preparándose rigurosamente para ser mortífaga, no odiaba a los muggles como la mayoría de los presentes, sino que por lo menos los soportaba. Tenía el cabello oscuro, casi negro, grandes ojos marrones y no era muy alta, pero eso no era impedimento para tener como pretendientes a la mayoría de los chicos del equipo de Quidditch de Sly y más de algún chico de otra casa.

– es un simple juego de apuestas– dijo Pansy con una risita – pero como "ellos" son unos cobardes – dijo apuntando a los chicos

– ¿cobardes nosotros? - dijo Blaise un tanto enojado - ¡por favor!

– nos ofendes gravemente, Parkinson - dijo Alan, que era un chico alto, pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes y muy apetecido por las chicas de Hogwarts, aunque Draco llevara las de ganar. Estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de sly y era muy cercano a Daphne, de quien estaba completamente enamorado.

– está bien – dijo Pansy – el más valiente de ustedes tendrá que hacer una prueba impuesta por nosotras para probar que son lo suficientemente valientes, y luego se elegirá el reto definitivo, quién intente realizarlo, se adaptará a las condiciones y ganará algo muy preciado

- me parece perfecto - dijo Blaise - yo comenzaré

Las chicas se reunieron a planear la prueba y en cuanto se la dijeron a Blaise, éste se negó a hacerlo

- ¡no me obligarás, Parkinson!

- oh, vamos, Blaise¡será divertido verte hace eso! - Daphne comenzó a burlarse del chico, mientras los demás no sabían lo que Blaise debía hacer.

- no voy a besar a Goyle! - le gritó Zabini muy enojado, mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas - ¡no lo haré!

Al no cumplir con la prueba para mostrar su valentía, y habiendo Blaise delegado su tarea a Draco, decidieron hacerlo cumplir con la apuesta y sellar el trato. Para eso, todos se reunieron en el salón contiguo a planear todo, mientras Draco se quedaba con Joan, su mejor amiga, para vigilarlo.

Ella era su mejor amiga y su primera novia, por lo que la conocía desde siempre, al igual que a Zabini y a Pansy. Era muy atractiva, tenía el cabello liso y negro, muy largo y brillante, lo que cegaba a la mayoría de los chicos blanco de sus conquistas, sus ojos claros la hacían ver con un aire de inocencia que no poseía, por lo que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Se conocían tanto el uno al otro que se contaban hasta los detalles más escabrosos de sus relaciones amorosas.

Luego de que terminaran de planear todo, volvieron al salón principal, todos con una gran sonrisa burlona

– listo. Pero antes tenemos que asegurarnos de que Draco no se arrepienta – Daphne sostenía su varita frente a él para sellar el trato - debes darnos tu palabra de Slytherin

– esta bien - dijo el rubio y juntó la punta de su varita con la de Daphne - Juro por mi casa, por Salazar Slytherin, por la limpieza de sangre y el linaje puro de mi familia que no me arrepentiré

- perfecto - dijo Blaise con su sonrisa de suficiencia - tu reto no es muy difícil, solo debes conquistar a una chica

- ¿a una chica? - el rubio rió con naturalidad - ¡eso es pan comido!

- no es cualquier chica, Draco - dijo Alan y la risa no lo dejó seguir hablando

- debes conquistar a la sangre sucia dientes de castor - dijo Goyle y los demás se largaron a reír. La expresión de la cara de Draco era irrepetible.

- además debes hacerte amigo de Potter y Weasel - dijo Blaise para finalizar. Draco los miró con expresión de incredulidad

- están bromeando¿no?

- me temo que no - dijo Joan al ver como todos disfrutaban de la incredulidad del chico - realmente no es algo tan malo...

- ¿que no es malo, dices! - Draco empezó a manifestar su ira con Joan - ¡espero que la recompensa por aquello sea algo muy bueno!

- ¡por supuesto! - dijeron todos a la vez y comenzaron a explicarle todo lo que ganaría con cumplir con lo propuesto

No podía negarse que todo aquello era una locura, pero la recompensa era tan buena que hubiese sido un tonto al rechazar aquella apuesta. Solo cumpliría con su parte y esperaría que ellos cumplieran con la suya en cuanto todo acabara. La sangre sucia Granger sería un blanco fácil y no sería tan complicado soportar un tiempo junto a ella.

- ya veremos como resulta todo esto

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Espero que les haya gustado, este es el capítulo editado, espero que satisfaga sus necesidades culturales. Estoy muy contenta con todos los avances logrados y agradezco todos los reviews, por lo que este es un pequeño regalo para todos aquellos que han leído mi fic y me han dado sus opiniones. Solo les pido que vuelvan a leer el fic, esta vez con las modificaciones correspondientes para hacer la historia mas a la altura de los lectores y lectoras que me han apoyado.

**°o.O+O.o°**

_**Capítulo Editado**_

**Nix Aru**


	2. Nacen nuevos sentimientos

Los personajes y la historia en que está basado este fic, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo cree esta locura que vino a mi mente, la cual no fue hecha con fines de lucro, sino sólo para entretener a los lectores/as.

**2. Nacen nuevos sentimientos **

Hermione estaba frente al espejo de su habitación. Desde el espejo la miraba una chica alta, de lindos ojos color miel, y con un cuerpo muy bien formado con curvas muy definidas. Su pelo ya no era un desastre, ahora estaba más manejable y lindas ondas caían por sus hombros. Como le decían sus amigos y conocidos de su barrio, aquel internado le había hecho muy bien, pero ella sabía que el cambio se había debido a un desarrollo tardío y un poco de preocupación de su parte. Como faltaba muy poco para el comienzo de las clases, Ron la había invitado a pasar el resto del verano junto a su familia y a Harry, quien también estaba invitado. Ron también le había escrito sobre un viaje que realizarían en cuanto ella llegara a la madriguera y como no daba más detalles, estaba muy ansiosa por que ya fueran las cinco, la hora en que le había dicho Ron que la pasarían a buscar.

– hija ¿ya estas lista? – la madre de Hermione estaba en la planta baja y la miraba despreocupadamente

– ya casi mamá – estaba terminando de cambiarse ropa. Se había puesto algo muy informal, un top rosa con tirantes y unos jeans a la cadera complementaban su atuendo y como no usaba maquillaje ni accesorios, se miró al espejo y sabiendo que se veía bien, salió de su habitación. Cuando terminó de bajar la escalera escuchó las voces de sus amigos, provenientes de la sala. Al llegar allí los saludó y los abrazó alegremente

– ¡hola chicos! – estaba muy contenta de verlos de nuevo y en cuanto los soltó, vio sus expresiones de asombro

– ho… hola Herm – Harry no lograba articular palabra. Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta

– es... estás muy cambiada Herm – dijo Ron, sonrojándose tanto que su cara tenía el color de su cabello

– no es para tanto chicos – ella también se había quedado observándolos. No estaban nada mal, habían crecido y eso se notaba. Ambos estaban muy altos y apuestos. Ron en especial, los ojos azules resaltaban en su rostro lleno de pecas y el pelo, que le quedaba tan bien cayéndole sobre los ojos. Harry no se quedaba atrás. Los ojos verdes le daban un aire angelical a su rostro y su pelo desordenado le daba un toque muy sensual. El Quidditch había hecho maravillas con ambos

– eh… ¿nos vamos? – dijo Hermione, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Se dio cuenta de que Ron no le quitaba los ojos de encima, quizás lo hacía inconscientemente, pero comenzaba a incomodarle

– si… vamos – Ron aún no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, pero un codazo de Harry lo hizo reaccionar

– yo voy por tu baúl – le dijo el moreno subiendo las escaleras mientras la madre de la chica le indicaba donde estaba su cuarto

Mientras los chicos subían al nuevo auto del señor Weasley (se los había prestado para que fueran a buscar a Hermione, claro que la señora Weasley se enfadó un poco por la actitud de su marido) Ron le contaba a Hermione del viaje que tenían planeado.

– Iremos a pasar lo que queda de vacaciones a Francia – dijo Ron muy contento

– ¿A Francia?... que emoción… pero… - Herm miró un poco avergonzada a Ron

– Vamos por el trabajo de papá, le dieron una pequeña misión que debe realizar allá – dijo Ron y sus amigos comprendieron de que se trataba

– ¡Qué bien! – Herm estaba muy contenta por su amigo, pues sabía que los Weasley merecían todo lo bueno.

Ya habían llegado a la Madriguera, era el mismo ambiente acogedor de siempre. Los Weasleys recibieron muy bien a Hermione y todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo mucho que había cambiado. Ginny que estaba a un lado de su madre, fue inmediatamente a saludar a su amiga. Le susurró un vago "tenemos que hablar…"

Hermione se preocupó porque quizás algo le hubiese pasado a su amiga y salieron de inmediato al patio

– ¿qué pasa Gin? – Hermione de verdad estaba preocupada. Ginny se sonrojó levemente

– necesito que me ayudes – su sonrojo se hizo más notable

– ah ya se… con Harry ¿no es cierto? – Ginny asintió lentamente. Herm prometió ayudarla

– eres una gran amiga – Ginny la abrazó – de verdad, eres una gran persona – Hermione sonrió avergonzada

– no es para tanto

– ¿y que dijeron los chicos de tu cambio? – Herm se rió por lo bajo

– se me quedaron mirando mucho rato – dijo Hermione – me dio un poco de vergüenza

– ellos también están muy cambiados – dijo Ginny, haciendo una imagen mental de cuanto había cambiado Harry. La castaña interrumpió su imaginativa imagen del moreno

– en especial tu hermano – dijo Hermione sonrojándose

– ¿te gusta mi hermano? – dijo Ginny un tanto sorprendida. Su amiga asintió

– entonces tú me ayudas con Harry y yo te ayudo con mi hermano – dijo Ginny

– Trato hecho – las chicas se sonrieron y entraron a la casa

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Este capi fue un poco aburrido, pero muy necesario, por eso edité mínimos detalles

**°o.O+O.o°**

Capítulo Editado

**Nix Aru .**


	3. ¿Por qué me siento así?

Los personajes y la historia en que está basado este fic, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo cree esta locura que vino a mi mente, la cual no fue hecha con fines de lucro, sino sólo para entretener a los lectores/as.

**3. ¿Por qué me siento así? **

Las vacaciones pasaron rápido y todos se divirtieron mucho. Los Weasleys, Hermione y Harry viajaron por unos días a Francia, donde conocieron algunos lugares históricos, como el gran museo muggle, el Louvre, por el cual hicieron un rápido recorrido con una encantada Herm. También visitaron la Torre Eiffel y muchísimas catedrales, además de que por las noches, los chicos visitaban los principales centros nocturnos, y más de alguno encontró a su amor pasajero. Pero tuvieron que volver a La madriguera, donde se divirtieron los últimos días antes de volver a Hogwarts. Podían pasar tardes enteras hablando sobre todo, los chicos hablaban de chicas y las chicas de chicos. A pesar de que tenían gustos definidos, era imposible sacarles información sobre quienes les gustaban. Las chicas siempre sonreían cómplices cuando Ron le preguntaba a Herm si seguía siendo novia de Krum, pero algo hacía que la castaña se sonrojara y por alguna extraña razón no pudiera estar en la misma habitación con él, lo que lo obligaba a preguntarle a Ginny acerca del tema. Harry le preguntaba a Herm, solo por curiosidad como le decía él, si acaso Ginny tenía algún nuevo novio. Pero siempre recibían las mismas respuestas

– no lo sé - respondió un día Ginny a un enojado Ron. Había estado insistiéndole por más de una hora que le dijera algo

– ¿cómo no lo sabes si eres su mejor amiga? - gritó Ron aún más enojado. Herm llegó junto a ellos

– ¿por qué pelean? - preguntó la chica un tanto extrañada. Ron la miró avergonzado y Ginny soltó una pequeña risita

– Ron quiere saber - dijo Ginny mientras el pelirrojo la asesinaba con la mirada - no me mires así Ron, él quiere saber si sigues siendo novia de Víktor. La mirada de Herm se ensombreció y cambió su expresión

– de un día al otro dejó de enviarme cartas... el mes pasado recibí su última carta y en ella me decía que habíamos terminado y además me contaba que tenía una nueva novia. Cuando estábamos en Francia leí en un diario la noticia de que se casaba en dos meses más... - Herm dejó caer una lágrima. Ginny la abrazó y Ron le tomó una mano, acariciándosela suavemente

– nosotros no sabíamos - dijo Ron

– no los culpo, no tendrían por que saberlo - dijo Herm y sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse, aunque la tristeza fuera grande en su interior - pero ya olvidémoslo, no quiero volver a recordarlo¿si?

– está bien, no volveremos a hablar de eso - dijo Harry que estaba junto a ellos y que abrazó a Herm, provocando una mueca de celos en Ron

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

En cambio las vacaciones de Draco fueron un tanto tristes. Aunque sus amigos lo visitaran todos los días él seguía sintiéndose solo.

Pensaba largas horas en su padre, lo que debía estar haciendo, donde estaría besándole el borde la túnica al mestizo de Voldemort. También pensaba en su madre. Ella siempre lo había querido, siempre lo cuidaba, al igual que Lucius. No podía negar que sus padres eran estrictos, algunas veces eran más que estrictos, pero no podía negar que tuvo una infancia llena de felicidad, aunque su vida se había visto marcada muchas veces por sucesos dolorosos. Su madre nunca dejó que Lucius lo obligara a ser mortífago y lo educó en la magia y en las costumbre ancestrales de los sangre limpia. Ella había hecho tanto por él... Si ese bastardo no la hubiese matado, ella seguiría allí, cuidándolo, acompañándolo en su soledad...

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Pronto llego el día del término de las cortísimas vacaciones y todos se alistaban para ir a Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione y los Weasleys llegaron temprano al andén 9 ¾. Se encontraron con varios de sus compañeros de casa y los saludaban alegremente. Cuando ya era hora de partir, se despidieron de sus familias, quienes les deseaban buena suerte. Subieron al tren, acomodaron sus equipajes y fueron al compartimiento del fondo del vagón, que por suerte estaba vacío. Luego de que Hermione y Ron fueran a recibir las instrucciones correspondientes por ser prefectos, junto a los prefectos de las demás casas. Les sorprendió ver sólo a Parkinson, pues Malfoy no se presentó durante toda la reunión. Rato después, fueron a reunirse con Harry y los demás y siguieron hablando animadamente acerca de sus vacaciones. Pero la tranquilidad duró poco. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció Malfoy en el umbral para hacerles su visita anual y molestarlos como siempre, pero esta vez apareció solo y todos se dieron de aquel gran detalle 

– ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – pregunto Ron con cara de pocos amigos

– vengo a hacerles compañía, o estas ciego Weasley – dijo Malfoy petulante.

Draco entró al compartimiento y se sentó entre Ginny y Neville que estaban demasiado sorprendidos para decir nada. El reto era que debía hacerse su amigo, pero nadie especificó que debía ser amable con ellos.

– ¿qué te crees Malfoy? – dijo Hermione – ¡sal inmediatamente del compartimiento!

Malfoy la observó y palideció de golpe. El cambio que había sufrido Granger le sorprendió, simplemente era otra persona. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y le dieron unas ganas locas de besarla. Acostumbrado como estaba a la belleza de una mujer, le costaba controlarse cuando veía a una mujer más bella de lo normal y siempre terminaba haciéndola caer en sus redes. Pero ahora había sido distinto, pues debía involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella, pero no salir afectado, lo que al parecer sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. No quería cometer una tontería y por eso salió corriendo del compartimiento.

Hermione quedó de piedra.

– parece que de verdad lo espantaste, Herm – dijo Ron. Todos se reían a carcajadas

– yo casi me desmayo cuando escuche que venía a hacernos compañía – dijo Ginny

– de verdad me sorprendió su reacción – dijo Hermione - salió corriendo como si hubiese visto al diablo

– pues se lo merecía – dijo Neville – es un imbécil. Todos miraron extrañados a Neville, pero a él no le importó. Luna sólo los miró, sin sorprenderse de sobremanera por sus comentarios y volvió a su lectura del _Quisquilloso_ del mes

Mientras tanto Draco se había encerrado en un compartimiento. Nunca antes se había sentido así, como si el cuerpo le ardiera en llamas en cuanto la vio, una sensación muy extraña. Ella lo había hecho perder el control en cosa de segundos, y muy pocas veces le había pasado algo así. Era imposible que una chica pudiera cambiar tanto.

– "El curso pasado era horrible" – pensó – "me va a ser muy difícil cumplir mi parte de la apuesta". Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esas tontas ideas de su cabeza

–como puedes pensar esas estupideces, un reto no va a ganarme –se dijo – eres Draco Malfoy, el chico más frío, astuto y malvado de Hogwarts

– y también el más guapo – dijo una voz detrás de él. Se dio vuelta rápidamente. Apoyada sobre la puerta del compartimiento estaba Joan y lo miraba con desconfianza.

– estabas hablando de Granger – dijo ella inocentemente – ¿o me equivoco?

– claro que te equivocas – dijo Draco muy altanero – estaba hablando de... de los pobretones Weasley y como hacerles la vida imposible este año

– aja… no sabía que también debías cumplir una apuesta relacionada con los Weasley – Joan había dado en el clavo

– "ya me descubrió" - pensó Draco – si, hablaba de Granger – Draco la miró con esa carita de niño pequeño y tierno que solo con ella adquiría

– Está bien, no te preguntaré sobre lo que estabas hablando – dijo Joan

– gracias, es lo que menos necesito ahora – dijo Draco

– pero admítelo, Granger cambió mucho, ahora todos los hombres de Hogwarts van a babear por ella – Joan nuevamente iba a hacer que Draco revelara lo que escondía, como siempre

– si, nunca creí que una persona como ella pudiese cambiar así, me va a ser muy difícil cumplir la apuesta – Draco se sentía como encerrado en una jaula, algo le había hecho esa chica que no podía quitarse su imagen de la cabeza

– Draco, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – Joan vio lo triste y desesperado que estaba y decidió ayudarlo

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Cortito y editado, espero que les haya gustado

Bye!

**°o.O+O.o°**

_**Capítulo Editado**_

**Nix Aru.**


	4. Sueños reveladores

Los personajes y la historia en que está basado este fic, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo cree esta locura que vino a mi mente, la cual no fue hecha con fines de lucro, sino sólo para entretener a los lectores/as.

**4. Sueños reveladores**

La llegada a Hogwarts fue casi inmediata. Los alumnos salieron rápidamente del tren. Como siempre al bajar del tren Hermione y los chicos saludaron alegremente a Hagrid. Este les respondió cálidamente y después continuó reuniendo a los alumnos de primero. Los carruajes los guiaron hacia el colegio y todos entraron rápidamente al Gran Comedor. En la entrada, se agolparon muchos alumnos y entre ellos se encontraban ciertos Slytherins que estaban molestando

- oye Longbottom ¿cómo están tus padres? - dijo cruelmente Malfoy - oí que en San Mungo ya no los pueden retener más.

Neville se sonrojó, pero no de la vergüenza, sino de la rabia. Los Slytherins se reían con fuerza, pero los chicos se adelantaron a detenerlos.

- Malfoy porque no te callas de una buena vez- dijo Ginny poniéndose junto a Neville

- a mí, tú no me haces callar, pobretona - le respondió Draco

- Malfoy metete con alguien con tus mismas habilidades - Hermione estaba furiosa de esas peleas tontas y le contestó a Draco burlándose - las de un huroncito saltador

Sus amigos se rieron con ganas, incluso algunos Slytherins. El rubio se sonrojó levemente y con una decisiva mirada, le susurró

- "me las pagaras, Granger" - y entró al castillo furioso. Los Gryffindors aún celebraban la ocurrencia de la castaña y entraron risueños a la ceremonia de selección

Antes de que empezara el banquete, Dumbledore quiso decir unas palabras

- queridos alumnos les doy la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar. El año pasado la lucha contra Voldemort fue dura - muchos alumnos se estremecieron al oír ese nombre, aunque otros se enfurecieron de inmediato, entre ellos, Draco - y las perdidas de personas fue muy grande. Muchos de sus padres lucharon contra su poder, pero sucumbieron ante el enemigo, por eso quiero que levantemos las copas y brindemos por todas esas personas valientes, que lucharon contra Voldemort y por tantas que perteneciendo a su círculo de allegados también sufrieron las consecuencias - todos levantaron su copa y brindaron con mucha tristeza.

Hermione miró a la mesa de Slytherin y vio que la mayoría de ellos estaban muy sombríos. Al parecer las mayores perdidas en ese verano habían sido familiares de los Slytherins, o sea de mortífagos. No podía aventurarse a decir que todos allí eran mortífagos pero si habían muchos.

Después de terminar de comer todos subieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Hermione y Ron guiaron a los alumnos de primero y luego se reunieron con los demás en los sillones, para comentar lo dicho por el director.

- yo no sabía de las nuevas matanzas - dijo Hermione

- si, la mayoría de los afectados fueron mortífagos - dijo ron

- ¿y quienes? - Harry también estaba escuchando, aunque se había encontrado con Ginny y se había quedado hablando con ella

- bueno, la madre de Malfoy, un tío de Goyle, el hermano de Crabbe, Los Nott, una tía de Pansy Parkinson y varios de los que ya sabíamos que eran mortífagos - dijo Ron

- en realidad son muchos, y en El Profeta decía que las muertes no habían sido solo una maldición imperdonable, sino que los habían torturado hasta morir - dijo Ginny con un gesto de asco en la cara

- ¿qué cosa tan grave pudieron haber hecho para que los mataran así? - Hermione estaba muy interesada por saber más

- puede ser que alguno de ellos lo haya traicionado - dijo Harry sacando conclusiones

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Mientras todos los alumnos de Hogwarts iban felices a sus salas comunes, un chico estaba pensativo en su habitación. Si hubiese sido un chico común habríamos pensado que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero las lágrimas para él eran un signo de debilidad. Ese chico, Draco Malfoy, recordaba los hechos sucedidos en el verano, la muerte de su madre y el final desconocido de su padre. Solo él sabía aunque no con exactitud donde se podría encontrar, pues como su padre había dicho, debía terminar lo que empezó. Draco sabía que su padre buscaría venganza por la muerte de su madre, a quien tanto amó, pero también sabía que no lo haría de una forma común. Draco sabía que su padre seguía vivo, pues había heredado de su madre un poder muy extraño, era más bien un tipo de intuición, que le indicaba cuando alguien cercano estaba herido o muerto, o también cuando había peligro al acecho. Era un don muy extraño, y muchos hubiesen dado todo por tenerlo, pero para él no era algo agradable sentir aquella sensación de escozor en su cuerpo y enterarse de que algo grave había ocurrido. Pensando en tantas cosas se durmió...

- Draco... - una voz femenina lo llamaba - Draco... - la voz de mujer se escuchaba triste y desesperada. El chico se encontraba cerca del lago, le extrañó el paisaje pues se veía muy sombrío. Era de noche y no había luna, lo que daba el aspecto sombrío de una oscuridad total. Draco comenzó a caminar en dirección al lago en busca de la voz que lo seguía llamando. De pronto la voz se escuchó más fuerte y el chico corrió hacia la dirección de donde provenía. Logró ver una silueta de una chica no muy alta que corría hacia él. La chica lo abrazó fuertemente. Draco se separó un poco de ella para ver quien era

- ¿Tu?...

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Hola:

Disculpen por no subir antes este capitulo, es que tenía un poquitín de tareas... jeje. Este capitulo lo deje en un poquito de suspenso pero yo creo q se imaginaran quien es. Ah se me olvidaba la respuesta a mi único rewiew... :'( Dejen rewiews aunque sea para decir q mi historia es mala...

lunawood: gracias por opinar sobre mi fic. Bueno aquí en este capitulo están las respuestas de algunas de las preguntas. Más adelante se va a saber como murió exactamente Narcissa. El paradero de Lucius también es desconocido hasta unos capítulos mas adelante. Y lo de que quiero hacer sufrir a Draco, bueno, se lo merece por ser tan malvado, pero después vienen las recompensas. Yo creo q la continuación del fic va a ser mas bonita porque ahora me esta quedando muy aburrida o...

Bueno otro día le sigo... ah y no se olviden... dejen rewiews!

Bye

**°o.O+O.o°**

_**Capítulo Editado**_

No le cambié muchas cosas esta vez, solo que ahora entenderán mejor los diálogos, que por error estaban juntos y no se entendían. Bueno, eso

**NixAru.**


	5. El primer encuentro

Holas, quiero hacer una pequeña aclaracion con respecto a uno de los rewiews que recibi 

KiMi10: Cuando yo hice mi fic, de verdad trate de que mis ideas no fueran parecidas a las de nadie, y cuando lei tu fic (que por cierto es muy bueno) ya habia escrito el mio, solo que no lo habia subido por problemas que tenia con la pagina. De verdad te pido disculpas, porque no me habia fijado y voy a tratar de cambiarlo para que no haya ninguna "idea parecida". Espero que no te haya molestado mi pequeño error. Cualquier comentario o duda, me escribes aqui o a mi mail. -

Bueno aqui estan las respuestas de los demás rewiews:

gata2242: Bueno, el otro dia alcance a leer hasta el capitulo 10 de tu fic, en realidad esta muy bueno, se los recomiendo, se llama ayudame a olvidar y tambien es de draco/herm, leanlo, no se van a arrepentir

La-Peye-Malfoy: Gracias por darme animos! A Draco le toca sufrir un poquito mas, pero despues todo se recompensara...

Montse Black Malfoy: Gracias por el apoyo

_Todos estos personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (aparte de los q yo invente...) y esto lo hago solo por diversion, sin otro fin._

Bueno este capitulo es muy cortito, espero que lo disfruten

**5. El primer "encuentro"**

Draco estaba muy confundido, porque la chica que lo había abrazado era Hermione

- ¿Tu? - dijo Draco totalmente incrédulo

- Shhh... no digas nada - Herm tocó sus labios con sus dedos para que no le preguntara nada y le dio un pequeño beso, fue mas bien un roce con los labios de Draco, quien la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Una distancia mínima los separaba. Aún por la poca luz que los rodeaba, Draco podía ver en los ojos de Herm esa calidez y ternura que lo hacía perder el control. Herm terminó por acortar la distancia que había entre ellos y Draco sintió la suavidad de los labios de esa chica que lo atormentaba. Pensó que ahora nada los separaría.

Pero una especie de viento los envolvió y separó a Hermione repentinamente de él. Trataba de alcanzarla pero el viento seguía y parecía no querer dejarlo moverse.

De pronto, por detrás de un árbol apareció una persona, no la reconocía pues la oscuridad era absoluta. Cuando estaban a poca distancia, se reveló ante él la identidad de aquel personaje salido de las sombras. Ronald Weasley lo miró de reojo y se le acercó. Extrañamente, el viento se había ido, pero aún no podía moverse. En un susurro el pelirrojo le dio a conocer sus intenciones

- Ella es mía Malfoy, nunca te pertenecerá - dijo. El chico le habia tendido la mano a Herm para que la tomara. Ella como hipnotizada se aferró al pelirrojo.

A Draco el alma se le cayó a pedazos. Ella, Su Hermione, se iba con ese muerto de hambre y él no podía hacer nada. Esperen ¿desde cuándo era Su Hermione?

Cuando al fin pudo moverse, Ron y Hermione ya no estaban.

Draco comenzó a caminar y vio una extraña luz entre los matorrales y cuando pudo ver de cerca la luz, se dio cuenta que provenía de una varita. El portador de la varita, quien venía cubierto con una capucha, lo miró directamente

- Traidor - dijo una voz de hombre, que provenía del encapuchado

- ¿traidor¿por qué traidor? - preguntó Draco asustado, porque mientras hablaba, buscaba deseperadamente su varita, que no aparecía

El hombre se bajó la capucha. Era Lucius Malfoy

- Hubiese permitido cualquier cosa - dijo Lucius. Draco estaba petrificado ante su padre - menos una traición como ésta

- Padre no fue mi culpa, no pude negar lo que sentía - dijo Draco, pero su padre levantó la varita, apuntándole

- Mereces morir - dijo Lucius sin piedad - y ella tambien

- No la mates a ella, matame a mí y déjala ir... te lo suplico - Draco se sorprendió a si mismo al decir estas palabras. Nunca antes le había suplicado a nadie y menos por una mujer. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Lucius lanzó el hechizo mortal

- _Avada Keda...!_

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

De verdad, la creatividad se me ha ido por los suelos... Pero igual dejen rewiews!

**°o.O+O.o°**

**_CAPÍTULO EDITADO_**

No me valdría de mucho agregar algo más, porque afectaría la trama.

**Nix Aru **


	6. Aprender a Amar

Holas:

Respuestas de rewiews:

gata2242: Es lindo q le diga SU hermione, es muy romantico, pobre chico, quedo enamorado desde q la vio. Ah y por lo de la propaganda, la voy a hacer muchas veces mas si quieres, de verdad tu fic me encanta, y siguele tu tambien q vas muy bien

lunawood: Despues de q leas este capitulo vas a ver q no todo era tan malo como lo escribi, y espero q el final sea mas adelante, aunque si no recibo mas rewiews, tendre q dejar el fic. Pero no tengo q ser tan pesimista!.

Isabel Black: Bueno ahi tienes mas, cuando terminen de leer me dejan un rewiew please!

_Todos estos personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (aparte de los q yo invente...) y esto lo hago solo por diversion, sin otro fin._

Bueno arriba los corazones y a leer se ha dicho!

**6. Aprender a Amar**

Draco abrió los ojos aterrorizado, pero al parecer todo había sido un sueño, más bien una horrible pesadilla. El solo hecho de imaginarse muerto le puso los pelos de punta, además de considerar que su asesino sería el propio Lucius. Miró el reloj mágico que estaba en su mesita de noche, eran casi las 5 de la mañana.

- genial, ahora no puedo dormir - dijo Draco.

Como en Slytherin las habitaciones no eran compartidas, Draco entró a su baño y tomó una ducha para despejarse. Sentía el agua fría recorrer su bien formado cuerpo. Desde algunos años, era considerado el chico más guapo y sensual de todo Hogwarts. No era mentira que había estado con muchas chicas, pero ninguna fue importante en su vida. La única que lo marcó, fue su ahora mejor amiga Joan, porque aparte de ser la única persona más parecida a él en carácter y comportamiento, fue la primera persona por la que sintió "algo". Tenía claro que no había sido amor, sino que era un sentimiento especial, algo así como la hermana que nunca tuvo, pero de eso se dio cuenta después de que fuera su novia por 2 años.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió la toalla en la cintura. Tantas reflexiones sobre sentimientos le hacían pensar en Hermione; ¿qué era lo que sentía por ella ¿qué era lo que le había hecho con tan solo una mirada?

Terminó de vestirse y como era muy temprano para ir al Gran Comedor, decidió ir a caminar por las afueras del castillo para pensar y reflexionar sobre tantas cosas, pues sentía que su cabeza explotaría

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de chicas de 6º curso de Gryffindor, una asustada Hermione despertaba de una horrenda pesadilla.

Había soñado con Malfoy, y él la besaba. Herm se limpió la boca con asco, el solo pensar en un beso de Malfoy le repugnaba. Pero era el final del sueño lo que le inquietaba, pues Lucius Malfoy mataba a su propio hijo por haberlo traicionado, y eso en verdad le parecía imposible. Herm no había querido despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto para no asustarlas. Sabía que se preocuparían y le harían demasiadas preguntas. Parvati, Lavender y Ginny eran sus mejores amigas después de Harry y Ron.

- tranquila Herm, es mejor que te arregles y bajes al Gran Comedor - dijo Herm rumbo al baño. Sus amigas siempre reían cuando hablaba sola, pero no la importunaban.

En cuanto las chicas despertaron, y al ver la cara de la castaña por no haber dormido bien, le hicieron unos cuantos arreglos para que nadie notara la falta de sueño, lo que concluyó en una completa sesión de maquillaje y vestuario. A pesar de que Herm no fuera aficionada al maquillaje, dejó que sus amigas experimentaran, y hasta permitió que modificaran la falda del uniforme

- ¡pero Herm! - le dijo Parvati impaciente - ¿por que no quieres acortar la blusa?

- sería un muy buen atuendo - le dijo Lavender emocionada - ¡quedaría como un top para que mostraras el ombligo!

- dejémoslo así chicas - les dijo Herm ante la idea y bajó a la sala común, donde sus amigos la esperaban

Por un momento todos la miraron y Harry y Ron, más que sorprendidos, la acompañaron. Herm se veía muy bien y camino al Gran Comedor los comentarios halagadores de los chicos y las miradas celosas de las chicas la hacían sonrojar cuando pasaba.

- chicos, entren ustedes - les dijo al ver como todos la miraban

- no, entremos - le pidió Ron

- es que... siento un poco de vergüenza - dijo la chica sonrojándose aún más

- pero si te ves muy bonita, no tendrías que avergonzarte - Harry le sonrió sinceramente, mientras Ron lo miró un poco incomodo.

- gracias - Herm los tomo por el brazo a ambos - entremos

Draco vio que todos miraban hacia las puertas laterales del Gran Comedor. De pronto la vio entrar con Potter y Weasley y todos los Slytherins comenzaron a comentar y algunos a gritar "¿cuanto cobras por la hora Granger?". Pero estos últimos no se salvaron, pues la Profesora McGonagall al escuchar los ofensivos comentarios les quitó inmediatamente 30 puntos a Slytherin. No por nada la castaña Gryffindor era su alumna preferida y no permitiría que nadie la pasara a llevar.

Era obvio que todos los chicos del Gran Comedor tenían la mirada puesta en ella. Parvati y Lavender que venían llegando veían el espectáculo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- creo que logramos nuestro objetivo - dijo Parvati muy contenta

- si, hacer babear a todo el personal masculino de Hogwarts por Herm - dijo Lavender

- chicas no empiecen - dijo Herm totalmente roja

- si hasta Snape te ha mirado distinto cuando entraste - le dijo Ginny al ver que Harry miraba demasiado a su amiga

- no digas eso - dijo la chica, provocando la risa de sus compañeros. Por señas le indicó a la pelirroja que se tranquilizara y que se preocupara más de Harry, quien estaba distraído comiendo su desayuno

Ron comenzó a conversar con Herm de variadas cosas, aunque de vez en cuando se sonrojaba con algún comentario que hacían los Gryffindor.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, un chico rubio miraba con rabia y celos a Ron Weasley. Ese maldito pobretón estaba demasiado cerca de la chica para su gusto. Joan, que había estado siguiendo el espectáculo desde lejos, decidió acercarse a Draco y tranquilizarlo un poco.

- ¡hey, trata de que nadie note tus celos - dijo Joan apunto de un ataque de risa - sino Weasley será alcanzado por alguna de tus maldiciones por mirar demasiado a Granger

- ¿qué? - dijo Draco con una actitud de fingido interés- deja de hablar estupideces, yo no estaba mirando a Granger ni a su nuevo juguete

- claro que lo hacías, pero no quiero que discutamos, solo quiero ayudarte - Joan miró a Hermione y a Draco, y él entendió la indirecta

- yo no necesito ayuda - dijo Draco con su tono de superioridad - es más, ya se esta enamorando de mi

- si, claro y Potter esta a punto de besar tu trasero - dijo Joan riéndose con ganas - Malfoy deja de fingir, se que no has querido acercarte a ella y que ella te sigue odiando más o igual que siempre

- ¿y qué puedo hacer para q se enamore de mi? tu sabes que yo no soy de los que demuestra afecto - dijo Draco muy sombrío

- tendrás que aprender a amar, Draco - la chica comenzó a idear un plan- ¿tu nunca te has enamorado?

- no, es más, nunca he sentido ningún tipo de sentimientos por nadie - dijo Draco mirando a la castaña - excepto por ti, pero eso ya lo sabes

- entonces haremos esto...

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- hey Herm ¡despierta! - dijo Ron agitando una mano delante de la cara de Herm - te estoy hablando y no me estas escuchando ¿te pasa algo?

- no, nada, Ron - dijo Herm volviendo a mirar a sus amigos - discúlpame, solo estaba distraída

La verdad era que estaba mirando a Malfoy. No podía negar que era guapo, pero era su peor enemigo. El solo hecho de pensar que hubiera algo entre ellos sería una locura.

- ¡Herm! - dijo Harry - en verdad estás en la luna

- discúlpenme chicos, es que necesito tomar aire - Herm salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor.

Tenía que sacarse esas ideas tontas de la cabeza sobre Malfoy. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al lago, pero de pronto sintió que alguien estaba tras ella.

- ¡ah! - grito Herm al darse vuelta

- cálmate - dijo Ron asustado por el grito.

- ¡me asustaste! - le reprochó la chica, y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del Lago.

- es que te note muy rara en el Gran Comedor y por eso te seguí - dijo el pelirrojo, que estaba verdaderamente preocupado

- no pasa nada - dijo Herm - pero gracias por preocuparte por mí

- para eso estoy - dijo Ron dándole un abrazo amistoso

- oye Ron - dijo Herm mientras caminaban hacia el castillo - tu no me seguiste porque si ¿no es cierto?

- bueno en realidad quería hablar contigo - Ron comenzó a sonrojarse notablemente - yo quería decirte que...

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Bueno, al parecer la inspiracion vuelve de a poco, estoy en epoca de examenes y por eso no habia escrito (ojala q me vaya bien en los examenes porq o sino, me va a dar la depre T.T) Dejen sus comentarios please!

Bye y muchos besitos a todos

**°o.O+O.o°**

**_CAPÍTULO EDITADO_**

**Nix-Aru**


	7. Cambios de actitud

Holas! 

Aqui van las respuestas de los rewiews:

gata2242: La verdad es q viene un encuentro de draco/herm pronto, demasiado pronto diria yo, en este capitulo o en el proximo, ahi yo vere segun cuanto se me ocurra escribir (jejeje...) ah y gracias por lo de q mi historia es buena, eso me va a ayudar a inspirarme mas!

Montse Black Malfoy: Es q a mi me gusta hacerlas sufrir, jajaja, no mentira, la verdad es q lo dejo en suspenso para q opinen mas, y por lo de ron, no te preocupes, q en este capitulo se ve q pasa.

Isabel Black: Jeje, no te preocupes, no te iba a decir nada... y por como hablo, no en realidad no soy venezolana, soy chilena y muy orgullosa de serlo (si claro!). Bueno el cuento es q tengo una compañera de curso q es venezolana y el acento se pega un poquitito, ademas cuando opino en algunos foros internacionales, no me entienden T.T, entonces hay q adoptar otra forma de hablar, aunque sea en los foros y paginas web.

La-Peye-Malfoy: Gracias por apoyar mis ideas, y lo de los rewiews, yo tampoco me habia dado cuenta, solo hasta q tu me lo dijiste pero ya lo arregle! De todas maneras gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, te lo agradesco muchisimo. Ah y tambien mucha suerte en tus examenes q a mi me ha estabo yendo muy bien!

_Todos estos personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (aparte de los q yo invente...) y esto lo hago solo por diversion, sin fines de lucro_

Aqui otro capitulo, la inspiracion vuelve, los examenes se terminan, ustedes dejan rewiews, por eso, a leer se ha dicho!

**7. Cambio de actitudes**

- ¡Herm, Ron, apúrense que vamos a llegar tarde a clases! - les gritaba Harry mientras caminaba en dirección al lago - Herm, tienes que entregar los horarios o sino nadie sabrá a que clase debe ir - Harry había bajado la voz al encontrar a sus amigos. Ron lo miraba como si lo quisiera ahorcar.

- ¡ay¡Se me había olvidado! - dijo Herm dando excusas, porque vio a Ron muy enojado - discúlpame, hablaremos en otra ocasión

- Herm, mejor apúrate porque McGonagall te está esperando con los horarios - dijo Harry sonriendo. Herm apuró el paso para llegar más rápido al castillo.

Harry miró a Ron que estaba rojo de furia.

- hey Ron ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto Harry preocupado

- ¡HARRY POTTER¿COMO SE TE OCURRE VENIR A INTERRUMPIR CUANDO POR FIN LE IBA A DECIR A HERM LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA? - gritó el pelirrojo, descargando toda su furia en Harry

- Ron, perdóname pero no tenia idea, yo pensé que la habías seguido para ver que le había pasado - dijo Harry un poco avergonzado. Ron le había contado hace poco que estaba enamorado de Herm. Pero no creyó que se lo confesaría tan pronto.

- ¡me enfureces!- dijo Ron tranquilizándose, comenzando a sonreír por la expresión de culpa en el rostro de Harry- pero bueno, se lo tendré que decir más tarde y esta vez¡espero que no nos interrumpas!

- claro que no - dijo Harry sonriendo - mejor entremos al castillo

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- pero ¿porqué debo hacer eso? - gritó Draco. Algunos estudiantes de Slytherin lo miraron extrañados

- solo así te creerá - dijo Joan divertida de ver a Draco tan exaltado - ¿no que la querías solo para ti?

- yo nunca he dicho eso - dijo Draco horrorizado

- se te nota cuando la miras a ella y a sus amigos - dijo Joan - pero bueno, si quieres que Weasley te la quite, pues no hagas nada.

Draco reflexionó un poco. Debía hacer lo que más le convenía, no solo por orgullo, sino que por él mismo y lo que comenzaba a sentir

- esta bien - dijo el chico, como vencido por Joan

- ¡si! - dijo Joan sonriendo con satisfacción

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- disculpen chicos - dijo Herm a los Gryffindors que esperaban sus horarios

- no te preocupes - dijo Dean Thomas sonriéndole - en verdad nadie quería ir a clases

- que nos tocara ahora - dijo Parvati antes de recibir su horario

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero no hay profesor aun - dijo Lavender un tanto alegre

- pero quizá llegue directamente a hacernos clases, además nos tocará con los Slytherin - dijo Seamus fastidiado

- ¿de qué hablaban chicos? - pregunto Harry que venía llegando

- del nuevo profesor de DCAO - dijo Parvati

- escuche qué seria Dumbledore, ya que no hay profesor que ocupe el puesto - dijo Ginny que le había preguntado a unas chicas de Hufflepuff, que comentaban la noticia

- será mejor que nos apuremos - dijeron los Gryffindors mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

Al llegar al aula, los Gryffindors como siempre tuvieron un encuentro poco amistoso en el pasillo con los Slytherins: pero el profesor Dumbledore llegó en un instante e hizo pasar a todos los alumnos al salón.

- queridos alumnos, este año la profesora que les impartirá esta clase se ha retrasado por motivos personales y yo la reemplazaré todas las clases que ella esté ausente - dijo el profesor con una sonrisa - y para mejorar las relaciones entre estas dos casas, voy a ponerlos en parejas de tal forma que interactúen con todos sus compañeros.

Los Slytherins miraban con repulsión a los Gryffindors y estos hacían lo mismo.

- según los vaya nombrando, se van ubicando en sus respectivos puestos - comenzó a nombrar a las respectivas parejas - Parkinson - Weasley, Potter - Zabini, Malfoy - Granger - al escuchar esto último, los Slytherins miraron con compasión y risa al rubio - ahora comiencen a trabajar en la pagina 329 del libro de texto.

Hermione estaba muy enojada, hoy en verdad no era su día, primero, soñaba que besaba a Malfoy, la interrupción de Harry, los gritos de la profesora McGonagall por no llegar a tiempo a buscar los horarios y ahora, justo ahora, tener que trabajar con Malfoy

- mira Malfoy, no quiero insultos y tampoco que me molestes - dijo Herm antes de sentarse al lado de su compañero.

- está bien - dijo Draco y comenzó a acomodar su pergamino en su mesa

- tu lee este trozo y haces aquella actividad mientras yo hago el resumen - dijo Herm, para ver si Draco seguía sus instrucciones

- no hay problema - dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo coquetamente. Herm casi se desmayó por ese gesto tan amable

- Malfoy¿estas bien? - pregunto Herm, "apostaría mi cerebro a que Malfoy solo está tratando de hacerme caer en una de sus bromas" pensó

- claro, perfectamente, ahora¿empecemos con el trabajo?

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- Herm ¿estas bien? - preguntó un preocupado Ron después de salir del aula de DCAO

- está como en estado de shock - dijo Harry

- ¿un que? - pregunto el pelirrojo

- olvídalo - dijo Harry - Herm¿acaso te hizo algo Malfoy?

- es que me sorprendió mucho su actitud - contestó Herm

- ¿su actitud¿Te dijo algo? - preguntó Harry analizando lo dicho por su amiga

- me trató bien - dijo Herm - no me insultó e incluso siguió mi pauta de trabajo

- Herm, puede que te quiera hacer caer en una trampa - dijo Ron aun incrédulo por lo que había escuchado

- cuídate mucho de ese cretino, Herm - dijo Harry preocupado

Pero Herm ya no dudaba, solo sentía, era algo que la cautivaba. Ese chico frío, malvado, había tocado lo más profundo de su corazón. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, pero algo sabía; estaba enamorada de Malfoy desde el primer día que lo vio...

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Horrible, horrible, me quedo malísimo. De verdad mi inspiración se ha ido... ojala q vuelva... En el próximo capitulo un encuentro Draco/Herm, déjenme rewiews!

**°o.O+O.o°**

_**CAPÍTULO EDITADO**_

**Nix-Aru.**


	8. No todo es tan fácil

gata2242: Gracias por la opinión y estoy tratando de hacer los capis mas largos. Uno de estos días voy a pasar por tu fic a leerlo y dejar un rewiew!

luna-wood: Esos días andaba un poco depresiva por los exámenes pero al fin y al cabo ya los termine. Eso de más acción estoy tratando, pero necesito mas ideas, por favor mándenme ideas! Volviendo, las intenciones del rubio y sus planes son con respecto a Herm pero si, de verdad no va a quedar bien parado en Slytherin y Herm en verdad esta muy confundida. Yo tampoco dudaría en quedarme con el rubio (yo creo q nadie lo haría) porque esta... uy ni te digo. Espero sus ideas, acepto de todo!

Jenny/Jade: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, como ves ahora estoy mucho mejor, recuperando la inspiración y gracias por el consejo, me ha ayudado mucho!

Isabel Black: Mucha gracias, y bueno como ya sabes ay q adaptarse a lo q me dan, y creo q voy a tener q seguir adoptando este lenguaje, para q todos me entiendan bien, y bueno yo soy orgullosamente chilena!

Hcate: Bueno he seguido algunas de tus ideas, y lo del encuentro con Voldemort, te acuerdas q al principio Lucius se fue? Bueno pues volverá con muchas sorpresas. A Draco no se le va a hacer nada de fácil porque Herm no es nada de tonta y bueno de repente me pongo cursi, es inevitable en un fic como este, sino queda muy frío, como vacío. La verdad no me molestan tus comentarios, porque al fin y al cabo son opiniones constructivas, aunque cuando ya pasan a ser destructivas molestan pero este no es el caso. Sigue opinando y q bien q tenga una nueva lectora!

Bien un nuevo capitulo, ya saben q pueden dejar ideas y opinen sobre q les pareció

_Los personajes y la historia en que está basado este fic, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo cree esta locura que vino a mi mente, la cual no fue hecha con fines de lucro, sino sólo para entretener a los lectores/as. _

**8. No todo es tan fácil**

Estaba oscureciendo y el ocaso de aquel, uno de los últimos días del verano, era realmente hermoso. Draco Malfoy estaba en el lago, pensativo y solitario, aparentemente esperando algo. Estaba muy nervioso, se notaba en su expresión, pues no era normal ver al rubio tan impaciente. Al parecer, lo que esperaba era algo que no había hecho jamás. Miró hacia el castillo con la esperanza de que todo hubiera salido según lo planeado

Sólo esperaba que la nota hubiese llegado a las manos de la chica y que todo saliera a la perfección.

- Herm, hay una lechuza en la ventana, parece que te está esperando - gritó Lavender en dirección al baño, donde estaba Herm. La chica salió rápidamente del baño, pues le asombraba recibir correspondencia a esa hora y menos un día después de haber entrado a clases. Herm abrió un poco la amplia ventana y una hermosa lechuza negra de ojos ámbar se posó en la cama adoselada de la joven. Desató la carta de la patita de la lechuza y se dispuso a leer

_Hermione:_

_Necesito hablar contigo. Encontrémonos en el lago a las 9 de la noche. No faltes._

La nota era breve y no daba más detalles. La curiosidad era mucha así que decidió ir.

- Herm ¿qué es eso? - preguntó Parvati al ver a la lechuza al lado de Herm

- es que Herm recibió una carta de su enamorado secreto - dijo Lavender burlándose de su amiga

- ay Lavy no empieces, o después te atienes a las consecuencias - dijo Herm con una sonrisa diabólica

- Herm puede ser peligroso salir de noche, y más para ti - dijo Parvati, mientras dejaba salir a la lechuza por la ventana

- ¿más peligroso para mí¿qué pasa¿Por qué es peligroso? - preguntó Hermione confusa y asustada. Su mente divagó algunos segundos, imaginando cosas horribles

- no, por nada, olvídalo - dijo Lavender pegándole un fuerte codazo a Parvati en las costillas - mejor bajamos a la sala común¿no Parvy? - las chicas salieron rápidamente para que Herm no tuviera oportunidad de preguntar nada más.

Al parecer todo el mundo sabía porque ella corría peligro. Alguna vez también Harry y Ron le habían advertido que se cuidara. Pero ¿qué cosa tan mala le podía pasar? La curiosidad que esa nota le daba era más fuerte, así que se alistó lo más rápido que pudo porque ya eran casi las 9. Se puso su capa y se encaminó hacia el bosque sin ser vista.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Draco estaba nervioso, lo más probable era que la chica no fuera, porque casi no se despegaba de sus amigos. Pero debía comenzar a hacer algo, pues los Slytherins le preguntaban de vez en cuando si había algún avance, además de la ayuda siempre ofrecida por Zabini, según decía, desinteresadamente, pero claro, eso sería lo más tonto que podría hacer.

A lo lejos, divisó una sombra... ¡no lo podía creer, la chica había venido! Ahora lo difícil sería convencerla de que se quedara y de que todo eso no era una estúpida broma. La chica se veía muy bien, ese atuendo muggle le sentaba perfectamente: llevaba puesta una polerita blanca de tirantes y unos jeans celeste muy claro. El pelo lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo, pero algunos rizos rebeldes escapaban del prolijo moño, dándole un toque muy infantil. Venía acercándose muy rápido y Draco no tuvo más remedio que salir del árbol en el que se ocultaba.

Hermione lo miró entre extrañada y sorprendida, creía que todo era una trampa

"Ay no, parece que Malfoy me quiere hacer algo, pero se ve tan bien, no se si será mejor correr o enfrentarlo, pero si ya estoy aquí es mejor preguntarle para que me llamó" - pensó la chica muy confundida y se dirigió hacia el rubio.

- ¿tú me llamaste, Malfoy? - se escuchó decir Herm. La verdad es que ese chico la ponía muy nerviosa, pues estaban comenzando a sudarle las manos.

- si - dijo Draco con aquel tono de voz que derretía a cualquier chica - te llamé para que habláramos un rato

- ¿hablar un rato contigo? - preguntó, sorprendida - eso si que me parece raro

- a mí no¿o acaso no puedo conversar con mis amigos? - dijo Draco tranquilamente

- ¿tus amigos? yo creí que los Slytherins eran tus amigos - dijo Herm comenzando a alterarse - ¿no que nosotros los Gryffindors somos escoria¿No que habemos muchos sangres sucias¿No que somos impuros¿Dónde quedó tu frialdad y crueldad, Malfoy?

- se fue cuando el señor oscuro mató a mi madre - dijo Draco evitando la mirada de Herm - cuando enfrentes un dolor así podrías entender todo lo que se sufre.

Herm se sorprendió con aquella revelación tan repentina. La sombra de tristeza que cruzó la mirada del Slytherin había sido verdadera y no pudo más que sentir compasión por él. Era obvio que estaba sufriendo. No notó cuando se acercó repentinamente, apoderándose de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta. Fue un pequeño roce, como pidiendo permiso para seguir. Pero ella se alejo rápidamente de él

- Malfoy ¿qué fue eso? - pregunto Herm, con la expresión desencajada

- puedes verlo de muchas formas - dijo Draco - como una disculpa por todo lo que te he hecho estos últimos años, como un impulso, o como un beso, nada más que un beso

- no lo puedo creer¿tu disculpándote? Malfoy ¿has perdido habilidades? - preguntó Herm sarcásticamente

- de verdad creí que eras más consecuente, pero no eres más que una tonta - dijo Draco dolido, el rechazo era lo que menos le gustaba - mejor vete antes de que tu novio el pobretón comience a buscarte

- no se a que vine, lo único que he hecho es perder el tiempo aquí contigo - dijo Herm mirándolo repulsivamente

- no, no te vayas - pidió Draco. El chico había vuelto a acercarse a ella

- ¿para qué quedarme¿Para decirme que soy una tonta sangre sucia? - dijo la chica llena de rabia

- tú nunca vas a creerme¿no es cierto? - dijo Draco alejándose de Herm

- ¿crees que soy una idiota? - dijo Herm - no se que estoy haciendo aquí - comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo pero Draco la detuvo.

Tomó a Herm por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, la besaba como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Ella comenzó a asustarse, pues Draco la estaba besando a la fuerza, aún así, decidió seguirle el juego. ¡Besaba tan bien! Pero pensó en sus prioridades y en todo lo que le dirían sus amigos. Además si le siguiera el juego a Malfoy, ellos nunca podrían estar juntos, porque habían muchas cosas que los separaban. Herm puso una mano en el pecho de Draco y lo separó completamente de ella

- ¿qué crees que soy¿un juguete? - le dijo Herm sobresaltada - para eso tienes a Pansy, para que juegues con ella todo lo que quieras

- pero... - Draco no pudo reprochar nada

- yo no soy un objeto, Malfoy, además me das asco¿o crees que es muy fácil olvidar todo? - dijo Herm - fueron 5 años aguantando tus insultos, tus bromas, los malos tratos, simplemente esto es imposible

- de verdad he cambiado - dijo Draco

- pues tendrás que demostrarlo - dijo Herm

Hermione se fue corriendo en dirección al castillo. Se sentía muy mal, pero nunca iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. Se sentía ultrajada, sucia. Sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy eran otra cosa. Siempre le había gustado, porque el primer encuentro que tuvieron fue bastante agradable

.·´¯·- Flash Back -·´¯·.

Era una experiencia totalmente nueva y más para ella que nunca había conocido la magia. Ir en el expreso de Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería de toda Inglaterra era casi un privilegio y ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era. En cuanto se despidió de sus padres, supo que todo sería muy distinto, que comenzaría una nueva vida. Subió al tren observando todo y a todos, y en cuanto acomodo su equipaje, fue al compartimiento más cercano, que se hallaba vacío y se sentó.

- hola - dijo un chico rubio muy guapo, mientras entraba al compartimiento en el que ella había entrado

- hola - dijo Herm y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al recién llegado. Al parecer era un chico bastante agradable

- ¿esta ocupado este asiento? - dijo apuntando al asiento frente a Hermione

- eh... no - dijo la chica y sin saber porque, se sonrojó levemente

- ¿y como te llamas? - le preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba

- Hermione, Hermione Granger - dijo la chica sonriendo

- ah, yo soy Draco Malfoy - dijo el rubio y también sonrió

- mucho gusto - dijo Herm

- igualmente - dijo Draco

- ¿y en qué parte de Londres vives? - preguntó Herm. El chico sonrió con un gesto de audaz superioridad

- mi mansión está en las afueras de Londres - dijo él un poco altanero

- ah... yo vivo en el centro de Londres, en un barrio residencial no muy conocido - dijo la chica y el rostro amable del chico cambió por completo

- ¿eres de origen muggle? - preguntó Draco. Si le hubiesen preguntado eso antes de saber que era bruja y que le explicaran algunas cosas sobre el mundo mágico, esa pregunta no hubiese tenido sentido. Pero ella sabía lo que era un muggle

- si¿tu no? - Herm lo miró extrañada, pues el chico comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta

- no, yo soy un sangre pura - dijo él. Draco se despidió con un simple "adiós" y no lo volvió a ver hasta la ceremonia de selección

.·´¯·- Fin Flash Back -·´¯·.

Decidió darse una ducha con agua muy caliente, para que le despejara la mente. Cuando Parvati y Lavender llegaron, Herm estaba dormida, por lo que no quisieron molestarla. Fue a mitad de la noche cuando un grito de Hermione despertó a las chicas en el dormitorio común. Sus amigas se dirigieron a la cama adoselada de Herm y corrieron la cortina. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando...

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Jejeje. A q no adivinan q pasa. Bueno, he recibido muchos rewiews, algunos con felicitaciones y otros con críticas (constructivas). De verdad les pido q me manden rewiews, porque si escribo muy mal, o no les gusta mi fic, yo lo dejo de escribir y listo. Ojalá que no me manden rewiews así, es q estoy un poco depresiva por q auque termine los exámenes no me fue tan bien como esperaba (Si quieren mándenme ideas, yo las voy a acoger y luego las pongo en el fic! Pero manden reviews please!

**°o.O+O.o°**

**Capítulo Editado**

**Nix Aru**


	9. La Poción de los Muertos Vivientes

¡Hola!

Disculpen por no haberles escrito en tanto tiempo pero la inspiración no llegaba y las despedidas me ponen triste, por eso no podía escribir. En casi todos los reviews que recibí, todos me decían comentarios como "no te vayas a enojar" o cosas así. No se como habré respondido en los reviews anteriores pero yo no me voy a enojar por las criticas. De verdad las críticas nos ayudan a mejorar y por eso yo no me enojo con la gente que las hace. Así que sáquense la imagen de mala o perversa y enojona que tienen de mí y cámbienla por una imagen de buena niña y muy simpática (jejejeje)

Laura Malfoy: Estoy tratando de hacer capis más largos porque muchas personas me lo han pedido. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y porque les gusta mi historia!

Jenny/Jade: Me funciono muy bien el consejo y gracias a eso pude escribir este capitulo. Herms se comporta un poco fría pero, imagínate que una persona que te ha insultado toda tu vida te empiece a contar lo que siente. Y en este fic nadie es bueno, menos Herm, que va a seguir siendo un poquito cruel.

Isabel Black: Gracias por el apoyo, y no me voy a picar porque me digas que soy mala... porque lo soy (jejejeje) y las voy a seguir haciendo sufrir (jejejeje, es broma) de verdad te agradezco el apoyo y escríbeme un review para que me digas como quedo este capitulo.

Hcate: Pues gracias y a mi también me gusto mucho el ultimo capi, trate de hacerlo lo mas real posible y al parecer me resulto y por lo de los diminutivos, se me ocurrieron en el momento, solo los puse. Aun nadie sabe de la apuesta, quizás la hayan estado cuidando de otra cosa... Y otra vez, yo no te iba a mandar de una patada a la muralla china, sino que mas lejos (broma jajajaja) yo no ignoro ningún review y con eso de que me han estado dando ideas, me ha ayudado mucho en este capitulo. Así que no te preocupes y que bueno que tengo una lectora más -

Lunawood¡Gracias por darme ánimos, que triste que no nos haya ido bien a todas, pero hay que reponerse y te mando todo mi apoyo desde aquí! QUE bien que te haya gustado el flash back, y si se fijaron la actitud de Draco es muy amable, todo un caballero. Lo pensé porque creí que no todo podría haber sido tan malo ¿no? Siempre se guardan buenos recuerdos de algo y esto no podía ser la excepción.

java: Estoy tratando de subir un poquito mi autoestima, ustedes me están ayudando mucho. Tome una de tus ideas, pero la modifique un poquito. Ahí vas a ver el cambio. Disculpa por mandarte los capítulos anteriores, es que leí mal el review -U

¡Gracias por decirme que tengo imaginación, una cree que la pierde con los años! Yo creí que tenia imaginación para otras cosas que no era escribir, pero solo lo intente, deberías hacerlo tú también.

la-meli-forever: Jejeje, que bien que las deje con la intriga, así leen más mi fic y me mandan más reviews. ¡Pero aquí esta el otro capitulo para que no se queden con intrigadas!

Asil Black: Al parecer no me habías dejado ningún review pero ¡gracias por escribir! La verdad si nos enseñan valores hay que usarlos ¿verdad¡Eso también nos enseña a aprender a opinar en forma objetiva y a ser mas sinceras!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling aparte de los inventados por mí -

Bueno, a leer se ha dicho.

**9. La poción de los "muertos vivientes"**

Sus amigas, asustadas por los gritos, se dirigieron a la cama adoselada de Herm y corrieron la cortina. Se sorprendieron y asustaron mas aún al ver a Herm muy herida, totalmente pálida y gritando de dolor. Intentaron despertarla, pero fue en vano, pues parecía estar en una especie de trance. Lavender fue en busca de la profesora McGonagall para informarle de la tan extraña situación en la que su amiga se encontraba. El solo hecho de ver a Herm así las horrorizó, pues parecía como si un animal salvaje la hubiese atacado.

¸.´)(·_Sueño de Herm_·´)( .¸

Estaba en un salón amplio, iluminado levemente por velas flotantes, como las de Hogwarts, pero estas eran negras y casi no brindaban luz, por lo que era imposible ver lo que ocurría, solo escuchaba murmullos provenientes de algún lugar del salón. Desde un extremo lejano comenzaron a aparecer muchos encapuchados con mascaras blancas, que tenían expresiones grotescas. Hermione vio que formaban un círculo alrededor de ella y la encerraban, sin darle posibilidad alguna de escapar. Frente a ella, apareció un encapuchado, mas alto y al parecer mas poderoso que los demás, pues todos se inclinaron para reverenciarlo. Era, sin duda, Lord Voldemort

- es un gusto tenerte aquí, querida Hermione - dijo él con desprecio y asco a la vez

- arrodíllate ante nuestro señor - obligó un mortífago a la chica. De un golpe la hizo caer de rodillas ante el Lord.

- mucho mejor, tendrás que aprender a respetarme, pues tu no eres nada comparado a mi, sangre sucia - dijo Voldemort con mirándola despectivamente

- eso nunca, Voldemort - Herm recalcó la ultima palabra con una expresión de odio y asco en la cara. El lord sonrió con malicia, saboreando la furia de la joven

- ¿no te has preguntado acaso porque te tengo aquí? - dijo y su sonrisa aumento aun más

- no, y tampoco quiero saberlo - dijo Herm y su mente sagaz comenzó a analizar los posibles planes de aquel despreciable mago. Posiblemente aquello fuera una estrategia para atraer a sus amigos, especialmente a Harry y así acabar con él, o también...

- te usaré para entrar en Hogwarts, pues como su ubicación no esta en ningún mapa, tu nos llevaras hasta allí - dijo Voldemort

- ¡no lo haré! - grito Herm y el miedo comenzó a recorrerla, pues el lord cambió totalmente su expresión

- te obligare entonces - dijo Voldemort y haciendo un ademán sutil, su varita salió de entre su túnica, y antes de tenerla en su mano, susurró - ¡crucio!

Herm sentía como si mil cuchillos la atravesaran, era un dolor quemante, algo totalmente distinto a cualquier sufrimiento o tortura. Pensó que moriría en ese mismo instante, es más, deseaba morir para terminar con su sufrimiento. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría y un grito agudo salio de su boca.

- ¿accederás a ayudarme entonces? - dijo Voldemort con un tono extrañamente amable, que contrastaba totalmente con la situación en la que se encontraban

- ya te lo dije ¡nunca! - dijo Herm - prefiero morir antes de ayudarte

Uno de los mortífagos se acercó lo suficiente para golpearla, y hasta intento cubrirse con sus brazos, pero el encapuchado solo se acercó y con increíble fuerza, la hizo beber un extraño líquido, sin duda una poción poderosa, pues en cuanto el líquido tocó sus labios, ella cayó irremediablemente dormida e inconsciente.

Era la poción de los "muertos vivientes", pues quien la bebía, estaba prácticamente muerto. Eso permitía a Voldemort tenerla como rehén para que Harry Potter fuera a buscarla y así concretar todos sus planes para apoderarse del mundo de la magia y del mundo muggle

¸.´)(··!¦·_Fin sueño de Herm_·¦!··´)( .¸

¸.´)(·_Sueño de Draco_·´)( .¸

Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de ser iniciado mortífago, aunque él no lo quisiera. Extrañamente su padre había ido a buscarlo para su iniciación, siendo la primera vez que lo veía en los últimos meses y a pesar de todo, lo trató como si nada hubiera sucedido. Según lo dicho por su padre, Voldemort lo había llamado para que le ayudara a llevar a cabo un nuevo plan y había como negarse a aquella orden del lord. Draco no había aceptado, pero su padre más bien lo estaba obligando a entrar en ese plan. El chico fue conducido a uno de los tantos subterráneos de la mansión Malfoy, donde se realizaba una reunión de mortífagos.

"Mi padre me había dicho que no me obligaría a nada de esto. Voy a intentar escapar lo antes posible y así librarme de ver a ese maldito"

Draco conocía todos los escondites de la mansión Malfoy así que librarse de Voldemort no seria difícil en lo absoluto, pero podría realizar su escape si su padre dejaba de vigilarlo como lo estaba haciendo y al parecer sería mas difícil de lo pensado, pues su padre no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Su padre lo llevaba hacia una de las mazmorras principales, en donde se estaba haciendo la ceremonia de iniciación, preparada especialmente para él

- joven Malfoy, pero que gusto verte - dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa, aunque mas bien era una mueca de burla

- "yo no pienso lo mismo" pensó Draco, pero aún así se inclinó ante él y le respondió afablemente - el gusto es mío - dijo el rubio con la ira impregnada en la voz

- Lucius llévalo al centro para que vea la gran sorpresa que le tenemos preparada - dijo Voldemort cruelmente.

Draco ya se imaginaba lo que podía ser. Lo más probable era que algún pequeño niño muggle fuera el nuevo objeto de diversión de Voldemort y de los mortífagos y se lo mostrara para que se diera cuenta de su poder. En verdad Voldemort era un engreído que no hacia mas que demostrar los poderes que le habían sido otorgados, y lo que podía hacer con ellos, para que todos le temieran.

Vio una figura rígida en el suelo y se abrió paso entre los mortífagos. Una mueca de espanto se formo en su cara, porque la persona que estaba allí era Hermione, SU Hermione. No quería creerlo, aquello era mucho peor de lo que esperaba, ella estaba en un estado deplorable; golpeada, con la ropa rasgada, cubierta de sangre y rígida como se veía, parecía muerta. El rubio corrió hasta el centro del círculo y para asombro de todos, abrazo a la chica e intento hacerla reaccionar. Voldemort fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y lanzo a Malfoy lejos de la chica.

- ¿qué crees que haces? - dijo Voldemort enojadísimo

- tratando de salvarla ¿o no lo vez? - dijo Draco y alzó el cuerpo inerte de la chica, intentando hacerla reaccionar mediante algunos hechizos

- traidor - gritaron todos los mortífagos a la vez

Draco tomo a Hermione y desapareció. Se encontró luego fuera de la mansión, en el cementerio familiar. Pero debía aparecerse en Hogwarts para salvar a la chica, así que entro de nuevo a la mansión para buscar la otra salida. Debía ir al colegio a dar aviso a Dumbledore. Pero según la historia de Hogwarts no podía aparecerse en los terrenos del colegio y eso complicaba un poco su escape

Perdía tiempo, debía hacer algo. Escucho ruidos y miro hacia atrás. El angosto pasillo en el que estaba no tenia luz y la varita de Draco había desaparecido misteriosamente. Era su fin, no tenia hacia donde escapar, pues era uno de los muchos pasillos vedados de la mansión, para atrapar a algún intruso en caso de que lograra entrar en ella; pero debía salvar a Hermione y daría la vida por ella si era necesario

- Avada Kedavra! - dijo una aguda y extraña voz y un rayo de luz verde inundo el angosto pasillo

- ¡No!

¸.´)(··!¦·_Fin sueño de Draco_·¦!··´)( .¸

Draco despertó bañado en sudor. Había sido solo un sueño, un muy mal sueño. "Volví a soñar con ella" pensó - ¿Estará bien? - "Oh, no seas tonto" - dijo una vocecita en su cabeza - "fue solo un sueño, ella esta bien"

Draco miro hacia la mesita de noche. El reloj indicaba las 6:30 AM. Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha para sacar ideas tontas de su cabeza. Fue al baño, se saco su cómodo pijama, que no era más que su ropa interior y dejo que el agua fría recorriera su atlético cuerpo, para lograr despejar su mente. Se enrollo la toalla a la cintura, salio del baño y como siempre se miro en el espejo.

"¿qué tendré que ella no se fija en mi? Puedo tener a cualquier chica de Hogwarts, la que quisiera, pero sólo la quiero a ella". Comenzó a vestirse, aún con aquellas ensoñaciones, pero el sueño que había tenido aún rondaba en su cabeza. Debía verla para poder estar tranquilo. No importaba que solo la viera por algún pasillo y que ni siquiera le dirigiera la mirada, sólo con verla bien, lograría tranquilizarse.

Salio de su habitación y corrió por el pasillo, pues se le hacía tarde para desayunar como a él le gustaba, solo. Pero chocó bruscamente con alguien.

- ¿Joan? fíjate por donde caminas - dijo Draco de mal humor, levantando a la chica, que había caído sobre la mullida alfombra del pasillo

- ¡ay! no seas descortés ¿por qué tanto apuro? - pregunto la chica, acomodándose la falda

- sólo debo corroborar algo - dijo Draco y salió de las mazmorras junto a Joan.

En el gran comedor, el ambiente era extrañamente denso. Corrían rumores de que una Gryffindor había sido atacada, pero no se sabían con exactitud los detalles. A pesar de eso, los Slytherins estaban contentos y de vez en cuando se burlaban de la situación, que no les afectaba en absoluto. Al parecer, eran los únicos que sabían con exactitud lo sucedido, lo que aumentaba y confirmaba que la chica pudo haber sido atacada por mortífagos, o hasta por el mismo Lord Oscuro. Draco entro en el gran comedor y comenzó a buscar a Herm con la mirada. Era bastante temprano así que pensó que aún no bajaba de su sala común, porque no estaba en la mesa Gryffindor, y tampoco su grupo.

- oye Malfoy - dijo Blaise con su típica sonrisa burlona

- que pasa, Blaise - dijo el rubio, con cierto ademán de molestia

- ¿qué sabes del ataque a una Gryffindor? - dijo el Slytherin, riendo

- ¿un ataque?... no sabía... ¿a quién atacaron? - pregunto el rubio, sin siquiera sospechar quien pudiera ser

- nadie ha querido decir nada, así que aún no nos enteramos - dijo Pansy, que se había sentado junto a Blaise - pero lo que ya fueron iniciados, saben todos los detalles

- ¿y aún así no lo han dicho? - preguntó el rubio sorprendido. Esas noticias no se callaban en Hogwarts. Hasta los detalles más pequeños se conocían inmediatamente

- al parecer son ordenes del Lord - dijo Pansy - o eso le han dicho a Millicent

Draco iba a hablar con alguno de sus conocidos de último curso, para sacarle la información necesaria, pero Dumbledore quería hablar y él presto atención. Quizás dijera a quien habían atacado.

- alumnos, es mi deber informarles que una alumna ha sido atacada, no sabemos por quien, pero por el estado en el que se encontraba, sospechamos que ha sido Voldemort - al decir ese nombre algunos se estremecieron, pero siguieron escuchando - La alumna es de Gryffindor y es algo muy lamentable, porque se encuentra muy grave... esperemos que la señorita Granger se recupere pronto.

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies. Salio rápidamente del gran comedor, reprochándose su estupidez. ¿Como había sido tan tonto? Era algo obvio que la chica atacada fuera ella, y todo eso sucedía por no confiar en sus sueños. Desde pequeño había visto lo que sucedía en el futuro próximo con la gente muy cercana a él, pero fue algo que se presentó solo en su temprana infancia, no continuó, por lo que era comprensible no tomarlo en serio. Por eso, debía ir a hablar con Dumbledore; pero primero debía verla. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta que viera como se encontraba, y se dirigió a la enfermería de inmediato, sin importar que perdiera las clases de la mañana.

En la puerta de la enfermería vio a un grupo de Gryffindors. Entre ellos estaban Potter y Weasley, pero él debía entrar sin que nadie lo viera, algo totalmente imposible dada la situación. Por el pasillo venia Dumbledore, ésta era su única oportunidad de hablar con él, así que le pediría poder quedarse con Hermione. Ojalá que el director no hiciera preguntas que él no estaba dispuesto a responder. Se acercó a él sigilosamente y bastó un contacto visual, para que el director comprendiera

- Señor Malfoy, acompáñeme - dijo Dumbledore amablemente, y en un susurro dijo - no voy a hacer muchas preguntas. Draco se quedo perplejo. Al parecer Dumbledore le había leído el pensamiento.

Harry y Ron quedaron atónitos. No se imaginaron que Malfoy estuviera allí. El director les pidió que se retiraran para que dejaran descansar a su amiga. Después de clases tendrían tiempo para visitarla.

En tanto, el director llevo a Draco hacia la cama de Herm. La señora Pomfrey abrió la cortina que tapaba la cama. A Draco un dolor profundo le invadió el pecho. Herm estaba en el mismo estado o quizás peor de como la vio en su sueño. Dumbledore la miro tristemente.

- señor Malfoy ¿qué vio en su sueño? - preguntó el director, tomando desprevenido nuevamente al chico

- como sabe... usted - alcanzo a decir Draco

- oh Draco, es algo un poco complicado de explicar, pero yo puedo introducirme en la mente de otros. Es algo muy practicado por magos - dijo Dumbledore - por eso se que tuviste un sueño con la señorita Granger, pero tu mente no me dejo entrar mas allá. ¿Puedes contarme qué más sucedió?

Draco estaba muy confundido después de salir dos horas mas tarde de la enfermería. Luego de haberle contado el sueño al director, Dumbledore le había dicho que tenía una extraña conexión con Hermione y que Voldemort estaba utilizándolos, aunque de mala manera, pues no sabía aprovechar las mentes de los dos chicos. Por eso, todos los sueños que tenía uno, el otro también los tenía. Era algo muy extraño. Decidió saltarse el resto de las clases e ir a la sala común de Slytherin.

Hermione no reaccionaba. Por lo que había investigado madame Pomfrey, la poción que le habían suministrado tenía cura, pero era muy difícil de encontrar. Era una planta de hojas negras con frutos azules, con la capacidad de camuflarse cuando sentía que se acercaba el peligro. Por eso, era necesario ocupar toda la magia y el ingenio posibles para encontrarla, aunque las posibilidades de que estuviera en el bosque prohibido eran muy remotas. Algunos profesores, profundamente conmovidos, se habían ofrecido amablemente a ayudar (McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sprout y Snape, aunque al ultimo, el director casi lo obligo a ayudar) e iban todas las noches al bosque prohibido a buscar la extraña planta.

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Pobre Herm ¿se recuperará¿Podrá Draco algún día ganarse su cariño¿Podré seguir alargando la historia¿Me seguirán dejando reviews¿Habrá sido este un capitulo horrible y no uno bueno como el anterior?

Dejen reviews please!

Feliz navidad!

Bye

**°o.O+O.o°**

**_Capitulo editado_**

**Nix Aru**


	10. Perdóname

¡Hola! Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:

Hcate: Muchas cosas se resolverán en este capitulo, algunas quedaran inconclusas pero que mas da, las pongo en otro capitulo. Gracias por lo del drakito de peluche, pero no me lo regalaron T.T Muchas gracias por el apoyo y escríbeme después opinando sobre este capitulo

Isabel Black¡Que te puedo decir, ahí tienes mas, disfrútalo!

Laura Malfoy: Gracias por lo de creativa, a una siempre le hace bien recibir halagos jejeje

Luna-wood: Si dejo los capítulos en suspenso para que me escriban mas reviews, pero... Lo del sueño lo voy a explicar mas adelante. No es que quiera hacer sufrir, pues en este capi, recibirá una recompensa, que si va a valer la pena.

Claudiabch: Si, se supone que al final todos van a ser felices para siempre, aunque puede que le de un cambio radical a la historia. Pero seria lo primero, lo de dejarlos juntos

gata2242: Estoy muy bien (eres la primera persona q me llama por mi nombre aquí) Y Herm, bueno tienes que leer este capi y ahí me dejas un review. Feliz año nuevo para ti también

Bueno, primero que nada, espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz Navidad y ¡que la pasen mejor en año nuevo!

_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling aparte de los inventados por mí _

**10. Perdóname**

La preocupación de los profesores crecía, el ambiente de incertidumbre y desconfianza aumentaba y todo se tornaba confuso. El profesor Dumbledore, se hallaba quizás aún más preocupado y confundido que los demás, pues analizaba una y otra vez la situación relatada por Draco, sin hallar una explicación racional a lo sucedido. Sabía que algo se le escapaba, y no era algo que el chico no hubiera querido contarle, sino que se trataba de algo que obviamente el rubio Slytherin desconocía. Lo que podía rescatar de su relato, era que obviamente él había vivido también aquel sueño, pero no sabía aún como podía haberse salvado de la maldición imperdonable, a diferencia de Hermione, que se vio mucho más afectada que él, siendo torturada. Pero la participación de alguien le tenía consternado: Lucius debía haber hecho algo por salvar a su hijo, de eso no había duda. Pero no podía plantearle aquello a Draco sin comprobar lo ocurrido luego del ataque, pues podía haber traído consecuencias más que terribles para el mortífago.

Todas las noches, durante un mes, siguieron en la búsqueda de la planta que salvaría a Herm. Ella estaba cada vez con menos posibilidades de sobrevivir; aunque encontraran la planta, no se salvaría. Sus amigos aun no se resignaban a su crudo destino, intentaban hacer averiguaciones por su cuenta y todos los días consultaban a los profesores por la cura de la chica. Pero nunca había una respuesta favorable, sólo los animaban a seguir luchando por ella, a seguir intentando darle ánimos.

Draco estaba cada vez más desanimado, muchas dudas rondaban en su mente y el remordimiento, también presente en sus pensamientos, lo hacían sentir culpable, de alguna forma responsable, pues si él hubiera hecho algo la chica no hubiera pasado por el sufrimiento en el que ahora estaba sumida. En Hogwarts no había otro tema que el ataque de la Gryffindor, y los más esperanzados hablaban siempre de su pronta recuperación. Hasta los Slytherins hablaban de ello, si bien solo para mofarse, aunque sin hacer tanto alarde pues muchos conocían demasiados detalles como para alardear.

Faltando tan sólo una semana para Halloween, todo cambió. El profesor Dumbledore, junto a otros de sus colegas, habían encontrado una poción sustituta que podría ayudar a la chica a recuperarse, pero que necesitaría de alguien con mucho talento para realizarla, y por supuesto, el más indicado para realizarla, Snape, alegó falta de tiempo para realizarla, proponiendo que su mejor alumno en pociones la realizara, a cambio de algunas regalías. El director no pudo más que acceder.

Draco Malfoy se dirigió con paso firme a la mazmorra donde se impartían pociones. Estaba totalmente desganado, y estaba de tan mal humor que hubiera golpeado al primer Gryffindor que pasara por allí, pero aún así no bastaría para mejorar sus ánimos.

No le sorprendía que Snape lo llamase para pedirle ayuda con alguna poción o un trabajo atrasado. Era lo que hacía siempre que necesitaba algo de él, más que la ayuda que le pedía. Normalmente lo hacía para tratar algún tema delicado, algo de lo que él supiera detalles que su padrino no tuviera a mano.

- "¿qué querrá ahora?" pensó el rubio mientras entraba en la mazmorra sin golpear

- por fin llegas - dijo Snape un tanto molesto, pero aún así le sonrió levemente, indicándole el pupitre frente a su escritorio.

- ¿qué se te ofrece, Severus?- dijo Draco mientras miraba la mazmorra con una expresión de asco en la cara. La mayoría de los pupitres estaban cubiertos con una sustancia gris viscosa.

- necesito que hagas una poción - dijo Snape mientras revisaba unos trabajos. La nota máxima no pasaba de un 4

- ¿para qué es ahora? - pregunto Draco sin curiosidad excesiva. Podía preguntar lo que quisiera, pues no había límites de confianza entre él y su padrino. Le permitía aquel capricho.

- el director me ha pedido que haga una poción para la Srta. Granger - dijo Snape, quien observo como Draco cambiaba de colores cual camaleón

- ¿para Granger? - dijo Draco intentando ocultar su turbación - ¿y por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

- bueno, es que además de mi trabajo debo hacer otras cosas que mandó el director - dijo Snape, diciéndole una pequeña mentira a su ahijado. No sería conveniente decirle que no quería realizar la poción, pues preguntaría los motivos de ello y eso no podría revelarlo nunca. Sería mejor que pensara que el trabajo le agobiaba - lo harás bien, aunque espero que no tengas aquellos bochornos mientras realices la poción, pues podrías arruinarla

El rubio miró hacia cualquier otro lugar, menos los ojos azabaches de su padrino. No quería que le interrogara, y menos cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que le estaba pasando. Lo mejor sería desviarlo del tema

- ¿y cómo la haré?- preguntó Draco. El profesor indicó un gran y viejo libro de pociones y todos los materiales necesarios, junto a un gran caldero de oro macizo

- ya debo irme - con un movimiento de varita limpió el lugar, ordenó los papeles que revisaba e hizo aparecer un extraño maletín de cuero de dragón. Lo tomó y salió de la mazmorra, dejando a Draco totalmente solo.

- veamos - dijo el chico dirigiéndose al viejo libro, que se abrió en la página de la que sería la poción que debía preparar. Al leer las primeras líneas supo que sería algo muy complicado, por lo que fue en busca de Joan, tan buena como él en pociones y la obligó a ayudarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, un agotado Draco y una satisfecha Joan le entregaban al profesor Dumbledore una botellita con la poción que salvaría a Hermione. El director se dirigió a paso rápido a la enfermería, seguido de Draco y de Joan. Al entrar, vieron a sus amigos, dormidos junto a la castaña, por lo que decidieron volver a su sala común, dejando al director con el grupo

- profesor - dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose al director - primero debo examinar si tiene signos vitales

- claro Poppy, apresúrate - dijo Dumbledore. La enfermera examinó a la joven.

- nada - dijo la enfermera preocupada - igual que siempre

- entonces debemos apresurarnos, la poción debe hacer efecto aún - dijo el director y en ese momento, Snape llegó apresurado, pasó junto a los Gryffindors sin siquiera mirarlos y llegó junto a Dumbledore. El director asintió y el profesor también, provocando una extraña mirada por parte de Madame Pomfrey.

La enfermera hizo aparecer unas correas en la cama de la chica, especialmente en brazos y piernas, que se ajustaron pero no demasiado como para herirla. Dumbledore sacó el pequeño frasco de poción de su bolsillo y se la dio a la enfermera. Ella hizo que bebiera la poción, la que no hizo ningún efecto inmediato. Luego de algunos minutos, la chica comenzó a convulsionar brutalmente, pues los signos vitales volvían de una forma muy acelerada y abrupta. Herm estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, pero dejó de agitarse y se sumergió en un sueño profundo.

- la hemos recuperado - dijo Dumbledore muy feliz - aunque puede que tenga alguna secuela

- creí que la poción no surtiría efecto - dijo Snape asombrado

- hay que creer en los milagros Severus - dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

Dumbledore dejó a la enfermera a cargo de la joven. Herm se veía muy agotada, pues recuperar la vida en unos minutos era algo muy cansador. Madame Pomfrey hizo desaparecer las correas y acomodó a su paciente en la cama. Despertó a sus amigos, quienes se alegraron mucho por la recuperación de la castaña. Comenzaron a saltar de alegría, amenazando con despertar a la castaña, así que la enfermera los sacó, con la excusa de que la dejaran descansar. Los chicos obedecieron, aunque le pidieron permiso para ir a verla luego, cuando se despertara. En cuanto se fueron, le dio una poción para el dolor y se marchó hacia su despacho.

**· ··v´¯×) PVH**_ (Punto de vista de Herm)_ **(×´¯v· ··**

_-_ ¡Herm¡Herm! - decía una voz lejana, al parecer de un chico

- Herm ¡despierta! - decía otra voz

- ¿qué pasa? - pregunté, totalmente adormilada. Cuando abrí los ojos pensé "¿dónde estoy?" A juzgar por el techo blanco, estaba en la enfermería. De pronto todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente

- hasta que por fin despiertas - dijo Harry que estaba sentado en mi cama - te extrañamos mucho - dijo y se abalanzó sobre mí. Me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me ahoga

- ¡ay Harry! Casi me matas - dije riendo cuando me libré de su abrazo - ¡no quisiera morir ahogada! - Harry y Ron rieron junto a mí

- Herm no sabes cuanto nos preocupamos - dijo Ron mientras me abrazaba, pero no como Harry, él me abrazó suavemente

- muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi - le dije al oído, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Él se separó de mí, sonrojado y desvió la mirada hacia el techo

- ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí chicos? - pregunté "¡no creo que hayan sido más de dos días!"

- eh... bueno casi dos meses - dijo Harry tranquilamente, mientras miraba a Ron que no hablaba

- ¿Qué? - dije exaltada "casi 2 meses¿cómo pude estar tanto tiempo aquí¿Habrá sido verdad lo que pasó en el sueño?

Antes de que los chicos me pudieran explicar nada, llegó el profesor Dumbledore con Dra... digo, Malfoy y les dijo a mis amigos que debían hablar a solas conmigo

- buenas tardes Srta. Granger - dijo el director amablemente

- buenas tardes profesor - dijo un poco nerviosa "¿por qué está Malfoy aquí?" me preguntaba una y otra vez

- se preguntará por qué estoy aquí, y con el Sr. Malfoy - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa pícara

- eh... bueno si - dije un tanto nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy

- le vengo a explicar el porqué de ese sueño tan extraño y de su conexión con el Sr. Malfoy - dijo Dumbledore

- ¿conexión? Con... ¿él? - dije muy sorprendida. Después de que el profesor Dumbledore me explicara lo que había pasado, estaba más confundida que al principio. Además, para mi desgracia, el profesor se marchó y me dejó a solas con Malfoy porque dijo que teníamos que hablar.

- ¿estás bien? - pregunto él un poco ¿avergonzado? No tenía ese tono despectivo y nada quedaba de esa mirada fría, típica de él.

- si - dije yo, y me sonrojé violentamente "malditos sentimientos¿por qué siempre tienen que delatarme?"

- ¿sabes acaso por qué a mí no me paso nada en el sueño y a ti si? - pregunto él aunque evitaba mirarme, sus mejillas pálidas estaban cubiertas por un leve rubor rosado

- ni idea - dije yo. La verdad no se me ocurría nada con respecto a eso, a menos de que alguien se haya interpuesto al ataque, pero...

- yo creí que eras más inteligente - dijo Malfoy mirándome despectivamente. Sus ojos grises se posaron en los míos, pero tenían algo, algo distinto, como una calidez especial, no esa mirada fría, aunque aparentara ser una persona malvada, esa mirada lo delataba

- y yo creí que no eras tan cretino, pero me equivoqué, tengo a un completo idiota frente a mí - dije con aire despectivo aunque el corazón se me quebrara por dentro, tenía que aparentar

- mira sang... Granger - dijo Malfoy un tanto alterado, pues no había querido insultarme, lo que más me hacía pensar en que escondía "quizás él vea lo mismo en mí" pensé - no me provoques - continuó - tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz

-¿ah no? Mira que miedo tengo - dije burlándome para provocarlo - tú no eres más que un huroncito cobarde que cada vez que tiene miedo se esconde tras los Slytherins para que lo defiendan - podía ver como la furia se apoderaba de él, lo había logrado, le había dado justo en su orgullo, ahora sabe lo que se siente.

De pronto vi que su expresión de enojo había cambiado completamente. En su cara había una sonrisa, no una cualquiera, sino más bien una sonrisa de triunfo

- ¿de que te ríes? - le pregunté

- te dije que no te metieras conmigo, ahora te atienes a las consecuencias - dijo él y por su sonrisa pude ver que hablaba en serio.

Me tomó de un brazo y dijo unas extrañas palabras, eran como una contraseña, porque de pronto la enfermería desapareció y aparecimos en una sala muy extraña y a la vez de una belleza impresionante. Estaba adornada lujosamente, en colores verde y plata. En uno de los extremos de la habitación estaba la chimenea y unos sillones de cuero negro adornaban sus alrededores. Al otro extremo se encontraba la cama, que debía ser de unas tres plazas. Ésta tenía doseles con cortinas verdes, en las cuales había una serpiente de color plata bordada. Me quedé helada. Esa habitación era sorprendente

- ¿qué es esto? - pregunté mientras buscaba a Malfoy con la mirada. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mirando el fuego. Me acerque a él lentamente

- ¿qué es esto? - le volví a preguntar

- es una especie de refugio - dijo él sin despegar la mirada del fuego - aquí vengo a pensar

- y me imagino que vienes aquí con todas tus parejitas - dije un poco alterada, OK lo admito, celosísima

- no - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa pícara - eres a la primera que traigo aquí

- si claro - dije aún más celosa que antes

- ¿celosa Granger? - dijo Malfoy acercándose a mi.

- como se te ocurre semejante estupidez - dije yo tratando de evitar esos ojos grises que intentaban interrogarme

- se nota en tu cara - me dijo él que ya estaba muy cerca de mí

- ¿en mi cara? - dije yo poniéndome nerviosa

- si - dijo él tomándome por la cintura. Me tomó la barbilla y me hizo levantar la cabeza, para que mis ojos quedaran a la altura de los de él - te amo - dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo estaba de piedra, no quería creerlo, como la vez anterior se me estaba declarando, y al parecer ahora no era una broma

- no juegues conmigo - le dije sollozando - tú no sabes lo que es amar, lo que pasa es que solo me quieres pasar el rato y yo no quiero sufrir

- no voy a jugar contigo - dijo Draco suavemente - ¿eso quiere decir que sientes algo por mí? - preguntó inseguro. Ya no pude contener más mis sentimientos

- si, te quiero, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi - dije llorando - pero tú lo único que hacías era humillarme e insultarme

- perdóname amor, perdóname - dijo Draco abrazándome y apoyando su cara en mi pecho. Yo lo único que reaccioné a hacer fue abrazarlo. No podía decirle que no, porque mi corazón no me permitiría más mentiras. Porque no podía dejar de confiar en él. Esa mirada, dulce y tierna que tenía mientras me miraba me hizo fortalecer aun más mi decisión

**· ··v´¯×)Fin PVH (×´¯v· ·· **

Draco se acercó más a Herm y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Fue como el primer beso, con la diferencia que ahora este beso era con amor. El beso se hizo más profundo y apasionado, dando rienda suelta a la pasión que llevaban dentro. Los besos y caricias eran la única forma de comunicar su amor el uno al otro. La pasión y el deseo aumentaron, tanto que sintieron que la ropa sobraba. Lentamente se deshicieron de ella pues no les permitía demostrar su amor. Observaron sus cuerpos con inocencia, porque sus mentes sólo se dejaban llevar. Draco recostó a Herm sobre la cama

- ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? - preguntó Draco inseguro

- si - dijo Herm - te amo

- yo también - dijo el Slytherin y le dio un cálido beso

El amor y el deseo los envolvieron y la inocencia quedo atrás. Sus mentes y cuerpos se hicieron uno mientras una lluvia de felicidad los envolvía. Juntos en una cama, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, quienes momentos antes fueron enemigos, se declaraban su amor con gestos y acciones, sin importarles el resto de la gente, solo ellos...

**×º°"˜"°º× Fin capítulo ×º°"˜"°º× **

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me tomo un poquito de tiempo hacerlo porque lo corregí muchas veces, pero bueno. Me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión y me dieran ideas, ya saben, cualquiera la acepto

Bye y un feliz año nuevo

**°o.O+O.o° **

**_Capítulo Editado _**

**_Nix Aru. _**


	11. Nada nos separará

¡Hola!

Disculpen la demora pero la inspiración no me venía, aunque también es porque siempre hago todo a ultima hora. Primero quiero agradecerles todos los reviews que he recibido, me han dado mucho apoyo, yo no se que haría sin ustedes T.T (ay ya me puse sentimental... ¬¬) Pero antes de contestar los reviews quiero contarles algunas cositas.

Me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas, así que van a ser dos semanas que no van a tener que aguantarme y se van a librar de mi, pero voy a tratar de contestar desde el lugar donde este a sus reviews y tratar de subir otro capi, aunque va a ser casi imposible. Pero les prometo que al día siguiente de mi llegada ¡voy a subir otro capi para tenerlos contentos a todos ustedes! Pero hay otra noticia, el martes 13 de enero yo estoy de cumple y como se que ustedes son tan buena gente me van a mandar muchos saludos, así que yo como regalo les dejo el capi¿OK?

Bueno ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

Hermimalfoy: Gracias por todo tu apoyo, y si me costo un poco encontrar las palabras para el momento "hot", trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, que bien que te gustó. Y con eso de la historia, atrévete y escribe una, tendrás todo mi apoyo, si haces una me avisas ¡y yo te dejo muchos reviews!

BB: Que bien que te gusto el capi, y bueno aquí esta este nuevo capi¡así que disfrútalo!

Paula Malfoy: Gracias por el apoyo, y bueno las intenciones de Draco son buenas aunque no lo creas, en este capi queda todo mas claro¡disfrútalo!

Isabel Black: Gracias, y si, la mayoría de los fics que he leído son del tipo que dices tu, encuentro que sale mas bonito así, como "un símbolo de unión", y ¡que bueno que te haya gustado!

Laura Malfoy15: De verdad soy una despistada, aunque me da mucho gusto que te guste mi fic, yo me daré una vuelta por tu fic cuando pueda y ¡gracias por lo de creativa!

Lira Garbo: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, yo que creí en un principio que escribía mal, típica depresión post fic, pero de todas maneras se me ha ido pasando, muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo

alSuvEr: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y seguí tu consejo, ahora separe los diálogos que son de distintas cosas¡ahora nadie se va a confundir! Es bueno recibir críticas constructivas, así, como yo creo, arreglamos nuestros errores y aprendemos más, así que ¡Gracias!

gata2242: Jeje, yo vi. Varias manos arriba, incluyendo la mía (jejeje) y muchas gracias por tu apoyo¡continua tu fic cuando puedas!

Alejandra Felton: Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices en tu review, me encanta tu fic¡continúalo tu también! A mi también me pasa algunas veces, pero al parecer es problema de la pagina eso de no dejar hacer "login" y es tanto que algunas veces no me deja mandar reviews¡Ojala se arregle pronto!

Les agradezco todos los reviews, este capi va dedicado para todas las personas amables y buena gente que me enviaron reviews: hermimalfoy, BB, Paula Malfoy, Isabel Black, Laura Malfoy15, Lira Garbo, alSuvEr, gata2242, Alejandra Felton¡muchas gracias!

_Los personajes y la historia en que está basado este fic, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo cree esta locura que vino a mi mente, la cual no fue hecha con fines de lucro, sino sólo para entretener a los lectores/as._

**11. Nada nos separará **

- Se ve tan linda dormida - pensó un chico de profundos ojos grises mientras jugaba con los bucles castaños de la chica, que permanecía abrazada a él. La acomodó en la cama y ella abrazó tiernamente la almohada. Se levantó para dirigirse a uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita.

Todo lo pasado el día anterior confundía su joven mente, aparte de un remolino de emociones que lo confundían aun más. Aquella habitación en la que se encontraba era sumamente especial, pues albergaba sus más profundos pensamientos y sentimientos. Allí fue donde, mientras reflexionaba, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por la castaña, y también allí fue donde, por primera vez se había mostrado tal como era, sin mascaras ni caretas ante ella.

- Draco - una dulce voz sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada gris hacia aquellos ojos marrones que lo miraban expectantes

- ¿como amaneciste? - pregunto el rubio dulcemente, mientras se acercaba a la chica quien lo miro fijamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí

- muy bien - dijo la castaña evitando mirar el cuerpo desnudo del chico. Este se metió en la cama y abrazo tiernamente a Herm mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la chica. Ella empezó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente.

- te amo - susurro Herm. El rubio se abrazo aun más a ella

- yo también - dijo mirándole - no quiero que este momento acabe nunca

- no te preocupes - dijo Herm - nada nos separara

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

En la enfermería...

- Quizás Herm este dormida - dijo Ron mientras cruzaba el umbral de la enfermería

- no creo - dijo Harry que entro tras él - ¿en qué cama esta? - dijo al ver que varias camas tenían las cortinas corridas

- ¡HERM! - gritó Ron, mientras Madame Pomfrey salía de su oficina

- ¿qué creen que hacen? - dijo ella regañándolos - ¡no pueden gritar aquí¡Los pacientes necesitan descansar!

- pero...

- pero nada - dijo la enfermera echándolos - visitaran a su amiga después de clases

Madame Pomfrey regresó a su oficina enojadísima. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy aparecieron en la enfermería

- uf - dijo Herm - al parecer nadie noto nuestra desaparición

- ¿nuestra? - dijo Draco - tú eras la paciente

- como sea - dijo la castaña – debo volver a la cama en la que estaba - dijo mirando las camas de alrededor

- la de hace un rato - dijo Draco con una mirada pícara

- no, en esta - dijo Herm apuntando una cama a su derecha. El comentario de Draco la hizo sonrojarse.

- ¿crees que alguien nos haya escuchado? - dijo Draco después de ver como Herm volvía a su cama

- no creo que reconozcan nuestras voces - dijo Herm. Habían muchas cortinas corridas a lo largo de la enfermería

- ¿sabes? - dijo Draco - anoche fue maravilloso - Herm volvió a sonrojarse

- si, lo fue - afirmó Herm mirando a Draco – realmente maravilloso

- te amo - dijo Draco besando tiernamente a Herm

- eh... - Dumbledore estaba frente a ellos y los observaba risueño

- profesor Dumbledore - dijo Herm asustadísima - nosotros... él... yo - trataba de explicar, pero no podía así que miró a Draco para que le ayudara

- profesor, no es lo que parece - dijo Draco con la culpabilidad en la mirada

- Sr. Malfoy - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa sagaz - es exactamente lo que parece

Draco y Herm se miraron aterrorizados. El director en cambio aún los miraba risueño.

- venía a ver como estaba, Srta. Granger - dijo el director - pero está mucho mejor, como veo - miró a Draco - traten de que no los descubran o tendrán problemas, en especial usted, Sr. Malfoy

Inmediatamente se retiró, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo amistosamente.

- ¡uf! - dijeron los dos a la vez

- creí que nos iba a regañar - dijo Herm

- pero no lo hizo así que debemos estar tranquilos - dijo Draco pensando en lo terrible que sería si los descubrieran.

Herm salio ese mismo día de la enfermería, aunque después de una rigurosa revisión por parte de Madame Pomfrey que estaba asombrada de la tan pronta recuperación de la chica.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

En la sala común de Gryffindor se organizaba una gran fiesta en honor a la recuperación de Herm, que fue idea de las amigas de la chica, Lavender, Parvati y Ginny, las que habían invitado a todos los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws de 5º hacia arriba. Para que Herm no descubriera nada, las chicas decidieron ir a buscarla a la enfermería mientras todos cenaban.

- ¡Herm! - gritaron las chicas mientras Herm se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- que bueno que te recuperaste - dijo Ginny - te extrañamos mucho

- si, tenemos tanto que contarte - chilló Parvati emocionada

- ¿de verdad estas bien? - preguntó Lavender - te veo muy pálida

- debe ser porque tengo mucha hambre - dijo Herm mientras sonreía

- vamos al gran comedor entonces - ofreció Ginny

- preferiría descansar, quiero irme a la sala común, pero antes pasemos a las cocinas - dijo Herm

- a la sala común no... - dijo Parvati

- ¿por qué no? - pregunto Herm

- es que Dean tiró unas bombas fétidas - dijo Lavender - por eso salimos de ahí

- ¿Dean? - Herm no se creía aquello - pero si Dean no es capaz ni de matar a una mosca

- uno nunca sabe Hermy - dijo Ginny. Herm estaba resignándose a que no le dijeran la verdad

- Ok, vamos al gran comedor - dijo y las chicas la siguieron mientras sonreían

En medio de la cena, las puertas de roble del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a un grupo de chicas de sexto. Todos fijaron su mirada en Herm que sintió su cara arder. Su aparición en el gran comedor causaba expectación en todos los alumnos. Herm decidió sentarse rápidamente en su mesa y tratar de pasar desapercibida. Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a ella y le preguntaron como estaba, mientras que todos los Gryffindors cercanos hacían lo mismo.

La cena concluyó, aunque todas las miradas seguían posadas en la castaña, esta se retiró echando un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, desde donde Draco le dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo. Herm prefirió ir a descansar, porque aunque estaba recuperada, aun estaba muy débil, así que lo mejor sería dormir

Pero no sabia lo que le esperaba en la sala común...

Antes de subir, Herm le pregunto la nueva contraseña a Ron, pues él era el prefecto aparte de ella misma. Cuando se dio cuenta, no quedaba ningún Gryffindor en el gran comedor a excepción de ella, aparte de no haber tampoco Hufflepuffs ni Ravenclaws de quinto hacia arriba. Rápidamente subió a la sala común con el pensamiento de encontrar a sus amigos. Dijo la contraseña al llegar y entró. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y silencioso cuando de pronto...

- ¡SORPRESA! - gritaron todos los Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws a la vez, sorprendiendo totalmente a la castaña. Lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos marrones, sus amigos y compañeros de casa le habían dado una agradable sorpresa. Todos le abrazaban y le decían que la habían extrañado.

- Herm¿te gustó la sorpresa? - preguntó Ron que se había acercado a abrazarla

- me encantó¿hicieron todo esto para mi? - pregunto alucinada con todas las cosas que habían allí: regalos para ella, mucha comida y bebida, bromas de los hermanos Weasleys, en fin, había de todo un poco

- claro Herm, ven, vamos - dijo Harry mientras la llevaba a una mesa llena de comida.

Después de un rato, comenzó a sonar la música y todos salieron a bailar, mientras las luces comenzaron a brillar, como en una disco.

- ¿quieres bailar? - le preguntó Justin a Herm

- claro que si - dijo ella rápidamente

Draco Malfoy junto a Pansy Parkinson lideraban el pequeño grupo que se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor, pues según se habían enterado, había una fiesta aunque no sabían realmente en honor a que era. Pansy miraba dulcemente a Draco, mientras este la ignoraba. Sabia que Pansy estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca le hizo caso a los comentarios e indirectas que ella hacia.

"veré a Herm, ojalá pueda estar un momento a solas con ella" pensó Draco mientras la imagen de la castaña se le venía a la mente. El pequeño grupo de Slytherins se pusieron enfrente del cuadro de la dama gorda y dijeron la contraseña. Ella al ver las insignias en sus pechos, quiso rehusarse a dejarlos pasar, pero no podía así que los dejó entrar de muy mala gana.

Cuando entraron, todos los que estaban cerca del retrato en la sala común, miraron a los Slytherins extrañados, pues no les habían dicho que también ellos iban a estar allí.

Los Slytherins en cambio, miraron despectivamente la sala común y a las personas que estaban en ella y se separaron para tratar de divertirse molestando a alguien.

Draco busco a Herm con la mirada y la encontró sentada en una de los sillones junto a Ron, que estaba demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto. Trató de acercarse para escuchar lo que decían

- Herms, tengo que confesarte algo - dijo Ron poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello. Le tomó las manos a Herm y continuó - desde hace algún tiempo me he dado cuenta de que siento algo por ti - Herm se sonrojo notablemente y Draco que estaba detrás de una cortina apretó los puños con furia - tu... tu me... tu me gustas, Herm - dijo Ron quien se puso aun más rojo y soltó las manos de Herm, que aun no podía salir de su asombro

- Ron... Ron yo estoy enamorada de otra persona, no puedo corresponderte - dijo la chica tristemente - espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad, que para mi es muy valiosa

Ron desvió la mirada, como le dolían esas palabras, ella lo había rechazado porque amaba a alguien más, había sido un tonto al revelarse sus sentimientos a su amiga

- entiendo - dijo Ron mirándola al fin a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos marrones - no tienes porque preocuparte, seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre - Ron se sentía muy dolido, pero a pesar de eso abrazo a Herm para darle a entender que no había pasado nada que los separara

Draco en cambio estaba muy celoso. Ahora que ese Weasley se le había declarado a Herm tenía que andar con mucho cuidado. No iba a perder a Herm por nada del mundo. Lucharía hasta el final por ella.

Ron estaba muy mal por lo que había pasado, pero no quiso decirle a Herm para hacerla sentir más incomoda de lo que estaba. Decidió ir a hablar con Harry y olvidarse de todo mientras bebía una cerveza de manteca.

Herm se sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho Ron, así que pensó una manera de compensarlo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que algunos chicos de Slytherins se habían "infiltrado" a la fiesta. Quizás entre ellos estuviera Draco. De pronto unas manos le taparon los ojos

- ¿Ron? - pregunto Herm dudando. Las manos que cubrían su cara desaparecieron

- por qué siempre piensas en ese pobretón - dijo Draco sentándose al lado de Herm, molesto

- ¿estas celoso acaso? - preguntó Herm, con una sonrisita de suficiencia

- ¿celoso? Por favor - dijo Draco con una mirada de superioridad - es que no me gusta que ese Weasley te rodee como si fuera buitre, aparte de que esta enamorado de ti - dijo esto ultimo con una voz totalmente irritada

- ¿estabas escuchando lo que me dijo? - preguntó Herm incrédula. Draco no confiaba en ella, tenia que espiarla para darse cuenta que nunca lo engañaría.

- claro que si, tenia que asegurarme de que no te hiciera nada - dijo Draco

- nunca creí que fueras tan desconfiado, sabes que yo nunca te voy a engañar - dijo Herm enojada - ¿acaso no confías en mi?

- en ti confío plenamente, en quien no confío es en el pobretón Weasley - dijo Draco molesto

- deja de decirle pobretón, él es mi amigo y merece respeto - defendió Herm

- claro, ahora vamos a pelear por alguien que no vale la pena - dijo Draco

- ¿que no vale la pena? Por Merlín, Draco¡aprende a valorar a las personas por lo que son, no por lo que tienen! - gritó Herm y todos los que estaban en la sala común dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a la pareja discutir.

- mira, no me interesa lo que pienses, yo no valoro a las personas como ése, de todas maneras ¡es lo que menos me interesa hacer! - dijo Draco

- eres un celoso¿cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? - grito Herm. Se había pasado con lo que dijo, ahora todos se darían cuenta de que había algo entre ellos dos

- ¿celoso de que¿De que tú tienes más amigos que yo? Por favor - dijo Draco intentando salvar a Herm

- ¡que miran todos ustedes? - dijo Herm, quien subió rápidamente las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas.

Cuando todos los que estaban ahí dejaron de prestarles atención, Draco subió las escaleras discretamente para subir al dormitorio de las chicas, y bastante asombrado porque no se hubiera activado la antigua trampa contra varones puesta en todas las salas comunes, encontró inmediatamente el dormitorio donde estaba Herm

- Herm - dijo Draco mientras golpeaba la puerta - ábreme, soy yo, Draco

- no quiero verte - dijo Herm desde dentro del dormitorio - vete

- entraré igual, Herm, no me lo impedirás - dijo Draco - _¡alohomora!_ - la puerta dio un ligero clic y se abrió de inmediato. Herm estaba en una de las camas, llorando.

- Herm... - susurró Draco

- ¡vete, no quiero verte! - dijo Herm llorando

- Herm perdóname por ser tan celoso y no creer en ti, perdóname - dijo Draco suavemente.

La chica se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente los ojos grises del rubio. Él le había pedido perdón, algo que nunca había escuchado de sus labios. Se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta la puerta del dormitorio, donde estaba Draco

- claro que te perdono - dijo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras Draco la besaba con pasión.

- te amo, Herm - dijo Draco mirándola

- yo también a ti - dijo Herm. Draco la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla amorosamente, mientras Herm se dejaba llevar por él

- Herm - dijo Draco separándose un poco de ella - ¿quieres ser mi novia? - Herm se quedó de piedra. Nunca esperó que Draco le pidiera algo así, pero estaba comenzando a dejar de subestimarlo

- claro que si - dijo Herm saltando de alegría. Beso a SU NOVIO hasta que casi lo dejó sin aliento. Draco tomó el control de la situación y cada beso era más apasionado que el anterior. La única forma de demostrar su amor era entregarse por entero uno al otro para poder satisfacer el deseo y la pasión que llevaban dentro. Todo hubiese sido perfecto, de no ser por una persona que observaba la escena con dolor. Nunca imagino que ellos dos pudiesen amarse. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente semejante locura, que era lo que ahora realmente le había partido el corazón en mil pedazos y sentía como el mundo se le venía encima al descubrir todo aquello y de aquella forma. No podía creer lo que veía, no podía ser cierto...

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

La explicación que debía darse: No se puede desaparecer de Hogwarts hacia otro lugar y viceversa, pero si en Hogwarts mismo y aunque no sea así, en el Hogwarts de mi historia si se podrá, así que por eso Herm y Draco pueden aparecer y desaparecer.

Review de última hora:

gata2242: Muchas gracias, yo también te considero una gran amiga y también te quiero mucho, gracias por decir tantas cosas lindas de mi, me vas a hacer llorar, eres una gran amiga, te aprecio mucho, y muchas pero muchas gracias por el apoyo y el animo que me has dado desde el comienzo del fic hasta ahora. (Ojala que me lleguen muchos regalos, aunque para mi los regalos verdaderos son los saludos como los tuyos, que brindan cariño y apoyo¡gracias!) Por lo de Pansy, de verdad yo creí que estaba embarazada, es una cabra de monte, pobrecita

Jejeje, quizás descubrieron quien es, les dejo con la duda, envíenme reviews, besitos

Bye

**°o.O+O.o°**

**Capítulo editado **

**Nix Aru. **


	12. Destino incierto

¡Hola!

Disculpen la demora de este capitulo, pero he estado un poquito ocupada entre las vacaciones, unos problemillas con la computador, falta de creatividad para continuar el fic, pero en fin, todo arreglado, así que espero que disfruten este nuevo capi. Confieso que en una parte de la historia perdí el rumbo, me fui para otro lado, si quieren reprochármelo, háganlo, de verdad lo siento pero no pude evitarlo. También les pido disculpas si hay algo que no coincide, porque ayer solo me dedique a escribirlo, y no lo corregí ni nada, cualquier reclamo háganmelo llegar.

_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling aparte de los inventados por mi_

**12. Destino Incierto **

Un pelirrojo observaba impactado la horrible escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Nunca imaginó que algo como eso pudiese pasar. Su peor enemigo y su mejor amiga estaban juntos allí, frente a él, amándose con locura y desenfreno. El dolor que sentía era indescriptible y a causa del mismo no pudo seguir mirando. Ella lo había rechazado porque amaba a alguien más, él ya se había resignado, pero creyó imposible que su amiga amara al Slytherin y no hubiese confiado lo suficiente en ellos, sus amigos, para contarles la situación. Pero lo que más le dolía era que hubiese preferido al rubio Slytherin antes que a él, que siempre había estado allí, junto a ella. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero las escenas vistas anteriormente volvían a su mente una y otra vez, haciéndole amarga la existencia. Ella los había traicionado y de la peor manera posible. Debía hablar con Harry cuanto antes.

El sol entraba a raudales a una de las habitaciones de la torre Gryffindor. Una hermosa joven de pelo castaño observaba su habitación con una gran sonrisa pues sobre su cama un joven rubio dormía placidamente entre las sábanas. Hermione se sentía extremadamente feliz y su mirada se enfocó en el hermoso paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana. Estaba tan sumida en el paisaje que no se dio cuenta de que cierto rubio la miraba extasiado.

- Buenos días – dijo él, acercándose a Herm para rodearla con sus brazos. Ella se asustó por las palabras del chico, pero le respondió dulcemente.

- buenos días amor – respondió Herm sonriente – el día está precioso

- ¿vamos a pasear por el lago? – preguntó Draco embelesado

- puede que alguien nos vea – dijo Herm mirando a Draco asustada

- ¿tienes miedo a que alguien descubra lo nuestro? – interrogó Draco

- no, pero... – dijo Herm pero Draco la calló con un beso

- no creo que nadie nos vea, todos están dormidos – dijo él tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la habitación

La sala común era un desastre total. Al parecer la fiesta había sido muy divertida porque estaban todos "tirados" en el piso, algunos con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en las manos y otros en situaciones muy comprometedoras. Draco y Herm bajaron las escaleras apresuradamente, pero dos chicos, uno de pelo azabache y brillantes ojos verdes, y el otro con el cabello rojo y ojos azul cielo les impidieron el paso. Sacaron a la pareja de la sala común y entraron los cuatro al salón de clases más cercano

- ¿Qué es esto, Herm? – preguntó Harry con una mirada de decepción y rabia a la chica, que lo miraba confundida

- yo... él... nosotros – trató de explicar Herm

- es muy fácil sacar conclusiones – dijo Ron, quien estaba rojo, pero de rabia

- exacto – dijo Harry mirando a Draco – primero, él te engatusa haciéndote creer que te quiere y tu caes en sus redes rápidamente

- y cuando menos te lo esperes, él te ocupará para ponerte en contra de nosotros, o quizás para hacer algo peor aún, usarte y luego botarte, como lo ha hecho con todas la chicas de Hogwarts – dijo Ron gritándoles furioso

- nunca sería capaz de hacerle a Herm algo así – se defendió Draco – ahora he cambiado totalmente y lo he demostrado

- ¿y tú crees que nosotros te vamos a aceptar así como así? – dijo Ron interrogándolo con sus ojos azules

- se que va a ser muy difícil, pero yo amo a Herm, ella también a mi y por lo mismo nunca voy a hacerle daño – dijo Draco dando sus razones

- chicos, es verdad lo que Draco dice, yo se que hice mal en no contarles nada, pero sabía que tendrían esta reacción y por eso estaba esperando el momento preciso para contarles – dijo Herm tomándoles las manos a Harry y Ron – ustedes saben que no soy capaz de ocultarles nada, son como mis hermanos y los quiero mucho – dijo Herm sonriéndoles – y por eso quería pedirles que aceptaran a Draco como uno de sus amigos y como mi novio

Los chicos la miraron totalmente sorprendidos. ¿Cómo ella podía pedirles algo así?

- éste ¿amigo nuestro? – dijo Ron, mirando a Herm como si estuviera demente – te queremos mucho Herm, pero no vamos a aceptar una estupidez como esa – Draco que estaba sentado sobre un pupitre, se levantó rápidamente

- Herm, yo no aguanto a estos idiotas – dijo Draco mirando a Harry y Ron – te amo, pero no voy a aceptar una locura como esa

- estamos iguales, Malfoy – dijo Harry escéptico – nunca aceptaríamos una locura como esa

- chicos háganlo por mí, yo no quiero que siempre estén peleando – Herm comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos. Los chicos la miraron desconcertados

- pero Herm... – dijo Draco, pero fue interrumpido por un sollozo de la chica

- Herm no... – rogó Ron, y nuevamente la chica rompió a llorar aún más fuerte

- Herm, no nos soportamos – dijo Harry dando razones. Herm no paró de llorar con las excusas de los chicos

- ¡Oh diablos! – reprochó Draco – está bien, no los insultaré más y ni se les ocurra molestar

- el sentimiento es recíproco Malfoy – dijo Ron con sarcasmo

- nosotros ponemos las mismas condiciones – dijo Harry

Herm se sacó las manos de la cara, y los chicos pudieron ver que no había rastro de lágrimas, sino una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Herm! – reprochó Ron. Harry y Draco estaban igual de indignados

- sabía que así los convencería – dijo Herm dándoles un beso en la mejilla a Ron y Harry y un largo beso a Draco. Solo así los chicos perdonaron a Herm

Harry tendría que acostumbrarse a ver a Malfoy con Herm, pero lo que más le preocupaba era Ron. Su amigo siempre había estado enamorado de Herm y cuando le contó que ella y Malfoy estaban juntos, no lo quiso creer. No le preguntó la forma en que lo había descubierto, pero por como se lo contó, al parecer la forma de enterarse le había afectado muchísimo. Había visto el dolor en los ojos de su amigo y los celos que irradiaban sus palabras. Sabía que a su amigo le costaría más que a él mismo aceptar a Malfoy como uno más del grupo. Tendría que hacerle ver a Ron que Herm no era la única chica del mundo

Draco estaba complacido, porque había conseguido todo lo que había aspirado a alcanzar. El amor de Herm, que sus amigos aceptaran su relación, la felicidad. Lo único que le preocupaba era la maldita apuesta que había hecho con los Slytherins, porque si alguien descubría la relación que tenía con Hermione (en especial los Slytherins) sería su desgracia y la de la persona a quien amaba. No le importaba en absoluto el premio que recibiría si ganaba la apuesta aunque para los Slytherins fuera algo muy importante...

.·´¯·- Flash Back -·´¯·.

- tu reto no es muy difícil, solo debes conquistar a una chica – dijo Blaise

- ¿a una chica? - el rubio rió con naturalidad - ¡eso es pan comido!

- no es cualquier chica, Draco - dijo Alan y la risa no lo dejó seguir hablando

- debes conquistar a la sangre sucia dientes de castor - dijo Goyle y los demás se largaron a reír. La expresión de la cara de Draco era irrepetible.

- además debes hacerte amigo de Potter y Weasel - dijo Blaise para finalizar. Draco los miró con expresión de incredulidad

- están bromeando ¿no?

- me temo que no - dijo Joan al ver como todos disfrutaban de la incredulidad del chico - realmente no es algo tan malo...

- ¿que no es malo, dices? - Draco empezó a manifestar su ira con Joan - ¡espero que la recompensa por aquello sea algo muy bueno!

- ¡por supuesto! - dijeron todos a la vez

- tendrás el poder absoluto sobre todos los Slytherins – dijo Blaise mientras los ojos le brillaban. Era lo que él más deseaba, poder, renombre, y hasta a la chica involucrada en la apuesta. Todo aquello, lo merecía mucho más que Malfoy, mucho más...

- te obedeceremos a ti en vez de a Snape – dijo Joan con una mueca – será más poder del que tienes ahora sobre nosotros

- no es un mal premio – dijo Draco reflexionando. Le agradaba la idea de tener el poder de dominar a los Slytherins a su antojo y así desatar su furia contra ellos. Le parecía bien, porque sería una verdadera tortura estar con esa asquerosa Gryffindor. Una mueca de asco se dibujó en su pálido rostro

- es un muy buen premio considerando la apuesta – dijo Alan sonriendo; no creo que Malfoy sea capaz de atrapar a la pequeña sangre sucia, pero yo no me negaría a hacerlo, de todas maneras, si Malfoy se rinde, yo tomaré su lugar

- claro que lo es – dijo Draco – ahora estoy mas seguro de querer cumplir la apuesta

- yo creo que Draco se rinde – dijo Alan riendo. Casi todos asintieron, pero la única que creía a Draco capaz de cumplir era Joan, su mejor y única amiga. Ésta le sonrió cómplice, Draco sabía que podía contar con ella

- gracias Joan – susurró Draco – cumpliré y todos quedarán asombrados – sonrió triunfante – nadie sabe aun de lo que soy capaz por conseguir mis propósitos y una sangre sucia como Granger no será obstáculo para mí, es más, será solo un pequeño y divertido pasatiempo ...

.·´¯·- Fin Flash Back -·´¯·.

Draco decidió alejar esos recuerdos de su cabeza para solo pensar en ella. No iba a permitir que una estúpida apuesta los alejara. No era tiempo para atormentarse por los hechos pasados, era mejor enfocar su vida en un futuro lleno de alegrías y aunque no quisiera, también lleno de dolor y tristeza. Pues, a pesar de que no le diera importancia, sería muy difícil que los demás los aceptaran y aunque en él no surtieran efecto las habladurías, sabía que podría arruinar el futuro de Herm y hasta su vida.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

_En la sala común de Gryffindor _

La mayoría de los estudiantes que estaban allí ya estaban despiertos, aunque algunos muy avergonzados, como en el caso de Parvati y Dean, que la noche anterior por el efecto del exceso de las cervezas de mantequilla, habían estado coqueteando toda la noche y no se hubiesen acordado en la mañana siguiente, de no ser porque estaban encerrados en algún lugar de la sala común y...

- ¡ahhhhhhh! – se escuchó un grito agudo y un grupo de chicas y chicos se dirigieron al baño, desde donde provenía el grito. Parvati estaba llorando en un rincón del baño tapándose con una toalla mientras Dean estaba escondido detrás del lavabo. Todos los que estaban allí rieron a carcajadas, mientras Ginny y Lavender sacaban a la gente para dejar de avergonzar a la pareja.

- ¡Parvy! – gritó Lavender conteniendo una carcajada mientras corría a abrazarle

- que alguien me explique que paso aquí – dijo Ginny mientras miraba a Dean para interrogarle. Él salió de detrás del lavabo y las tres chicas se sonrojaron pues el chico estaba en ropa interior

- no se más que ella – dijo Dean mirando a Parvati – cuando desperté, estábamos abrazados y en ropa interior – explicó el chico, sonrojándose

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Lavender abrazando aún más a Parvati – vamos a nuestra habitación para que podamos conversar – dijo mirándola, dándole a entender que quería todos los detalles de lo ocurrido. Parvati miró a Ginny con expresión implorante para que la salvara, pero la pelirroja sólo le sonrió y las siguió.

Dean buscó su ropa entre el desorden que había en el baño, se vistió y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de los chicos

La sala común aun seguía llena de gente que comentaba sobre el éxito de la fiesta y aunque los Slytherins fueron los primeros en salir de allí, los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws siguieron conversando alegremente con algunos Gryffindors que aún no habían bajado a desayunar.

Herm y Draco caminaban abrazados por la orilla del lago y como era sábado, no se preocupaban por sus tareas ni trabajos. Herm estaba desesperada por ponerse al día con las materias desde principio de año, pero Harry y Ron la convencieron para que descansara y para que estuviera (aunque no quisieran) con Draco para recuperar el tiempo perdido

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Estaban a pocos días de la celebración de Halloween y Dumbledore les comunicó en el almuerzo que lo mejor sería hacer un baile de gala, ya que asistirían algunas autoridades, y esta vez asistiría toda la escuela. Todos se emocionaron mucho y por eso el director les dio permiso para ir a Hogsmeade durante la tarde.

- ¡Herm! – llamó Draco en voz baja a la chica, que estaba con sus amigos en Las Tres Escobas, decidiendo lo que harían y a que hora se juntarían para regresar al colegio Draco le indicó que saliera para hablar tranquilamente

- ¿qué pasa? Te veo un poco alterado – dijo Herm preocupada, mientras se sentaban en una banca que estaba cerca del local. Draco la miró detenidamente y mantuvo aquella opinión cuando vio a Herm: se veía bellísima con ropa muggle. La chica llevaba unos jeans vaqueros, una blusa blanca, unas botas negras altas y una chaqueta de jeans

- es que quiero darte una sorpresa – dijo Draco intentando salir de su ensimismamientos. Herm dejó cautivarse por lo guapo que lucía su chico con unos pantalones negros, una camisa gris, y una capa negra, que le daba un toque de elegancia típico de Draco y le dio un suave beso. "Se vería guapísimo con ropa muggle" pensó

- ¿y qué es? – preguntó Herm impaciente

- si te lo digo, dejará de ser sorpresa – dijo Draco mientras miraba a Herm y sonreía – te espero hoy a las 9 en el salón de trofeos, avísale a alguien para que nadie se de cuenta de que no estás, no faltes – dijo el chico besando a Herm mientras se despedía para unirse a los Slytherins. Herm entró de nuevo a Las Tres Escobas en busca de las chicas, que no estaban y Harry le dijo que habían salido hace un rato. Herm salió del local para buscarlas y las vio cerca de Honeydukes, coqueteando con unos chicos

- ¡Parvati, Dean te está buscando! – gritó Herm para fastidiar a su amiga, pues Ginny le había contado lo ocurrido en la mañana. Parvati se despidió de los chicos con los que estaban y se acercó enojadísima a Herm

- Herm¡deja ya de molestarme! – dijo Parvati totalmente avergonzada, mientras las chicas reían. Herm quiso replicarle pero Ginny la interrumpió

- ya, tranquilas – dijo Ginny riéndose – mejor vamos a comprarnos la túnica para el baile

- ¿qué tal si vamos a la nueva tienda que abrieron? – sugirió Lavender emocionada

- ¡si! – gritaron las chicas a coro, mientras se dirigían a la tienda sonrientes

La tienda tenía ropa para todos los gustos, tanto muggle como para magos, además de una sección especial de antifaces, donde podrían escoger el adecuado para el baile. Las chicas estaban fascinadas probándose casi toda la ropa de la tienda, cuando apareció Pansy Parkinson junto a Liz Hallberk, Joan Brunner y Mya McClain. Pansy se acercó inocentemente a Herm, que no la había visto y la empujó. Herm se estrelló contra un espejo de cuerpo entero, haciéndose trizas, mientras los pedazos caían peligrosamente sobre la castaña. Lavender, que estaba más cerca, se aproximó rápidamente a su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse

- ¿estás bien Herm? – preguntó Ginny preocupada, mientras miraba con odio a la rubia Slytherin

- si, eso creo – dijo Herm recuperándose de la caída. Tenía un pequeño corte en el brazo derecho y un fuerte dolor en la pierna, pero aparte de eso, nada más. Pansy la miró cruelmente, pero las amigas de esta la miraron casi con miedo: ahora sabían de lo que Pansy era capaz

- eres una maldita, Parkinson – dijo Lavender acercándose a la Slytherin peligrosamente

- ¿y que me harás, Brown? – dijo Pansy escupiendo las palabras, un típico gesto de los Slytherin – ¿lanzarme algún hechizo para arreglar el maquillaje? Pues es lo único que sabes hacer...

- Cállate víbora venenosa – gritó Ginny enojadísima mientras sacaba la varita y lanzaba un hechizo – _¡silencius!_

Inmediatamente después, Pansy se quedó completamente muda, ningún tipo de sonido salía de su boca, y todas las Gryffindors se rieron con ganas. Hasta la vendedora que acudió al lugar por el escándalo provocado, se reía silenciosamente. Pansy no tuvo más remedio que irse, obligando a sus amigas a irse con ella. Joan miró a Herm y le dijo

- te vio con Draco – explicó – trata de ser más discreta la próxima vez, sino tendrás muchas sorpresas desagradables – dicho esto dio media vuelta y giró su capa con furia mirando despectivamente a las demás chicas y se marchó.

- ¿qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto? – preguntó Parvati confundida

- ¿que hacías tú con Malfoy, Herm? – preguntó Lavender aún más confundida

- bueno... él… yo – trató de decir Herm, pero el nerviosismo no la dejaba – el y yo... somos novios – las chicas casi se desmayaron de la impresión y tuvieron que aferrarse a los más cercano que tuviesen

- ¿novios? – preguntó Ginny, preocupada por la salud mental de Herm – pero Herm, Malfoy es nuestro peor enemigo, más tuyo fundamentalmente, a ti era a la que más insultaba y humillaba

- pero él cambió, ya no es el mismo chico cruel y malvado de antes – dijo Herm con una sonrisa – él me quiere chicas, y yo también a él

- ¿y no pensabas contarnos? – dijo Ginny, especialmente dolida, pues la castaña era su mejor amiga y no le había confiado aquello. Además, ella sabía del amor que Ron sentía por ella, y quizás su hermano sería el que se vio más afectado por todo eso. Herm la miró, intentando excusarse

- Ay Herm – suspiró Parvati emocionada – ¡eres novia del chico más guapo de Hogwarts!

- ¿estás segura de lo que haces? – preguntó Lavender preocupada, pues ella había sido una de las víctimas de Malfoy, pues él le había jurado amor, pero sólo la había usado como un trapo sucio. No quería que ninguna de sus amigas pasara por ese dolor y humillación.

- ¡claro que si Lavy! – dijo Herm emocionada – ¡lo amo tanto!

- ¿y qué pasó con mi hermano? – preguntó Ginny seria – me habías dicho que te gustaba Ron y ¿ahora nos sales con esto?

- bueno fue muy difícil decidir, pero tu hermano ya entendió, y ahora sólo lo quiero como amigo – dijo Herm mirando muy avergonzada a Ginny

- espero que no sufras Herm, que ese Malfoy no te haga llorar como lo hizo el maldito de Krum – reprochó Parvati enojada – no queremos que sufras, Herm

- pero sabes que siempre estaremos allí para apoyarte – dijo Lavender cortando el comentario de Parvati. Víctor Krum había sido novio de su amiga anteriormente, pero el la había dejado por otra. Herm sufrió mucho por ese maldito patán

- gracias chicas – dijo abrazándolas con una triste sonrisa. El recuerdo de Víctor aun seguía allí en su corazón y Parvati sin quererlo le había hecho recordar todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado.

- ya, dejémonos de momentos tristes que se nos hace tarde – dijo Herm mirando hacia uno de las vitrinas de joyas que habían en la tienda. Luego su mirada se posó en las hermosas túnicas de suaves colores y en la ropa de moda también. Tomó una túnica escarlata y cuando se dirigía a los probadores una de las vendedoras la llamó

- oye… – llamó una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, un poco mayor que Herm

- ¿Si? – dijo la chica sorprendida – ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Herm amablemente

- es que ese corte en tu brazo sigue sangrando – dijo ella apuntando el brazo de Herm

- no se preocupe, no es nada – dijo Herm mirando sonriente a la vendedora – no es nada

- puede infectarse, mejor te doy una poción para que cicatrice y deje de sangrar – dijo amablemente la vendedora – yo soy Leena, mucho gusto

- igualmente, yo soy Hermione – dijo la castaña sonriendo, mientras Leena le tomaba el brazo y cortaba un poco la chaqueta que Herm tenía puesta. Después sacó un frasco pequeño de debajo del mostrador y le puso un poco del contenido a la herida de Herm, que seguía sangrando. En unos minutos, la herida había desaparecido por completo, al igual que la sangre de su brazo y de la chaqueta. Leena arregló la chaqueta de Herm con un hechizo y le sonrió dando a entender que había terminado su labor

- muchas gracias – dijo Herm sorprendida mirando una y otra vez su brazo

- de nada – sonrió Leena. Herm fue hacia donde estaban las túnicas de fiesta y encontró a tres chicas buscando un modelo para ellas. Ginny entró al probador con una túnica verde y una azul cielo. Salió inmediatamente con la túnica azul cielo, que se ajustaba al cuerpo y se miró en el espejo de la tienda

- esa te queda espectacular – dijo Lavender sonriendo satisfactoriamente, pues ella había elegido esa túnica para Ginny

- no me gusta – dijo Ginny mirándose – me veo gorda

- ¿gorda? – preguntó Herm extrañada – estas loca, casi pareces anoréxica

- ¿anoréxica¿qué es eso? – preguntaron las chicas extrañadas

- olvídenlo – dijo Herm entornando los ojos – no estás gorda

- ni hablar¡cómprate esa túnica que te queda preciosa! – exclamó Parvati mirándola con los ojos brillantes

- bueno... – pensó Ginny - ¿si me queda no es cierto? – y se miró más detenidamente

- si Gin, cómpratela - opinó Herm y entró a un probador con la túnica escarlata que había elegido antes. Le siguieron Lavender y Parvati. Ginny como ya tenía la túnica, decidiría lo que les quedara mejor a sus amigas. La primera en salir fue Herm

- mmm... mejor cámbiatela Herm – opinó Ginny – no es que te veas mal, sino que ese color no me gusta para ti

- OK – afirmó Herm

Parvati salió después con una túnica verde botella, que resaltaba sus ojos verdes y sus cabellos negros

- esa te queda perfecta – opinó Ginny sonriéndole. Ahora Parvati y ella decidirían las túnicas de Lavender y Herm.

Lavender salió del probador con una túnica escarlata, que resaltaba sus ojos azules y sus hermosos rizos rubios

- esa túnica, de todas maneras – consideró Parvati – sólo falta Herm

- ¡Herm! – llamó Ginny

- Yo creo que esta si – dijo Herm desde dentro del probador. Salió con una túnica azul oscuro, ajustada al cuerpo, que le quedaba perfecta

- ¡te queda espléndida! – exclamaron las chicas a coro

Guiadas por el consumismo, las chicas compraron muchas cosas, como accesorios para el cabello, sandalias o botas según los gustos y una que otra joya como collares o pulseras a juego con la túnica. En resumen, compraron la mitad de la tienda e iban llenas de bolsas, y cuando entraron a las tres escobas, sus amigos las miraron sorprendidos

- hola – saludó alegremente Parvati mientras depositaba sus bolsas y las de las chicas que ocuparon cinco sillas

- ¿dejaron algo en la tienda? – preguntó Ron sarcásticamente

- creo que no – respondió Herm de forma burlona. Los chicos la miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada

- ahora recuerdo – dijo Lavender con una expresión de seriedad – tenemos que terminar el trabajo de DCAO

- si, no quiero ver como se pone la profesora si no le entregamos la tarea – dijo Parvati palideciendo

- ¿profesora? – preguntó Herm extrañada - creí que Dumbledore enseñaba DCAO

- bueno si, pero sólo la primera semana, después llego la profesora Rockwell y aun nadie ha osado a no traer la tarea – dijo Seamus sombrío

- ¿y cómo es esa profesora Rockwell? – preguntó Herm interesada

- es demasiado exigente y muy seria, con sólo mirarla se te enfría la sangre – dijo Parvati asustada

- es como la versión femenina de Snape – dijo Harry burlón – pero ella es atractiva

- al parecer no es muy simpática ¿eh? – preguntó Herm burlona, pues tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerla

- es un ogro – dijo Ron riéndose

- claro que no – defendió Dean – yo creo que es muy simpática

- Hey Parvy – dijo Herm riéndose – ¡tienes competencia!

- ¡Herm! – gritó Parvati enojada y nuevamente se sonrojó, comparando su rostro con el rojo fuego del cabello de los Weasley

- ya dejen de fingir – dijo Ginny sonriendo – es obvio que se gustan¡dense un beso y listo!

Parvati se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Dean y con las mejillas sonrosadas le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó junto a él. Dean la abrazó mientras se sonrojaba notablemente.

- oigan ¿y Neville? - preguntó Herm al darse cuenta de que el chico no estaba

- a de estar con su novia, una chica nueva que llego pocos días después de haber entrado a Hogwarts – dijo Harry recordando

- y esa chica es de Gryffindor? – pregunto Herm interesada

- si, va en nuestro curso, se llama Samantha McReggan y es muy simpática – dijo Ron mirando a Herm que tenía la mirada perdida, como en shock. Conocía a una tal Samantha, pero quizás no fuera la misma persona, y eso era lo que más deseaba.

- ¿qué pasa Herm? – preguntó Seamus preocupado, porque Herm había palidecido notablemente

- no pasa nada – dijo la chica con un tono de fastidio – no se preocupen

- ¿ya es hora de irse? – preguntó Ron que había dejado de mirar a Herm y ahora miraba hacia la puerta del famoso local, por donde salía la profesora McGonagall

- eso parece – afirmó Harry. Después miró directamente a Ginny - ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- claro – respondió la pelirroja y salió junto a Harry de Las Tres Escobas

- ¿qué se traen estos dos? – preguntó Parvati, interesada

- luego te vas a enterar – dijo Herm con una sonrisita cómplice. Ella sabía lo que Harry le diría a la pelirroja, pues antes de ir al pueblo Harry había hablado con ella para pedirle algunos "consejitos"

- mejor vámonos, que sino McGonagall... – opinó Lavender tomando sus bolsas. Todos salieron cargados de bolsas (en especial las chicas)

- Seamus – llamó Lavender amablemente. El chico se dio vuelta inmediatamente – ayúdame ¿si?

- no puedo – dijo él mostrando una bolsa en su mano

- ¡Oh gracias! – exclamó Lavender enojada – ¿acaso no te enseñaron modales?

- dame acá – dijo Ron que además llevaba las bolsas de Herm, se ofreció amablemente a llevar las de Lavender también.

- muchas gracias, Ron – grito Lavender mientras corría a abrazarlo. Seamus los miró celoso, pero no dijo nada

- ese abrazo hubiese sido para mí – pensó Seamus enojado consigo mismo y su falta de modales

Todos siguieron caminando alegremente hacia el tren que los llevaba a la estación de Hogsmeade. Como los tiempos estaban cada vez más peligrosos, Dumbledore había optado por la seguridad de sus alumnos, por lo que ahora en vez de ir al pueblo a pie, debían ir en el tren dispuesto para los estudiantes.

Herm tenía mucha curiosidad por corroborar la identidad de la tal Samantha McReggan y también estaba muy ansiosa por saber que sorpresa le tenía Draco. Subió al tren y se sentó junto a Ron y los demás y conversaron alegremente de temas sin importancia lo que duró el viaje. Ya eran las 7:30 PM, y aunque el día ya casi llegaba a su fin, las sorpresas aun no terminaban. El tren llegó rápidamente a la estación de Hogsmeade y los carruajes condujeron a los felices estudiantes hacia el colegio

Los Gryffindors de 6º subieron a su sala común y luego a sus dormitorios. Allí Herm les contó a sus amigas de donde conocía a Samantha McReggan

- ¿tu prima? – preguntó Ginny impresionada por la impactante información que su amigas les había dado

- pero nos habría dicho, hasta fuimos con ella a verte a la enfermería – dijo Parvati alterada – nos mintió

- ella siempre ha negado conocerme – dijo Herm dolida – desde pequeña me ha despreciado, pero no creí nunca que ella fuese bruja al igual que yo

- ¿pero cómo puede ser así? – preguntó Lavender afectada – yo nunca denegaría de mi familia

- pero ella si lo hace – dijo Herm irónicamente – hace algunos años, cuando íbamos a entrar a tercero, fuimos de vacaciones a Francia y aprovechamos de visitarlos. Pero más que nunca se hizo evidente el odio que ella sentía por mi. Hasta mis tíos y mis padres se dieron cuenta y por lo mismo volvimos a Inglaterra. No se porque me odiará, quizás supiera que soy bruja y por lo mismo me despreciaba, pero ella también lo es. No puedo entender sus motivos

- tranquila Herms, nosotras te ayudaremos a descubrirlo – dijo Parvati abrazándola. Herm se separó casi inmediatamente de su amiga y miró su reloj que marcaba las 8:40

- chicas¿les puedo pedir un favor? – pidió Herm con una sonrisita

- claro Herm, dinos – afirmó Lavender mientras se preparaba para bajar a cenar

- es que voy a ausentarme por algunas horas y no quiero que los chicos se den cuenta y me busquen – dijo Herm preocupada

- ¿y dónde vas a ir? – preguntó Parvati con una sonrisita cómplice

- es que quedé de juntarme con Draco hoy en la noche y... – Herm no pudo continuar porque las chicas la bombardearon con preguntas de "¿y cómo besa?", "¿verdad que tiene un trasero divino?" y otras preguntas muy atrevidas. Herm las evadió por completo y se escapó al baño, donde se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió de ropa para encontrarse con Draco. Cuando salió del baño las chicas la miraron impactadas, pues Herm se había preocupado por querer dejar al rubio con la boca abierta: vestía una minifalda de jeans, un top blanco con tirantes, unas sandalias blancas y una chaqueta beige. Se veía espectacular

- vas a hacer que Malfoy sufra un ataque al corazón – opinó Lavender mientras todas reían alegremente – te falta el maquillaje

- ay no, así estoy bien – dijo Herm mientras ponía cara de sufrimiento.

Después de que Lavender, Parvati y Ginny la dejaran lo bastante aceptable, Herm tuvo que salir corriendo, porque estaba 10 minutos atrasada. Quizás Draco ya se había ido o pensara que ella no iría

Cuando por fin llegó a la sala de trofeos la luz estaba apagada. Fue a tomar su varita y se dio cuenta de que no estaba

- ¡maldición! – dijo Herm tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad

- _¡lumos!_ – susurró una voz muy cerca de ella. Draco estaba apoyado en la pared a unos metros de Herm. Llevaba una camisa blanca abierta hasta el tercer botón y unos pantalones negros con pinzas que le quedaban espectaculares. Los zapatos le daban el toque justo de elegancia. Herm lo miró sorprendida, acertando en su opinión de que el chico se vería guapísimo con ropa muggle. ¡cómo puede ser tan guapo! pensó mientras se acercaba seductoramente a él. Draco la miró impactado, pues Herm se veía preciosísima con esa ropa muggle. Draco acortó aún más la distancia entre ellos y la besó apasionadamente. Ella se separó completamente, dejando a Draco totalmente desconcertado

- ¿y cuál es la sorpresa? – preguntó ella, ansiosa

- eres muy impaciente ¿eh? – sonrió Draco – primero debemos ir a una chimenea.

Caminaron por los infinitos pasillos del castillo, cuidando de no ser vistos por los estudiantes que iban a cenar. Se dirigieron a la chimenea del despacho de Snape y Herm lo miró preocupada

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Draco abriendo la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones, que estaba desierto

- ¿y si nos descubren? – preguntó Herm asustada

- tranquila, Severus me deja usarla cuando quiera, es más, se la pedí hoy en la tarde para que no hubieran inconvenientes – Draco la abrazó para darle seguridad y se dirigieron a paso rápido a la chimenea encendida

- no me gusta viajar por polvos flu – dijo Hermione rehusándose a entrar a la chimenea

- entonces iremos los dos juntos para que no tengas miedo – aseguró Draco

- está bien – dijo Herm más tranquila

- abrázame – dijo Draco entrando a la chimenea. La castaña se aferró a Draco, quien tomó un puñado de polvos flu y los lanzó al fuego verde

- ¡a la mansión Malfoy! – gritó Draco mientras eran trasladados a la mansión. Aterrizaron sobre el suelo de piedra y Draco ayudó a Herm a levantarse

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Draco al ver la cara de su chica

- s…si – afirmó Herm mientras miraba a su alrededor

Aquella era la mansión Malfoy. Era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, llena de cuadros de antiguos magos, las paredes eran de un color verde oscuro, el piso era de mármol y los muebles de madera de ébano. Se veía un poco sombría, pero la mansión poseía una belleza impresionante, adornos de cristal, lámparas con diamantes, cuadros y obras de arte exclusivas, en fin, todo era lujoso. Herm se había imaginado una casona sucia y oscura, llena de criaturas extrañas y horribles artefactos de tortura. Pero lo que estaba ante sus ojos era todo lo contrario. La casa estaba extremadamente límpida, no había rastro de suciedad allí, todo era espectacularmente suntuoso. Draco le mostró toda la casa y Herm estaba cada vez más impresionada.

Uno de los tantos jardines de la mansión, el que más le gustó a Herm, a pesar de que era imposible escoger, pues todos mostraban una belleza única en particular, pero éste jardín estaba lleno de rosas, de todos los colores existentes y también otros rosales mágicos

- ¿te gustan las rosas? – preguntó Draco

- me encantan – afirmó la castaña mientras miraba un rosal con flores de un color escarlata – son las flores más hermosas que existen

- no tanto como tú – dijo Draco regalándole una rosa a Herm. Aquella flor era muy extraña, pues en el centro era totalmente blanca, pero hacia fuera se tornaba rosada, hasta llegar a un rojo fuerte. Herm la buscó con la mirada entre los rosales pero no la encontró

- es hermosa, pero no la veo en ninguno de estos rosales – dijo Herm confundida

- esta flor es única – dijo Draco mirando fijamente a Herm – esta flor fue creada por nosotros mismos. Cuando uno de nosotros ya no ame más al otro, esta flor se volverá completamente blanca y luego se marchitará. Si el amor nunca se acaba, la rosa se teñirá de un color rojo intenso y durará por toda la eternidad, al igual que nuestro amor

- que hermoso – dijo Herm mirando la rosa – pero ¿quién tendrá la rosa?

- la rosa estará en el corazón de ambos – dijo Draco mientras Herm se sorprendía – estará allí guardada mediante un hechizo

- ¿un hechizo? – pregunto Herm un poco asustada, porque tener una cosa así en el corazón, era algo un poco extraño

- si, el hechizo es ¡_protexi i __cordis_! – dijo Draco apuntando al corazón de Hermione y la mitad de la rosa que ella tenía en sus manos desapareció. Draco le pasó su varita a Herm y ella dijo el mismo hechizo

- ¡_protexi i __cordis_! - y la otra mitad de la rosa desapareció. Draco le explicó que para poder ver la rosa nuevamente, debía usar el mismo hechizo.

- te amo – dijo Herm mientras abrazaba a Draco y respiraba su olor. – me encantó la sorpresa

- eso no es todo – dijo Draco tomándola de la mano mientras corría. Llegaron a una habitación que tenía un gran balcón con vista a un hermoso lago. Pero el lago no era normal, pues sus aguas eran plateadas y a la luz de la luna en el agua lanzaba brillos platinados a la oscuridad

- esto es un sueño – dijo Herm demasiado impresionada por la hermosura de las aguas

- Herm, te amo – dijo Draco dulcemente mientras miraban abrazados la luna y las estrellas.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( Oº°'¨¨'°ºO )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Estaba en un pasillo totalmente oscuro y comenzó a impacientarse por no ver ni un poco de luz a su alrededor. Buscó su varita en un intento desesperado pero sabía que no estaba allí, así que desistió. Siguió caminando en línea recta y al final se veía una pequeña luz. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo encontró, allí estaba, pero nadie debía verlo, pues él ahora era el traidor y no podía arriesgarse a caer en manos del señor oscuro.

Estaba allí, frente a él, sentado en un trono con todos sus vasallos alrededor, mientras dos mortífagos entraban por la puerta principal con un cofre dorado en las manos. Se arrodillaron ante su señor y le entregaron el pequeño cofre. El señor oscuro lo miró con gran interés y luego buscó a alguien entre la fila de mortífagos

- ¿dónde está Malfoy? – preguntó con esa voz aguda, pero extremadamente fría y cruel

- está muerto, señor – respondió uno de los encapuchados – murió el día de la ceremonia de iniciación, tratando de salvar al traidor de su hijo

- ya lo sabía, pero como el pequeño Draco aún no se había enterado, quise que lo supiera en persona – dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada cruel y despiadada. Draco aún no salía de su asombro. ¿Su padre murió para salvarle? Ahora todo encajaba, por eso no sufrió ningún daño cuando Voldemort atacó a Hermione a principio de año, porque su padre había recibido el hechizo asesino de Voldemort hacia él.

- Malfoy, sé que estás aquí, deja de esconderte – dijo Voldemort con una mueca burlona – tú sabes que no te puedes esconder de mí

- claro que no me esconderé – dijo Draco mientras salía de detrás de una estatua de dos serpientes enlazadas. La mirada de Voldemort estaba fija en él y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro de serpiente

- ahora entiendes todo¿no? – preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel

- si, absolutamente todo – musitó Draco con furia en la voz

- y también sabes de la conexión que tienes con la sangre sucia ¿no? – preguntó Voldemort aún más burlón

- si, también lo sé – susurró Draco más furioso aún

- pero tú no sabes, que si ella muere, tú también lo harás – dijo Voldemort triunfante – y tampoco sabes que ella posee parte de la llave de este cofre, en donde está encerrado el poder de las tinieblas y de todo lo que se ha creado.

- ¿una llave? – Draco estaba totalmente confundido

- tú también tienes parte de la llave – dijo el lord, acercándose al rubio - de ahí viene la conexión entre ustedes. Pero la particularidad de ella, es que si la llave es sacada de su cuerpo y yo la obtuviera…

- ¿qué pasaría? - preguntó el chico, impaciente. Eso produjo que el Lord manifestara en su rostro de serpiente una expresión de cruel triunfo

- obtendría el poder de todo lo mágico y no mágico, de los muggles y los magos de todo el universo – Voldemort estaba simplemente encantado con aquel plan

- no puedo permitir eso… Hermione no lo permitiría – susurró Draco con la mente colapsada de ideas inconexas - ¿cómo podré impedirlo?

- no podrás – dijo el lord, riendo desalmadamente – y si lo lograras, exigiría grandes "sacrificios" de parte de tu amada sangre sucia…

- ¿qué quieres decir con sacrificios? – dijo el chico, pasando de una mueca de confusión a una de terror

- ella deberá sacrificarse por ti, para poder salvar el mundo mágico y no mágico y solo así impedirías que el Lord no tuviera el poder – dijo uno de los mortífagos

- ¿qué? – dijo Draco totalmente destrozado por dentro – ¿sacrificarse?

- si, pero falta uno de los factores para poder obtener la llave, que ella aun no consigue – dijo Voldemort mientras observaba duramente al mortífago que interrumpió la conversación – deberá matar a Harry Potter

- no lo hará, yo la ayudaré para que salga de tu control – dijo Draco pensando en soluciones

- no podrás impedirlo, pues la llave la controlará y ni tu ni nadie impedirán que mate a Potter – dijo Voldemort disfrutando del oscuro destino de la Gryffindor – aunque pidas ayuda al viejo chiflado ese de Dumbledore, no podrá ayudarte, el destino de esa sangre sucia está escrito, al igual que el mío

- no lograrás salirte con la tuya – gritó Draco desesperado

- todo se cumplirá al pie de la letra – dijo Voldemort riendo – disfruta de la sangre sucia mientras puedas – miró a dos de los encapuchados que estaban a su lado – tráiganla! – ordenó. Ellos se inclinaron ante Voldemort y salieron camino a las mazmorras. Unos minutos después, volvieron con Hermione quien miró confundida todo a su alrededor.

Su mirada se posó en Draco que la miraba tristemente y cuando los mortífagos la soltaron por orden de Voldemort, ella corrió a abrazarlo. Draco la aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y Voldemort les miró con asco

- sangre sucia - musitó Voldemort – disfruta de tu novio, porque vas a tener muy poco tiempo para estar con él

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( Oº°'¨¨'°ºO )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Todo se desvaneció ante ellos y despertaron en una confortable cama de la mansión Malfoy, los dos empapados de un sudor frío, abrazados y confundidos por ese espantoso sueño que les dio a entender el destino que tendrían, un destino terrible lleno de sufrimientos, pero que sobrellevarían juntos, enfrentando la adversidad y tratando de cambiar su destino, que tantas malas experiencias les harían pasar...

×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi, les agradezco sus rewiews y quiero que me manden sus opiniones¡nunca están demás!

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews

Bye

°o.O+O.o°

Capítulo editado

Nix Aru.


	13. Muerte, mentira y lágrimas

¡Hola!

Les pido disculpas por el atraso, pero me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, que además es muy extraño. Yo opino que me quedó horrible, y que exageré muchas cosas, como una desaparición y un hechizo al final del capi, pero espero que les guste. Los reviews los voy a contestar todos juntos, los del capi 11, 12 y los de este (espero que lleguen muchos) y bueno, que más les puedo decir, Aquí les dejo la historia. Ah! Se me olvidaba, este capi comienza muy extraño, porque cuenta la historia de dos personajes que no habían sido aclaradas. Aparte, en este capi no va la historia completa, sino que van trozos de cada situación y luego otra, bueno, quizás no me entiendan, pero al leerlo se darán cuenta de lo que hablo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no son míos, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de Warner Bros, y yo sólo los ocupo para entretenerme, sin fines de lucro (solo de sus reviews)

**_Simbología _**

"pensamientos"

**13. Muerte, mentiras y lágrimas **

Un nuevo día nacía y las esperanzas de ser felices se incrementaban. La existencia del amor hacía que sus vidas adquirieran otra forma y que llenara sus mundos de felicidad. Pero no todo puede ser tan perfecto, pues todo lo que ha sido creado debe tener un equilibrio. Para la felicidad, la tristeza, para la vida, la muerte, para lo perfecto, lo imperfecto y para el amor, el odio. Todo se acaba, nada es para siempre y por lo mismo hay que saber aprovechar lo que tenemos, sino nuestra vida se vería llena de tristeza y soledad.

"_Joan_"

Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba sobre su existencia, que no había sido la más placentera ni agradable, sino que estaba llena de dolor y porque no decirlo, también de sufrimiento. Porque su vida no había sido fácil, sino uno de los retos más difíciles contra los que había tenido que luchar y más arduo aun cuando se estaba sola.

Su tía siempre había sido su gran apoyo, pero no había sido un ejemplo a seguir. Una mujer estricta, preocupada de que estuviera sana y que nada le faltara. Pero nunca le dio el cariño que toda persona necesita, su tía no tenía aquella calidez que podía ver en las demás madres o hasta en las abuelas. Quizás el vivo reflejo de sus fallecidos padres produjera aquella nostalgia y melancolía en su tía y le impidieran dar ese amor que tanto ansiaba. Sin embargo, a la única persona a la que podía recurrir era a su mejor amigo, al cual había conocido cuando solo tenía tres años de edad. Aquel chico rubio siempre le había cautivado, su mirada grisácea, sus modales finos, todo en él era exacto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo parecido que era a ella, en su carácter, su forma de ser y hasta en los gustos, no hubo más remedio que renunciar a él y ser su mejor amiga, casi su hermana. Él le había dado el apoyo necesario para seguir y siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Draco, su primer amor, siempre había sido su amigo, pero aunque la quisiera como una hermana y ella a él, aun ese espacio en su corazón no se llenaba. Aun esperaba con ansias al chico que llenara ese gran vacío, que estaba pronto a aparecer.

"_Samantha_"

Su largo pelo azabache, sus ojos grises y su cuerpo de modelo la hacían ver como una chica increíblemente hermosa y aunque trataba de aparentar ser una joven dulce y encantadora, no hacía más que fingir. Samantha había heredado de sus padres (que era una renombrada familia de magos) poderes asombrosos y un don especial a la hora de hacer pociones. Su vida en Francia había sido bastante normal, a pesar de las constantes visitas de sus tíos y de su "querida" prima Hermione, a la cual odiaba profundamente.

Los McReggan eran famosos en Francia por sus asombrosos poderes y su estrecha relación con la magia negra. Samantha estaba orgullosa de ser una McReggan, pero lo que más le molestó al entrar a Hogwarts ese mismo año, fue que su prima fuese bruja al igual que ella. No había querido admitir ante nadie su parentesco con Hermione, aunque el parecido era increíble, pues ella nunca se compararía a una traidora de sangre, por sus hábitos y vida totalmente muggles, ella estaba en un nivel tan superior que sólo de comparar, las diferencias salían a la luz.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Draco despertó sobresaltado por el extraño sueño o más bien pesadilla que habían vivido. Todas las dudas acerca de lo que pasó la noche del ataque de Herm quedaron disipadas y un profundo dolor invadió su corazón. Pero no era un dolor físico, sino tristeza, una profunda tristeza le inundaba. Hermione que reposaba a su lado lo miró profundamente y lo abrazó para reconfortarlo. No tenía ideas claras de lo que le pasaba a Draco, pero por la mueca que había adquirido su rostro, pudo observar que era algo grave. Draco se refugió en su pecho y tibias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos grises

- Draco... – susurró Herm con ternura, mientras el joven desahogaba su pena entre los brazos de la castaña.

- Herm... mi padre – dijo el rubio con voz ahogada mientras le miraba a los ojos

- ¿qué pasó con tu padre? – preguntó Herm preocupada, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, que había vuelto a poner sobre su pecho

- el impidió que Voldemort me matara cuando te dio la poción aquella vez – dijo Draco desde el pecho de Herm, mientras la castaña no podía salir de su asombro – cuando ese maldito lanzó el hechizo mortal, mi padre se interpuso y el hechizo cayó sobre él

- no puede ser… – dijo Herm sorprendida e incrédula – pero ¿Cómo?... ¿cómo lo supiste?

- por ese maldito – dijo Draco con furia mientras se apartaba de Herm y salía de la cama para mirar por el balcón.

- ¿y cómo sabes que es verdad lo que dice? – razonó Herm – puede haber mentido para que sufrieras

- porque él era el lugarteniente de Voldemort, siempre estaba junto a él y en el sueño claramente no había nadie a su lado – informó Draco aún dolido

- claro, ahora lo recuerdo – declaró Herm mirando hacia la pared, y corrió hacia el balcón, junto a Draco y lo abrazó

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Dos jóvenes subían hacia la sala común de Gryffindor tomados de la mano. El chico dijo la contraseña y pasaron por el retrato. Fueron directamente al sillón más apartado de la sala y se abrazaron mientras miraban el fuego. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando...

- GINNY WEASLEY¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO! – gritó un pelirrojo mientras corría hacia el sillón, rojo de furia y se dio cuenta de que estaba con su mejor amigo – ¡HARRY¡SUELTALA DE INMEDIATO!

- Ron, deja de gritarme, estoy lo bastante mayorcita para hacer lo que quiera – gritó Ginny enfurecida mientras los demás Gryffindors les miraban curiosos

- claro que no¡aún eres una bebé! – replicó Ron tratando de abrazarla como para protegerla

- Ron, tengo 15 años, soy lo bastante grande para tener novio – replicó aun más enojada Ginny quien tomó el brazo de Harry, que estaba sorprendido por la actitud de los Weasleys – vamos Harry, mi hermano está insoportable

- Ginny regresa, aun no hemos terminado de hablar – dijo Ron enojado mientras seguía a la pareja por el retrato.

Samantha caminaba distraída por la orilla del lago hasta que una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos

- ¿por qué nos mentiste? – dijo Lavender mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba un brazo

- ¿mentirles de qué? chicas francamente... – comenzó Samantha, pero la mirada de las chicas la paralizó por completo

- "Oh no, esa estúpida se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia y ahora todos sabrán la verdad" pensó y una mueca de horror se formó en su antes hermoso rostro

- ¿por qué niegas que eres prima de Herm? – preguntó Parvati con un notable tono de reproche en la voz. Samantha palideció

- ¿mi prima¡pero qué locura es ésa! – se burló Samantha mientras lograba escapar de Lavender

- también sabemos que niegas tener algún parentesco con ella – reprochó Lavender

- ¿y si es así, qué? dejen de meterse en mi vida – gritó Samantha mientras corría hacia el bosque prohibido

- no te preocupes – dijo Parvati con una sonrisa de triunfo – tenemos otras formas para hacer que admita su mentira

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Después de que Draco recuperara la calma, le contó a Herm todo lo que había sucedido en el sueño, bueno casi todo, porque omitió de su relato que Herm debía matar a Harry Potter, para no aterrorizar a la castaña. Herm estaba cada vez más horrorizada por las cosas que decía Draco y no hacía más que confundirse.

- Herm ¿estás bien? – preguntó Draco mirando a la castaña que se había acercado al lago de la mansión y lo miraba pensativa

- claro que no – dijo Herm enojada – ¿no te das cuenta de que esto es gravísimo?

- si sé, pero que quieres que haga yo – replicó Draco un poco enojado por el tono que ella había ocupado.

- tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore cuanto antes – dijo Herm mientras caminaba en círculos. Draco la miraba fijamente y llegó al punto de marearse

- tranquilízate – dijo el rubio mientras le tomaba los hombros para que dejara de caminar – no te preocupes por eso, ya lo solucionaremos

- pero... – dijo la castaña mientras Draco la callaba con un cálido beso

- ahora disfrutemos del paseo – dijo Draco dulcemente después de separarse de Herm mientras se envolvían en un dulce abrazo admirando la belleza de la mansión Malfoy

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Una cabellera roja se agitaba al viento mientras corría. Una chica pelirroja reía junto a un joven de pelo azabache. El joven la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó tiernamente, como si la chica fuera de cristal.

- Ginny... – llamó el joven a la chica dulcemente

- Harry, te amo – gritó la pelirroja, lo que hizo sonrojar al chico de ojos verdes.

- y yo también a ti, preciosa – dijo Harry – ¡pero no te salvarás de un ataque de cosquillas!

- jajaja... Harry... ya no puedo más... – dijo Ginny riendo como loca y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- pero si te hice un poquito de cosquillas¿no aguantas más? – preguntó Harry, burlándose de su novia

- y dime¿qué hay de ti? – observó la pelirroja preparándose para atacar

- ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntaron Lavender y Parvati que habían aparecido de detrás de un árbol. Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron notablemente. Ginny se levantó, porque estaba sobre Harry y trato de explicar la situación

- es que... – trató de explicar, pero las chicas sacaron sus propias conclusiones

- no me digan que son novios – replicó Lavender con una sonrisita

- eh bueno... – respondió Harry mientras su rostro adquiría el color del cabello de los Weasleys

- ¡si! – gritaron las chicas al unísono mientras corrían emocionadas hacia el castillo

- oh no, ahora todo Hogwarts se va a enterar – dijo Ginny nerviosa

- mejor aun, así todo el mundo sabrá que te amo – dijo Harry mirando con un poco de lujuria a la pelirroja. Ella al principio no se había dado cuenta, pero luego comprendió

- vamos a perdernos por ahí ¿si? – decidió Ginny con sus ojos celestes fijos en aquellos verdes, hablándose sin palabras y diciéndose muchas cosas a la vez.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Un chico gritaba desesperado en busca de alguien, aunque entre la oscuridad no lograba ubicar donde estaba.

- "¡_lumos_!"- susurró mientras una luz en la punta de su varita le indicaba donde estaba; el borde del bosque prohibido – ¿dónde se habrá metido?

- Neville ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó un hombre gigantesco a sus espaldas, el guardabosques de los jardines de Hogwarts y el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Hagrid

- es que buscaba a Samantha, la últimas personas que la vieron me dijeron que estaba en el lago, pero de eso ya hacen casi 5 horas – dijo Neville preocupado

- ¿y crees que esté en el bosque prohibido? – preguntó Hagrid mirando hacia las espesuras del bosque, aunque no se viera nada

- es lo más seguro, aun no conoce muy bien el colegio – dijo Neville mientras miraba hacia el lago con la esperanza de que estuviera allí

- vamos a buscarla entonces – sugirió el guardabosques, tomando la ballesta que estaba a su lado y tomando a Fang

- muchas gracias Hagrid – dijo Neville mirando un poco asustado hacia el bosque, pero adquiriendo valor al recordar a su novia – vamos rápido

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

El lago de la mansión lanzaba destellos plateados y rojizos mientras el atardecer caía sobre ellos. La oscuridad se cernía sobre el pequeño castillo de forma suave y lenta, e invitaba a dar un paseo por los hermosos jardines de rosas.

Pero una persona ajena a aquella mansión, observaba con recelo a la pareja que estaba sentada en una de las bancas de mármol. Aquella chica observaba absolutamente dolida a su amor, que aún le atormentaba, ese chico no podía salir de sus pensamientos, ella sabía que no debía amarle, pero él nunca había impedido que algo ocurriese entre los dos.

Debía hacerle el mayor daño posible a Granger, para separarle de su amado Draco. Y ella estaba muy bien informada sobre aquel rubio y una pequeña apuesta. Destruiría a Granger y les separaría para siempre, aunque fuera a un muy alto precio; el desprecio eterno de Draco.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- hola Lavender, Parvati – saludó un chico, bastante guapo, a las dos jóvenes que entraban a la sala común

- hola Ron – saludó Parvati sin mirarlo, de pronto se le iluminaron los ojos – Ron¿sabes?

- ¿qué cosa? – preguntó el pelirrojo sin tomarle mucha importancia, ya se imaginaba que Parvati se iba a poner a chismorrear

- ¿sabías que tu hermanita tiene novio? – dijo Parvati con una sonrisa pícara. Lavender le dio un codazo en las costillas

- no le hagas caso, esta diciendo incoherencias – respondió rápidamente la rubia con un ademán de impaciencia

- ¿que mi hermana qué? – preguntó Ron y miró a Parvati con los ojos desorbitados

- Ron tranquilízate – sugirió Lavender tomando a Ron por un hombro, pero él solo la miró con rabia

- ya lo sabía – dijo el chico, y no hizo más que sonreír de forma irónica y se sentó en el sofá más cercano. Las chicas se sentaron junto a él, una a cada lado y trataron de explicarle la situación.

- pero es que ella es una bebita – dijo Ron un poco triste. No le importaba mucho que su hermana tuviera novio, y mucho menos si era Harry, pues el era el único en quien confiaba, lo malo es que su hermanita menor tenia novio antes que él mismo, pues nunca se había atrevido a mostrar sus sentimientos por nadie. Y ahora que lo había hecho, la chica que él quería, pertenecía a otro, a su peor enemigo. No dejaba de reprocharse lo egoísta que era, debería de estar feliz por su hermana, pues él sabía de hace mucho tiempo que Harry sentía algo por su hermana, pero los celos de hermano mayor, le impedían dejarla libre

- claro que no lo es Ron – explicó Parvati – ella ya es una mujer

- creo que tendré que afrontarlo – replicó Ron haciendo una mueca.

Decidió ir a hablar con su hermana y con Harry, para felicitarlos y para sacarse ese estúpido egoísmo del corazón. Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y las chicas lo miraron extrañadas, pues el cambio de expresión en su rostro había sido casi ilógico, su expresión cambió completamente.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La preocupación reinaba en su joven rostro y aunque gritaba y gritaba su nombre, no había señales de la chica. Samantha había desaparecido hacía ya varias horas y aun no había rastro de ella.

- Samantha – gritó Neville desesperado, hacia las profundidades del bosque prohibido

- Neville, no podemos hacer nada, ya está muy oscuro, va a ser imposible buscarla – dijo Hagrid mirando con pena al chico, quien estaba tan pálido como el papel

- yo no la voy a dejar sola Hagrid – gritó Neville con lágrimas de impotencia en sus oscuros ojos

- vamos a pedir ayuda entonces – sugirió Hagrid mientras salían de las profundidades del bosque e iban a la oficina de Dumbledore

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- Draco, creo que es hora de irnos – observó Herm, y miró con tristeza el hermoso jardín de rosas

- yo no me quiero ir, me quiero quedar aquí contigo – dijo Draco acurrucándose en los brazos de la castaña como un niño pequeño

- que más quisiera yo – dijo Herm besando el cabello de Draco quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

La vista era hermosa, y se sentía tan bien y feliz que se olvidó de sus problemas por un momento. Pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, tuvo una sensación de vértigo y el miedo se apoderó completamente de ella. Algo grave había sucedido

- Draco, debemos irnos – dijo Herm con voz preocupada

- no quiero, no quiero – reprochó Draco, con voz de niño pequeñito

- Draco, presiento que algo grave pasó, por favor, regresemos a Hogwarts – dijo Herm mientras unas lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos miel. Sentía miedo y preocupación, algo le debía haber pasado a alguno de sus amigos.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Un grito agudo desgarro el silencio de la noche y los enviados del Ministerio de Magia buscaban apresurados algún rastro de la joven perdida. Todo el colegio se había enterado de que Samantha McReggan había desaparecido.

- ¿Neville? – preguntó Harry al chico que caminaba en círculos por la sala común

- no puedo creer que haya ocurrido algo así – se admiró Ginny quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común, entre Harry y Ron

- quizás Herm sepa de algo que podamos hacer – aventuró Ron para ayudar en algo

- buena idea – afirmó Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor – ¿y dónde está Herm?

- quizás este con su novio – dijo apresuradamente Ginny

- ¿tu también sabes? – preguntó Ron extrañado

- me enteré ayer – afirmó la pelirroja. Miró hacia otro de los sillones y vio a Lavender y Parvati hablando en susurros y muy serias

- ¿qué les pasa chicas? – pregunto Dean un poco extrañado de verlas tan serias y calladas. Las chicas lo miraron aterrorizadas

- no nos pasa nada – dijo inmediatamente Lavender y justo cuando iban camino a su habitación, Neville las detuvo

- ustedes fueron las últimas que la vieron – dijo un poco enojado el chico – quiero que me digan que pasó. Las chicas se miraron y fueron a sentarse nuevamente

-Ok – afirmó Parvati – les contaremos toda la verdad

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

El recorrido por la mansión Malfoy fue más rápido que la vez anterior. Draco aún no podía creer como se había dejado convencer por Herm, pero es que al ver en sus ojos tal preocupación, accedió sin problemas a la petición de la chica. Llegaron pronto a la chimenea principal de la mansión y viajaron sin problemas a través de la red flu.

Una vez en el castillo, evitaron ser vistos por Snape, ya que Draco había mentido al decirle a Herm que le había pedido permiso al profesor de pociones, pero la chica aún no se había enterado y además ¿Por qué tenía que saberlo?

- Draco, tengo que irme a la sala común – dijo Herm corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia la torre Gryffindor.

- llévame contigo – pidió Draco tomando la mano de Herm

- está bien, pero la sala común ha de estar llena a esta hora – advirtió Herm mirando a Draco con un poco de reproche.

Subieron las escaleras corriendo y Herm dijo la contraseña ("los leones somos los mejores") lo que aparte de no causarle gracia a Draco, le hirió un poco el orgullo de Sly, aunque para que hacerle caso a una estúpida contraseña ¿no creen?

La pareja entró de la mano por el agujero que dejaba ver el retrato y se encontraron solo con los Gry de 6º curso. La mayoría los miraron sin importancia, pero algunos como Dean y Seamus fueron hacia Malfoy a pedirle explicaciones de que hacía allí

- déjenlo chicos – dijo Ron mirando con un poco de rabia a Draco – ellos son novios

- ¿novios? – preguntaron los chicos confundidos

- les explico después – dijo Herm mirándolos fijamente – ¿qué pasó?

- algo muy malo – dijo Neville mirando con rabia a Lavender y Parvati – tu prima desapareció por culpa de ellas – las apuntó

- ¿tu prima? – preguntó el rubio Sly confundido – ¿tienes alguna prima en Hogwarts?

- luego te explico – dijo Herm cambiando su expresión de miedo a preocupación

- ¿cómo lo supieron? – preguntó la castaña desconcertada

- ellas nos dijeron – dijo Neville mirándola pálido y con una sonrisa desencajada. Neville estaba absolutamente decepcionado y se sentía engañado y traicionado

- Herm ¿por qué no nos dijiste? – preguntó Harry mirándola con reproche

- no tuve tiempo – dijo Herm sin mirarlo – ¿la están buscando?

- si – dijo Seamus – y le mandaron una lechuza a sus padres

- mejor así – dijo Herm mecánicamente. Ron observó a Herm detenidamente

- Herm¿dónde has estado desde ayer? – preguntó el pelirrojo un poco alterado. La castaña miró primero a sus amigas y luego a Draco

- me escapé del colegio – dijo mecánicamente, su cuerpo ni su mente reaccionaban, aún no entendía porque seguía en pie. Ron la miró y se levantó del sofá enojado. Caminó hacia el lado contrario de la sala común y se apoyó en la pared

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

En medio del bosque, una chica se encontraba inconsciente y muy herida, al parecer había sido atacada por algún animal y su estado era deplorable. Las posibilidades de vida eran escasas. Si no encontraban a Samantha de inmediato, era probable de que no resistiera más de unas horas

Pero en la sala común de Gryffindor, guiados por la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, 11 jóvenes se preparaban para realizar un peligroso hechizo que traería de vuelta a la joven desde las profundidades del bosque

- preparen las varitas – gritó Hermione mientras se dirigían hacia los invernaderos

- ha sido un milagro que Filch no nos haya pillado – dijo Parvati admirada

- ¿todos saben cuál es el hechizo? – preguntó Herm bastante seria.

Estaban haciendo un hechizo que estaba prohibido en Hogwarts, como los filtros amorosos y las pociones para los talentos y poderes. Era demasiado peligroso, no quería poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos y de su novio, pero ellos accedieron a ayudar en cuanto ella les habló del hechizo.

- Herm ¿qué esperamos? – preguntó Neville impaciente

- ¿todos se aprendieron el hechizo? – preguntó Herm aún insegura. Iban a hacer una locura. Todos asintieron con seguridad. Pero Herm los miró dolida, mientras una idea fugaz se formaba en su cerebro

- perdónenme chicos – susurró la castaña – luego comprenderán

- ¿qué piensas hacer, Herm? – preguntó Draco preocupado al ver que la chica salía del pequeño círculo que habían formado y se ponía de espaldas a ellos

- no puedo permitir que ustedes corran peligro – explicó la castaña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡_desmaius_!

Inmediatamente los que estaban frente a la castaña cayeron desmayados frente al potente hechizo

- Hermione ¿qué diablos...? – gritó Ron, pero Hermione le lanzó el hechizo a él y a los demás

- prefiero morir yo antes de que a ustedes les pase algo – susurró Herm mientras corría hacia el bosque prohibido.

La castaña corrió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid que se encontraba solitaria. Desde allí observo el bosque prohibido y las miles de luces que rondaban por los alrededores, ayudando a encontrar algún rastro de Samantha

- A lo que vine – dijo Herm con voz segura – _"¡fidelio __corpo __aparecium!"_ – gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas, mientras definía en su mente a la persona que buscaba.

De pronto frente a ella apareció un cuerpo muy maltratado, era Samantha. Rápidamente lanzó chispas rojas y verdes hacia el bosque. Cuando iba a lanzar un hechizo de alerta, su cuerpo se volvió débil y todo ante ella se desvaneció.

×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×

¡No me odien! Se que este capitulo quedó horrible, pero con la entrada al colegio, se me esfumaron las ideas, y aunque me estruje el cerebro para escribir el capi, fue en vano. Déjenme reviews, para reclamar lo horrible que esta, aunque sea para lanzarme tomatazos

Me despido, hasta pronto y cuídense

°o.O+O.o°

_Capítulo editado _

_Nix Aru. _


	14. Respuestas de reviews!

Reviews capitulo 11:  
  
sabry: Muchisimas gracias por todos los rewiews que me dejaste, me puse demasiado feliz de recibir muchos rewiews a la vez. Gracias por darme un momento de felicidad!  
  
luna_wood: No te preocupes, mientras vuelvas a dejarme un rewiew, todo perdonado, palabra de boy scout! Bueno, si Dumbledore siempre es complice de lo no permitido, es muy sabio el viejito, y eso de la pelea, si hubiese llegado a mayores Herm se hubiese perdido a Draco y nosotras hubiesemos salido ganado! Y por lo de Ron, a mi esa pareja me gusta, pero es como muy comun, aunque Ron no esta nada mas, pero yo preferiria mil veces a Draco; no te preocupes, Ron no armara un lio tan grande (jejeje)  
  
mariapotter2002: Muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic, y aquí esta el nuevo capi, asi que disfrutalo. Espero que te guste  
  
vivi: Muchas gracias, y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, yo en un principio crei que era muy mala y hasta me habia preparado para recibir tomatasos! Gracias por tu apoyo!  
  
alSuvEr: Hola! Sip el 13 fue mi cumple, muchisimas gracias por darme apoyo! Y lo de la historia, bueno, aquí en este capi, se entienden aun mas las cosas que no habia explicado, o que no se habian resuelto. Aquí esta la actualizacion y vas a descubrir inmediatamente quien estaba detrás de la puerta...   
  
javiera: Hola, con respecto al primer sueno, Ron se refiere a que Draco nunca lograria estar con Herm y aunque se comprobo que no era asi, yo no estaria tan segura (jejeje) Pero Herm es mas de Ron que de Draco en el sentido de que Ron la conoce mejor, sabe todo de ella, cosa que Draco aun no logra descubrir. No te preocupes, yo te mando los demas capis, y asi todos contentos! Gracias por tu rewiew!  
  
paula malfoy: Que bien que te haya gustado la historia! Y si, se va a armar un lio, pero todo se soluciona. Aquí va un nuevo capi, disfrutalo. Que bien que seas amiga de adriana, yo tambien, asi que las amigas de adriana tambien son mis amigas (si es que quieres claro)   
  
Reviews capitulo 12:  
  
gata2242: No te preocupes, por lo menos me dejaste un rewiew y te lo agradesco. Muchas gracias por darme tu apoyo siempre!!!  
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain: Espero que leas entero el fic, a mi me gusto mucho el tuyo, te felicito, escribes muy bien. Gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
luna_wood: Que bien que logre lo que queria, aunque a mi me parecio muy cursi lo de la rosa, y lo de su pobre destino, no te preocupes, despues se pone mucho mejor. En los proximos capis quizas le diga de la apuesta, ahi lo veremos. Gracias por tu apoyo!  
  
Sabina Evans: Muchas gracias, espero que los proximos capis te gusten tambien, porque voy a tratar de hacer la historia mas interesante. Gracias!  
  
Lira Garbo: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te gusten los proximos capis!  
  
Peke: Gracias, que me pongo roja de tanto halago, jejejeje. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!  
  
Reviews capitulo 13:  
  
Gata2242: Muchas gracias, hace bien que te suban la autoestima, estaba muy depre cuando escribi el capi, asi que por eso... Muchas gracias por el apoyo!  
  
luma_wood: Muchas gracias, a mi me dio tristeza escribir esa parte, pobre herm, llena de desgracias, todo le pasa a ella, voy a tener que quitarle protagonismo, jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Peke: Gracias, los comentarios asi suben la autoestima, espero que en el proximo capi se aclaren tus dudas! Muchas gracias por el apoyo!  
  
Bueno, aqui estan todas las respuestas a sus rewiews, les agradesco enormemente a todas por escribirme y darse el tiempo, y como agradecimiento voy a subir el proximo capi junto a las respuestas de rewiews!!!!  
  
Bye  
  
Nicol-Aru *.* 


	15. Felicidad momentánea

_Los personajes y la historia en que está basado este fic, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo cree esta locura que vino a mi mente, la cual no fue hecha con fines de lucro, sino sólo para entretener a los lectores/as. _

14. Felicidad momentánea

La oscuridad reinaba aquel lugar sombrío y lóbrego. Las sombras proyectadas por los árboles formaban figuras tétricas por la ausencia de la luna. Un fuerte viento le hizo reaccionar. De pronto miró a su alrededor, recordando de golpe lo que había pasado. Estaba confusa y sentía un gran dolor en las costillas y en uno de sus brazos. Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor le impidió moverse. Juntó fuerzas y gracias a una rama que había cerca logró ponerse de pie. Con espanto vio frente a ella a una figura y cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo verla perfectamente. Ideas vagas pasaban por su mente y no lograba entender que hacía ella allí. Miró hacia el castillo y por el sendero se veían muchas sombras un poco borrosas, pero se distinguían como figuras humanas.

- ¡ayúdenme! – gritó Samantha desesperada. Las figuras corrieron hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que eran sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Reconoció de inmediato a su novio.

- Neville... – susurró y el chico inmediatamente la abrazó, con sumo cuidado, mientras sus amigos atendían a Herm, que estaba desmayada.

Ron fue en busca del director para que pararan la búsqueda, y Dumbledore se alegró al enterarse de los pormenores de lo ocurrido

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La luz le molestaba en los ojos, pero estaba demasiado débil para abrirlos. Reunió fuerzas y lentamente miró a su alrededor. Por el techo blanco reconoció que estaba en la enfermería. Trató de incorporarse, pero una mano se lo impidió. Era Draco

- Herm debes descansar – dijo Draco un tanto preocupado

- creo que es lo mejor – respondió Herm después de que al intentar incorporarse se mareara – ¿cómo está Samantha?

- mucho mejor – respondió Ron que estaba a su lado y le miraba con ternura – saldrá de la enfermería en algunos días

- me alegro – dijo Herm con una sonrisa bondadosa.

- creo que es mejor que duermas un poco, Herm – replicó Lavender que salía de detrás de una de las cortinas de la enfermería.

- está bien – dijo la chica mientras se acurrucaba en las sábanas, tranquila porque todo se solucionara.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- hola – saludó el pelirrojo a Neville, que estaba pensativo frente al fuego de la sala común.

- hola – respondió sin ánimos el chico

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ron inseguro. Desde que habían vuelto de la enfermería estaba extraño, como decepcionado.

- si, no te preocupes – dijo el chico mientras subía a el dormitorio común.

Ron aún estaba desconcertado con lo que había pasado en el bosque hacia algunas horas atrás. Primero habían ido todos al bosque para ayudar a Herm en el conjuro para encontrar a Samantha. Pero ella sin más los atacó a todos y fue ella sola en busca de su prima.

Era realmente extraño, pues según lo que les habían dicho Parvati y Lavender, Samantha odiaba a Herm, aunque no sabían las razones. Pero lo que no sabía era que las razones se descubrirían muy pronto...

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- Buenos días mi señor – dijo un hombre encapuchado mientras se arrodillaba frente a un trono. En el trono estaba él, Lord Voldemort, mirando con desprecio a aquel vasallo al que estaba obligado a ver, pues le traía los reportes de lo que pasaba en Hogwarts. Aunque ¿Por qué habría de estar obligado a verlo, si podía conseguir reportes de una fuente mucho más directa que aquel estúpido?

- ¿sabes? Me haces perder el tiempo, además me traes informes muy poco concretos – dijo el Lord mirándole divertido – me aburrí de ti

- mi señor, usted no puede hacerme esto – dijo el joven mortífago mirándolo horrorizado – yo le he servido fielmente mi señor

- claro que puedo hacerlo – dijo Voldemort sonriendo aun más – pero no me ensuciaré las manos contigo

- ¿quiere que lo haga por usted, mi señor? – preguntó otro mortífago que apareció a la derecha del Lord, mientras se arrodillaba ante él

- me encantaría, Weasley – dijo el Lord mientras miraba al otro mortífago con asco – quiero que hagas desaparecer de mi vista a esta basura y ocupa las maldiciones que te he enseñado

- con gusto mi señor – repuso Percy mientras le lanzaba maldiciones dolorosas al extremo, disfrutando inmensamente del dolor de aquel joven

Se despertó sobresaltado con la antigua cicatriz escociéndole mientras sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Se levantó y despertó a su compañero que dormitorio más cercano

- Ron... – dijo Harry tocándose la frente

- mmm... ¿qué pasa Harry? – preguntó el pelirrojo adormecido

- soñé con Voldemort – repuso Harry y Ron se despertó de sobresalto.

- ¿y qué soñaste con Vol...Voldemort? – preguntó el pelirrojo

- esta bien, te lo contaré – dijo Harry mientras buscaba su ropa para vestirse

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

_En la enfermería... _

- señorita Granger – dijo una voz a lo lejos, que se iba acercando y ya estaba en su oído – es hora de levantarse, debe ir a clases

- se me había olvidado – dijo Hermione despertando de sobresalto, totalmente histérica – debo ir por mis cosas a la sala común¡mi ropa, mis libros! Madame Pomfrey¿qué hora es?

- son las 8:30 – dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa, mientras Herm observaba horrorizada la enfermería – y todas tus cosas están aquí...

- ¡muchas gracias! – dijo Herm con una sonrisa y un poco avergonzada por su actitud anterior.

- el baño es la tercera puerta – dijo Madame Pomfrey apuntando una puerta ancha de roble – apresúrate

- está bien – dijo Herm tomando sus cosas – ¿cómo está ella?

- mucho mejor – dijo Madame Pomfrey con una triste sonrisa – se recuperará pronto...

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- realmente no puedo creerlo – dijo el chico totalmente confundido – ¿él al servicio de ese asqueroso? Mi madre se enfermará si se entera de la verdad

- ya lo creo¿pero no crees que será mejor no decirle por ahora? – razonó Harry

- si, eso creo – dijo Ron mientras miraba su desayuno con asco – se me quitó el hambre

- Ron¡no has comido nada estos últimos días! – replicó Harry enojado

- solo déjame en paz – dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor rumbo hacia su primera clase.

- ¿qué le pasó? – preguntó Ginny, que había visto la escena sin entender la reacción de su hermano

- ni idea – dijo Harry desconcertado. Sin embargo recordó lo que le había dicho a Ginny en Hogsmeade – ¿pensaste en lo que te dije el otro día?

- si – dijo Ginny poniendo cara pensativa – no se si quiera...

- pero ¿por qué no? – dijo Harry desconcertándose aún más

- estaba bromeando tontito – sonrió Ginny mientras le daba un tierno beso a Harry – me encantaría

- genial – dijo Harry y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – ¿te acompaño a tu clase?

- claro – dijo Ginny mientras salían del gran comedor de la mano mientras algunas chicas miraban furiosas a Ginny.

- ¿qué clase te toca ahora? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad

- DCAO – dijo Harry animado.

La profesora Rockwell le caía muy bien, así que no había problema. Llegó junto a Ginny a la clase de la profesora McGonagall y la dejó en la puerta mientras se despedía con un tierno beso de ella

- adiós amor – se despidió Ginny y Harry fue corriendo hacia la clase de DCAO

Harry se encontró con Herm camino a la clase, así que se fueron juntos, mientras Harry le contaba a la chica la extraña actitud de Ron.

- pero ¿por qué se comportara así? – preguntó Herm confundida – que yo sepa se han peleado una sola vez, me parece muy extraño

- quizás sea porque no come y se pone a delirar – dijo Harry y se rieron por el comentario – ah, se me había olvidado, tomamos esta clase con los Slytherins

- genial – dijo Herm contenta, pues no veía a Draco desde la noche anterior.

Llegaron a la puerta del salón de DCAO y esperaron pacientemente junto a los Slytherins a la profesora. Herm lanzaba miradas furtivas a Draco mientras él le sonreía, pues no podía alejarse de los Slytherins. De pronto por el pasillo apareció una hermosa mujer, de pelo negro azabache y con rizos muy definidos, unos hermosos ojos miel y una sonrisa misteriosa y tal vez un poco fría. Su túnica gris ajustada al cuerpo dejaba ver sus formas y su capa negra le daba un toque de elegancia. Caminó rápidamente hacia el aula y dejó entrar a sus alumnos.

- ella es la profesora Rockwell – dijo Harry y Herm la miró impresionada. Irradiaba un aura de misterio e inteligencia increíble. Los chicos se sentaron en uno de los primeros puestos y vieron que Ron se sentó junto a Lavender y Draco junto a Pansy. Herm la miró con celos, pero Pansy no se dio cuenta y siguió jugueteando con su cabello.

- buenos días alumnos – saludó la profesora Rockwell – saquen sus varitas por favor

- me encanta hacer clases prácticas – opinó Harry y la profesora lo miró fijamente y sonrió. Luego miró a Hermione a su lado y se acercó a ella.

- usted es la señorita Granger ¿verdad? – preguntó la profesora mirándola de forma extraña

- si – respondió Herm un poco nerviosa, pensando que la profesora la atacaría de un momento a otro

- relájate, que no te haré daño – dijo la profesora y Herm la miró sorprendida – ahora practicaremos hechizos de protección, que les serán muy útiles para defenderse de cualquier ataque...

- me gustó mucho esa clase – dijo Parvati que estaba hablando con Herm – ¿qué te pareció la profesora?

- si, está bien – dijo Herm y se encaminó hacia el baño de chicas, pero en el trayecto se encontró con unas chicas de Slytherin, de quinto curso.

- vaya, vaya, la sangre sucia prefectita perdiendo clase. Esa insignia no te da el poder de capear clases Granger – se burló una de ellas

- tus palabritas de niña tonta no me afectan McBridde – dijo Herm mirándola despectivamente

- deja a mi amiga en paz, sangre inmunda – replicó una chica alta, rubia y de ojos verde oscuro. Ella era Lara McVicar, una chica perversa, que conocía cada uno de los planes de Draco, pues estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Naturalmente sabía de su relación con la Gryffindor, y se había prometido al verlos juntos en la mansión, que acabaría con esa relación aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

- ¿quien te crees tú, McVicar? – se burló Herm – estás celosa porque no tienes nada de lo que yo tengo

- pero se mucho más que lo que tu sabes – murmuró la chica y se alejó del baño junto a su amiga, dejando llena de dudas a Herm.

- ¿has visto a Herm? – preguntó Neville desesperado a Ron

- creo que fue al baño de chicas – dijo Ron mirándolo curiosamente

- gracias – dijo Neville y salió corriendo de allí

_En el baño_...

Un chico entraba bastante avergonzado a los baños de las chicas y miraba a su alrededor. Vio frente a un espejo a Herm y se acercó a ella.

- Herm... – dijo Neville y la chica se sobresaltó

- ¿Neville¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica mirándolo de forma extraña

- no pienses mal – dijo el chico sonrojándose – es que Sammy despertó y pidió hablar contigo

- vamos entonces – dijo Herm y salieron corriendo rumbo a la enfermería

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Entraron a una de las tiendas más lujosas de Hogsmeade, y fueron directamente a una de las vitrinas más exclusivas

- ¿tú crees que le gustará? – dijo el chico mirando aquel valioso objeto de una forma desconfiada

- por supuesto – afirmó la chica y miró aquel hermoso objeto emocionada – le encantará

- soy tan feliz – afirmó el rubio, mientras abrazaba a su amiga Joan – sin ella muero

- lo se – dijo Joan – ¿le darás esto el día del baile?

- por supuesto – dijo el rubio sonriente – será una pequeña muestra del amor que siento por ella...

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- hola Samantha – dijo Herm mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama. La chica la miró avergonzada, y decidió evitar la vista de Herm

- Sammy... – dijo Neville como reprochándole su actitud

- está bien – dijo la chica un poco cabreada – perdóname Hermione

La chica la miró sorprendida, sin palabras

- cla...claro – respondió Herm – y no me digas Hermione, dime Herm, como todos lo hacen

- está bien, Herm – dijo Samantha tratando de sonreír

- ¿y qué te hizo cambiar de actitud? – pregunto Herm mirándola fijamente

- en parte, Nev me convenció y también que me hayas salvado la vida – respondió Sammy con una sonrisa – te lo agradezco mucho

- no hay de que – dijo Herm y abrazó a su prima amistosamente.

De pronto, sus tíos entraron a la enfermería y al ver la escena sonrieron también.

- me alegra que hayas recapacitado hija – dijo una hermosa mujer, Marianne McReggan y abrazó a su esposo

- estamos orgullosos de ti – dijo Nicolás McReggan y le sonrió a su sobrina también – hace muchos años que no te veíamos, Hermione

- has crecido mucho – afirmó Marianne – tus padres deben estar felices

- s...si – dijo Herm sonrojándose

- ¿y quién es este muchacho? – preguntó Nicolás al ver a Neville junto a su hija – me imagino que es tu novio, Hermione

- no, claro que no – replicó Herm y se sonrojó, al igual que Neville

- él es MI novio, papá – dijo Samantha y miró con un poco de celos a Herm

- hija¿no crees que eres muy pequeña para tener novio? – preguntó Nicolás preocupado, mirando de arriba abajo a Neville

- claro que no lo es – respondió Marianne y sonrió dulcemente a su hija – ella es bastante grande para decidir por ella misma.

- muchas gracias, mamá – dijo Sammy mientras su madre la abrazaba

- nosotros los dejaremos solos – dijo Herm tomando a Neville de la túnica y llevándoselo de la enfermería.

Pasaron los días y esa misma noche sería el tan ansiado baile. Se suspendieron las clases temprano y los prefectos y premios anuales ayudaron a adornar el gran salón.

- estoy agotadísima – dijo Herm cuando iba rumbo a su sala común, junto a Sally Beekman, la premio anual de ese año, de Gryffindor

- yo también, quisiera dormir toda la tarde – dijo Sally reprimiendo un bostezo

- a mi también me gustaría dormir – replicó Herm – es un abuso que nos hayan dejado allí hasta 3 horas antes del baile

- ya no doy más – dijo Sally cuando llegaron al retrato y dijeron la contraseña.

- adiós Sally – dijo Herm mientras la chica subía las escaleras.

- ¡adiós Hermione!

- Herm¿qué haces allí abajo? – dijo Lavender desde su habitación – deberías de estar arreglándote

- ya voy...

Después de someterse a la tortura del maquillaje y todo lo necesario para estar radiantes, las chicas salieron listas de su habitación. Herm llevaba su túnica azul oscuro, con un moño alto y su pelo caía como una cascada. Lavender tenía su túnica escarlata y sus rizos rubios cayendo sobre su espalda, tomados con una bella cinta. Parvati con la túnica verde botella y su cabello siempre liso, lleno de cuidados rizos. Ginny con la túnica azul cielo y una hermosa trenza. Las chicas bajaron una a una, mientras salían con su pareja o se quedaban en la sala común.

- Ron te ves muy guapo – dijo Herm y el chico se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras miraba a su pareja, que era Lavender.

- tu también Herm – opinó el chico – tu te ves hermosa, Lavender

- gracias – dijo la chica sonrojándose

- bajemos – dijo Harry que era la pareja de Ginny.

Todos bajaron con sus respectivas parejas, menos Herm, que bajó sola. En medio del vestíbulo se encontró con Draco, quien casi sufrió de un ataque al corazón al verla

- estás bellísima – dijo Draco y le dio un ligero beso.

Todas las parejas entraron al gran comedor, pero toda la atención se centró en Draco y Herm. Los profesores los miraban estupefactos, pero el director sonreía pícaramente

- que vergüenza, todos nos están mirando – dijo Herm y abrazó a Draco

- no los mires, ya se les pasará – dijo Draco

De pronto, la voz del director los interrumpió, para anunciar al grupo que estaría esa noche.

- queridos alumnos, con ustedes, estos brujos tan talentosos que son famosos tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, con ustedes... AFI! - las chicas gritaron enloquecidas, mientras en el medio del salón aparecía un escenario con los instrumentos e inmediatamente aparecieron los famosos jóvenes.

- ay, me encanta el guitarrista – dijo Herm emocionada, pero inmediatamente arregló su comentario al ver la cara de Draco – me encanta como toca en esta canción...

- más te vale – dijo el chico y le sonrió a Herm. De pronto una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar

... I came here by day,  
But I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way  
And now, it is silver and silent,  
It is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold

_Yo... llegué aquí de día,  
Pero me fui en la oscuridad  
Y te encontré, te encontré en el camino  
Y ahora, es plata y silenciosa  
Es plata y frío  
Tu, en sombría resplandor, espero_

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes,  
I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

_Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Oh, mi belleza  
Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Mientras una entusiasta voz escapa,  
Rezaré temblando  
Y pediré perdón  
Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Oh, mi belleza_

Light, like the flutter of wings,  
Feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing  
So I... I will paint you in silver,  
I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink

_Te enciendes, como el revoloteo de las alas,  
Siento tu voz vacía precipitarse en mí  
Mientras anhelas cantar  
Así que... te pintaré de plata,  
Te envolveré en frío  
Elevaré tu voz mientras me hundo_

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes,  
I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me

_Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Oh, mi belleza, ahora  
Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Mientras una entusiasta voz escapa,  
Rezaré temblando  
Y pediré perdón  
Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Tus pecados dentro de mí_

- te amo – susurró Draco en el oído de Herm

- yo también – respondió la castaña

- nunca te engañaría, ni menos te haría sufrir – dijo Draco abrazándola – prefiero morir a hacerte daño

- yo tampoco – dijo Herm y comenzó a susurrar la canción en el oído de Draco

Cold in life's throws,  
I'll fall asleep for you

Cold in life's throws,  
I only ask you turn away  
Cold in life's throws,  
I'll fall asleep for you

Cold in life's throws,  
I only ask you turn  
As they seep...  
Into me, oh, my beautiful one, now

_El frío en la vida arroja,  
Dormiré por ti__  
El frío en la vida arroja,  
Solo te pido que rechaces  
El frío en la vida arroja,  
Dormiré por ti  
El frío en la vida arroja,  
Solo te pido que voltees  
Mientras duermen  
En mí, oh, mi belleza, ahora_

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes,  
I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me... oh

_Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Oh, mi belleza,  
Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Mientras una entusiasta voz escapa,  
Rezaré temblando  
Y pediré perdón  
(Tus pecados dentro de mí)  
Tus pecados dentro de mí... oh_

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes,  
I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into...  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

_Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Oh, mi belleza, ahora  
Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Mientras una entusiasta voz escapa,  
Rezaré temblando  
Y pediré perdón  
(Tus pecados dentro de mí)  
Tus pecados dentro de mí...  
(Tus pecados dentro de mí)  
Tus pecados dentro de mí  
Oh, mi belleza_

Draco sacó a Herm de la pista de baile y la llevó fuera del castillo

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Herm confundida

- quería darte esto en muestra de mi amor – dijo Draco mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su túnica una cajita - ábrela

- no lo puedo creer – dijo Herm al mirar dentro de la cajita. Era un hermoso anillo, lleno de diamantes y hecho de oro blanco

- ¿te gusta? – preguntó Draco emocionado. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Herm cambió bruscamente

- yo no puedo aceptar esto, Draco – dijo Herm cerrando la cajita y poniéndola en las manos de Draco

- ¿no te gustó? No es lo suficiente para ti, lo sé – dijo Draco mirando el anillo con desprecio. Pero Herm hizo que la mirara a los ojos

- es el anillo más hermoso que he visto – dijo Herm – pero no puedo aceptar algo así, sería como si pusieras un valor a nuestro amor

- Herm – dijo Draco mirándola con dulzura – no era esa mi intención...

- te amo – dijo Herm abrazando a Draco.

- entonces acepta el anillo – dijo Draco y Herm lo miró tristemente – es una pequeñísima parte de mi amor hacia ti

- si eso te hace feliz – dijo Herm y abrazó nuevamente al chico – lo aceptaré entonces

- dame tu mano – dijo Draco mientras le ponía el anillo a Herm.

Ellos vivían su felicidad a plenitud, pero una persona, no muy lejos de allí, hacia un plan macabro para separar a esos dos jóvenes. Su felicidad duraría tan poco...

- ¿volvamos al baile? – sugirió Herm, que estaba ansiosa por ver a su grupo favorito.

- ok – respondió Draco y fue junto a la chica hacia el gran comedor.

- Ron ¿estás bien? – preguntó Lavender mientras observaba a su pareja

- si, no te preocupes – respondió el chico mecánicamente.

Desde hacía algunos minutos que no veía a Herm ni a su "pareja" y ya estaba pensando en lo peor. Pero de pronto volvieron a aparecer en medio de la pista de baile y Herm se veía radiante de felicidad.

- Ron, vuelve a tierra – decía Lavender mientras pasaba una mano delante del rostro del chico.

- Ron – dijo una voz masculina desde la pista de baile. Era Seamus que venía solo.

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- ¿no te importaría si bailo con tu pareja esta canción? – pidió el chico un poco avergonzado

- si a ella no le molesta, no hay problema – dijo Ron sin importancia. Se notaba que esos dos querían estar juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo y él no era quien para impedirlo.

- muchas gracias, Ron – agradecieron los chicos felices.

¿Por qué todos tenían parejas menos él? "¿tendré algo malo para que las chicas no se me acerquen?" pensó el chico. Justo detrás de la silla de Ron habían al menos cinco chicas esperando pedirle que bailara con ellas, pero eran demasiado miedosas para atreverse ¿por qué los chicos son tan ciegos a veces?

- ¿vamos? – preguntó el chico un poco impaciente a su novia

- está bien – dijo ella un poco insegura. Se veían en su rostro los nervios que se apoderaban completamente de ella.

- Ginny, si no estás segura dímelo – advirtió Harry – yo lo comprenderé

- es que, yo quiero, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa – dijo la chica mientras se alejaba un poco de Harry

- yo también, tu eres la primera chica en mi vida – dijo Harry mirándola con ternura. Ginny se perdió en sus hermosos ojos verdes y pensó mejor las cosas

- está bien – aseguró la chica – ahora estoy mucho más segura que antes

La joven pareja se perdió por un pasadizo secreto de los tantos que había en Hogwarts. Juntos vivirían una experiencia única y especial a la vez que jamás olvidarían.

El baile acabó cerca de las 5 de la madrugada y todos los alumnos la pasaron genial. Había sido una noche sumamente especial y para algunos inolvidable.

En una confortable cama iluminados por los primeros rayos de sol, Draco y Herm dormían abrazados y felices, sin sospechar que en solo algunas horas nada sería igual, todo cambiaría para muchas personas, en especial para ellos y quizás sus vidas nunca volvieran a ser como antes...

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Me quedo sumamente horrible, lo admito, pero las pruebas me secaron el cerebro, prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho mejor. La canción que sale en este capi es del grupo AFI y se llama "Silver and Cold". Se las recomiendo. Déjenme reviews para tomatazos, saludos, reclamos, cualquier cosa.

Bye y cuídense

**°o.O+O.o° **

Capítulo editado

Nix Aru.


	16. Verdad Revelada

Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, no fue mi intención, pero hubieron muchos factores que impidieron que escribiera. Espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo, que se viene bastante interesante.

Respuestas a sus reviews:

gata2242: Muchas gracias, tu apoyo me da mucha inspiración, gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste mucho este capi, porque ya de aquí, faltaría poco para el final... Pero todavía no, así que¡muchas gracias!

Lunawood: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, yo también encontré romántico el ultimo capi, y por lo del mal augurio, en este capi se pone peor... No te preocupes, todo pasara... Gracias por dejarme un review, me subiste mucho el ánimo.

Peke¡Gracias! Este capi se viene bueno (en mi opinión) y espero que a ti te guste, así me dejas un review y ¡yo soy muy feliz! Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

_Los personajes y la historia en que está basado este fic, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo cree esta locura que vino a mi mente, la cual no fue hecha con fines de lucro, sino sólo para entretener a los lectores/as. _

Nada más que decir, así que ¡A leer!

**15. Verdad Revelada **

Era una mañana soleada y agradable, pero el invierno se acercaba, por lo que debían aprovechar al máximo un día tan ameno. Era un día perfecto para pasear por el lago, para ir a los invernaderos, estar en cualquier lugar menos el castillo. Pero en un lugar del castillo, un grupo de personas se reunía encabezado por una chica, en un lugar semi-escondido del castillo de Hogwarts

- ¿para qué nos citaste? – pregunto uno de los chicos reunidos allí, un tanto molesto – estaba a punto de atrapar a esa Hufflepuff ¡y tú me interrumpiste!

- ¿qué no te das cuenta? – explicó otro de los chicos – esta reunión es netamente por lo pasado ayer en el baile

- veo que cumplió la apuesta como debía – replicó una chica con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro – no creí que lo lograría

- era casi imposible – se admiró otro chico – pero ya es hora de cumplir con nuestra parte

- cumplimos con lo que prometemos – replicó la chica que les había citado – por algo somos Slytherins

- ¡vamos a buscarlo! – dijeron todos sonrientes, aunque aun incrédulos por lo ocurrido en el baile

La luz solar le apuntaba directo en el rostro, por lo que era imposible dormir. La habitación secreta se veía esplendorosa, con un brillo nuevo. Miró a su acompañante que aun dormía profundamente.

- hola, amor – saludó el chico mientras una chica pelirroja le respondía somnolienta

- buenos días – dijo dando un gran bostezo, luego lo miró directamente a los ojos – te amo tanto

- no creo que más que yo – repuso Harry mirándole con ternura

- veamos quien da más – desafió la chica con una pícara sonrisa

En un momento estaban besándose apasionadamente, tratando de ganar una batalla muy reñida, imposible de acabar

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Estaba mirando el fuego crepitar cuando sintió una serie de ruiditos provenientes del dormitorio de las chicas. Iba a levantarse del sillón en el que estaba, pero no tenía ganas, así que desistió.

Un mal presentimiento llego a él sin tener razones. Rápidamente se levantó del sillón, pues aquello era algo muy trascendental, algo que debía ver con sus propios ojos, aunque no sabía exactamente que era. No sabía hacia donde dirigirse, pero bajó hacia el vestíbulo del castillo y escuchó por casualidad una conversación entre varias personas, que al parecer discutían. Se escondió detrás de una estatua y miró hacia donde estaban hablando:

- veo que cumplió la apuesta como debía – replicó una chica con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, era sin duda una Slytherin – no creí que lo lograría

- era casi imposible – se admiró Blaise Zabini – no creí que Malfoy lo lograría, pero lo hizo; ya es hora de cumplir con nuestra parte

- cumplimos con lo que prometemos – replicó Lara McVicar con una sonrisa triunfante - por algo somos Slytherins. Él tuvo la valentía de atrapar a la inmunda esa y nosotros lo recompensaremos como se merece

- ¡vamos a buscarlo! – dijeron todos sonrientes, y se dirigieron hacia el salón de los menesteres, donde seguramente estaría el rubio Slytherin.

Ron estaba furioso, ahora se daba cuenta de la clase de sabandija que tenía Herm por su novio. Malfoy había hecho una apuesta con los Slytherins y algo le indicaba que Hermione estaba de por medio.

Caminó sin rumbo durante un rato, uniendo pistas con respecto a Malfoy. Hacia exactamente una semana había visto a los Slytherins rodeando a Malfoy, y otras veces las serpientes miraban fijo a su amiga, como analizando su objetivo. De pronto todo calzó. Malfoy había usado a Herm con fines malvados, para ganar aquella apuesta, y si la ganaba, el premio sería algo muy valioso para el hurón.

- ¡lo sabía! - replicó el chico con furia mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras - ese Malfoy es un hijo de...

- ¡Ron! - gritó una muchacha bastante escandalizada, que venía bajando las escaleras de la mano de su novio. Ginevra Weasley le miraba enojada - ¿¡cómo puedes hablar mal del novio de tu mejor amiga!?

- ¡Oh si, por supuesto! - dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo - de lo que te deberías de preocupar es por Herm ¡y no por ese cretino!

- ¿qué pasa, Ron? - preguntó Harry. Su amigo no estaba hablando de celoso, algo extraño había en su mirada.

- debemos encontrar a Herm - replicó - Malfoy le tendió una trampa¡todo este tiempo la ha engañado con su carita de niño bueno¡sólo la ha usado para ganar una apuesta!

- no puede ser... - dijo Ginny asombrada - ¡eso es terrible!

- ¡lo sé! - replicó su hermano - ayúdenme a encontrarla

- hay una forma más rápida - dijo Harry - ¡_Accio_ mapa del merodeador!

El mapa acudió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Harry, quien de inmediato dijo las palabras que revelaban su útil información

- ¡juro que mis intenciones no son buenas! - susurró y en el mapa aparecieron los terrenos de Hogwarts y quienes estaban en él.

- no los veo - dijo Ginny, desesperada

- no están - gritó Ron y salio corriendo exasperado en busca de la castaña, hacia el vestíbulo.

Recorrió el castillo sin rumbo durante unos minutos, hasta que vio en un pasillo una sombra. La sombra sin duda era la de una mujer y se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor. De pronto se quedó completamente embobado con aquella chica de negros cabellos y hermosa figura y el ensimismamiento no cesó, hasta que se acercó a ella y vio que era una Slytherin, y además amiga de Malfoy: Joan

- quiero saber donde esta Malfoy - dijo el pelirrojo recordando su objetivo, pero mirando aún fijamente a la chica, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. La chica lo miro confundida

- tranquilízate Weasley¿acaso Draco te debe algo? me imagino que es de suma urgencia que lo encuentres, sino tendrás que recurrir a medidas desesperadas por conseguir algo extra - dijo la chica mientras sonreía burlonamente – yo pagaría muy bien por un show privado…

Ron se sonrojó violentamente, mientras la Sly lloraba de la risa. Se enfureció por la ofensa y le tomó la muñeca violentamente, haciendo que cesara su cantarina risa

- dime donde está ese maldito¡no lo escondas! - gritó el pelirrojo mientras sacudía a la chica por los hombros

- ¡eres un imbécil¿acaso nunca te enseñaron a tratar a una dama? - replicó Joan tratando de zafarse del chico, pero se le hizo imposible, Ron la tenía bien sujeta.

- mira Brunner, no tengo el tiempo de sobra para estar perdiéndolo contigo, necesito encontrar a Malfoy para partirle la cara por engañar a Herm, así que te pido, más bien te exijo ¡que me digas donde está! - replicó Ron, mientras la expresión de la chica se tensó.

Aquello era extremadamente grave, la relación de su amigo y la leona corría peligro pero no pudo evitar corroborar lo que el pelirrojo había dicho

- ¿ya sabes de la apuesta, Weasley? - preguntó la chica un poco inquieta

- claro que si¡por lo mismo necesito encontrar a mi amiga y a Malfoy! – Ron estaba más que furioso, su expresión era intimidante

- no se donde están, Weasley, pero te aseguro que Draco nunca la engañó, él se enamoró perdidamente de ella...

- ¡no mientas por él! estoy solo perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo - gritó Ron y corrió hacia las escaleras, dejando a Joan absolutamente preocupada por Draco.

- esto debe ser obra de McVicar - se dijo Joan y salió en busca de aquella pequeña arpía, pues la haría pagar todas y cada una de sus palabras. Con un giro de su plateada capa desapareció

- Herms¿vamos al lago? - pregunto Draco susurrando al oído de la castaña

- está bien - respondió la chica - pero primero vayamos a mi sala común

- claro - respondió Draco.

Por su mente, una imagen horrible pasó. Recordó nuevamente aquel horrible día en que había sellado en su destino una apuesta que lo hizo conocer a la mujer más maravillosa, pero de la peor manera posible: a través del engaño y el interés. Estaba seguro de que pronto todo se descubriría y la que más sufriría sería Hermione, su Hermione. Sintió los brazos de la chica rodeándole el cuello y alejó esas temidas imágenes de su mente.

Pasaron por la puerta que ocultaba aquella habitación secreta y se dirigieron abrazados a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Ron es un tonto - replicó Ginny mientras volvía a ver el mapa

- sólo está enamorado – dijo Harry – y por lo mismo se preocupa en extremo de la mujer que ama

- pero tiene razón en preocuparse, Harry – la pelirroja lo miró enojada – Malfoy engañó a nuestra amiga

- si, Malfoy no se salvará de esto, lo mataré a golpes – Harry observó furioso el mapa, en busca de la chica - mira¡allí esta Herm! - gritó apuntando uno de los pasillos de los pisos superiores

- vamos Harry¡qué esperas! - replicó Ginny que ya subía las escaleras

- ¡ya te alcanzo! - dijo Harry quien realizó un hechizo para avisarle a Ron de la ubicación de la castaña.

- ¡Herm! - gritó una voz desde las escaleras de un piso más abajo del que estaban. Hermione busco de donde provenía la voz

- ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Draco que se acercó a la castaña

- no se - dijo Herm mientras miraba hacia las escaleras - pero estoy segura de que escuche la voz de Ginny

- ¡Herm! - la pelirroja apareció en las escaleras más cercanas y al ver a Draco al lado de su amiga le miró con odio - ¡suéltala Malfoy!

- pero Ginny, que diablos... - reclamó Herm, mientras que detrás de la pelirroja apareció un grupo de Slytherins, que se dirigieron directo al rubio.

Draco, que tenía una expresión de total desconcierto por la forma de actuar de la pelirroja, cambio inmediatamente su expresión a la de una mueca inexpresiva. Miró a Herm y le susurró

- te amo y siempre lo haré, no lo olvides pase lo que pase - y se dirigió a sus compañeros de casa sin mirar atrás. Por otro lado del pasillo aparecieron Harry y Ron.

Vieron a Draco e inmediatamente se acercaron a golpearlo. Harry se contuvo y detuvo a Ron, pues Herm los miraba confundida, quizás aun no sabia nada, pensó Harry. Ginny se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente. Iba a decirle la verdad, pero una chica del grupo de Slytherin se le adelanto.

- felicitaciones Malfoy - dijo Lara McVicar - ¡mis amigos me contaron tu hazaña! No creí que cumplieras con la apuesta...

- Draco¿de qué están hablando? - preguntó Herm. Draco esquivó su mirada. No debía dar una sola señal de debilidad frente a ella.

- ¿la sangre sucia aun no sabe nada? - preguntó Pansy interesada. Le encantaba la idea de darle la primicia

- Parkinson, si tienes corazón ¡no digas nada!- gritó Ginny y miró a la rubia, indecisa, lista para lanzar un hechizo en cualquier momento. Pansy cambio su expresión y no dijo nada. Lara se adelantó y habló

- eres una débil parkinson, si tu no lo haces, lo haré yo - la chica sonrió malévolamente y se acerco a Herm - mira impura, te contaré lo que tu enamorado apostó...

- cállate imbécil - gritó Joan que había aparecido de pronto y le dio una cachetada. Lara la miró con una sonrisa más malvada aun

- luego sufrirás, Joan - replicó la chica y se volvió hacia Herm - para que sepas impura, tu noviecito hizo una apuesta en las vacaciones, en la que apostó que te conquistaba y te enamoraba a cambio de tener el mando de Slytherin...

- eres una mal nacida, McVicar - gritó Ginny abalanzándose sobre ella, mientras Harry y Ron intentaban golpear a Draco, y los Slytherins intentaban golpear a los dos chicos. Herm estaba completamente choqueada, pero aun así trato de mantenerse impasible, mientras trataba de pedir ayuda a alguien. De pronto aparecieron Snape y la profesora McGonagall al final de corredor.

- ¡qué esta pasando aquí! - gritó McGonagall furiosa - ¡parecen animales peleando de esa manera! Severus, encárgate de los de tu casa y yo me encargare de los Gryffindors

- vamos - gritó el profesor de pociones mientras les gritaba cosas como "dejan en vergüenza a su casa frente a los Gryffindors" y cosas así. McGonagall los miró furiosa

- a mi despacho¡ahora! - dijo mientras los Gryffindors la seguían. Harry tenía un ojo hinchado, sangre en el labio y cojeaba, Ron tenía un brazo adolorido, su rostro lleno de moratones y sangre en la nariz, Ginny estaba totalmente despeinada y con las mejillas rojas de algunas cachetadas recibidas, las manos rojas y adoloridas y Herm... Herm solo caminaba, seria, impasible...

- ¡cómo nos pudo quitar tantos puntos! - replicaron los chicos enojados. Ya no tenían ninguna señal de pelea, pues habían ido a la enfermería por orden de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡100 puntos¡nos van a matar! - replicó Ginny mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala común, junto a Herm, quien estaba "leyendo" un libro, solo que éste estaba al revés - Herm, dame acá ese libro - la chica no respondió.

- ¿qué pasa, Gin? - preguntó Harry, que venía de su dormitorio - Herm, tienes el libro al revés...

La chica lo miró, en sus ojos un dejo de oscuridad asomaba, su mirada era fría, vacía, sin ningún sentimiento, dejando fuera la calidez y amabilidad propias de la castaña. De pronto levantó su mano, en ella se veía un anillo de belleza impresionante. La chica lo miró fijamente y una lágrima cayó sobre uno de los diamantes. Sus ojos miel se inundaron en lágrimas para llorar por su dolor, por el engaño, por ese maldito engaño que creyó ser amor verdadero, puro, sin dobles intenciones y lloro por él, por ese desgraciado que tanto daño le había hecho, por esa estúpida apuesta que le había arruinado la vida. Se cobijó en los brazos de Ginny, quien la condujo a la habitación de la chica, donde estaban sus amigas alcahueteando como siempre.

- Herm... - susurró Lavender, pero no siguió, porque Ginny les indicó que esperaran afuera para explicarles. Herm se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y vio las imágenes de aquel horrible suceso. Más lagrimas acudieron, por lo que Ginny le dio un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar que tenía Parvati en su mesita de noche.

- toma esto Herm, te ayudará - dijo Ginny e hizo que la chica bebiera la poción, que la sumió en un dormir profundo, sin ningún sueño de sufrimientos ni engaño. Ginny salió de la habitación despacio, mientras las chicas la esperaban en la sala común.

- chicas - dijo la pelirroja una vez que se sentara en un sillón frente a ellas - Herm esta así porque... porque Malfoy la engañó...

- no puede ser - replicó Sammy enojada - ¡pero si ayer se veían muy felices en el baile!

- si, Herm era la más feliz de todas y al parecer Malfoy también lo era - replicó Lavender sorprendida

- no tenemos que recordárselo, ni preguntarle nada de lo que pasó - dijo Ginny muy bajito, para que nadie más oyera.

- pero... ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Parvati muy curiosa

- Malfoy hizo una apuesta en las vacaciones... - replicó Ron que se acercó al grupo, las chicas lo miraron con atención, sin reprocharle esa interrupción en una conversación de "mujeres" - en la que apostó enamorar a Herm a cambio de tener el mando de Slytherin...

- ¡Por merlín! - replicaron las chicas. Todas juraron vengarse de Malfoy a como fuera lugar

- la que me preocupa es Herms... - dijo Ron sentándose junto a Ginny, mientras miraba al fuego. De pronto el retrato se abrió, dando paso a Seamus, Dean, Neville y para sorpresa de todos, Justin.

- ¿quién fue el imbécil que nos hizo perder 100 puntos? - preguntó Seamus enojado, sentándose en uno de los sillones

- no fue ningún imbécil Seamus, fueron Harry, Ron, Ginny y Herm - replicó Lavender

- los mismos de siempre - objetó Dean

- ¡cállate estúpido, que no sabes ni la mitad de la historia! - le gritó Parvati, mientras echaba chispas por los ojos. De pronto bajó Harry de los dormitorios y las discusiones comenzaron. Ginny lanzó chispas rojas hacia arriba, que explotaron tan fuerte que acallaron todas las voces.

- ahora que estamos todos, oirán la historia de porque perdimos tantos puntos, y creo que nos encontraran toda la razón - dijo Ginny seria, mirando a Justin - a propósito Justin¿qué haces tu aquí?

- los chicos me invitaron, íbamos a jugar Snap explosivo - dijo el chico como disculpándose

- quédate, nos serás de gran ayuda... - dijo la pelirroja, mientras comenzaba a contar nuevamente la historia de Herm, y tratar de encontrar una venganza para aquel acto

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Un rayo de luz iluminó el lugar brindando su luminosidad a la oscura estancia, tan oscura como su alma, corrompida de dolor y sufrimiento. Al ver el resplandor, se levantó de su cama y caminó como flotando por toda la habitación. Sin pensarlo, susurro su nombre, aquel nombre que ahora temía pronunciar. A su atormentada mente regresaban los recuerdos de aquel día en que, afirmó su valentía en frente de sus amigos siendo parte de una apuesta, aquel día en que arruinó su vida y la de la persona a quien más amaba.

Ahora tenía el poder que antes ansiaba, pero carecía absolutamente de valor al no tenerla. Lo peor es que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, pues habían muchas cosas que le acusaban. Él había hecho una apuesta, la cual consistía en un estúpido plan de conquista, que al principio carecía de importancia, pero luego se hizo absolutamente dependiente de él. Sin aquella apuesta, nunca se hubiese acercado a aquella mujer maravillosa, de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, pero ahora no la tenía. Si no hubiese arriesgado así su amor, quizás ahora seguirían juntos, felices.

Pero nada podía cambiar, la había perdido y al parecer, para siempre. Ahora lo único que quedaba era fingir, fingir como siempre, aparentando un rol que no era el suyo. Ahora debería atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos...

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Ya habían pasado días, pero todo seguía absolutamente igual. Los Gryffindors no hacían más que lamentarse, pues los exámenes estaban prontos a realizarse. Hermione era realmente preocupante, pues cuando debía tomar clases junto a los Slytherins, o encontrarse con ellos en el Gran Comedor, se comportaba fría, sin sentimientos, sin vida...

Últimamente, la chica se había comportado de igual manera frente a sus amigos. Ron era el más preocupado, pues aunque trataba de animar a la chica, ella siempre le respondía fría, distante. Nadie había podido sacarle palabra de lo ocurrido a Herm, ni siquiera su prima

- Herm, vamos al Gran Comedor, me muero de hambre - replicó Sammy luego de salir de encantamientos junto a la chica. Hermione la miró y le respondió cortante

- ve tú, no tengo hambre - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, que había sido su refugio desde hacía muchos días. Sammy busco a Neville, mientras le contaba lo sucedido. La pareja vislumbró a Ron saliendo del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a él

- Ron - susurró Sammy

- ¿han visto a Herm? - preguntó el pelirrojo

- está en la biblioteca - afirmo Neville. Ron corrió veloz hacia la biblioteca. Entró silencioso, saludó a madame Pince y buscó a Herm en la mesa más alejada...

- Hermi - dijo el chico cuando la encontró

- Ron, estoy un poco ocupada, necesito tranquilidad - pidió la chica con actitud flemática. Ron la miró, pero aun así se sentó junto a ella

- Ron... - susurró la castaña disgustada, pero el pelirrojo se adelantó

- te compré un regalo - dijo mientras le entregaba un paquete del porte de un libro (era un libro) de papel plateado

- no tenías que hacerlo, Ron - dijo la chica con una sonrisa, la primera que le brindaba en días. Herm abrió el regalo ilusionada, aunque ya sabía que el regalo era un libro.

- ¿te gusto? - preguntó el pelirrojo mirando emocionado a la chica

- ¡me encantó! - respondió Herm. Era un libro titulado "Los escarabajos vuelan al atardecer" de María Gripe. Era un libro de misterio, muy divertido, pero estaba en español... - aunque tendré que aprender español para poder leerlo

- no te preocupes, yo te enseño - se ofreció el pelirrojo

- ¿sabes... sabes español? - preguntó la chica un poco sorprendida.

- "por supuesto" - dijo el pelirrojo en aquel complicado idioma

- ¡muchas gracias! - dijo Herm y se abalanzó sobre Ron. El pelirrojo estaba del color de su pelo, muy feliz, porque le había devuelto la alegría a su mejor amiga y además porque sabía algo que ella no...

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- queda poco tiempo - susurró con su voz aguda, pero a la vez fría, mientras observaba desde el trono lo que sucedía.

En una de las salas contiguas, estaba su sala preferida, la de torturas. En ella una chica alta, muy joven y bonita, estaba siendo cruelmente torturada

- vas a decirnos que relación tiene tu familia con ella - susurró uno de los tantos encapuchados que allí estaban

- no les diré nada - susurró la chica adolorida. Tenía sus ropas rasgadas, golpes recientes en la cara y cuerpo, pero seguía sin hablar

- mira McReggan, no tenemos toda la noche para ti - susurró otro encapuchado - ¿nos dirás que relación tiene tu familia con la de la sangre sucia Granger?

- ustedes saben que somos primas¡ya se los dije! - susurró Sammy mientras se removía en la silla en que estaba

- insolente - susurró otro encapuchado, mientras su señor se acercaba hacia la chica

- ¡_crucio_! - dijo con su voz aguda y despiadada. Sammy sintió como si mil cuchillos le atravesaran, quiso gritar, pero el dolor mismo se lo impidió.

- ya sabemos que son primas, pero ella es sangre sucia y tu eres pura - replicó Voldemort - ¿será acaso que Granger no es una impura¿es eso Samantha?

- ¡nunca te lo diré! - dijo la chica y nuevamente sintió el hechizo, pero ahora todos los presentes lo habían conjurado, por lo que el dolor fue absolutamente inaguantable. Cayó inconsciente mientras brotaba sangre de su boca.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Despertó nuevamente sobresaltado por la antigua cicatriz que le escocia. Aquella había sido una pesadilla tan vívida, que habría jurado que Samantha estaba allí... pero... ¡claro que estaba allí!

Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común, corrió hacia la habitación de las chicas irrumpiendo ruidosamente, entró y descorrió las cortinas de todas las camas. Herm dormía placidamente, Parvati abrazaba a su almohada con una sonrisa, Lavender tenía una pesadilla, pero en la cama que debía ser de Samantha no había nadie...

- ¡Herm! - susurró Harry a la chica para no despertar a las demás. La castaña abrió los ojos y gritó espantada al ver a alguien allí.

- ¡Harry, me asustaste! - susurro Herm cuando descubrió quien era la sombra, mientras las chicas miraban somnolientas a su cama. Vieron a Harry allí y procedieron a interrogarle

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Lavender un poco decepcionada "como hubiese querido que fuera Seamus" pensó

- disculpen chicas, pero tuve un sueño con tu prima, Herm, Voldemort la tenía prisionera y la estaba torturando - explicó el chico

- pero eso debe haber sido una ilusión, Sammy esta durmiendo allí en su cama... - respondió Herm un poco intranquila

- me temo que no, Herm - susurró Parvati apuntando la cama vacía de la chica

- ¿cómo que no? - preguntó Herm desesperada

- había quedado de juntarse con Neville en el lago... - dijo Lavender

- eso es imposible, Neville ha estado desde temprano en nuestra habitación - dijo Harry.

De pronto todos salieron corriendo del dormitorio, mientras Harry les decía que hacer

- Lavender, Parvati, vayan a despertarlos a todos - replicó. Las chicas subieron las escaleras nuevamente hacia las habitaciones

- Herm, ve a avisarle a la profesora McGonagall - le dijo a la castaña. Ella le miró y asintió

- yo iré al despacho de Dumbledore - dijo Harry y desapareció por el cuadro.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Estaba en su habitación, absorto en sus pensamientos. El sueño no acudía a él, por lo que se dedicó a reflexionar sobre su vida. Estaba completamente solo, y aunque tuviera todo, poder, fama, fortuna, nada, pero nada se comparaba con un poco de cariño, o hasta de amor. Pero nadie podía entregarle amor, pues el amor que él deseaba, se había convertido en odio. Desde hacia días la veía en los pasillos, como un fantasma, pálida, triste, herida.

"Daría mi vida entera por consolarle, pero ya no puedo, todo el amor se perdió y por mi culpa, mi maldita culpa, ya no puedo hacer nada, nada más que sufrir y pagar por todo el daño que he hecho, debería irme al infierno, quizás allí no esté tan solo..."

Se levantó, pues ya había amanecido, otro día más de dolor y soledad, otro día más de indiferencia, otro día en que la vería y no podría estrecharla entre sus brazos, otro día en que no la tendría...

Se duchó con rapidez, se vistió y bajó a su sala común sin ánimos. Se encontró con los mismos ineptos de siempre

- ¿quieres que te acompañemos? - preguntó Zabini mientras veía a una chica de 5º curso hablar con sus amigas

- no, prefiero estar solo - respondió el rubio con altivez. Odiaba a todos los Slytherins, pues ellos habían sido los causantes de su desgracia, miró la sala con desprecio y salió por la pared falsa hacia el Gran Comedor

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban agobiados por todas las tareas que los profesores les dejaban, además, el tiempo que quedaba para rendir los exámenes era ínfimo, pero aun así, los alumnos disfrutaban del lago y los terrenos del colegio.

Entró con aires de grandeza, mirando despectivamente a todo el mundo. Se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos de la mesa Slytherin y miró hacia sus enemigos: los Gryffindors. Buscó ansiosamente a la castaña, pero no había rastro de ella ni de sus amigos. Decidió concentrarse en sus compañeros, mientras una chica de 5º se le acercaba seductoramente.

- buenos días Draco - susurró Lara en el oído del rubio. Draco sintió un escalofrío, pero aun así respondió al saludo

- buenos días, Lara - dijo el rubio de manera fría, más de lo normal

- veo que estas un poco enojado¿no será que extrañas a la sangre sucia? - preguntó Lara de forma juguetona, a modo de burla

- claro que no, me ha hecho muy bien el haberme alejado de la impura - replicó Draco un tanto incómodo por la pregunta. Estaba perdiendo los estribos, pero debía seguir fingiendo ante los Slytherins y más ante ella, que le había acosado desde que le había dicho todo a Herm.

- mejor así Draco - susurró la chica - me hubiese sorprendido si te hubieses enamorado de una impura

- no te preocupes tanto por mi - respondió Draco - preocúpate más por otras personas y déjame en paz

- claro que no, Draco - susurró Lara - tu sabes que Granger puede sufrir mucho si yo le cuento a Mi Lord lo que has planeado contra él

- ¿qué sabes McVicar? - susurro el rubio levantándose de la mesa y llevándose a la chica con él. Se quedaron en el pasillo

- absolutamente todo - susurró la chica - ¿así que queriendo unirte a los buenos?

- ¡eres una estúpida! - replicó Draco furioso

- nada de insultos, Draco - dijo la chica negando lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿desde cuando me espías? - susurró el rubio tomándole una muñeca con fuerza

- desde principios de año - respondió la chica con una sonrisa - para que te hagas una idea, nadie me contó que tú y Granger estaban juntos por esa apuesta, lo averigüé yo sola...

- vas a dejar de espiarme¡te lo ordeno! - replicó el rubio

- yo no obedezco ordenes Draco - susurro Lara acariciándole la nuca al chico - si quieres que tu impura viva, tendrás que obedecerme

- no serias capaz de decirle nada al Lord - replico Draco ofuscado

- claro que si - dijo la chica - soy su preferida, tu mismo lo viste en la ultima reunión. Draco la miró furioso, pero no tenía otra opción

- ¿qué debo hacer...?

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Espero que les haya gustado, porque en el próximo capi se aclara todo, así que, pronto nos veremos¡y les entregare un nuevo capi!

Envíenme reviews, aunque sea con tomatazos, no importa, con que solo me manden reviews.

Bye

**°o.O+O.o° **

Capítulo editado

Nix Aru.


	17. Mírame

¡Hola!

Tanto tiempo que las he dejado esperando, pero ¡por fin logre escribir este capitulo! Pero antes de que lo lean, les dejo las contestaciones a los reviews:

**Peke**: A mí siempre me pasa, siempre me pierdo en todo fic que leo, pero bueno, es algo normal. Gracias por el review, me haces feliz por solo mandarme un review! Cuídate

**luna-wood**: Bueno, es un poco imposible no hacerlos sufrir, pero no te preocupes, ya todo pasará y por eso de la sangre, bueno, se aclarará en el próximo capi, gracias por tu review¡Cuídate mucho!

**raki**¡Es imposible que no los haga sufrir! Y de eso que quedan juntos al final... no lo se quizás se me de por matarlos a todos (es broma), quizás puede que queden juntos, aunque aun no lo se... Todo depende de lo que se ocurra en el momento en el que escriba, pero... ¡_se van a quedar juntos!  
_  
**karon**: Hola, me di cuenta por lo que escribiste que eres chilena¡igual que yo! (quizás me equivoque, soy muy mala con la intuición) y bueno, creo que Voldemort no matará a Lara, porque es su mortífaga preferida... Pero a mi también me gustaría que alguien la matara¡es un verdadero estorbo¡Gracias por tu review! Cuídate mucho

**Peke**: Nuevamente, te doy las gracias por el review y ¡espero seguir dejándote intrigada¡Cuídate mucho!

Ahora, sin más que decir, les dejo con el nuevo capi

**16. Mírame **

Amanecía y la luz del sol alumbraba el castillo alegremente. Un nuevo día nacía y todo volvía a comenzar. Desde una tarea olvidada, hasta confusos pensamientos sobre sus existencias, cruzaban la mente de los cientos de alumnos que habitaban el lugar. Pero aun así, todos ellos podían vivir tranquilos, todos tenían esperanzas; menos él.

Debía salvarla a como de lugar de las garras de esa escoria que quería apoderarse de todo, y aunque todos trataran de impedirlo, él haría lo que fuera, hasta dar la vida por salvarle.

Desde hacía ya varias semanas que todo había sucedido y aunque para él era un total calvario, no veía en ella ninguna señal de odio hacia su persona. Simplemente le ignoraba, y aquello era realmente desconcertante. Hubiese preferido alguna maldición, una mirada de odio profundo, o hasta alguna estratégica venganza de su parte, pero nada, solo le ignoraba, hacía como si nunca hubiese existido algo entre ellos. Pero él merecía eso y mucho más que desprecio y odio de su parte.

Para ella, la perspectiva no era muy distinta. Ciertamente, una estrategia para olvidar a ese maldito era ignorarle, pero aquel plan se estaba haciendo cada vez más imposible de realizar. Debía recurrir constantemente a sus amigos, en especial a Ron, para que le dieran apoyo y fuerzas para seguir. El pelirrojo siempre estaba allí, dándole su cariño y ella, egoístamente le pedía ayuda para si misma, sin apreciar sus sentimientos.

Aquella mañana se levantó con poco ánimo. Se vistió como siempre y llevó su mochila a la sala común, junto con el libro que le había dado Ron. Entendía muy bien algunas palabras de aquel idioma, pero aun no lo manejaba por completo. Ron había dejado tantas cosas por ayudarle. Recordó su imagen, su cabello rojo como el fuego, sus lindas pecas, su sonrisa, sus adorables ojos azules... Con sólo recordar aquellos rasgos de su amigo, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios.

- buenos días Herm – saludaron Harry y Ron con entusiasmo.

La chica se concentró en el pelirrojo y su rostro se tornó de un tono carmesí. Los chicos no hicieron caso al rostro de su amiga, más bien, ni lo notaron, aunque Harry notó en la mirada de la chica aquella chispa de vergüenza en cuanto miraba a su amigo. Ron en cambio apenas pensaba en la situación, pues mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el gran comedor, se cruzaron con aquellas alimañas de Slytherin. Aquella chica rubia de 5º año besaba apasionadamente al bastardo de Malfoy. Miró a su amiga, pero esta estaba enfrascada en una interesante conversación con Harry. El pelirrojo les interrumpió

- hey chicos – dijo mientras los conducía por un pasillo alejado de aquella desagradable escena

- ¿qué pasa Ron? – preguntó Harry sorprendido, pues habían cambiado completamente el rumbo

- luego te explico- dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro, mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de su amiga y esta se sonrojaba – Herms¿has sabido algo sobre Sammy?

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

.·´¯·- Flash Back -·´¯·.

Entró a la sala común de Gryffindor sin complicaciones pues había espiado a un Gryffindor y obtuvo la contraseña sin problemas. Miró a su alrededor, la sala común estaba desierta. Aquel lugar era de muy poca categoría en comparación con la sala común de Slytherin. Decidió no observar más aquella "habitación" y decidió subir las escaleras para buscar el cuarto de las chicas de 6º curso. Le costó un poco encontrar la habitación, pero una vez encontrada, se le hizo todo más fácil. Buscó la cama de la chica, puso el traslador en su lugar y lo hechizó. No habría problemas por ahora, pues lo había dispuesto para esa noche y todo lo demás estaba listo.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando chocó con un mueble lleno de maquillaje y este sonó estrepitosamente al caer. Susurró un hechizo simple y todo volvió a su lugar. Escuchó ruidos en la sala común, por lo que decidió quedarse allí a escuchar. El ruido paró

- será mejor ocupar un traslador - susurró la chica para si misma. Tomó un lápiz labial del mueble, lo hechizó, espero unos momentos y desapareció de la habitación

.·´¯·- Fin Flash Back -·´¯·.

La noticia sobre la nueva desaparición de Samantha McReggan había recorrido ya todo Hogwarts. Lara McVicar se sentía orgullosa por el excelente trabajo que había realizado. Ahora sería el turno de otra persona que le debía algunas...

Quizás McReggan ya estuviera en Hogwarts por orden del Lord, con la memoria convenientemente modificada. Había sabido que no habían logrado sacarle más información de la que ya sabían. El Lord había sido muy benevolente con ella. Sonrió. Estaba bastante complacida con lo que le había dicho el Lord. Quizás fuese su nueva mano derecha...

Por ahora, solo debería cumplir las órdenes del señor oscuro al pie de la letra, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, pues eso era lo que menos importaba. Ella estaba sólo para ejecutar, que otro se ocupara de lo demás. Se dirigió con paso rápido a la sala común. Debía esperar a Draco pues no quería que el rubio se le escapara nuevamente.

Pero, aunque era bastante temprano, sabía que la chica la estaría esperando en la sala común. Desde la noche anterior que estaba encerrada, así que las posibilidades de que escapara, eran totalmente nulas. Ahora vendría el verdadero castigo...

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Despertó absolutamente sobresaltado. Los sueños con la muerte de su madre volvían a repetirse con frecuencia y con ello los sentimientos de culpa y el dolor. Estaba muy deprimido, por lo que se arregló sin entusiasmo para ir a clases.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana, así que bajó tranquilo a la sala común y el recuerdo de su nueva "novia" le cayó como un balde de agua fría. La rubia, que le esperaba sentada en un sillón frente al fuego, se acercó sonriente al chico, le dio un cálido beso, al cual él apenas respondió.

- ¿qué haces? – replicó el chico entre asqueado y sorprendido por la reacción de la rubia

- solo saludar a mi novio – dijo la chica – y a la próxima, serás tú el que me de un beso, ni creas que te daré en el gusto o no querrás que tu sangre sucia sufra las consecuencias

La rubia arrastró a Draco hacia el Gran Comedor. El rubio la miraba, entre furioso y confundido, intentando imaginar todos los planes malvados que aquella cabecita rubia podía planear. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al comedor, Lara lo volvió a besar, de forma bastante extraña. Draco la apartó un poco, miró hacia las escaleras y vio bajando al trío dorado. Pero la castaña no lo veía, porque estaba hablando animadamente con Potter. En cambio Weasley lo vio y alejó a sus amigos del espectáculo que Lara y él estaban dando.

- ya suéltame – reprochó Draco y alejó a Lara lo máximo posible

- no me hagas enojar, cariño – susurró Lara sarcásticamente y se alejó ofendida del rubio.

Ese día transcurrió con normalidad para la mayoría, menos para Herm y sus amigos. El director les había llamado antes de entrar a clases, por algo relacionado con Samantha.

- chicos – dijo el director con un poco de frustración – hemos encontrado a Samantha...

- ¡me alegro! – dijo Herm tranquilizándose, mientras los chicos comentaban con alegría la aparición de la chica

- pero... - dijo el director mirándoles con un poco de tristeza – al parecer fue secuestrada por mortífagos, y desde que la encontramos hace algunas horas, no ha dado ninguna señal de que su mente no se haya visto afectada por las torturas...

- ¡pero como nos puede decir eso! – reclamó Neville con enojo – ¿acaso ese maldito le ha hecho un daño permanente?

- me temo que si, Neville – dijo Dumbledore mientras les conducía a la enfermería. Neville, Herm y los demás se lamentaban en silencio, pensando en alguna forma posible de recuperar a su amiga

- traten de no hacer ruido, ahora esta dormida y no es conveniente despertarla – dijo el director y les hizo pasar a la sala. Madame Pomfrey estaba acomodando la almohada de la cama de la chica, que estaba gravemente herida en la cara y el cuerpo.

Neville se acercó con cautela al lado de Sammy y con cuidado le tomó una mano. Los demás rodearon la cama en silencio. De pronto la chica despertó, y todos se asustaron

- Sammy – susurró Neville con cariño. Los demás se miraron entre ellos, sin esperar que la chica pudiera responder – ¿te encuentras bien?

- me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo la chica con dificultad, tratando de esbozar un dulce sonrisa. Todos se sorprendieron y alegraron al instante

- ¿qué te paso Sammy? – pregunto Herm mientras se acercaba a su prima

- fue el innombrable Herm – respondió la chica con dificultad – corres mucho peligro...

La chica hizo una mueca de profundo dolor y su cuerpo cayó inconsciente en la cama. Todos dieron gemidos de asombro, mientras Herm llamaba a la enfermera. Madame Pomfrey llegó de inmediato a donde estaban los chicos y examinó a Sammy con rapidez

- ha hecho mucho esfuerzo – dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa. - la daré de alta esta tarde, pero necesitara descansar mucho

Todos los alumnos de 6º curso de Gryffindor se dirigieron a paso rápido a la clase doble de pociones que tenían aquella mañana. Al llegar a las mazmorras, Snape les miró con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde a clases – dijo Snape con una cruel mueca. Los Gryffindors le miraron y Neville salió de entre los demás y le entregó un pergamino al profesor. – ¿qué es esto Longbottom?

- léalo profesor – dijo Herm con una tono de superioridad, que Snape consideró un insulto. El mago leyó y releyó el pergamino, sin dar tregua a lo que allí estaba escrito

- se le devolverán esos 50 puntos a Gryffindor – dijo Snape con enojo – pero por su falta de respeto hacia mi señorita Granger... 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor

La clase siguió tan aburrida como siempre y Snape se ensañó con los leones por su ingeniosa excusa. Aquel día pasó tan aburrido como ningún otro que habían pasado en Hogwarts. Las clases terminaron y los Gryffindors fueron a buscar a Sammy en la enfermería, quien estaba casi totalmente recuperada en comparación con esa mañana. Aquella tarde ningún Gryffindor tenía planes, por lo que se dedicaron a descansar.

La noche cayó en el castillo y con ella el sueño, que se apoderó de casi todos, menos de los chicos de 6º de la torre Gryffindor

- hey chicos - dijo Dean a los demás que estaban a punto de dormirse – ¿vamos a visitar a las chicas mientras duermen?

- si, es una idea genial – dijo Ron con aparente alegría, pero luego miró con ironía a Dean – si logras subir las escaleras con el hechizo que tiene...

- Ron, Ron, Ron – dijo Dean acercándose al pelirrojo y dándole palmadas en la espalda, como un gran experto – hace falta un simple hechizo y podremos subir las escaleras...

Harry recordó la noche anterior, que subió sin problemas hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Quizás haya sido por las circunstancias...

- no es buena idea Dean... - replicó Seamus mirando a su amigo – ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que le paso a ese chico de 7º que intento subir...?

- eh... mejor pensemos en otra idea – replicó Dean al instante al recordar lo ocurrido con su compañero – ¿qué les parece una fiesta?

- sería genial, ustedes organicen todo, que Ron y yo nos encargaremos de la comida y bebida – replicó Harry indicándole al pelirrojo el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible.

- ¡hecho! – replicaron los demás y corrieron emocionados por las escaleras, hechizando la sala por el ruido, decorando y llamando a los alumnos a la fiesta

Harry y Ron salieron con la capa y el mapa, y aunque era bastante tarde lograron conseguir todo, hasta algunas bebidas más fuertes, como el whisky de fuego e hidromiel. Llegaron a la sala común ya llena de gente, mientras la música sonaba desde algún lugar

- aquí esta todo – dijo Harry emocionado

- hey¿donde consiguieron todo esto? – preguntó un chico de 5º, asombrado

- digamos que tenemos algunos contactos – dijo Ron sonriente. De pronto, una mano salida de no se donde lo tomó y lo arrastró fuera de allí. Era Hermione

- Ron¡cómo se te ocurre organizar una fiesta! – replicó la castaña, indignada

- Hermy, tranquilízate – dijo el pelirrojo un poco alarmado

- ¡no puedo tranquilizarme! – dijo Herm – somos prefectos¡debemos impedir esto! Además ¡Sammy debe descansar¿Y qué haríamos si nos pilla McGonagall?

- ay, Herm, no pasara nada a menos de que alguien nos delate – dijo Ron mirándola con ojos inocentes – no nos delatarás¿no es cierto, Herm?

- claro que no... - dijo la chica intentando sonreír – ya quita esa cara que se me ablanda el corazón...

- ¡gracias Herm! - dijo el chico mientras le abrazaba alegremente. La chica tenía el rostro encendido

- Ron, tranquilízate – dijo la chica tratando de ocultar su rostro. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta y la interrogó

- ¿por qué tan avergonzada, Herm¿No será que escondes algo? – dijo el chico deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera lo que él estaba pensando.

- Ron... Ron... yo... - trató de decir la castaña, pero Ron la interrumpió.

- aun no estas lista¿verdad? – preguntó y la chica asintió – sabes que mis sentimientos siguen igual, y te esperaré el tiempo necesario hasta que estés segura de lo que sientes...

- muchas gracias... - dijo la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ron no reaccionaba y estaba como embobado. Herm lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

- ¡vamos a divertirnos!

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La luz de la luna daba un aspecto tétrico a los terrenos del colegio, dando mayor énfasis al misterio que se cernía sobre el lugar

Desde hacía varios días que salía a vivir la tranquilidad y misterio de la noche, mientras fumaba o paseaba en escoba. Era la única forma de sentirse libre y aliviar un poco sus dolores. La soledad era su mas preciada compañera, pero aun así sentía un vacío en su ser. Era el amor, un amor tan fuerte que a veces dolía, algunas era un alivio y otras era una culpa.

Cada noche recorría los terrenos y se sentaba en la orilla del lago, mientras susurraba un hechizo...

- ¡_protexi i cordis!_– susurró y salió una luz desde su pecho, dentro de aquella luz se veía algo parecido a una flor, aunque esa flor era muy extraña.

Era una rosa, aunque solo era la mitad de ella. Su color, que en un principio fuera rosado pálido, era ahora de un color rojo intenso, hasta su centro. Cada vez que veía esa flor, la imagen de ella volaba a su mente.

- daría todo por volver a tenerla – dijo el chico con tristeza, susurró nuevamente el hechizo, que hizo volver la luz y la flor a su interior. Volvió a mirar el lago y caminó hacia el castillo dejando su verdadero ser allí, olvidado, volviendo a ponerse la careta de aquella persona falsa, fría y sin sentimientos.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

El ambiente en la sala común de Gryffindor era de total confusión. Ya eran más de las 2 de la mañana y los que aún estaban despiertos seguían bebiendo desesperadamente todo el líquido que encontraban.

- ¡hey chicos! – grito Harry buscando con la mirada a los que seguían despiertos. Veía todo completamente borroso, porque, al parecer, había perdido sus lentes.

- no grites tan fuerte – dijo Ginny que no estaba tan ebria como los demás. Harry comenzó a caminar en busca de la pelirroja y chocó con un sillón. La pelirroja buscó los lentes del chico y se los puso.

- es un milagro, recuperé la visión – dijo el chico totalmente alegre, aunque seguía viendo extraño aun. Abrazo a Ginny como pudo, porque la veía doble – hola cariño¿por qué te veo doble¿Tienes una gemela y no me la habías presentado?

- ya, si, mi gemela y yo te vigilaremos – dijo la pelirroja a un Harry encantado con la idea de Ginny – vi que absorbías todo el liquido que encontrabas y no es bueno si hay pociones por allí

- ¿algún filtro amoroso, quizás? – preguntó Ron, quien también estaba un tanto ebrio. La idea de tener un filtro amoroso le parecía genial, pues podría hacer que cierta castaña lo viera con otros ojos

- espero que no llegues a eso – le dijo la pelirroja y lo sentó junto a Harry en uno de los sillones. Parecían dos niños pequeños por como se comportaban

- Ron¿qué haces? – le preguntó Herm mientras se acercaba a sus amigos. Ella casi no había bebido y estaba preocupada porque todo se mantuviera bien, cuidando especialmente de que los Gry no hicieran ningún escándalo. A los únicos que más le había costado controlar era a sus amigos – baja de esa mesa, no es hora de hacer un strip-tease

- nooo…. – dijo Ron totalmente decepcionado cuando la música de la película muggle 9 semanas y ½ comenzaba a sonar y las chicas se reunían en torno al nuevo "bailarín". Herm rodó los ojos en señal de desesperación y bajó al pelirrojo. No logró controlar a Harry, quien se subía a la mesa para hacer una interesante propuesta

– chicos¿por qué no jugamos a la botella?

- ¿a la botella? – pensó Dean como tratando de recordar el juego presente en cualquier celebración de gente normalmente ya ebria– esta bien, yo juego

- ¡yo también! – dijo Parvati levantando una botella de whisky. Entre los que seguían despiertos, había solo algunos alumnos de 5º y casi todos los de 6º, a excepción de Samantha que dormía profundamente en un sillón, mientras Neville velaba su sueño.

- ¡vamos, Ron, Herm, no sean aguafiestas! – dijo Lavender mientras los arrastraba a

- está bien, ya conocen las reglas, así que no se quejen si les toca con alguien que no les agrada – dijo Harry apuntando a los presentes, pues el resto estaba dormido – aquí hay una botellita de whisky de fuego para tener más valor… ¡bueno, comencemos!

- ok – asintieron todos y formaron algo parecido a un circulo. Ron puso una botella vacía en el medio del círculo y la giró. La botella apuntó a...

- Parvati – dijo Ginny apuntándola. La pelirroja hizo girar nuevamente la botella y ésta apuntó a...

- ¡Dean! - gritó Ron y la pareja se levantó. Dean tomó un largo sorbo de whisky y luego se acercó al parecer seductoramente, pues se movía de un lado a otro con una mirada lujuriosa. Parvati lo abrazó y se besaron apasionadamente. Dean la llevó a la habitación de los chicos, mientras Parvati le decía cosas obscenas al oído. Los demás se miraron con vergüenza, mientras se reían de la escena. Herm intentó levantarse del círculo, pero Ron la detuvo

- somos muchos – dijo el pelirrojo, que veía todo doble – no creo que salgamos ni tu ni yo. Herm volvió a sentarse un poco más tranquila

- ¡Ron! – dijo Seamus señalando al pelirrojo, pues la botella le había apuntado a él. Ginny hizo girar nuevamente la botella y ésta apuntó a...

- ¡Herm! – dijo la pelirroja emocionada. La castaña se puso roja de vergüenza y miró un tanto furiosa al pelirrojo. A Ron no se le distinguía el rostro del cabello. Herm se levantó con un renovado valor

- no hay remedio – dijo y se acercó a Ron que ya estaba de pie. Tomó la botella de whisky y dio un corto sorbo. La dejó en el suelo y se acercó a Ron, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y rozaron sus labios suavemente.

- ¡no se vale! – gritaron todos.

- tendrán que hacerlo de nuevo¡pero esta vez tiene que ser mas largo! – dijo Harry y miro a Ron con una sonrisa pícara. El pelirrojo tomó la botella de whisky y le dio un largo sorbo. Luego tomó a Herm por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. La castaña no reaccionaba, pero luego se dejó llevar por el chico, pensando en cierto rubio que le quitaba el aliento. Ron en cambio, estaba en las nubes, cumpliendo su sueño más preciado. Estuvieron besándose por algunos minutos, hasta que tuvieron que respirar.

Se separaron y sus rostros se tornaron aun más rojos de lo que estaban anteriormente. Hermione corrió hacia el retrato y salió de la sala común. Ron no la siguió, porque aun seguía demasiado embobado como para reaccionar.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

El castillo era realmente tétrico a esas horas, cualquier atisbo de movimiento la hacía reaccionar. Tenía su varita lista para realizar cualquier maleficio o en cualquier caso, correr y esconderse también era una opción. Realmente estaba muy asustada, además de confundida, porque el beso que le había dado el pelirrojo la hizo sentir realmente mal. Estaba jugando gravemente con los sentimientos de su amigo, porque ella no lo quería. Ron era como un hermano para ella, el hermano que nunca tuvo, al igual que Harry, a pesar de que en los últimos días estaba sintiendo algo distinto por el pelirrojo... debía admitir que le gustaba, pero no tanto como para enamorarse de él.

Una brisa fría le recorrió el cuerpo, un escalofrío lo envolvió repentinamente. Sentía la presencia de alguien rondando por los pasillos. Trató de seguir su instinto y para su felicidad se encontró con la persona a la cual más deseaba ver; a ella.

Se escondió tras la estatua de un mago loco y susurró un hechizo. Todo lo que estaba en aquella parte del pasillo quedó paralizado. La chica estaba completamente aterrorizada pero su visión no había sido afectada por el hechizo, por lo que miró lo que pudo a su alrededor y una sombra la envolvió por completo. La sombra se acercó a un rayo de luz de luna, mientras revelaba su identidad.

Era Malfoy. Lo miró sobrecogida. Él la rodeo con un brazo, tomando su cintura y susurró el contrahechizo. La acorraló contra la pared, pero la chica permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración del Slytherin en su cuello, pues el chico la había abrazado.

- te necesito – susurró el rubio con dulzura, pero la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados, en la misma posición en la que él la había dejado. No había puesto resistencia, no había gritado, solo permanecía allí, como una estatua de hielo.

- _mírame_ – le susurró el rubio casi con enojo. La chica abrió los ojos miel y le miró. La mirada de la castaña era de un odio tan intenso que le quemaba la piel. Draco la soltó al instante.

- no vuelvas a tocarme nunca más – susurró la castaña con una voz tan fría que le heló la sangre. El rubio se quedo allí sin moverse, mientras la chica se perdía por un pasillo contiguo. Draco al perderla de vista reaccionó. La había perdido para siempre.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, mientras sentía aún en su piel la respiración del rubio, que le quemaba. Había prometido no volver a llorar por él y no lo hizo. Por un momento creyó que el Slytherin era sincero, pero la herida seguía allí, para recordarle todo el daño que Malfoy le había hecho.

No quería ir a la sala común, así que salió del castillo, rumbo al lago. Observó la quietud del agua, se sentó en una roca y miró la luna

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así¿Por qué tuvo que descubrir los planes de Malfoy y sufrir¿Por qué no era mejor vivir en el engaño y ser feliz, a vivir de la verdad y ser desdichada? Recordó aquel día en que visitó la mansión Malfoy y el rubio puso aquel extraño hechizo en su interior

- ¡_protexi i cordis_! – susurró la chica apuntando con la varita hacia su pecho. Una luz salió desde su interior y envuelta en ella una figura que no distinguía bien. El círculo de luz se posó frente a sus ojos y pudo distinguir claramente lo que en él había. Era sin duda una rosa, aunque partida por la mitad. La observó unos segundos y vio una gran diferencia desde la vez anterior. Cuando el rubio le había entregado la flor, esta era de un tono rosado muy pálido en el centro y rojo en los pétalos más alejados, ahora, la flor mostraba un centro de un rojo intenso y los pétalos más alejados estaban teñidos de negro. Susurró nuevamente el hechizo y el rayo de luz volvió nuevamente a su pecho.

- _"ese es el odio"_ – dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza – _"es el odio que sientes por Malfoy"_

La chica se sorprendió de aquella reflexión, por lo que decidió alejarse del lago y volver al castillo, pues esa había sido una de las noches más confusas que había vivido.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Bajó a la sala común en cuanto estuvo lista. En la habitación, las chicas dormían plácidamente, en cambio, en la sala común aún quedaban algunos vestigios de la fiesta, que le recordaron su dolor de cabeza y más de alguien dormido en algún sillón.

Salió por el retrato mientras saludaba a los demás alumnos que conocía. Llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó en el lugar de siempre, mientras saludaba a los Gry que ya habían bajado. Más tarde, sus amigos entraron al Gran Comedor y los saludó, aunque no miró al pelirrojo, pues recordaba claramente lo pasado en la fiesta. Harry se sentó a un lado de la castaña y Ron a un lado de Harry, mientras el ojiverde los miraba con una gran sonrisa. Durante el desayuno evitaron cualquier clase de contacto entre ellos, aunque Harry los tratara de engañar para que hablaran

- vamos a clase – sugirió la chica con entusiasmo y se levantaron para dirigirse a los invernaderos.

- ¡ay! – se quejó Harry mientras entraban al invernadero nº 6. El moreno se tocó instintivamente la cicatriz

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Ron mientras se sentaban junto a unas plantas de hojas verde-azuladas

- algo debe estar tramando – susurró el chico, mientras los Slytherins, con quienes compartían Herbología, entraban al invernadero liderados por Malfoy. El rubio miró de inmediato a la castaña, pero ésta no le prestaba atención, pues estaba atenta a su amigo. De pronto la chica hizo una mueca extraña y el Slytherin la miró atentamente, como esperando su reacción. Sus ojos, antes color miel, se tornaron de un color negro profundo, fijándose en "el niño que vivió".

Se puso frente a él y lo tomó firmemente por el cuello, levantándolo bastante, mientras intentaba ahorcarlo con una fuerza extraordinaria.

- Herm¿qué te pasa? – dijo Harry sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, intentando respirar. Hermione lo estaba asfixiando y tenía demasiada fuerza, por lo que no podía soltarse. Ron trató de tomar a Herm para que soltara al moreno, pero lo alejó de un solo golpe y cayó inconsciente en la superficie del invernadero.

- déjame en paz Weasley – susurró con una voz grave, fría y malvada. Harry estaba a punto de desmayarse

- Herm, perdóname, pero debo hacer esto – dijo Neville y le lanzó un hechizo – ¡_desmaius!  
_  
La chica cayó desmayada. Harry le miraba con confusión, totalmente seguro de que aquella no era su amiga. Sin duda, esto era un plan de Voldemort.

- Herm – dijo Harry y tomó a la chica, que despertaba en el suelo del invernadero. Todos la miraron expectantes. El color de sus ojos era el mismo tono miel de antes.

- ¿qué me paso? – preguntó la chica al verse en el suelo, tocándose la cabeza. Harry la miró

- será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería – dijo el moreno mientras ayudaba a Herm a incorporarse, mientras Seamus tomaba a Ron que seguía inconsciente. La castaña lo vio y comenzó a sollozar

- ¿qué le sucedió? – preguntó mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Harry la encaminó hacia la puerta

- ¡vamos! – dijo el moreno y salieron del invernadero rumbo a la enfermería, mientras los demás Gryffindors iban a buscar a Dumbledore.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Draco Malfoy estaba en medio de una clase de encantamientos. Estaba pensando en lo ocurrido esa mañana, cuando Hermione trató de matar a Potter. Los comentarios volaron por el colegio y todos sabían con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido en la clase de Herbología. Draco estaba realmente preocupado. "Ya la pesadilla comenzó" se dijo para si mismo, pensando en todo lo que vendría después.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba.

- te ves deprimido – dijo Pansy mientras lo interrogaba con la mirada.

- lo estoy – dijo el rubio mirando por la ventana – quiero irme de este infierno

- falta poco para Navidad – dijo la rubia, emocionada – mis padres estarán encantados de recibirte

- no hace falta, Pansy – dijo el chico de forma amable – pasaré las Navidades aquí

Con los Slytherins siempre había sido bastante agradable, pero con las demás casas todo cambiaba. Pansy era una de sus amigas luego de que no fuera capaz de decirle nada a la castaña, pero a pesar de eso, prefería estar solo, sin que nadie le molestara.

- bueno, si cambias de opinión, puedes pasar las vacaciones con nosotros – dijo la Sly y comenzó a hablar animadamente con Blaise.

El joven Malfoy estaba pensando seriamente en dejar Hogwarts para siempre. Entre sus planes estaba salir del país e irse a vivir lejos durante un tiempo, y allí terminar sus estudios. Por su carácter flemático y altanero la soledad era lo que mejor le hacia. Pero de seguro su padre antes de morir había dado órdenes para que el resto de su familia no lo perdiera de vista. Aquello era lo que menos importaba. Estaba tan cansado de todo y de todos, solo, sin ella. Quizás cuando la castaña se enterara de la noticia saltaría de felicidad...

Pero antes de planear sobre su futuro debía resolver su presente, debía salvarla...

Estaba seguro de que Joan le ayudaría, pero no la había visto desde la noche anterior

- ¡Pansy! – llamó Draco y la rubia lo miró al instante – ¿has visto a Joan?

- eh... bueno, anoche no durmió en la habitación, quizás haya dormido en la sala común, pero no la he visto – dijo la rubia y Draco pensó en buscarla luego.

Joan siempre hacía lo mismo, así que no le preocupaba. Pansy, que había vuelto a hablar con Blaise, se dirigió nuevamente a Draco

- sabes Draco, ahora que lo recuerdo, la vi salir con Lara al atardecer, pregúntale a ella si la ha visto – concluyo la chica

- ¿Lara? – preguntó el rubio, pero Pansy ya no lo escuchaba

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Al mismo tiempo, en una habitación muy lejana, gritos y lamentaciones se escuchaban. Dentro de aquella habitación, dos personas en diferentes condiciones se enfrentaban. Una, de porte altanero y burlesco y la otra, derrotada y lastimada.

- esto es por la cachetada – dijo una sombra en la oscuridad de la habitación. Por su figura, se distinguía que era una mujer.

De pronto, desde la oscuridad de la habitación, surgió un rayo naranjo que recayó en otra figura que yacía en el suelo, en cualquier posición, mientras le hacia un inmenso daño. La figura se retorcía y gritaba descontroladamente.

- ¡eres una maldita! – decía la figura desde el suelo, mientras en su voz se distinguía su dolor – ¡me las pagaras caro, McVicar!

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, como se habrán dado cuenta, Herm comenzó con el proceso del que habló Voldemort.

Además¡en el próximo capi se vienen más sorpresas! No me maten por haber unido a Ron y Herm, que todavía falta mucho¡porque se viene una relación!

Aparte, en el próximo capi se revelará el misterio de la sangre de Herm¿será acaso una sangre pura? Jejeje, no les diré nada¡por ahora!

No les quiero adelantar nada, pero al igual que Rowling (aunque ella lo tiene escrito), tengo ya pensado el final de la historia

Espero sus reviews, aunque sea con tomatazos. Es solo darle clic al botoncito que dice "go" allí a la izquierda.

Nos vemos y lean mi otro fic, "un nuevo amanecer"¡que ya se viene una pronta actualización!

Bye

**°o.O+O.o° **

Capítulo editado

Nix Aru.


	18. Oscuridad Eterna

**CAPITULO EDITADO: Le cambie muchas cosas, solo por despistada había olvidado ponerlas y además cambie algunos párrafos, así que si lo habían leído antes, vuélvanlo a leer que hay cosas nuevas y otras interrogantes por allí. Ya saben, déjenme reviews**

Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por todo el tiempo que demoré, pero los problemas me acecharon por mucho tiempo y mi estado emocional no fue el mejor de todos. Me disculpo, pues ustedes no tienen culpa de mis preocupaciones, así que les dejo un capi largo y bastante cambiante. Mucho de lo que está escrito en este capi está relacionado con mis últimos pasares, espero no decepcionar a nadie, aunque admito que el capi es un asco. Estar un tanto desligada del mundo realmente no hace bien y menos si se vive un momento doloroso en tu vida. Agradezco mucho a las personas que me apoyaron, pero bueno, no he venido a aburrirlas mi vida, así que vamos con las respuestas a sus reviews (que fueron pocos :´(

Nizarn¡Hola! No te preocupes, el final esta cada vez mas cerca, así que si quieres te desquitas pronto, jejejeje, gracias porque los tomates no le hacen bien a mi piel, y lo de la novia para Ron, no te preocupes, muchas cosas cambiaran de aquí en adelante, a Ron le tengo destinada su novia, ella es... UPS¡Por poco lo digo¡Espero que te guste este capi¡Gracias por tu review!

Peke¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el animo, me he dado cuenta de que a nadie le gustó la unión de Herm y Ron, pero eso cambiará¡no te preocupes! Y bueno, eso de que Herm y Draco quedaran juntos... ¡creo que por ahora no diré nada! Gracias por tu review!

Gata2242¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya ido bien en los parciales¡aunque de eso ya es mucho tiempo¡Espero que te guste este capi!

La-Peye-Malfoy¡Hola¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti! Y bueno, me imagino que habrás andado un poco perdida porque he puesto mucha información en estos últimos capis¡así que espero que lo leas completito para que me des tu opinión! Gracias por el apoyo, no creí nunca que pudiera escribir y aquí me he dado cuenta de que por lo menos alguien acepta mi historia¡me haces muy feliz! Bueno¡gracias por tu review!

_**17. Oscuridad Eterna**_

El resplandor eterno y sangriento del ocaso iluminaba con su rojiza luz cada una de las habitaciones del antiguo castillo. Desde una de ellas, la voz potente y a la vez franca de Albus Dumbledore llegaba a ellos con un tono inquieto y alarmado. En el despacho del director Harry Potter y Hermione Granger escuchaban atentos las sabias palabras del anciano.

- Srta. Granger, me temo que esto es obra de Voldemort – afirmó el anciano acomodándose sus anteojos de medialuna.

- ¿de Voldemort? – replicó Herm entre asustada y furiosa. Harry le dio una sonrisa de apoyo, mientras la castaña pensaba en el porqué de la situación

- ¿y cómo está el señor Weasley? – preguntó Dumbledore con preocupación

- aun sigue inconsciente – respondió Harry, mirando a su amiga – Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que quizás esta noche lo trasladarán a San Mungo si seguía sin reaccionar...

Los ojos de Herm se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras el director la miraba compasivo

- no es culpa suya Hermione – dijo el anciano sonriéndole bondadosamente – aunque no deberían haberse quedado en la enfermería hasta después del almuerzo, deberían haber venido a mi oficina inmediatamente

- lo sentimos profesor, pero estábamos muy preocupados por Ron – dijo Harry y Herm asintió avergonzada

- bueno, pues a la próxima debemos estar preparados – agregó el profesor y lanzó a Herm una mirada inquisidora

- ¿qué debemos hacer profesor? – preguntó Herm mientras esquivaba la mirada del director quien le hizo pensar en Malfoy y sentirse aun más culpable

- deberán asistir a clases de Oclumancia con el profesor Snape y de Defensa con la profesora Rockwell – dictaminó el profesor mirando seriamente a ambos chicos – el señor Weasley deberá asistir a clases de Defensa de igual manera

- pero profesor¿será necesario que yo practique Oclumancia? – preguntó Herm, mientras Harry los miraba confundidos. El director notó la confusión del moreno, pero sólo sonrió

- me temo que sí señorita Granger, aunque usted practicará el nivel más avanzado – dijo el director – bueno, si no les importa, tengo que terminar algunos asuntos pendientes

- claro profesor – asintieron los chicos mientras se dirigían a la puerta del despacho

- el profesor Snape y la profesora Rockwell les comunicarán los horarios de práctica – dijo Dumbledore mientras escribía algo en un pergamino y se dirigía a Fawkes – ¡buenas noches!

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Gritos de furia, dolor, desesperación y lágrimas era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella recóndita sala, oscura y húmeda, con un aspecto muy similar al de un calabozo, ubicada en algún lugar del castillo. No podía moverse con libertad, pues las heridas sangraban copiosamente y el dolor era agudo.

Mientras tanto, Lara, la rubia Sly, reía despreocupadamente junto a sus amigas en su sala común, comentando los chismes de la semana y hablando, por supuesto, de su novio y lo bien que lo había pasado con él en los últimos días.

Joan seguía luchando por moverse, aunque la furia consigo misma aumentaba cada vez más

- eres una debilucha – se dijo – deberías haber matado a McVicar de un solo golpe

Joan comenzó a arrastrarse por la sala, pues no podía ocupar su pierna derecha, al parecer fracturada y menos su brazo izquierdo, lleno de heridas punzantes que sangraban copiosamente.

Lara habría jurado que Joan estaba lo suficientemente herida como para morir desangrada, pero había cometido un grave error. McVicar podía ser muy inteligente cuando se lo proponía, pero esta vez no podría haber sido más estúpida; por presumir tanto su poder y hacer una exhibición de útiles hechizos de magia negra, había olvidado requisarle la varita y estaba tirada en algún lugar de la sala. Además, conocía perfectamente ese lugar, pues era la sala de diversiones de los Sly.

Una de las tantas salas multipropósitos del castillo. La única diferencia estaba en que esta era exclusivamente de los Slytherins, o más bien de los Brunner. McVicar debía creer que Joan no conocía aquella sala, otro grave error de la pequeña arpía, pues ella les reveló su paradero a sus amigos más cercanos, como hacían todos los Brunner al acudir a Hogwarts. Si lograba encontrar su varita, fácilmente podría salir de allí, o se quedaría un momento más para planear su venganza contra la pequeña Lara.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La noche había caído sobre Hogwarts y él como cada noche paseaba por los terrenos en busca de paz para su alma. Sin embargo, estaba bastante preocupado por lo ocurrido con Herm, debía realizar planes para salvarla lo antes posible, pero antes que eso necesitaría buscar un lugar cómodo y silencioso y aunque bien podía ser el bosque, era un lugar poco privado y había que estar siempre alerta por las criaturas salvajes. Lo mejor sería ir un rato al salón multipropósitos de Joan, quizás allí podría pensar con tranquilidad.

Con paso rápido y silencioso, se dirigió sin ser visto al séptimo piso, por un angosto pasillo y detrás de una estatua estaba la entrada. Pensó en lo que necesitaba, pero sintió un leve ruido; había alguien más allí. Se escondió como pudo en la oscuridad, mientras una silueta se deslizaba hacia él: Joan

- ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, mientras le miraba un tanto extrañada

- ¿qué haces tu aquí¡Te busque todo el día y no te encontré! – dijo el rubio un tanto aliviado por que fuera la chica– ¿dónde estabas?

- estaba en esta acogedora salita, encerrada por tu querida amiguita Lara, mientras ella ha de estar disfrutando en la sala común – dijo la chica con sarcasmo adquiriendo un tono muy Sly

- ¿Lara¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó el rubio un poco sorprendido por lo ocurrido con la morena y además por como ella lo decía con tanta calma

- bueno, casi nada, solo un par de rasguños, pero pronto me las pagará... a todo esto¿qué haces tu aquí? – dijo la chica mirándole inquisitivamente

- necesitaba pensar – dijo el rubio lacónicamente. Joan lo miró fijamente, esos ojos grises nunca le mentirían

- Draco, si no me cuentas la verdad nunca podré ayudarte – replicó la chica mientras revolvía su negro cabello y fijaba su atención en Draco

- está bien, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme mucho – dijo el rubio y entraron silenciosamente al salón multipropósitos.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

_El castillo lucía esplendoroso, lleno de lucecitas que revoloteaban alrededor y ella, ella sonreía a su lado, tan bella, tan maravillosa, con un vestido blanco y una capa a juego, parecía un ángel y bailaba junto a él, mientras en sus ojos miel veía el amor, un amor puro y verdadero hacia él. Ella lo abrazaba, todos les miraban en el Gran Comedor abarrotado de alumnos, y entre la multitud su peor pesadilla: Malfoy_

_Ella ni siquiera miraba al Slytherin, solo se acercaba aun más a él y le susurraba una hermosa canción al oído, mientras giraban al compás de la música. De pronto, una sombra cubrió el Gran Comedor y se oían gritos, gritos de dolor, desesperación, de muerte..._

_Hermione ya no bailaba a su lado, sino que corría hacia el vestíbulo, donde una docena de encapuchados los esperaban, expectantes, listos para atacar. Corrió tras ella, se dirigía a una muerte segura, pero debía salvarla, sino ellos la matarían..._

_Llegó a las puertas que conducían al vestíbulo y entre la multitud de gente que intentaba escapar, vislumbró un rayo de luz verde impactando en el cuerpo frágil y delicado de su ángel, llevándose su alma, sin piedad y llevándose la suya también. _

_Un grito desgarrador salió de su propia garganta llevándolo a la realidad..._

- Ron¡por fin despertaste! – le dijo una voz alegre, dulce, angelical, sin duda alguna, la voz de su ángel

- Herm… Herm¿estás bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo incorporándose con brusquedad en su cama. La chica lo miró extrañada, pero luego dio paso a una dulce sonrisa

- ella está bien, Ron, no hay de que preocuparse – dijo Harry mientras le sonreía y el pelirrojo se sonrojaba notablemente

- ya nos tenias preocupados, si no despertabas en unas horas, te llevarían a San Mungo – dijo Herm y Ron la miró con temor

- a San Mungo... – dijo el pelirrojo y susurro lentamente con el cejo fruncido – no me gustan para nada los hospitales...

- hay que avisarle a Madame Pomfrey para... - dijo Herm, mientras unos ruidos fuera de la enfermería, acapararon la atención del trío

La puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella aparecieron Dean y Seamus, quienes traían a Parvati y Lavender respectivamente, muy heridas e inconscientes. Al darse cuenta de que sus amigos estaban allí, dudaron un momento, pero luego acomodaron a las chicas en unas camas y fueron en busca de Madame Pomfrey, casi sin mirar ni a Harry, Ron o Herm y trajeron a la enfermera rápidamente.

Algo extraño había en ellos, en sus miradas y en su actuar, y al parecer habían estado fuera del castillo, pues estaban con las capas mojadas por la llovizna nocturna. El estado de las chicas era deplorable y los múltiples rasguños en ambos chicos eran preocupantes

- ¿qué les sucedió, Dean, Seamus? - preguntó Harry y los chicos volvieron a mirarse con complicidad, mientras Dean se acercaba a Harry

- es que... las chicas salieron a escondidas en la tarde y con Seamus nos preocupamos porque no llegaban, así que fuimos a buscarlas – dijo Dean nerviosamente y apartó la mirada del trío

- pero ¿cómo es que las chicas están tan malheridas¿Les pasó algo? – preguntó Herm, que con su mente ágil y despierta no pensó siquiera en creerles

- no lo sabemos, las encontramos así – dijo Seamus bastante nervioso - pudo haberlas atacado algo en el bosque...

- que extraño – susurró Herm mirando a Harry y Ron – las chicas no saldrían de noche solas, son muy miedosas

- ¿e ir al bosque? - dijo Ron mirando a sus amigos – esto es extraño

- debemos esperar hasta que las chicas se recuperen para preguntarles – dijo Harry y sus amigos asintieron.

Pero ellos sabían que algo fuera de lo normal se traían sus amigos. La gran interrogante creció en sus mentes, no pudieron alejar la idea por completo de su cabeza. Ahora sabían que debían fijarse mejor en los detalles, pues era obvio que sus amigos guardaban un gran secreto.

Madame Pomfrey comenzó a quitarles las capas a las chicas, porque así no las podía examinar. Cuando terminó de quitarle la capa a Parvati, su antebrazo izquierdo quedo descubierto y aunque no distinguió si tenía en él el tatuaje distintivo, no descartó la idea de que lo tuviera y lógicamente no era ella la única. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a confirmar su teoría, Madame Pomfrey puso una cortina que le impidió ver más allá. Harry se volvió a sus amigos algo confundido y decidió averiguar más tarde, pues al parecer ni Herm ni Ron se habían dado cuenta de aquel detalle

- oye Herm, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte – dijo Harry para olvidarse del suceso y resolver otra duda. La castaña le miró con curiosidad – ¿cómo es eso de que tomarás clases de Oclumancia avanzada?

- eh, bueno yo... - dijo la chica y Harry la miró con reproche

- ¿no pensabas contarnos nada? – dijo Harry y la castaña trató de disculparse haciendo un puchero

- bueno, un tiempo estuve tomando clases con McGonagall y ella me enseñó lo necesario en Oclumancia – explicó la chica. Minerva le había enseñado a proteger su mente, pues sabía que la joven podría ser blanco directo de Voldemort, pues al ser una pieza clave por su inteligencia y astucia, sería un gran complemento a las filas del Lord y debían protegerla, aunque la chica obviara a veces sus capacidades y no quisiera darse cuenta del peligro que corría. Ella era un elemento clave para poder derrotar al Lord y lo sabía.

- ¿McGonagall¿Y por qué a mi debe enseñarme Snape? – preguntó Harry, furioso, mientras Ron los miraba muy confundido

- no lo se, quizás porque querían que tu descubrieras si Snape mentía o no con respecto a su posición de espía - dijo Ron y Herm rodó los ojos ¿cómo era posible que su amigo siguiera desconfiando de Snape?

- no creo que haya sido por eso Ron, Dumbledore ha de haber tenido una buena razón - aclaró la castaña - al igual que al dejar que la profesora McGonagall me enseñara Oclumancia

- aún no entiendo - dijo Ron - ¿por qué hablan de Oclumancia¿no será que volverán a enseñarles acerca de eso?

- exactamente - dijo Harry y el rostro del pelirrojo se ensombreció - la diferencia es que aprenderemos con la profesora Rockwell, ella nos enseñará defensa y Snape Oclumancia

- ¿nos enseñará¿me incluyeron a mí también? - preguntó el pelirrojo y tanto Harry como Herm sonrieron, dispuestos a explicarle a su amigo lo que Dumbledore les había ordenado

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La sala común de Slytherin estaba completamente vacía, ya que todos se habían ido a dormir. Ella, sin embargo, estaba esperando a Draco, quien salió sin avisarle quizás a donde, por lo que estaba acomodada en un sillón frente al fuego, viendo crepitar las llamas verde esmeralda que realizaba mediante un hechizo.

Aquella semana había sido una de las más divertidas, primero, había hecho que la tal McReggan fuera torturada por el Lord, había "atrapado" a Draco y además había torturado hasta dejar inconsciente a Brunner. Pensó que no era necesario modificarle la memoria, debió haber quedado tan asustada que no hablaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Sonrió cruelmente. Su vida era tan aburrida que ella debía hacerle la vida imposible a los demás para lograr divertirse, y por cierto, lo hacía muy bien, pues últimamente se divertía mucho. Su familia era otra cosa, perteneciente a una familia rica y de linaje, no tenía preocupaciones con respecto a nimiedades como el dinero.

En cambio, su mayor preocupación era lograr ser la mejor en lo que quisiera o lo que se propusiera. Pero aquellas metas se veían lejanas si había otros a los que catalogaban de mejores, como por ejemplo, su hermano mayor, el favorito, el perfecto, que estudiaba en Durmstrang mientras ella debía conformarse con estudiar en Hogwarts. También estaba su hermana menor, que acaparaba toda la atención de la familia con su comportamiento dulce e infantil, por lo que ella era la única chica tonta que debía cuidarse sola y salir adelante por sus medios. Lo único que añoraba era olvidar su vida, tener a Draco y vivir feliz junto a él, mientras eliminaban juntos la escoria del mundo. Pero que equivocada estaba...

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- hola Sammy – saludó Neville y Samantha golpeó suavemente el lugar vacío junto a ella en el sillón para indicarle que se sentara. Se sentó y la besó dulcemente, mientras la chica le abrazaba con ternura.

- Nev... ¿tú me enviaste esa nota la noche pasada? – preguntó Samantha y Neville la miró con curiosidad

- claro que no, además, para que te hubiese hecho ir al bosque, si aquí es mucho mejor... - aclaró Neville y Sammy se sorprendió

- pero, entonces ¿no eras tú el de aquella noche? – preguntó y sus ojos grises le miraron con horror. Sospechaba que no era Neville aquella noche, pero no tenía la certeza de ello...

.·´¯·- Flash Back -·´¯·.

Samantha estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando, cuando recibió la nota de una lechuza desconocida. El animal salió por una de las ventanas y se perdió en la oscuridad, mientras la chica abría la nota con curiosidad. Era de Neville

_Encontrémonos en el lago a las 9 en punto_

_Neville_

Inmediatamente fue a dormitorio a alistarse, mientras que sus compañeras de cuarto hablaban animadamente en la sala común. Se alistó y bajó, sus amigas le preguntaron donde iba, pero solo les dijo que Neville la esperaba. Salió rápidamente de allí y en unos minutos estaba en el lago. "Neville" apareció de pronto y la abrazó.

- hola preciosa – le susurró en el oído y Sammy le dio un dulce beso. El chico la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Sammy se soltó un poco

- ¿a que se debe tanta pasión? – preguntó y "Neville" sólo le respondió con una lujuriosa mirada. La chica entendió y se dejó llevar por su "novio". El chico volvió a besarle apasionadamente, pero luego la soltó

- te tengo una sorpresa – dijo y aparecieron en la habitación de Sammy. Ella se sorprendió pues había escuchado hablar que en Hogwarts era imposible aparecerse y que sólo los elfos domésticos podían hacerlo

- ¿y si entran las chicas? – dijo y "Neville" volvió a besarle

- no entrarán, te lo aseguro – dijo y la recostó en la cama, mientras se quitaba la túnica.

_3, 2, 1… _

De pronto, Sammy sintió como si todo a su alrededor girara, viendo luces de colores, mientras sentía como si un gancho debajo del ombligo la llevara hacia delante. Apareció en una sala oscura y fría. Lord Voldemort estaba frente a ella, mientras saboreaba el sufrimiento y la muerte

.·´¯·- Fin Flash Back -·´¯·.

Nev, me siento muy mal – dijo Sammy y salió corriendo por el retrato en dirección al lago, Neville se levantó confundido, dispuesto a seguir a su chica

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Las copas de los árboles se mecían suavemente por la brisa, que poco a poco, traían consigo el frío y crudo invierno, que en esta ocasión solo traería desgracias a la comunidad mágica. La noche avanzaba con su manto de soledad y sueños, acarreando desgracias y desesperanza a sus espaldas. Esta sería una noche muy larga...

El despacho estaba relativamente vacío, pocos habían acudido a la reunión impuesta por Dumbledore, aunque con el pasar de los minutos continuaban llegando más y más miembros de la Orden. El único que faltaba era Dumbledore.

Todos estaban inquietos. Últimamente Voldemort no había dado señales movimiento, por lo que cada vez estaban más tensos y expectantes. Habían comenzado a formar un ejército tanto de criaturas como de magos, pero sabían que no sería suficiente para vencer al señor oscuro. El espía les había dicho que era realmente difícil vencer las armas de Voldemort, pues ni los mismos mortífagos las conocían. Y eso que el espía era uno de sus más cercanos lacayos...

- Buenas noches – saludó Dumbledore que entraba apresurado por la puerta del despacho, con una sonrisa tensa y una mirada preocupada. Todos los miembros de la Orden lo miraron expectantes.

- ¿qué pasa Albus? – preguntó Minerva preocupada por la expresión de su amigo, quien la miró inmediatamente – ¿por qué esta es una reunión tan urgente?

- me temo Minerva, que la guerra está a punto de comenzar...

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

El trono se extendía a sus pies con majestuosidad y elegancia, mientras permanecía arrodillado frente al lord, besando la punta de su túnica, sin atreverse a mirarlo. El Lord lo observaba y una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro de serpiente. Le obligó a levantarse, mientras bajaba del trono y lo rodeaba

- creí que no volverías – dijo el Lord en un susurro, que atemorizó al joven que estaba frente a él y lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza

- mi lord, no fue mi intención, pero ellas... - dijo el joven y Voldemort sonrió aun más, interrumpiéndolo

- podría matarte por tu estupidez, chico – dijo y el joven tembló aún un poco más. El Lord lo rodeó nuevamente, como analizándolo y le indicó al joven que lo siguiera. El joven inclinado, lo siguió a través de un angosto pasillo, que conducía a la sala de torturas preferida del Lord, mientras el chico ideaba un plan para salvarse de ésa.

Llegaron a la sala circular, completamente oscura, donde el Señor Oscuro se ocultó en la oscuridad y a los ojos del muchacho, quien temblaba de miedo contenido. El joven cerró los ojos, atento, listo para aguantar. El Lord quería probar su lealtad. De pronto sintió como si mil cuchillos hirieran su cuerpo: La maldición Cruciatus

- vamos, levántate chico, estuviste a punto de rebelar nuestros planes... - susurró el lord – así que piensa que aún te queda mucho castigo...

- mi Lord, por favor... - pidió el muchacho entre gritos de dolor y Voldemort le miró con una mueca

- no te quejes, pusiste en peligro toda la misión

- pero, mi Lord, con nuestra presencia en Hogwarts podemos traer más información valiosa sobre Potter y la Orden del Fénix – el chico estaba desesperado, no podía permitir que mataran a su grupo de trabajo

- accedo, no te mataré, ni a ti ni a tus amiguitos – dijo el lord y se acercó al chico que yacía en el suelo – pero primero debes hacer un pequeño trabajito para mi

- lo que quiera, mi Lord – dijo y se apresuró en levantarse

- quiero que traigas ante mí a algunas personas con las que necesito hablar - dijo e hizo que el joven se acercara

- claro que si, mi Lord – dijo de inmediato – ¿a quienes quiere que traiga?

- a los Granger – dijo Voldemort y el joven abrió mucho los ojos – pero no traigas a la muchacha, ella vendrá después...

- por supuesto mi Lord – respondió inseguro y se asustó cuando el Lord le tomó el brazo

- si no los traes – dijo el Lord y apuntó con su varita el brazo del chico, que brillo de una manera extraña – toda tu piel y tus huesos se destrozarán lentamente, hasta que no quede nada de ti y te aseguro que no es una sensación muy agradable...

- los traeré mi lord – dijo el joven quitando el brazo y alejándose de su Señor

- eso espero, Finnigan – susurró el Lord y se alejó por la puerta de la sala.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

.·´¯·- Flash Back -·´¯·.

La estancia estaba plagada de misterio y oscuridad. Todo en ella tenía aquel brillo tenebroso y oculto. El despacho era espacioso, tenía un escritorio central y un gran ventanal de oscuras cortinas, decenas de velas alumbraban levemente la estancia, dándole un brillo aun más tétrico.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par así que entró. Era un chico alto, delgado, su cabello era castaño y su expresión distraída denotaba que era un chico travieso y vivaz. Su padre, sentado en el escritorio lo esperaba. El hombre era alto, de porte impetuoso y autoritario. Miró a su hijo con orgullo

- padre – dijo el chico mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia al hombre. Su padre le indicó que se sentara

- hijo, estoy realmente preocupado por tu hermana – dijo el hombre y su hijo lo miró expectante

- ¿por qué padre¿acaso su carta para Hogwarts aún no ha llegado? – preguntó el chico aun más preocupado que su padre

- me temo que no, Nicolás, solo llegó la tuya y la de Clarisse– dijo el padre y le entregó la carta a su hijo, mientras éste la miraba sin darle importancia

- si ella no va a Hogwarts¡yo tampoco iré! – grito el niño, llamado Nicolás. El chico salió precipitadamente del despacho, mientras su padre planeaba algún método de decirle la verdad a su hija.

Nicolás corrió por los pasillos de la mansión, en busca de su hermana. No quería ir a Hogwarts, no sin ella. Jeannette había sido la única que lo había consolado cuando su madre murió, ocultando su propio dolor para calmar el de sus hermanos. Clarisse, aunque era casi de su misma edad, también se refugio en su hermana mayor. Su padre, Leonard McReggan, se había encerrado en su dolor y desde aquel horrible suceso se había alejado totalmente de sus hijos. Para Nicolás su único apoyo era su hermanita, no podía vivir sin ella y estaba seguro de que Clarisse tampoco podría

- ¡Jane! – llamó el chico, mientras la jovencita, que leía un libro de encantamientos en el amplio jardín de la mansión, le sonreía ampliamente

- ¿qué pasa Nick, por qué estas tan alterado? – preguntó Jeannette y su hermano la abrazó dulcemente

- no quiero que me dejes solo, Jane – replicó Nicolás mientras se abrazaba aun más a la chica

- claro que no lo haré – dijo la jovencita, mientras su hermano le mostraba su carta para ir a Hogwarts – ¡que emoción, Nicolás¡Clarisse también me ha mostrado su carta! Es una lástima que la mía aún no haya llegado...

- creo que nunca llegará... - dijo Nicolás en un susurro, alejándose de su hermana

- ¿por qué dices eso Nicolás? – preguntó confundida, mientras se sentaba en la verja del jardín

- Jane, tú... tú no tienes... tú no tienes poderes mágicos – susurró su hermano y la chica le miró confundida

- ¿eso que significa? – replicó Jeannette, aunque ya sabía lo que su hermano quería decir

- eres... eres una squib

.·´¯·- Fin Flash Back -·´¯·.

Caminaba por los pasillos fríos y húmedos del castillo. La nieve caía copiosamente, mientras recordaba lo que había visto de pequeña en el pensadero de su tío Nicolás, quien luego le contó la historia de su infancia y la de su hermana Jeannette, su tía, a quien consideraba casi como a su madre.

Su madre era Clarisse, que era unos meses mayor que su tío Nicolás. Había muerto poco tiempo después de que ella naciera, mientras Jeannette y Nicolás la criaron y cuidaron junto al enfermizo esposo de Clarisse, su querido padre. Ella, creció en Francia junto a su familia, pasando una infancia placentera y feliz, pero llena de vacíos por sus recurrentes enfermedades. Cuando ya era toda una mujercita dulce y amable, su vida se vio marcada por la perdida de su querido padre, lo que la convirtió en una mujer misteriosa y fría. Claro que su relación con los McReggan se había hecho mucho más fuerte. Pero aun así se había alejado bastante de ellos, que ya habían formado su propia familia, cada uno en países distintos. Entró a estudiar en una escuela francesa de Magia Avanzada y luego se unió a Dumbledore como espía internacional.

Aunque fuera demasiado apegada a su familia originaria, ninguna de sus dos primas la conocían. Hasta ahora, ya que sus ambas estudiaban en Hogwarts, mientras ella daba clases y podía vigilarlas con más tranquilidad. Al llegar al colegio ese año, el director le había pedido expresamente que vigilara a su prima menor, Hermione, pues estaba en peligro de muerte y seguiría estándolo, hasta que Voldemort fuera vencido. Todos los profesores y miembros de la junta directiva lo sabían, además de que sus tíos también le habían pedido que cuidara de ellas.

Debía comunicarse con sus tíos para informarles que todo estaba bien. Pero la calma duraría poco, eso todos los sabían. La guerra había comenzado, solo que ninguno de los dos bandos se había aventurado a dar el primer golpe. Debían actuar con cautela desde ahora. Lo mejor sería que sus primas se enteraran de su identidad y de que Hermione dejara de creer que era una sangre sucia... lo merecía después de años de burlas y desprecio de parte de los sangre limpia de su entorno.

- debo hablar con ella – susurró la mujer mientras salía de su despacho, rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore que la había citado junto a la Orden del Fénix

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Amanecía, un día nublado y lluvioso les esperaba, dando una leve tristeza al ambiente navideño que ya estaba en el aire. Era un día perfecto para estar frente a la chimenea, leer algún libro o pasear por lo terrenos entre la gruesa capa de nieve que inundada el suelo. Pero no podían, pues las clases les reprimían todo tipo de diversión...

- ¡Herm, no quiero ir a clases! Deja que me quede un momento más en mi cama, pueden decirle a los profesores que aún sigo enfermo, pero Herm no me obligues – pedía Ron, mientras Herm lo sacaba de una oreja de la sala común, mientras Harry les seguía sonriente

- ¿quieres que mienta por ti, Ronald Weasley? – preguntó la chica mientras se ponía roja de furia

- dejémoslo así, mejor voy a clases y no nos hacemos problemas – dijo Ron al ver el rostro de su amiga, quien lo soltó con una sonrisa de triunfo

- vamos chicos, se nos hace tarde y aún debemos desayunar – sugirió Harry y bajaron las escaleras con tranquilidad, riendo y bromeando

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras desde la mesa del otro extremo del salón, un joven rubio miraba la escena con dolor. Cada día que pasaba, más perdía a Herm y al parecer ya no le afectaba su ausencia. Pero él no podía vivir sin ella. ¿Cómo puede alguien vivir sin aire? Es totalmente imposible y así era como se sentía, completamente ahogado, a punto de morir si no la besaba otra vez. Debía hacer un plan para acercarse nuevamente a ella y que le creyera.

- Draco, termina tu cereal, ya casi son las 9 – susurró Joan mientras hablaba animadamente con una chica morena de Ravenclaw.

Miró a Joan, su amiga incondicional, y a su lado derecho Lara le miraba desesperadamente, como si Draco fuera a desvanecerse. Realmente Lara se estaba volviendo loca y él debía hacer algo

- Draco, vamos, debes ir a dejarme a mi clase – dijo la rubia y Draco asintió obedientemente, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y la seguía, sin ánimos. Una mirada de celos se clavó en él. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no era Hermione. Sintió nuevamente aquella mirada, pero ahora de odio profundo. Miró a la mesa de Hufflepuff: nadie, hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw: nadie, nuevamente hacia la mesa Gryffindor, mientras uno de los leones desviaba la mirada hacia su plato de avena: lo tenía

- ¡Draco! – gritó Lara y el rubio reaccionó al instante, mientras con una sonrisa se dirigió a la rubia y la besó apasionadamente. Todas las miradas, tanto de profesores como de alumnos se posaron en ellos, muchas de envidia por él y otras por ella, pero, solo dos miradas podían opacar todos esos vanos sentimientos. Mientras todos miraban con asombro a la pareja, dos Gryffindors morían de celos en el silencio rotundo de un amor escondido. Malfoy había conseguido comprobar, que lo que esa Gryffindor sentía por él y ese otro Gryffindor sentía por Lara, era mucho más que un poco de envidia, aquello eran dolor y celos. Sonrientes, salieron ambos del Gran Comedor, ella con una esperanza de amor verdadero y él con un descubrimiento que podría cambiar su vida y sobre todo su destino

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- Herm¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry, mientras su amiga lograba esconder la mueca de asombro y de celos que tenía al ver la escena

- claro, Harry – respondió la castaña reprimiendo una lágrima que clamaba por salir de sus ojos – estoy muy bien

- no me gusta que te pongas así, Herm – replicó Ron y la abrazó dulcemente, mientras la castaña se apoyaba en su hombro

- no puedo evitarlo – dijo la chica, haciéndose la fuerte para no llorar - no sabía que Malfoy tenía una nueva conquista

- yo creí que ya lo habías superado, Herm – dijo Ginny que estaba junto al trío

- yo también creí lo mismo – dijo Herm, soltando a Ron y levantándose de la mesa – mejor vamos a clases y olvidemos el incidente - Herm se dirigió hacia el salón y se separó de sus amigos.

Aun sentía aquellos celos y rabia que emanaban de su corazón. Ver a Malfoy así, junto a McVicar le había afectado, pues no sabía que el Slytherin ya tenía una nueva pareja. "Yo creí que demoraría más en reemplazarme" se dijo a si misma, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le interrumpió "¿acaso creíste que él realmente te apreciaba? él solo te usó¡entiéndelo!".

Dejó que aquellos pensamientos se fueran de su mente y se encaminó, aun más dolida que antes a sus clases, que además, compartían con Slytherin

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

- señor Potter¿podría decirme cuál es el hechizo? – preguntó la profesora Rockwell, mientras un distraído Harry sonreía nerviosamente

- no lo sé, profesora – respondió aun más nerviosamente. La joven lo miró con sus ojos misteriosos y le dedicó una extraña sonrisa

- espero que a la próxima vez preste más atención, señor Potter – dijo la profesora y se dio media vuelta, Harry dio un suspiro de alivio – quédese después de clase para que le indique su castigo

- no todo podía ser tan bueno, Harry – susurró Ron por lo bajo mientras Harry pensaba en el horrible castigo que la profesora Rockwell debía tener para él

- señorita Granger – dijo la profesora antes de que la chica le dijera algo a Harry – quédese después de clases, señor Weasley, lo mismo para usted

- pero profesora, no hemos hecho nada – reclamó el pelirrojo, mientras Herm y Harry entendían el por qué del "castigo" que la profesora les imponía

- señor Weasley¿quiere venir un momento a mi escritorio? – dijo la profesora y se dirigió a la clase – continúen ensayando el hechizo protector, en parejas

- profesora, yo no quise... - dijo el pelirrojo y la profesora susurró

_- ¡silencius!_ – el pelirrojo se quedo sin voz, aterrorizado intentaba hablar – señor Weasley, este castigo es nada más que las clases particulares de defensa que debo impartirles, aunque usted y el señor Potter están realmente castigados...

Ron trataba de hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Se tranquilizó un poco más y la profesora quitó el hechizo

- ¿por qué no me dijo antes para evitarme un castigo? – preguntó un tanto enojado y la profesora se acercó a él

- señor Weasley, aunque tenga un poco más de años que tú, soy una bruja muy experimentada, y se que en este mismo salón, en este mismo momento, hay más de 10 chicos que son mortífagos y tú no tendrías la menor idea de cómo detectarlos. Si te dijera que te quedes unos momentos después de clases para las lecciones particulares, aquellos chicos correrán donde Voldemort y le contarán sobre esto, dando así una señal para comenzar la guerra... ¿entiendes porque no podía decirte aquello frente a toda la clase?

- si profesora – dijo Ron, totalmente avergonzado, mientras se dirigía a su lugar, pensando y reflexionando sobre las capacidades de la profesora. No dudó, aquella mujer era una experta en Artes Oscuras y en su mirada se notaba aquella experiencia que ella le había dicho.

La profesora pasó entre las parejas, comprobando el hechizo, mientras luego los enviaba a sus lugares. Los últimos en revisar, fueron el grupo de Harry y Herm y el de Draco y Joan.

- ¡muy bien, señor Potter! – dijo la profesora y el rubio Sly lo miró con envidia mal disimulada – señor Malfoy¡usted también lo hace excelente!

- para que veas que no eres único Potter... - susurró Draco, mientras la profesora intentaba cambiar de parejas

- señor Potter, la señorita Brunner tiene problemas para realizar el hechizo y el señor Malfoy no es de mucha ayuda, mejor cambie de pareja con ella – indicó la profesora

- profesora, será mejor que no cambiemos, si quiere le enseño el hechizo a Brunner, pero no nos cambie de pareja – pidió Harry y la profesora le miró confundida

- ¿hay algún problema, señor Potter? – preguntó la profesora Rockwell y él asintió

- no puedo permitir que ésta bestia – dijo apuntando a Malfoy – tenga un duelo con mi amiga... quizás que pueda hacerle, no lo permita profesora

- si el señor Malfoy no tiene inconveniente puedo hacer algo mucho mejor– dijo la profesora y miró a un pelirrojo sentado en el fondo del salón – señor Weasley, acérquese

Ron se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el centro del salón, sin saber el porqué del llamado y acudió donde estaban todos

- señor Weasley, enfréntese al señor Malfoy – dijo la profesora y todos la miraron – quiero ver como realiza el hechizo protector

- pero profesora... - replicó el pelirrojo y los Slytherins lo miraron burlones

- ¿tienes miedo comadreja? – dijo Malfoy de modo socarrón

- ¿de ti? ni creas hurón – dijo Ron y adquirió la posición de duelo. Malfoy, frente a él, tenía una sonrisa de superioridad, aunque podía estar seguro que el odio de Weasley haría más poderosos sus hechizos. Instintivamente miró a Hermione, que miraba a su amigo con preocupación, mientras a él le lanzaba miradas de odio profundo.

- a la cuenta de tres, el primero en atacar será el señor Malfoy – indicó la profesora – uno, dos y ¡tres!

_- ¡flipendo!_ – dijo Malfoy y un rayo de luz violeta salió de su varita, directo al pecho del pelirrojo. Este se defendió con el hechizo escudo.

_- ¡depulso!_ – replicó el pelirrojo pero Draco sintió el peso de una mirada extraña. Se fijó en Herm y la vio. Sus ojos antes miel eran ahora negros y estaban posados fijamente en él. En un susurro inaudible para los demás, pero bastante audible para él dijo

_- Malfoy, a tu amada le queda poco tiempo, aprovéchalo si puedes_ - luego la chica cerró los ojos y se desmayó, mientras el hechizo enviado por Ron caía directo en su estómago, expulsándolo hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la pared del salón.

- Herm - susurró el pelirrojo y se dirigió a su amiga, mientras todos los Gryffindors la rodeaban y los Slytherins rodeaban a Draco

- eres un bestia Weasley - gritó Millicent Bulstrode al ver a Draco inconsciente en el suelo del aula y corrió junto a él. Ron estaba preocupado por Herm, no le importaba lo que le hubiese pasado a Malfoy, solo le importaba su amiga. La profesora actuó rápido y con un ligero movimiento de varita hizo levitar ambos cuerpos frente a ella y se dirigió a la enfermería, con todos los alumnos junto a ella

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Oscuridad, estaba sumida en una oscuridad total que la comenzó a sumergir en una extraña desesperación. Una luz, lejana se encendió e iluminó un angosto y largo pasillo, mientras ella corría por alcanzarla. Al llegar al final del pasillo, su visión se nubló, hasta que acostumbró sus ojos a la claridad. Aquella era una gran estancia, espaciosa y tétrica, en medio un trono altísimo se extendía de color verde y plata, con serpientes entrecruzadas a ambos costados. La estancia se iluminó mucho más y dejó al descubierto la presencia de cientos de siluetas encapuchadas a su alrededor. En medio del salón había dos personas diferentes a las demás, se observaba por la forma decadente en que se encontraban. Al parecer habían sido torturados hasta la locura. Pensó en acercarse y así lo hizo, aunque temiendo que alguien la atacara. Nada sucedió, por lo que siguió acercándose a las siluetas hasta que alguien le impidió el paso

- señorita Granger, que gusto en verla – susurró una voz aguda y fría muy cerca de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer – me alegro que haya venido a visitarnos

- ¿qué hago aquí? – preguntó la castaña y el Lord le respondió con una dulzura inusitada

- ¿qué no te has dado cuenta? Has venido a visitar a tus padres, nena – dijo el Lord apuntando hacia las dos personas en medio de la estancia

- ¿mis padres? – replicó la castaña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – esto es imposible, ellos están en casa... esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser posible

- esta pasando nena – replicó el Lord con el mismo tono de dulzura fingida

- esto no esta pasando¡esto es una pesadilla! – dijo la castaña tratando de ir hasta donde estaban sus padres, pero una barrera le impedía el paso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos miel

- claro que no nena, esto es real, tu puedes estar aquí y en tu colegio, porque estás dividida en esencia, al igual que tu noviecito Malfoy, Potter y yo – explicó el Lord, mientras ordenaba que siguieran torturando a los padres de la castaña.

Junto a ella, alguien más observaba atónito aquella escena, intentó tomar a Herm y sacarla de allí, pero ella no quería soltarse. Se dio cuenta de su presencia

- ¡suéltame! - gritó

Ella observaba, sin poder hacer nada, como a cada segundo les quitaban la vida y se quedaban sin ilusiones, sin sueños, sin anhelos, sin esperanza, hasta robarles el último hálito de vida. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, mientras sentía que él nuevamente intentaba sacarla de allí. Volvió la vista hacia sus padres, que yacían sin vida en el suelo de aquel salón maldito, mientras todo daba vueltas y ambos caían y caían a través de un pozo sin fondo...

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La luz blanca le encandilaba, trato de abrir los ojos pero no pudo, solo divisaba siluetas borrosas, que se aclaraban más mientras acostumbraba su vista a la potente luz

- ¡Herm! por fin despertaste – dijo Harry y una sonrisa adornó su rostro

- si, Herm, ya nos tenías preocupados – dijo su amigo Ron y le sonrió dulcemente

Herm se incorporó completamente, de forma brusca y sus amigos se asustaron.

- Herm¿que te pasa, te duele algo? – pregunto Ron y tomó la mano de la castaña. Alguien más estaba allí, Malfoy se levanto quejándose de la cama contigua e hizo que el pelirrojo le prestara atención. Ella solo le miró y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor, de sufrimiento, lágrimas de amargura.

- dinos que te pasa Herm – dijo Harry intentando ignorar a Malfoy. Ella se abrazó fuertemente a Harry, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la castaña lloró aun más amargamente. Draco al ver así a Herm no pudo callar más

- Potter, no la sueltes - dijo Draco y el moreno se aferró aún más a ella - hemos visto como Voldemort mataba a... a sus padres

Sus amigos se sorprendieron por lo que Malfoy decía, y ambos, Harry y Ron, abrazaron fuertemente a su amiga mientras ésta lloraba desconsoladamente, llegando al punto de desmayarse

- iré a buscar a la enfermera – Draco corrió hacia el despacho de Madame Pomfrey, y diciéndole del estado de la chica, la mujer salió con una triste y acongojada expresión. Hizo a la chica beber algunas pociones para que se recuperara un poco de la impresión de la noticia y para que durmiera sin soñar

Draco Malfoy observó la escena con dolor. Él sabía con certeza lo que Herm estaba sintiendo, pues él vio morir a su madre de la misma forma, nadie hizo nada por impedirlo, nadie desobedeció al Lord, ni siquiera su padre, aunque vieran que su sufrimiento era mucho mayor que su lealtad a él.

Pobre Hermione, tendría que comenzar su vida nuevamente, pues dudaba que la chica hubiese estado preparada para algo como aquello. Él la ayudaría aunque ella lo rechazara o sus amigos no le dejaran verla, pero le haría comprender que no estaría sola en esa Oscuridad Eterna...

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Bueno, ese fue el capi, espero que les haya gustado

Muchas interrogantes deje en este capi, algunas partes me imagino que no las entendieron, pero en el próximo capi les quedara claro, no se preocupen

Espero no decepcionarlas la próxima vez, y espero también recibir muchos reviews aunque sea con reclamos. También esta mi mail, me pueden enviar cualquier cosa, menos algo que dañe mi PC, el mail es nicolaru y si quieren también me agregan a MSN y todo.

Me despido no sin seguirles pidiendo disculpas y agregando que no volverá a pasar. El próximo capi lo subiré pronto, porque es la continuación de este, que hasta tuve que "cortarlo" para que el capi no se hiciera mas aburrido

Bye y cuídense mucho, no se olviden de los reviews

**°o.O+O.o° **

Capítulo Editado

_**Nix Aru **_


	19. Segundas Oportunidades

_**Capitulo 18. Segundas Oportunidades **_

Era una noche fría y ventosa de enero. Poco tiempo había pasado, muy poco para poder asimilar el gran dolor de su corazón, tantas cosas habían cambiado, así de repente, que ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta cuando cambiaron, solo sintió el duro peso del dolor en su cuerpo. Como quería que todo hubiese sido un sueño, más bien una horrenda pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar. Pero no. Lo único que encontraba al despertar era el dolor y la sed de venganza que llenaba su alma y también su corazón.

Hacía dos semanas que habían matado a sus padres, ahora si podía comprender el dolor de perder a alguien tan querido, comprendía muy bien a Harry ahora, su amigo quien la había apoyado tanto junto a Ron todo ese tiempo, haciéndola sentir protegida y sobre todo segura del mundo y de los demás.

Había sufrido tanto aquel año, la sombra del mal estaba sobre ella persiguiéndola como una maldición invisible sin siquiera saber la razón de la persecución, dañándola tan profundamente que le quitaba poco a poco las ganas de vivir, de sentir, de amar… Su corazón estaba tan inundado en amarguras que ya estaba perdiendo la capacidad de amar, a pesar de mantener aquellos sentimientos en su interior, no podía expresarlos, no quería por miedo a perder a todas las personas que más amaba, no quería pasar nuevamente por eso, no quería más dolor, más llanto… quería soledad, para encerrarse en si misma y así no hacer sufrir a nadie, aunque supiera que eso haría más daño a los demás, pero ya no tenia fuerzas, no quería seguir luchando y sabia que sin el apoyo de sus amigos no soportaría, no lograría resistir y tampoco podría protegerlos… debía seguir siendo fuerte para que nadie más pagara por su debilidad, por su miedo, debía ayudar a Harry, estar allí cuando él la necesitara y ayudarlo a luchar contra el ser que le había quitado todo.

Ayudaría a Harry a acabar con él o dejaría de llamarse Hermione Jane Granger.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Él sabía lo que era ese dolor, ya lo había experimentado. Verla sufrir así, sin que nadie realmente pudiera abrazarla y darle su apoyo. Ya habían pasado dos semanas, tiempo en el que había logrado acercarse más a ella de lo que no había podido lograr en meses. Obviamente sus amigos no lo sabían, pues de haberlos encontrado juntos el único muerto hubiese sido él.

Hermione había llegado hasta él por una simple coincidencia. Justo después de que todo el colegio se enterara de la noticia, se supo también de que la chica había intentado suicidarse, rumor que Draco no creyó, y fue a buscarla justo al lugar donde estaba.

.·´¯·- Flash Back -·´¯·.

- sabia que te encontraría aquí – susurró al verla mirando el agua del tranquilo lago de la mansión Malfoy

- no debería de estar aquí, ésta es tu casa – dijo ella con una voz ronca, como si hubiese llorado por horas. Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero no pudo sostenerse en pie. Draco la levantó

- no te vayas – le dijo Draco y como si fuera una suplica a la que responder, ella se sentó en la hierba mientras dos pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos castaños

- no se como llegue aquí – susurro Herm y el rubio no hizo más que mirar la luna, aunque lo único que deseaba era abrazarla. – esto es realmente irónico ¿no?

- yo no lo veo como irónico, solo fue el primer lugar al que se te ocurrió ir – respondió Draco dándole poca importancia al asunto para no hacerla sentir incómoda

- no puedo creer que esté en tu casa, hablando contigo, si eres el ser a quien más odio en este mundo – dijo la castaña con un tono afectado, para luego cambiar su expresión por una mueca de dolor

- no soy a quien más odias – dijo Draco, mientras la castaña nuevamente comenzaba a llorar. Se dio cuenta de su error e intentó enmendarlo

- lo mejor será entrar, sino nos congelaremos aquí – dijo y Herm lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Su mirada le infundió una leve ternura y sus ganas de abrazarla aumentaron

- no quiero entrar – dijo con voz temblorosa pero decidida y Draco volvió a sentarse en la hierba. Se sorprendió cuando la castaña nuevamente habló – quiero volver al colegio

- ¿como llegaste? – pregunto Draco un tanto desconcertado por la petición

- en escoba…- respondió mirando la luna con una expresión de tristeza. Draco se desconcertó.

- no sabia que podías volar – dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisita, a lo que la castaña le lanzo una mirada vacía, se levantó y se encaminó a una escoba que estaba a unos metros más allá

- lo siento – susurró Draco, mientras la chica ya se había elevado algunos centímetros y temblaba completamente, no sabia bien si por el frío o por lo que estaba sintiendo – lo mejor será que nos vayamos por Red Flú hasta Hogsmeade y después al colegio, porque realmente no estas en condiciones para volar.

La castaña lo observó un momento y descendió sobre la hierba. Realmente no sabía que hacia allí, con Malfoy y en su casa. Había cometido una de las mayores locuras al llegar allí, además de escaparse del colegio; pero era una actitud totalmente entendible tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido algunas horas atrás y estaba segura que todos la comprenderían. Había llorado lo suficiente toda aquella tarde para comprender que nada, ni siquiera sus lágrimas podrían devolvérselos.

Draco la despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando le tomó una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, pero ella se soltó rápidamente, fue guiada por Draco que en silencio la llevó por los pasillos de la mansión. Los elfos domésticos corrieron para agasajarlos, pero con un rudo gesto del rubio, estos desaparecieron. Draco se dio cuenta de su dureza con los elfos, acto siempre tan reprochado por la castaña y pensó que Herm se enojaría como lo hacía antes, sin embargo, ella estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta. Entraron a la chimenea y en un instante estuvieron en uno de los establecimientos de Hogsmeade.

- Granger – susurró Draco mientras la castaña caminaba junto a él, sin siquiera mirarlo – se que no es el momento apropiado para hablar de esto, pero ¿podrías olvidar todo lo que paso hace algunos meses? Realmente quiero ayudarte

- No puedo olvidar tan fácilmente Malfoy - dijo Herm y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos – la traición no se puede tomar a la ligera, ni mucho menos olvidarse de un día para otro… si quieres ayudarme, por favor, te pido que me dejes en paz

- no te dejaré en paz – dijo Draco e hizo que la castaña se detuviera – ¡yo soy el único que entiende lo que sientes, Hermione¡Déjame ayudarte!

- ¡no quiero que me ayudes¡Sólo déjame en paz! – dijo Herm y decidida, emprendió rumbo al castillo. Pero Draco la tomó de un brazo

- Hermione ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – preguntó el rubio con una extraña mueca de dolor – ¡todo fue una trampa, en la que yo caí también! Yo me enamore de ti ¿Por qué no quieres creerme¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Malfoy, éste no es el momento adecuado para discutir esto – dijo Herm con rapidez, intentando soltarse del rubio, para que este no la viera dudar. Había sinceridad en las palabras de Draco y sus ojos grises brillaban de manera bondadosa, con un resplandor de verdad y de amor. Dudaba, no quería sucumbir ante él como deseaba hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- déjame entrar nuevamente en tu vida, aunque sea sólo para ayudarte en estos momentos – Draco quería abrazarla y estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas. Ansiaba el contacto de su piel, demostrarle su amor con cada parte de su ser, aunque sabía que los errores cometidos siempre dejan una huella imborrable.

- suéltame por favor – pidió la castaña en un susurro. Draco la soltó de inmediato. Le partía el alma ver el dolor en sus ojos, sin embargo, Hermione no se movió

- perdóname – dijo Draco quien no pudo enfrentar la mirada de Herm, avergonzado, una solitaria lagrima cayó por su mejilla. Los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro

- yo no soy quien para negarle el perdón a nadie, Malfoy – dijo Herm y con una leve sonrisa tomo la barbilla de Draco y levantó su rostro. El rubio la miró con adoración y la abrazó delicadamente. Herm, al sentirse nuevamente entre los brazos de Draco, se sintió un poco más en paz. Nunca nada volvería a ser como antes y por lo tanto, Draco no podía esperar nada más de ella que su amistad. Él lo sabia, pero aun así no pudo reprimir la alegría al saberse absuelto de su peor error.

.·´¯·- Fin Flash Back -·´¯·.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas y a pesar de haber tenido algunos altercados con Potter y Weasley por estar tan cerca de Herm, nada importante había ocurrido. Lara McVicar, enterada de la situación, le había reprochado su actitud pero al parecer el tema no le interesaba tanto; su plan con Creevey estaba funcionando a la perfección

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La sala común estaba bastante oscura y silenciosa, sus amigos estaban sentados en los mejores sillones frente al fuego, que ya se apagaba. No prestó atención a la conversación de sus amigos y sin más se fue a dormir. Los demás se quedaron hablando largo rato

- ¿tu crees que sea bueno que Herm vaya a clases mañana? – pregunto Lavender un tanto consternada

- no, sería mejor que se quedara aquí, uno de nosotros le haría compañía – dijo Ron de forma seria. A su lado, Ginny negaba levemente con la cabeza

- me dijo que quería ir a Hogsmeade mañana – aclaró la pelirroja – le pedimos permiso a Dumbledore para ausentarnos de clase y del colegio

- ¿por qué no me habías dicho antes? – replicó Ron un tanto alterado – ¡hubiese pedido permiso para acompañarlas!

- ella me pidió expresamente que no le dijera a ninguno de ustedes hasta que habláramos con Dumbledore – dijo Ginny y Harry la miró

- pero tu sabes que no puede estar sola en un momento así ¡nos necesita! – dijo Harry. La pequeña Weasley le miró ofendida

- no estará sola, Harry, irá conmigo – replicó y subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas

- ¿qué querrán ir a hacer a Hogsmeade? – pregunto Ron y Harry lo miró con la misma expresión de desconcierto. Parvati rodó los ojos

- ¿es que acaso no es obvio? Herm quiere despegarse un poco de ustedes ¡la están agobiando! Quizás quiera comprar ropa o ¡hasta hacerse un cambio de look! Quien sabe… pero deben dejar que se recupere, esta bien que quieran ayudarla ¡pero eso no significa que estén todo el día junto a ella como su sombra! – dijo la chica, se despidió de su novio y subió las escaleras a su dormitorio

- pienso lo mismo – dijo Lavender y siguió a su amiga. Sammy ya se había despedido de Neville cuando un extraño ruido proveniente del retrato de la dama gorda les hizo sobresaltarse. Los chicos salieron al pasillo a través del retrato, varita en mano, listos para atacar.

- Dean, Seamus – dijo Harry intentando vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad a pesar de tener luz en su varita – vayan por allí – dijo apuntando hacia las aulas de su derecha – Neville, Ron, revisen el piso inferior, yo subiré

Todos se separaron y fueron hacia distintas direcciones, menos Harry

- ¿qué quieres ahora? – preguntó en voz baja mientras desde las sombras aparecía una silueta de mujer

- ¿estás de mal humor, cariño? – dijo la chica con voz sensual, mientras rodeaba el cuello del moreno con sus brazos

- quiero que me dejes en paz – dijo soltándose y apuntándola directamente con su varita. Cho Chang lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona

- no te desharás tan fácil de mi, Potter – dijo la chica y lo besó apasionadamente. Harry se soltó con dificultad

- ¡ya déjame Chang! – susurró y apuntó directamente a su corazón – ni creas que caeré nuevamente… ¡ahora sé todo sobre ti!

- ¿qué cosa sabes? – dijo y se le acercó de forma felina y lo rodeó. Harry sorpresivamente tomó su brazo izquierdo y levantó la manga de su túnica, descubriendo la marca tenebrosa. Sintió un odio profundo hacia la mujer a la que alguna vez había querido

- esto Chang, te hace merecer todo mi odio y desprecio – dijo Harry y la chica le miró con rencor. Cho se acercó una vez más a Harry, este no opuso resistencia

- volverás a caer Harry, yo te haré sucumbir ante la tentación una vez más – dijo y se alejó hacia su sala común. La chica tenía todas las armas para lograr que Harry volviera a ella, solo debía eliminar a los obstáculos del camino y así lograr que Potter la amase como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Harry un tanto confundido y sintiendo un miedo inexplicable en su interior, fue en busca de los demás, a decirles que el peligro había pasado y que era solo Peeves quien molestaba

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Todo en su vida funcionaba a la perfección y sin embargo no podía seguir haciendo aquello. Era algo irracional y a la vez muy poco ortodoxo el conseguir el amor de la persona deseada a través de aquel método, que a fin de cuentas podría llegar a arrebatarle para siempre el aprecio de aquella persona. Aunque de no haber sido por ese plan ofrecido por Malfoy, él no podría haber vivido los mejores momentos de su vida

.·´¯·- Flash Back -·´¯·.

Caminaba por un pasillo desconocido para él. Estaba totalmente perdido, pero según Malfoy ese era el lugar donde debía ir de acuerdo al pergamino que le dio un Slytherin. Realmente Malfoy era de temer, aunque él nunca le perdonaría que hubiese enamorado a Lara. ¡Quizás hasta le hubiese dado un filtro amoroso o la hubiese hechizado para que lo amara! Todo era posible. Odiaba a Malfoy, aunque ahora era peligroso enfrentarse a él, ya que tenia a todo Slytherin a su mando y él, un simple Gryffindor no podría con todas las serpientes, aun así no se dejaría vencer. Posiblemente Malfoy lo había citado porque se había dado cuenta de su amor por Lara y le haría pagar caro, aunque esta vez no le tendría miedo, lucharía por lo que le pertenecía, el amor de la rubia Slytherin.

Entró al aula indicada en el pergamino, estaba oscura y desordenada. Encendió las luces con su varita, pero no había nadie allí. Se sentó a esperar pues al parecer había llegado muy temprano.

Escuchó voces provenientes desde el pasillo y apago rápidamente las luces del aula. Tres siluetas se vieron a través de la puerta, dos mujeres y un hombre. Se encendieron las luces y pudo observar a las figuras. Parkinson, Brunner y por supuesto, Malfoy

- creí que vendrías con tu guardia personal Malfoy – dijo el Gryffindor con sorna al ver a ambas chicas – ¿o acaso te defienden las chicas ahora?

- no tengo porque darte explicaciones, Creevey – dijo el rubio con rabia y avanzó hacia él. Este retrocedió unos pasos

- ¡aléjate Malfoy! – gritó Colin, mientras las dos chicas se le acercaban por detrás. Debía admitir que estaba asustado, Malfoy era de armas tomar y ambas chicas tenían antecedentes de mortífagas; se había metido en la boca del lobo

- calladito te ves más guapo Creevey – susurró Joan y le apuntó al cuello con su varita

- siéntate – le murmuró Pansy con dulzura y lo tiró en una silla.

- ¿qué quieres de mí Malfoy? – preguntó el castaño a Draco que permanecía frente a él. Rodeó a Colin mientras hacia salir de su varita chispas rojas y azules. Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un frasquito con un líquido rojo. Volvió a observar al castaño

- verás Creevey, yo soy muy observador y me he dado cuenta de que… miras a mi novia más de lo normal – dijo y su expresión se volvió tan amenazante que el castaño se revolvió aun más asustado en su silla

- me gustaría proponerte un trato en relación a eso – dijo el rubio mostrando una malvada sonrisa. Ambas chicas sonrieron con él – quiero que le des este filtro amoroso a Lara y la alejes de mi vida… es un muy buen trato, tú ganaras a McVicar y yo ganaré mi libertad

- ¿a qué juegas Malfoy? – dijo Colin levantándose rápidamente de la silla, sin importar que las chicas le amenazaran y apuntó a Malfoy con su varita – Lara no es un juguete

- no me crees ¿eh Creevey? – dijo Draco jugando con su varita, observando burlón al castaño que lo apuntaba – quiero que me deje en paz, y por lo que me di cuenta, tú estás más que enamorado de ella… eres tú el que gana

- Malfoy, no creas que soy tan estúpido, se que no me ofrecerías un trato así si no tuvieras algo turbio entre manos – dijo Colin mientras le miraba con furia. Había bajado la varita y le apuntaba con el dedo, acusador

- que poca fe tienes en mi, Creevey – dijo Draco con sorna y le mostró el frasquito con el líquido rojo – tómalo o déjalo

Un segundo de indecisión cruzó la mente del muchacho. Tendría lo que quería, pero a un muy alto precio. El efecto de esa poción no era eterno ¿qué pasaría cuando se acabara la poción y con ella su efecto?

- ¿y qué ocurrirá cuando se acabe la poción? – pregunto Colin mirando al rubio. Él le dedicó una gélida sonrisa

- no te preocupes, también te daré las instrucciones y los ingredientes necesarios para preparar por lo menos la poción para unos 10 años – dijo Draco y el rostro del castaño se iluminó, aunque disimulo su alegría – ¿aceptas el trato, Creevey?

- acepto – respondió Colin y con un apretón de manos cerraron el tan preciado pacto. Draco salió de la sala, mientras Pansy le entregaba las instrucciones a Colin y Joan los ingredientes. Las chicas se despidieron lanzándole un beso.

- estoy condenado – pensó Colin – esto fue como hacer un trato con el demonio

Guardó la hoja y los ingredientes en su túnica y salió velozmente hacia su sala común.

.·´¯·- Fin Flash Back -·´¯·.

Aunque últimamente no había visto a Malfoy, lo que le dejaba el camino libre con Lara, no había sido tan bien recibido por los Slytherins como él pensaba y era entendible; él, un simple Gryffindor, quitándole la novia al "Príncipe de Slytherin" y él ni por enterado. Había pensado mucho en que esta fuera una sucia trampa de Malfoy, pero los últimos rumores hablaban de un acercamiento de Malfoy y cierta chica Gryffindor, algo que le sorprendió a todo Hogwarts, pero que aún no estaba confirmado. Al Slytherin se le veía junto a Hermione Granger cuando Harry y Ron no estaban cerca y al parecer estaban haciéndose muy amigos. Eso era tan beneficioso para él como aquel filtro amoroso.

Estaba comenzando una relación informal con Lara, Malfoy estaba con Granger y todos en Hogwarts eran aparentemente felices, todos excepto un pelirrojo Gryffindor

Celos y rabia inundaban su corazón. No podía creer que ella, su Hermione, hubiese perdonado al mal nacido de Malfoy. Para él era una locura lo que Herm había cometido, ella sin embargo le había afirmado que nunca volvería a estar con el rubio y que no serían más que amigos, manteniendo su noviazgo que no estaba en el mejor momento.

Esa nueva amistad con Malfoy estaba perjudicándole gravemente, pues Herm pasaba con el Sly todo el tiempo que él ocupaba en el Quidditch y sus quehaceres de prefecto que eran ahora el doble, pues hacía los turnos de Herm por órdenes de Dumbledore.

Aunque ella siempre lo esperara con un beso y una sonrisa, él sabía que Malfoy era el que realmente le daba esa felicidad, no él. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Malfoy se apoderaría de lo que era suyo y tanto le había costado alcanzar; el aprecio de Hermione. Sin embargo, había algo con lo que Malfoy no contaba: él no dejaría que ella corriera a sus brazos, si fuera necesario, la obligaría a amarlo.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Estaba resultando difícil mantener su secreto los últimos días. Había visto a cierta Gryffindor muy agitada, no era buena señal que Hermione tuviera esa aura de oscuridad a su alrededor, que sólo los magos más perceptivos podían notar. La castaña era asediada por sus amigos, que al parecer notaban un leve cambio en su personalidad.

Últimamente, la chica estaba más sensible de lo normal, la veía junto a sus amigos y más de alguna vez junto a Draco Malfoy, quien lograba alegrarla por los cortos períodos de tiempo en los que se veían. Era casi obvio que esos dos estaban enamorados, pero aun no era momento de intervenir. Debía hablar con Dumbledore pues él sabría que hacer con exactitud.

Se dirigió a paso raudo al despacho del director pues debía solucionar aquello cuanto antes.

- profesor – dijo en cuanto la puerta de roble se abrió casi de forma automática

- Srta. Rockwell – dijo a modo de saludo, indicándole un asiento frente a su escritorio. La joven se sentó con elegancia, demostrando toda la clase con que la habían educado.

- profesor, usted sabe lo que me preocupa – hizo una pausa y el anciano la miró por sobre sus anteojos de media luna – creo que ya no podré seguir guardando este secreto, ella debe saberlo

- coincido con usted, aunque pienso que debería esperar… – dijo el mago y ella lo miró intrigada – hasta después de la cena

La profesora lo miró extrañada, pero una cálida sonrisa del director le devolvió un poco de calma

- sería adecuado que conversara con ella y con Samantha, para que pueda avalar mi versión

- sería lo más conveniente sin duda – dijo Dumbledore y se levanto de su sillón, comenzando a pasearse por su despacho – pero sería muy arriesgado contarle toda la verdad

- ¿a qué se refiere con "toda" la verdad? – dijo la joven y el director la miró fijamente

- Ángela, me temo que la señorita Granger es la pieza clave del nuevo ataque de Lord Voldemort y por tanto, si se entera de su verdadera identidad, puede costarnos hasta su vida

- seré cuidadosa, dejaré que ella saque sus propias conclusiones

- no creo que sea difícil, ella es una de las alumnas más inteligentes de su generación – dijo el director y Ángela sonrió orgullosa. Se levantó presurosa y salió del despacho, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba quedándose vacía, Herm en un intento de quedarse sola para reflexionar, les dio a sus amigos la excusa de que debía terminar sus deberes, alejándose de la conversación y el ruido, algo que no funcionó con Ron, que la acompañó al otro extremo de la sala para ayudarla

- Herm – la llamó en un susurro, la chica intento hacer como que no lo escuchaba, pero no dio resultado. Ron la miró fijamente, con una mueca de disgusto

- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó con voz cansada

- ¿podrías explicarme porqué estas acercándote tanto a Malfoy? Él no te hace bien, Herm, él no te quiere como yo – dijo con un tono desesperado, realmente le afectaba la presencia de Malfoy en su relación con la castaña

- Ron, no entiendo de que hablas, sólo somos amigos – dijo la chica un tanto ruborizada

- ¡un amigo no te mira así¡Malfoy tiene malas intenciones! No voy a permitir que te haga daño otra vez – dijo el pelirrojo casi fuera de si

- ponle un alto a tus celos, Ron, Malfoy es solo un amigo más, como Ginny o como Harry – dijo Herm un tanto enojada

- no quiero perderte, tú sabes que estoy loco por ti – dijo Ron y tomó una temblorosa mano de la castaña – tú sabes que te amo con toda mi alma

- y tú sabes que no puedo corresponderte con tanto fervor – dijo y soltó su mano de la de Ron – sería mejor que termináramos, esto no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos

- ¡no puedes hacerme esto Herm! – dijo Ron totalmente colérico – ¡quieres terminar conmigo para ir directo a los brazos de Malfoy y poder acostarte con él, sin sentirte culpable después!

Una cachetada le dio de lleno en la mejilla, que al no esperar esa reacción de la castaña, abrió la boca sorprendido

- nunca más vuelvas a insinuar nada semejante contra mí – dijo – no soy tu juguete ni menos el de Malfoy, así que no vuelvas a decir aquello

Salió por el retrato furiosa, mientras él se quedo allí, siendo observado por todos sus compañeros de casa, en la misma posición luego de recibir la cachetada. Sus malditos celos le habían hecho perder el control de esa manera, pero es que no era fácil para él afrontar una situación semejante, pues su novia podía estar en ese mismo momento, haciendo planes para encontrarse con Malfoy.

Pero no permitiría que ella se fuera con Malfoy, él no la amaba y le haría daño. Pero la castaña no entendía razones, nuevamente el Slytherin la haría sufrir, pero él no permitiría que eso pasara, si tenía que eliminar a Malfoy, lo haría sin dudarlo, todo por la felicidad de su ángel, que alcanzaría sin duda estando a su lado.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Draco Malfoy, el "Príncipe Slytherin", el chico frío y déspota que no tenía piedad con sus enemigos, estaba realmente asustado; sentía como si sus entrañas se quemaran a fuego vivo cada vez que pensaba en el futuro de Hermione y lo que pasaría si él fracasaba en su plan.

Sentado en una de las amplias y cómodas butacas de su sala común, observaba el fuego crepitar y en las llamas se formaban extrañas figuras, que le provocaban somnolencia y lo hacían imaginar lo que calificaba de estupideces. Lo despertó Joan, el fuego seguía igual y ella se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó como a un hermano

- Draco – le dijo en un susurro – ella esta esperándote allí afuera

- Hermione? – preguntó asombrado, debía estar alucinando

- claro que si, tonto – le dijo la chica y le sonrió tiernamente – nadie sabe que esta allí, si te apresuras nadie la verá

Draco salió sigilosamente de la sala común, al salir no vio a nadie por el pasillo y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, presentía que algo iba a pasar y no se sentía preparado.

La figura delgada y frágil de Hermione apareció junto a él y en un instante la chica abrazaba al rubio con una necesidad increíble, lo apretó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar en su hombro

- Herm ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Draco mientras su alma volvía a su cuerpo. La chica no lo abrazaba así desde antes de que se supiera todo, ese abrazo le indicaba que aun quedaba algo del amor de Herm hacia él, con ese abrazo recobraba un poco de la esperanza perdida. Se enfocó en la chica, que lloraba desconsoladamente

- sólo necesitaba un abrazo tuyo – dijo con simpleza y dejó de llorar – peleé con Ronald… y solo quería a un amigo que me escuchara

- ¿qué te hizo la comadreja para que estés así? – preguntó Draco furioso, caminando de un lado al otro – lo mataré, dime ¡¿qué te hizo?!

- ¡tú no harás nada! – le ordenó Hermione y el rubio dejó de pasearse por el pasillo y la miró. Pudo ver en sus orbes color miel preocupación por él… ¿o quizás era preocupación por el pelirrojo¿Herm realmente lo amaba para estar así por él?

- no quiero que le hagas nada… él tiene razón en parte al estar celoso de ti… - dijo Herm alejándose de Draco – últimamente paso mucho tiempo contigo y…

- y no quieres seguir dañándolo ¿no? – dijo Draco y nuevamente se enfureció. ¿Por qué Herm jugaba así con sus sentimientos? Él sabía que no tenía perdón, pero ¿por qué darle tantas esperanzas para luego lanzar todo por la borda? – si quieres que no te busque más, no lo haré… no quiero arruinar tu relación con el pobretón

- ¡no lo ofendas! – dijo la chica y una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla. Sabía que estaba haciéndole daño a Draco, no podía perdonarlo pero tampoco podía ignorar lo que sentía por él. Ron era para ella como un hermano, ahora era su novio, pero Draco fue mucho más que eso… fue hermano, amigo y amante a pesar de todo lo que le hizo… el rubio sabía fingir muy bien… ¿y si el dolor que veía reflejado en sus ojos era otra mentira? No caería nuevamente en la trampa

- entonces eso es todo – dijo Draco y con una mueca de dolorosa tristeza, se encaminó hacia su sala común. Herm lo siguió y tomó su brazo

- no te vayas – le dijo dulcemente. ¿De qué vale el amor si no se tiene el valor suficiente para vivirlo? Todos merecen segundas oportunidades y Draco definitivamente se merecía una – no me dejes sola

Draco se giró para mirarla y vio algo que no esperaba. La chica lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa que desbordaba calidez y sobre todo, amor. La abrazó y una sonrisa invadió su rostro ahora lleno de una alegría nueva y maravillosa, sin importarle quien los viera en aquel pasillo, la miró fijamente a los ojos y la besó con ansiedad y necesidad, como si aquel fuera el primer beso.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Salió apresuradamente de su sala común, no le convenía ser visto por nadie, menos por su novia para verse con una "perdida" como lo era Cho Chang. Habían acordado reunirse cerca del corredor de Slytherin, territorio neutral para ambos donde sería difícil que alguien más los encontrara.

Llegó minutos antes de la cita, por lo que se dedicó a recorrer el amplio pasillo a sus anchas. Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, por lo que en cuanto Cho llegó al lugar acordado, se la llevo de allí inmediatamente

- pero ¿qué pasa Harry? – preguntó la chica con un tono coqueto – ¿quieres que pasemos rápido a la acción?

- no preguntes Chang – dijo un Harry un tanto pálido y confundido – dime que quieres para que me largue rápido

- no seas mal educado cariño – dijo la oriental y acarició la mejilla del moreno con deseo – ya sabes lo que quiero y no será nada rápido

- tendrás que conformarte con soñarlo, Chang, no obtendrás nada de mí esta vez– dijo Harry con un leve tono de molestia

- parece que quieres que tu noviecita se entere de tus andanzas, cariño – dijo Cho con sorna – ¿quieres que sepa que la engañas conmigo¿Quieres que sepa que me prefieres?

- sabes que no te prefiero – dijo Harry con furia – eres una chantajista además de ofrecerte a cualquiera por un precio razonable… no pudiste caer más bajo, Chang

- no lo niego… pero conozco más de ti que cualquiera… y estoy dispuesta a descubrirte frente a todos si no complaces mis demandas – dijo Cho y con una leve sonrisa de triunfo, besó con pasión al moreno – ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

- espérame en la sala de los menesteres en 20 minutos – dijo Harry como un autómata – no faltaré esta vez

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Estaba sentado en una de sus butacas preferidas frente al fuego, pero no podía más que pensar en la estupidez que había cometido momentos antes… ¿como pudo decirle aquellas cosas a su ángel? Se sentía el ser más miserable sobre la Tierra y no podía sino reprocharse su actitud una y otra vez y esperar un perdón casi imposible por parte de Hermione

- ¿qué haces hermanito? – preguntó una Ginny Weasley sonriente, ajena a lo ocurrido pues venía recién entrando por el retrato – ¿dónde esta Herm?

- eso me pregunto yo – dijo Ron con amargura – le dije algo que la molestó y salió furiosa de la sala común

- ¿qué le dijiste? – preguntó y en cuanto Ron le dijo, le reprochó escandalizada

- eres un bruto, Ronald – dijo y lo empujó bruscamente en la butaca – si sigues con esos celos, terminará contigo en un suspiro

- ¿es que no entiendes que la amo demasiado? – pregunto Ron y Ginny lo miró con sorpresa

- Ron… - dijo la chica sin palabras

- ¿qué crees que harías si Harry se pone muy cariñoso con una chica a tus espaldas? – preguntó y la pelirroja enrojeció de ira de solo pensarlo

- realmente no se que haría… - dijo comprendiendo parte del sufrimiento de su hermano – pero por ahora olvidemos eso… ¿por qué no vas y te disculpas con ella?

- sería buena idea… pero no se donde estará – Ron se levantó de su butaca y miró por la ventana. La nieve se acumulaba cada vez más en los terrenos del castillo y tenia cubiertas casi todas las salidas.

- búscala y discúlpate – dijo Ginny y el chico sonrió. Era exactamente lo que haría

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Una vez más tocaba el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Había encontrado nuevamente su perdido paraíso terrenal en los besos del que nunca creyó que perdonaría, y había recuperado parte de su amor por él, aquel que no se vio afectado por las absurdas apuestas ni mucho menos por el engaño.

Se separó de él con lentitud, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, para mantener el beso en sus pensamientos por mucho más tiempo. Su respiración agitada y nerviosa le hizo volver a mirarlo, examinando sus ojos grises, traspasando la helada barrera de su mirada, llegando al lago de plata de sus orbes, donde reinaban la sinceridad y el amor

- te amo – dijo Draco con una voz tierna, añorante – nunca he dejado de amarte

- Draco… - dijo la castaña y el chico dudó. ¿Acaso esa era la venganza de la chica luego de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento¿Verlo sucumbir ante ella en una actitud de eterno arrepentimiento? Bueno, pues se dejaría sucumbir mil veces más si como prueba recibía otro beso como aquel

- aquí me tienes Herm – dijo el chico – haré cualquier cosa que pidas para que me creas

- yo… - Herm dudó un instante y sacó su varita de entre sus ropas, apuntando directamente al corazón del chico. Este hizo una extraña mueca, que luego borró de su rostro, completamente resignado. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que Draco pensaba que ella haría y la sola idea le aterrorizó… pero aun así, siguió apuntándole, mientras susurraba

- _¡__protexi i __cordis!_ – una intensa luz brillo en el pecho del rubio, quien comprendió lo que Herm intentaba probar. La mitad de una rosa totalmente roja salió envuelta en una esfera de luz, que le daba destellos dorados a la flor. La chica soltó un sollozo ahogado y se apuntó a si misma al pecho, repitiendo el procedimiento, para dar paso a la mitad faltante de la flor, tenida de un rojo sangre en el medio centro y de negro en la orilla

- comprendo que llegaste a odiarme tanto como me amaste – dijo Draco con una triste sonrisa – pero depende de ambos para que la flor vuelva a ser tan roja como antes – _coniunctum_

La flor se hizo una en un potente haz de luz, manteniendo una parte de un color rojo sangre y la otra de un potente escarlata. Draco hizo un nuevo movimiento con la varita

- _coeptavi denuo_ – la flor se volvió tan blanca como la nieve y en segundos tomo una fuerte tonalidad roja. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, sellando con un beso la nueva oportunidad de amarse que el destino les había dado.

- ¡Hermione! – una voz furiosa le llamaba, se separó de Draco al instante. Harry Potter le miraba con una mueca hosca, extraña en él. Los miró a ambos, pero se acercó a la castaña, para apartarla de Draco

- Harry, déjanos explicarte… - Herm estaba a punto de llorar, no sabía si de felicidad o de tristeza, muchas emociones se arremolinaban en su interior

- quiero saber como le dirás esto a Ron – dijo el moreno y la sonrisa de felicidad de Herm se desvaneció de su rostro. Miró a Draco mordiéndose el labio inferior, con culpabilidad, y él también comprendió su situación

- no quiero engañarlo – dijo la chica – hoy mismo terminaré con él, para no herirle más

- y ¿qué le dirás sobre Malfoy? – Harry sentía en parte gran alegría por su amiga, él sabía que la chica amaba a Malfoy y este había mostrado una actitud muy diferente a la de los Sly, es más, hasta se había sentado con ellos más de algún día a la hora de comer

- no sabrá nada acerca de esto hasta que comience a aceptarlo – dijo la castaña con un mohín en los labios – no aceptaré otro insulto más de él

- Herm… ¿estás segura de esto? – pregunto Harry. No le gustaba nada eso de hacer sufrir a su mejor amigo Ron, pero él escuchó como éste había insultado a Herm y le encontraba razón… no dejaría que su amiga fuera infeliz por no querer dañar a Ron…

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La noche estaba fría, la nieve cubría los terrenos del colegio como una blanca alfombra y la luna adornaba el cielo cubierto de luminosas estrellas. Pero él no se fijaba en el hermoso espectáculo frente a él, solo pensaba en Herm y en la posibilidad de que no lo perdonara.

Sería el fin, si ella lo dejaba el quedaría sin más remedio que vagar solo por un mundo lleno de rencores y falsos sentimientos, sin una razón para poder vivir plenamente. Ella era su luz, su razón de existir, la amaba más que a su vida misma, pero sus malditos celos no le permitían expresarle su amor plenamente, solo le demostraban su inmadurez y su miedo a perderla.

Entró nuevamente al castillo, eran más de las nueve pero los prefectos podían estar hasta mucho más tarde fuera de sus salas comunes, porque normalmente debían hacer las rondas, así que recorrió casi todo el primer piso, en busca de Herm. Una corazonada le hizo ir hacia las mazmorras, específicamente a la sala común de Slytherin

Escuchó una conversación, se asomó lentamente por el comienzo de pasillo, por la oscuridad no podía ver casi nada, pero pudo distinguir 3 siluetas

- Herm… ¿estás segura de esto? – preguntó la voz de Harry con un tono muy preocupado

- absolutamente – dijo Herm – no puedo seguir engañándome y menos engañar así a Ron… no puedo darle falsas esperanzas

- no te preocupes, te ayudaré a afrontarlo – le dijo Harry y se acercó a ella para abrazarla

- cuidado Potter – dijo la inconfundible voz de Malfoy - no la toques mucho que me pongo celoso

- tranquilo Malfoy – le dijo Harry riéndose – Herm es como mi hermana

Ron estaba tan absorto en la escena, que no escucho pasos tras él, la alta figura de Blaise Zabinni le miró con curiosidad, era extraño ver a un Gryffindor por allí. Se acercó sigiloso, al parecer Weasley estaba espiando a alguien, así que cuando estuvo junto a él, le habló

- ¿que espías Weasel? – dijo con una sonrisa muy Sly

- que te importa Zabinni – dijo Ron muy asustado, con una mueca desencajada. Blaise notó aquello y observó hacia donde Ron había estado mirando. Y vio a Harry abrazando a Herm, aunque no notó que Draco también estaba allí

- ¿Potter te quito la novia, Weasley? – se burlo el Sly, mientras Ron salía de allí corriendo. Blaise se dedicó a espiar a la "pareja"

- Herm, tengo que irme – dijo Harry mirando su reloj – Ginny está esperándome

- Ok, ve rápido – le dijo soltándose del abrazo de Harry. Blaise tuvo un pensamiento fugaz; aprovechar la ocasión para pasarla bien con Granger, pues desde cuarto se sentía atraído por la leona, como muchos otros hombres de Hogwarts y con el cambio de su figura en el último año, ese pensamiento se había hecho más fuerte y las ganas de hacerlo posible era enormes.

Pero vio algo que le dejó pasmado. Cuando creyó que Granger se iba a quedar sola en territorio Sly, la castaña se acercó a Draco Malfoy, el "Príncipe Slytherin" y lo abrazó tiernamente, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del platino.

Desde que los rumores comenzaron, Malfoy en la mesa de los Gryffindors, la posible relación de él con Granger, el supuesto cambio al bando de Potter, no había querido dar crédito a aquellas estupideces y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para defender a su amigo con la esperanza de que Granger apareciera junto a él y pasarla muy bien juntos.

Pero ahora veía con sus propios ojos como Malfoy abrazaba y besaba a Granger, el objeto de deseo de muchos en Hogwarts y la chica le correspondía. No podía aguantar ver aquella escena, por lo que decidió molestarlos un poco

- ¿volviste con Granger, Malfoy? – preguntó el moreno con una mirada audaz – ¿qué mentira tuviste que contarle esta vez?

- Blaise – dijo Draco sorprendido. Conocía perfectamente las intenciones de Blaise, tenía la certeza del deseo que el chico sentía por Herm y de su ambición de poder, en resumidas cuentas, Blaise quería tener todo lo que él poseía y aunque lo consideraba su amigo, era solo una amistad interesada y egoísta, para aparentar. Sabía que Blaise haría todo lo posible por verlo caer y si había irrumpido sorpresivamente en aquel pasillo, era con malas intenciones sin duda.

- que patético Zabinni… - dijo Herm con sorna – tener que provocar a la gente por un poco de atención…

- lo mismo digo Granger… en medio de un pasillo, no sabia que eras tan exhibicionista

- cállate Blaise – dijo Draco un tanto enojado. No quería incitar al moreno, eso equivaldría un enfrentamiento del que quizás no saliera tan bien parado, aunque aun así no soportaba exponer a Hermione a la presencia de Blaise, pues sabía los oscuros y retorcidos pensamientos que ahondaban en su cabeza

- ni se te ocurra Malfoy – dijo Blaise con una ácida sonrisa – sabes que puedo pisotear tu fama en dos segundos o menos considerando que estamos en territorio Slytherin

Draco observó como Herm miraba con odio profundo a Blaise y una posibilidad nació en su mente, aunque con una cómplice mirada de la chica, tuvo el valor de realizarla

- Blaise, Blaise – dijo Draco y soltó a una nerviosa Hermione – ¿crees que Granger está aquí por mí? Que poco te fijas ¿no? Es obvio que esta loca por ti… solo quiso preguntarme de forma muy amable si estabas en la sala común

- ¿es verdad eso, Granger? – pregunto un Blaise esperanzado, su mirada fría y burlona se había iluminado cruelmente

- por supuesto – dijo la chica – Malfoy sólo estaba ayudándome a encontrarte

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta el chico, con la varita en su bolsillo firmemente empuñada y simuló un acercamiento. Blaise la miró fijamente, con expresión embobada y la tomó por la cintura; Herm lo abrazó y silenciosamente conjuró un _obliviate_. Y Draco, acercándose a ellos, susurró

- _commutavi __admonitus: _Blaise estaba caminando por los pasillos hacia la sala común, pero vio a Eloise Midgen paseando por allí y decidió seguirla, pues es el gran amor de su vida… - dijo Draco en tono solemne, como si estuviera dictando una sentencia importante. El chico recobró el sentido y como un autómata, caminó hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff susurrando el nombre "Eloise" con devoción

Ambos chicos rieron por la ocurrencia de Draco, quien sabía que eso le traería problemas luego, pero no se preocupó y decidió acompañar a Herm a su sala común, abrazados y en paz.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Harry corría por los pasillos con desesperación, Cho debía estar esperándolo, no podía dejarla plantada, pues sabía a lo que se arriesgaba. La oriental tenía un poder increíble sobre él, aunque Harry supiera que la chica era una mortífaga y que además con sus visitas nocturnas engañaba a Ginny, no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la chica quizás le había dado algún filtro amoroso para tenerlo a su merced cuando quisiera. Se había prometido a si mismo que no volvería a esos encuentros furtivos, y que en este último acabaría con todo rastro de deseo por Chang

El pasillo del séptimo piso estaba desierto, por lo que pasó tres veces delante del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y vislumbró la puerta, entró y allí estaba esperando una Cho un tanto molesta

- ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó y se abrazó a su cuello. Harry la miró contrariado

- tuve problemas – le dijo – quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas

- no seas así – le dijo la chica haciendo un puchero – tenía preparada una exquisita cena romántica y…

- y nada – le dijo Harry y la tomó de un brazo, llevándola directamente al dormitorio, mientras la chica cambió su expresión y Harry no hizo más que indagar en sus pensamientos, buscando el día tan terrible en que había decidido llevar ese engaño a tal punto

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La cena había terminado y se levantó presurosa de la mesa de los profesores y aunque en todo momento había buscado a la Gryffindor con la mirada, no logró encontrarla, por lo que fue directamente al séptimo piso, a la torre Gryffindor.

Pero no la encontró, por lo que decidió preguntarles a los alumnos, quienes le indicaron que había salido muy aprisa luego de una pelea con su novio. No se sorprendió en absoluto, era posible que la chica estuviera pasando por un colapso emocional y que no sintiera el apoyo de su novio y buscara el consuelo en cierto rubio de ojos grises.

Últimamente los había visto juntos, como antes de la ruptura de su noviazgo del que estaba bastante enterada. Era impresionante la cantidad de información que se podía captar en las conversaciones en sus clases, pero no le gustaba nada el asunto de que estuvieran hablando de la chica a sus espaldas y mucho menos criticando su condición, que en las últimas semanas había sido tema asiduo de los estudiantes.

Estaba a punto de rendirse en su búsqueda, cuando observó a un joven pelirrojo que reconoció como Ronald Weasley que salía apresuradamente por un pasillo cercano a las mazmorras, con una mueca de dolor y una expresión de sufrimiento causada sin duda por alguna decepción amorosa. El chico pasó muy cerca de ella y pudo distinguir un tono verdoso en su rostro, quiso acercarse a hablar con él, pero parecía inmerso en su propio dolor, por lo que no quiso interrumpirlo, pero decidió tomar el camino por el que él había salido.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Draco Malfoy, Hermione y a Blaise Zabinni, este último estaba en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y con claros síntomas de una modificación de memoria. No quiso interrumpir abruptamente, porque escuchó como el Slytherin conjuraba un antiguo hechizo de magia negra

- ¡_commutavi admonitus_! – dijo el rubio - Blaise estaba caminando por los pasillos hacia la sala común, pero vio a Eloise Midgen paseando por allí y decidió seguirla, pues es el gran amor de su vida… - dijo el chico en tono solemne, como si estuviera dictando una sentencia importante. Blaise recobró el sentido y como un autómata, caminó por el pasillo en el que ella se encontraba, con dirección hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff susurrando el nombre "Eloise" con devoción. La pareja rió alegremente y se abrazaron con tranquilidad, caminando directamente hacia ella, quien había visto la escena horrorizada

- señor Malfoy, señorita Granger – dijo Ángela con tono sombrío – acompáñenme a mi oficina

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

El fuerte viento invernal y gruesos copos de nieve golpeaban su rostro empapado y pálido, temblaba ligeramente pero eso por ahora no le importaba, solo observaba el níveo espectáculo frente a él, pensando en todo y en nada. Su vida entera se había visto eclipsada en el preciso momento en que los vio juntos y además en compañía de su mejor amigo, quien no le había reprochado nada a la que fue su novia. Se sentía muerto en vida, todo había terminado cuando por sus celos había empujado a Hermione a los brazos del Malfoy y se odiaba, sí, se odiaba terriblemente por permitir algo así. Si no hubiera reclamado a Herm por su actitud, si no hubiese demostrado tantos celos por una amistad que no era más que eso en esos momentos, quizás ahora Herm no estuviera junto a Malfoy, quizás seguirían juntos y él no estaría en esa situación. Pero podía existir un simple remedio para todo aquello, alejar a Herm de Malfoy para siempre, y solo existían dos métodos efectivos para lograrlo y no tenía miedo de ocupar ninguno de los dos para conseguir el amor de Herm.

Sintió un extraño ruido cerca de él, una especie de crujido proveniente de un arbusto cercano que ahora permanecía inquietantemente quieto. Se acercó con la varita en alto y apuntó al arbusto con determinación

- reduc… - alcanzó a gritar, pero al mismo tiempo, un grupo de encapuchados lo inmovilizaron y se lo llevaron a los límites del colegio a paso raudo. Sin duda eran mortífagos y se reprochó mentalmente por su estupidez. En cuanto llegaron a las verjas con sendos cerdos alados, desaparecieron en un susurro del viento

.·´¯·- (·)-·´¯·.

Oscuridad, olor a putrefacción, dolor y muerte envolvían aquel ambiente cargado de odio. Estaba en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza posiblemente provocado por algún golpe, rodeado por un cerrado círculo de lo que sin duda eran mortífagos que lo miraban fijamente. Un sonido parecido a un siseo hizo que todos los encapuchados miraran hacia delante, levemente inclinados en una reverencia

- ¡queridos amigos! – dijo una voz fría e increíblemente aguda – hoy estamos reunidos aquí para darle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial, Ronald Weasley

- ¿que hago aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo en un susurro ahogado, no podía ni siquiera enfocar bien la vista y al intentar levantarse, no pudo

- ¿aun no te has dado cuenta? – preguntó Lord Voldemort y una fría risa burlona le heló la sangre – estas aquí como mi invitado para ofrecerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar

- ¿oferta¡No quiero nada de usted! – le gritó Ron. Sintió como si miles de cuchillos atravesaran su maltratado cuerpo, su mente de nubló, solo quería morir. Pero el dolor paró casi al instante y jadeó de cansancio

- nunca ofendas al lord – dijo un hombre con un rencor inusitado – sino morirás en el acto

- tranquilo Zabinni – dijo Voldemort sonriendo – dejemos que ese traidor a la sangre se desahogue un poco… tanto tiempo junto a Potter ha de haberlo afectado

Ron se puso rojo de ira, pero no pudo articular palabra, pues el lord volvió a hablar

- quiero proponerte una oferta que no vas a rechazar – le dijo y aunque Ron quiso replicar, no lo logró – se que tienes un odio acérrimo hacia Draco Malfoy y si me ayudaras a destruirlo, serías muy bien recompensado

- ¿destruirlo? – preguntó el chico – si pudo traerme aquí sin esfuerzo, podría destruirlo fácilmente también

- es más difícil de lo que piensas – le dijo el lord acercándose a él – Dumbledore protege celosamente a sus alumnos, aunque fue una suerte traerte aquí con la ayuda de mis fieles vasallos en Hogwarts

Frente a él, cuatro figuras encapuchadas de inclinaron ante el lord y tuvo la leve impresión de distinguir a dos mujeres y dos hombres, aunque quizás se equivocara.

- no me parece – le dijo Ron – no me ensuciaré las manos por usted

- es una lástima – le dijo el lord que un tono levemente decepcionado – mi recompensa hubiese sido grande, hubieses alcanzado la gloria y el aprecio que todos estos años te ha quitado Harry Potter y hasta podría ayudarte a que la encantadora Hermione se enamorara locamente de ti

- ¿a cambio de que mate a Malfoy? – pregunto Ron, interesándose en el trato que le ofrecía Lord Voldemort – ¿como tendré la certeza de que ella se enamore de mi?

- simple –le dijo el lord y con un chasqueo de sus largos dedos aparecieron ante él los ingredientes y la poción Amortentia, la poción de amor más poderosa existente y pudo reconocerla por su brillo nacarado a pesar de no ser un astro en pociones – te daremos toda la Amortentia que necesites y por supuesto tendrás todo el apoyo de mis vasallos aquí presentes

Apuntó a las cuatro figuras que seguían inclinadas y se quitaron las mascaras para revelar su identidad. Ron quedó pasmado de la impresión, pero no pudo decir nada pues Voldemort le obligo a mirarlo.

- ¿que dices? – preguntó Voldemort en un siseo extrañamente amable. Ron pensó un momento la situación y recordó como un flash el engaño de Herm y la traición de Harry por no contarle, además de la presencia de las cuatro figuras frente a él… y todo quedo muy claro

- acepto

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y solo fueron interrumpidos por la profesora cuando les obligó a quedarse quietos y, aguzando el oído, pudieron encontrar a Blaise antes de que le ocurriera algo peor. La profesora le lanzó un hechizo para que se tranquilizara y le hizo volver a su sala común y recostarse a descansar. Con una seña les ordenó a Draco y Herm que la siguieran y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de la profesora

- Debo castigar aquella actitud – dijo la profesora yendo directo al grano – no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que hacían ustedes dos antes de que llegara el señor Zabinni, pero me parece una actitud deplorable y muy bochornosa la que acabaron de aplicar

La pareja se miró un tanto abochornada, Herm estaba muy nerviosa, pues pensaba que podría perder su puesto de prefecta o hasta ser expulsada del colegio. Una mueca de terror se formó en su rostro, pero Draco tomó su mano y la apretó, para darle apoyo moral.

- Señor Malfoy, me sorprende su conocimiento de magia negra avanzada – le dijo Ángela – pero no me alegra que la aplique a cada alumno que le cause un problema - Draco la miró furioso – Señorita Granger, no creí que fuera capaz de ocupar un hechizo desmemorizador para eliminar las pruebas de lo que quizás fue un mal acto

- profesora, nosotros no… - dijo Draco pero ella lo interrumpió

- ustedes nada – les dijo – estarán castigados por un mes; ayudarán a limpiar el salón de pociones, el salón de trofeos y serán ayudantes de mis clases

No era un castigo tan terrible, además, lo harían juntos y quizás llegara a ser hasta divertido.

- Esto será informado a sus jefes de casa, además de descontarles 50 puntos a cada uno, por aplicar magia negra avanzada y la modificación de memoria para borrar evidencias

Ahora no les parecía tan divertido lo que habían hecho. 50 puntos menos resentirían los ánimos y más aun la charla con sus jefes de casa respectivos. Herm tembló involuntariamente, pues la profesora McGonagall se decepcionaría horriblemente. Draco no se preocupó, pues al tener el control de casi todos los Slytherins, estos no tendrían el valor para enfrentarlo y la conversación con Snape sería un simple trámite.

- Señorita Granger – le dijo Ángela – dígale al señor Weasley que debe cumplir los castigos con ustedes por una semana – la expresión de Draco se ensombreció y Herm hizo un gesto de incredulidad – los espero el día lunes a las 8 de la noche aquí; la primera semana limpiaran las mazmorras

Los chicos se levantaron para irse, pero Ángela los interrumpió

- Hermione – llamó – necesito hablar contigo, señor Malfoy, hágame el favor de ir a buscar a la señorita McReggan

El despacho quedó en completo silencio luego de que Draco saliera y Herm no quiso preguntarle nada a la profesora Rockwell por temor a que le impusiera un castigo mayor. Espero sentada en su silla, intentando mirar hacia cualquier lugar menos a los ojos de la profesora, que la observaba con una mirada escrutadora. Tocaron la puerta levemente, un "pase" hizo que la chica abriera la puerta y observara a su prima sentada frente a la profesora

- ¿qué sucede profesora Rockwell? – preguntó Samantha decididamente

- creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Caminaba por el castillo sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, esperando que nadie lo descubriera para poder llegar a su destino y hacer como que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Estaba en un pasillo del séptimo piso cuando escuchó voces frente al retrato de la dama gorda y decidió esconderse para no ser descubierto

- déjeme entrar – le decía un rubio platino al retrato, que se negaba a dejarlo pasar

- sin contraseña no puedes entrar – le dijo con tono agresivo – además estas no son horas para venir a visitar a tu novia

- déjame entrar vieja habladora – le dijo Draco con tono insolente y Harry salió de detrás de una estatua, para ayudarle

- deja de pelear con el retrato Malfoy – le dijo – ¿a quién buscas? Creí que Herm estaba contigo

- Potter – dijo Draco un tanto aliviado de no seguir peleando con el retrato – Herm está conmigo, sólo que la profesora Rockwell me mandó a buscar a la prima de Herm

- ¿a Sammy¿Qué querrá con ella? – le preguntó Harry, mientras el Sly levantó los hombros en una expresión de "no tengo ni la menor idea"

- ¿conversarán toda la noche o me dirán la contraseña? – interrumpió la señora gorda impaciente

- Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus – la señora gorda les dejó pasar, pero la sala estaba casi vacía. Draco se notaba un tanto cohibido, pero al ver los Gryffindor que entraba con Harry, dejaron de mirarlo y siguieron en lo suyo

- Ginny – dijo Harry un tanto nervioso besando a su novia, que lo miraba enojada

- ¿dónde has estado? – le preguntó

- después te explico, pero ahora ¿podrías ir a buscar a Sammy? – la pelirroja lo miró extrañada – ¡Malfoy la está buscando!

- está bien – subió a los dormitorios y bajo unos minutos después, junto a Sammy

- ¿Malfoy me está buscando? – preguntó la chica y vio al rubio Sly que seguía cohibido junto al retrato

- que él te explique – le dijo Harry y tanto Samantha como Draco salieron por el retrato. Mientras tanto, Ginny se cruzó de brazos frente a él y lo miró esperando una explicación, suspiró cansado y la tomó de la mano, conduciéndola a un sillón cercano. Le debía una larga explicación y esta vez sería la verdadera

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Bueno, mi demora de este capítulo esta directamente relacionada con mis estudios y todo lo que tengo que hacer, que me quita mucho tiempo, además de una falta de inspiración bastante extraña.

Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé bastante por crear un episodio de calidad, quizás no sea de tan buena calidad ¡pero por lo menos lo intenté!

Quisiera agradecer todos los reviews recibidos y bueno, creo que en el próximo capitulo se adelantarán muchas más cosas, les he dejado con la intriga en algunas partes y me gustaría que dieran sus teorías

Les dejo unas preguntitas para que las piensen, que están relacionadas la mayoría con lo que ocurrirá con los próximos capítulos (que no serán muchos, pues ya se acerca el final):

¿Podrá Harry contarle la verdad a Ginny?

¿Ron será capaz de acabar con Draco por conseguir el amor de Hermione?

¿Quiénes serán aquellos cuatro vasallos del Lord en Hogwarts?

¿Cuál será la verdad que la profesora Rockwell quiere decirle a Samantha y a Herm?

¿Qué nuevos planeas ideará Voldemort para destruir la felicidad de nuestros personajes?

Eso y mucho más en los próximos capítulos

Cuídense mucho, pásenla muy bien y sean felices

Escribo por expresar las lentas notas de mis añoranzas y las simples partituras de mis pensamientos

**°o.O+O.o°**

Capítulo Editado

**_Nix Aru _**


	20. Dulce Venganza

**19. Dulce venganza**

Las envolventes llamas verdes danzaban en sus pupilas con una furia indescriptible, un pálido atisbo de oscuridad congelaba su mirada. Un fugaz recuerdo había pasado por su mente, algo confuso e inconexo que lo había dejado sin aliento por las sensaciones que había experimentado en ese momento y que aún cuestionaba.

Una serie de acontecimientos de unas horas antes, cuando se encontraba en el pasillo de su sala común y del encuentro con Weasley, del que recordaba solo esbozos de lo sucedido, pues su memoria consciente lo había ubicado luego muy cómodamente acostado en un sillón de su sala común, sin tener en la memoria algún recuerdo de lo sucedido. Obviamente había sufrido una modificación de memoria y recordaba claramente la voz de Malfoy diciendo 'Eloise' además de haber visto a Potter y Granger juntos. Pero no recordaba nada más aparte de eso. Era realmente extraño haber sido víctima de aquel _obliviate_ en territorio Slytherin, donde no tenía enemigos aparte de los Gryffindors que estaban allí, de los que obviamente podría haberse defendido muy bien con las prácticas lecciones de magia negra aprendida en su preparación para ser mortífago.

– no creo que… – el recuerdo de la Gryffindor hizo que su mente se aclarara rápidamente, agolpándose la memoria perdida en su mente de manera abrupta, tanto que le hizo doler la cabeza

La humillación y la rabia se manifestaron de inmediato, su varita comenzó a echar chispas y todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar de forma estrepitosa. Algunos Slytherins salieron de sus cuartos para ver que pasaba en la sala, pero volvieron a ellos al ver quien estaba allí. Solo Pansy, su mejor amiga, se dirigió a él con paso decidido

– estás causando un desastre – le gritó autoritariamente y el moreno se volvió hacia ella, con la furia expresada en una inquietante mueca

– déjame en paz – dijo con una voz que no era la suya. A pesar de no haber gritado, la chica sintió como si lo hubiera hecho

– no me trates así, yo no tengo la culpa de tus arranques

– claro que si… no quisiste decirme que estaba planeando Malfoy

– Blaise, ten en cuenta de que soy amiga de ambos – ante la excusa, el moreno se enojó aun más – pero no entiendo¿de qué planes hablas?

– tú sabes que me gusta Granger… ¿por qué no me advertiste que Malfoy estaba engatusándola nuevamente¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– ¿engatusándola? Por Merlín, Blaise, no creo que haya ocupado ninguna clase de artimañas… él esta totalmente enamorado de ella, tú lo sabías y además nunca quisiste hacer nada por impedir lo que los llevó a esto – dijo la rubia sentándose en el cómodo sillón frente al fuego – la apuesta fue ideada por todos nosotros y terminó destruyendo a Draco, lo sabes… hubiese quedado en nada si McVicar no hubiese intervenido… y tú te habrías resignado, como siempre

– ya no quiero resignarme… odio vivir bajo la sombra de Malfoy, odio que él tome todo lo que me pertenece, odio que me humille ante todo y todos… ¡¡¡lo odio tan profundamente que soy capaz de matarlo por conseguir a Granger!!!

– Blaise – la rubia susurró su nombre entre sorprendida y asustada. Las declaraciones de ese tipo estaban a la orden del día, pero nunca sintió tanta verdad en las palabras de Blaise como en ése instante – Blaise, tu no harás nada, debes jurármelo

– ¿jurar que? No sirvo para juramentos que luego romperé – su furia se hacía más intensa cada vez – Granger me obsesiona, tú no sabes cuanto, soy capaz de eliminar cualquier obstáculo que me impida llegar hasta ella

– ¡pero cómo puedes decir algo como aquello¡No puedo creer la cantidad de estupideces que has dicho! – la furia de Pansy se estaba manifestando – no entiendo cómo puedes llegar a pensar eso… ¡Granger no es un objeto!

– ¡yo lo sé! Pero no puedo evitarlo… La deseo cada día mas, tú no sabes cuanto daño me hace estar lejos de ella y no poder…

– obviamente te has enamorado – razonó la rubia – pero has convertido ese amor en una obsesión… eso no es bueno para ti, Blaise

– sé que no es bueno para mí – dijo el moreno aún más fuera de si – solo quiero tenerla, poseerla aunque sea una vez para quitar este deseo de mi mente y mi cuerpo

– ella ama a Draco, y no dejará de amarlo para estar contigo – la rubia estaba impacientándose ante aquellos arranques de su amigo – ¿por qué no buscas a otra chica¡Hay muchas mejores que Granger aquí en Hogwarts!

– ¿no lo entiendes¡La quiero a ella, y la conseguiré! – Blaise salió apresuradamente de la sala común de las serpientes, mientras la rubia se quedaba pensativa, analizando porqué todos los chicos se veían atraídos por la castaña Gryffindor, mientras habían otras como ella, tan hermosas como la castaña, que no podían alcanzar siquiera el amor o por lo menos la admiración de algún hombre

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Una increíble sensación de seguridad lo hacía sentirse el dueño del mundo. El haber firmado aquel pacto de fidelidad lo había llenado de algo que nunca había sentido, un sentimiento de suficiencia, de poder, totalmente nuevos para él. Pudo ver como era todo lo que le había sido negado, con lo que luchó por años, aquello que los demás consideraban como un mal acto, un mal camino.

Se dio cuenta de que no era malo, sino distinto. Muy diferente ha como lo pudo imaginar alguna vez, mientras luchaba codo a codo con 'El niño que vivió'. Siendo parte del bando de los buenos, siempre sintió inseguridad, miedo y sobretodo, un gran temor a fracasar. Pero ahora, al ser parte del que alguna vez consideró el bando del mal, se sentía completo, sin dudas y sobretodo, capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo.

Se aparecieron en la oscuridad y silencio de la estación de Hogsmeade, ninguno de ellos hablaba, sólo caminaban junto a él, como escoltándolo. Habían jurado ante el Lord ayudarle en lo que pidiera, con tal de cumplir con lo que le habían ordenado. Esperaba tener una buena oportunidad para acabar con él lo antes posible, pero no podía pedir tanto en una sola noche.

– ¿será bueno que lleguemos todos juntos? – dijo una de las chicas que lo acompañaban, mientras cruzaban la verja del colegio con una inusitada calma

– definitivamente no – dijo uno de los chicos y se sacó su máscara blanca de mortífago

– sería mejor que nos dividamos – dijo Ron, planeando una estrategia o más bien una excusa de su repentino escape

– buena idea, Ron – dijo otro de los chicos y al cruzar las gruesas puertas de roble, se separaron hacia distintos rumbos, cuidando de no ser vistos.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Las palabras no salían de su boca, no podía decirle el verdadero lugar al que había ido, y menos lo que había hecho. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mentirle…

– ¿Dónde has estado? – le preguntó la pelirroja, por tercera vez – ya me estoy cansando, dime de una vez donde estabas

– no…no puedo – le dijo el chico a modo de respuesta. La chica lo miró impaciente, buscando alguna forma de sacarle la verdad a su novio.

– si no quieres decirme, es tu decisión – dijo Ginny levantándose del mullido sillón – pero luego no te quejes si no te doy explicaciones de mis actos

– es que… yo quiero decírtelo – le dijo Harry, y con un nerviosismo inusitado, tomó las manos de la chica y le pidió que se sentara – quiero que me prometas que escucharas todo lo que tenga que decirte sin reproches, no digas nada hasta que haya terminado¿si?

– está bien – Ginny comenzaba a preocuparse – me estás asustando

– yo… yo estaba con otra mujer – dijo Harry e inmediatamente, Ginny alejó sus manos de las de Harry. El chico continuó – estaba con Cho Chang

– ¿sabes? No es necesario que me digas lo que estabas haciendo con ella, no quiero enterarme de los detalles "íntimos" de su relación de "amistad" – Ginny recalcó ambas palabras con furia – y no te preocupes, les dejaré el camino libre para que sigan con sus amoríos

– Ginny, yo te amo – le dijo el moreno, intentando hacer que la chica lo mirara

– no seas hipócrita, Potter – Ginny estaba tan roja como su cabello, irradiaba furia por sus ojos – nunca dejaste de amarla, admítelo

– no admito nada, sólo que te amo y que cometí un grave error – Harry no encontraba las palabras para lograr calmar a su novia

– claro, mientras yo estaba aquí sola, tú te revolcabas con esa zorra – Ginny cubrió su cara, no para llorar, sino para intentar tranquilizarse – dime¿desde cuándo estás con ella?

– desde este verano – dijo el moreno, bajando la mirada, totalmente avergonzado

– ¡pero si en el verano comenzamos nuestra relación! Esto es inaudito¿significa acaso que soy tu amante¡Dímelo! – Ginny estaba completamente fuera de sí, los pocos Gryffindors que estaban en la sala común a esas horas, se reunieron para presenciar la pelea

– ¿podemos hablar en otra parte? – Harry se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban acusadoramente

– no quiero hablar contigo jamás – Ginny iba a darle una cachetada al chico, pero sólo se acercó a él y en un susurro le dijo – ni siquiera mereces que te toque, imbécil

La chica subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, furiosa, pero sobre todo, herida, no sólo en su orgullo, sino también en su corazón. Amaba a Harry, era todo para ella, pero había caído de su pedestal con aquella horrible confesión.

Ella sabía que Harry siempre había sentido una gran debilidad por Cho, ella siempre lograba dominarlo, y lo sabía porque su lucha el año anterior había sido contra las lujuriosas miradas y sobretodo, con las trampas que le tendía para hacerlo caer nuevamente en sus brazos. Ella lo había ayudado a salir de aquel círculo vicioso, o por lo menos eso le había dicho Harry, pues en cuanto logró librarse de la oriental, le pidió a la pelirroja que fuera su novia. Y ella, tonta y enamorada, había aceptado, sin darse cuenta de que Harry seguía frecuentando a Cho, seguía cayendo en sus redes.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Seguía guardando silencio, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más denso, pero las miraba como examinándolas detenidamente. Era increíble el parecido físico que tenían las primas, lo que fascinaba y a la vez, desconcertaba a la profesora.

– ¿profesora? – Samantha, tan impaciente como siempre, decidió romper el silencio

– disculpen, sólo me sorprende que sean tan parecidas – Ángela dejó de observarlas detenidamente y se levantó de su escritorio – pero es natural, considerando los rasgos de sus padres

– ¿conoce a nuestros padres? – preguntó Sammy, sin dar crédito a lo que decía aquella misteriosa mujer

– por supuesto – la profesora se acercó a las chicas, especialmente a Herm – no estés triste Jane, ellos están mejor ahora

– ¿cómo…cómo sabe mi segundo nombre? – Herm estaba sorprendida, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir y con aquella repentina mención de sus padres, todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados salieron a flote

– yo también soy una McReggan – dijo Ángela y tanto Sammy como Herm la miraron anonadadas – soy su prima

– ¿nuestra prima? – no podían creerlo. Aquello era muy, pero muy extraño

– soy hija de Clarisse McReggan y Demian Rockwell, fui criada por sus padres al morir mi madre – Ángela comenzó a pasearse tranquilamente por su despacho – los conocí muy bien, los quise y los sigo queriendo mucho, lamenté mucho la perdida de Tía Jeannette y tío George

– es ilógico – fue el turno de Herm de reaccionar – ¿cómo mi madre pudo ser hermana de Tío Nicolás y de Tía Clarisse? Siempre tuvimos relación con los McReggan, pero mis padres siempre me dejaron claro que sólo éramos parientes políticos, relacionados por otro pariente

– te mintieron, Jane – dijo Ángela, mirándola con cariño – lo hicieron para protegerte

– ¿protegerme¿De qué?

– simple, del ataque de Voldemort

– pero¿por qué a Samantha no le mintieron? – Herm miraba a su prima con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos

– porque sus padres, al igual que el mío, podían protegernos – la profesora fue en busca de unos pergaminos que estaban en un mueble cercano – en cambio, los tuyos, no podían aunque quisieran

– obviamente, pues eran muggles – dijo Herm como si eso lo explicara todo

– te equivocas – Ángela la miró con decisión – eran squibs

Herm palideció en unos segundos. Un golpe de emociones encontradas hizo que perdiera la determinación que adoptó al enterarse de la verdad. Todos esos años soportando las burlas por su sangre, las mentiras de sus padres, el que le negaran su legado…

– _enervate_ – Ángela estaba frente a ella, apuntándola con su varita, pues al parecer se había desmayado – ¿estás bien?

– si, pero me duele un poco la cabeza – la chica estaba pálida, con la mirada totalmente perdida, como si quisiera llorar pero no hubieran ya lágrimas

– hay algo que aún no entiendo – Sammy al ver que su prima estaba aún en shock, pensó en aclarar sus dudas – ¿por qué Voldemort está tras nuestro rastro?

– analízalo un momento, Samantha – Ángela dejó los pergaminos que había tomado y fue hacia un estante con extrañas runas al que Hermione creyó reconocer de alguna parte que no lograba recordar – somos parte de uno de los legados de brujos más poderosos, y como hizo con todos los magos más poderosos: los unía a sus filas o los eliminaba… ya imaginarás cuál fue la opción que eligió nuestra familia

– ¿pero sólo por eso? – Herm había reaccionado ante la respuesta de su prima. Era extraño que fuera sólo ésa la razón, ya que había sido hasta raptada por Voldemort en más de alguna ocasión

– sé a lo que te refieres, pero tiene relación con lo mismo: eres una de las poseedoras del mayor talento mágico que ha habido en nuestra familia –Ángela tomó el pergamino, que contenía el árbol genealógico de los McReggan y se los mostró– la bruja más poderosa en nuestra familia fue nuestra tatarabuela, Jane McReggan

– he leído sobre ella en los libros de historia – Herm estaba sorprendida, pues era pariente de una de las brujas más poderosas de la época moderna… esto estaba sobrepasando su limite de asombro y con creces

– considérate importante desde ahora

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

No era poco lo que había logrado durante su vida y lograría mucho más. Su ambición de poder era tan grande que lograba opacar todo atisbo de ser humano que hubiera en su ser, cualquier sentimiento, dejando sólo al ser racional, al animal. Siempre a la sombra de alguien mejor, a la sombra del "Rey de Slytherin" viéndose siempre como su mejor amigo, un inferior, el encargado de los trabajos sucios, y que no había podido nunca sobrepasar aquella aura de maldad que rodeaba a Draco Malfoy. Pero ahora todo sería distinto. Estaba listo para surgir de la oscuridad, para llegar a ser el mejor y cumplir con sus objetivos. Porque su ambición de poder no acababa con obtener el mando de Slytherin, sino que era sólo un escalafón hacia el triunfo de aquella guerra de egos.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillado ante alguien como lo sintió la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de que aquella sed de venganza que siempre estaba latente, podía ser saciada ahora con un gran sorbo de la ambrosia de los dioses si lograba conseguir su cometido: Granger

No se había dado cuenta cuando Hermione Granger comenzó a estar presente en sus pensamientos para convertirse en una obsesión. Desde pequeña, la chica había sido un diamante en bruto, encantadora, amable y sobre todo, inteligente. Pero esa niña dulce se convirtió en una mujer fuerte, dominante y sensual, que atraía las miradas. Pocos veían ahora en ella a la chica tonta cargada de libros dispuesta a ayudar a todos, a la amiguita de Potter, al ratón de biblioteca. La gran mayoría veía en ella a la mujer sexy y tentadora en la que se había convertido, con su capacidad de seducir a cualquier hombre con sólo mirarlo.

Para él, Granger se había convertido en una dolorosa obsesión, una inalcanzable meta que ahora estaba dispuesto a alcanzar por darse el ansioso placer de tenerla y saciarse de ella. Poder jactarse de haber hecho suya a Hermione Granger, la mujer más sexy de Hogwarts. Muchos podrían considerarlo un estúpido por pensar aquello, pero él sabía que se morirían de envidia de verlo cumplir aquel deseo frustrado de muchos. Sólo un loco no vería a Granger como lo que era realmente: el deseo convertido en mujer

Sólo debía tenerla para lograr lo que siempre había querido y mucho más. Porque si lograba tenerla, cumpliría su mayor anhelo. Si la tenía, derrotaría y vería sucumbir al gran Draco Malfoy. Su plan era a prueba de fallos y tanto las circunstancias como lo que necesitaba estaba a mano. Nada podía fallar. Por fin, tomaría la dulce venganza

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Nunca antes había visto un pensadero, pero conocía de ellos hasta el último detalle, no por nada era la mejor alumna de su generación. Las runas grabadas alrededor de aquella especie de vasija relataban sus usos y la capacidad mágica del objeto, además del poder que guardaba al contener los recuerdos del mago que lo usara y por tanto, el contenido de parte de su esencia mágica.

– quiero mostrarles algo –Ángela intentó apartar la mirada de sus primas, pero no pudo hacerlo– este es el mayor secreto de nuestra familia, pero hay una parte de él que no hemos logrado comprender y necesito que me ayuden a averiguar de que se trata

– ¿pero cómo averiguaremos algo así? – Sammy miró a Herm que aún seguía en shock y prefirió caminar por el despacho de Ángela, observando los objetos de defensa que llenaban la sala

– no es casualidad que hayan estado frente a Voldemort durante este año – Ángela se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasear por el despacho con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro – y como han de saber, su modo de actuar siempre deja mucho que desear… posiblemente les haya revelado parte de sus planes sin querer

– me preguntó algo sobre mis orígenes – Sammy seguía observando un extraño objeto que se movía y saltaba – por qué siendo prima de Herm ella era una impura y yo no

– comprendo – la profesora comenzó a mover su varita sobre el pensadero y la sustancia plateada, ni líquida ni gaseosa se arremolinaba; la figura de una anciana mujer comenzó a hablar

_Al noveno mes llegará_

_Quien sea el portador de su poder _

_Y estará en su esencia mágica esperando liberarse_

_Y a quien ose apoderarse de ella _

_Se le concederán los poderes necesarios_

_Para dominar el mundo mágico bajo su autoridad_

La anciana se desvaneció entre la sustancia plateada y tanto Hermione como Samantha miraron a Ángela, que tenía la mirada posada en la ventana y esperaron

– ésa es una famosa profecía predicha por Cassandra Trelawney y que habla de nuestra familia – miró a las primas – la primera portadora de ese poder fue nuestra tatarabuela

– ¿y alguien más lo poseyó? – Herm estaba interesada en lo que decía aquella profecía y a pesar de ser bastante ajena y darle poca credibilidad a la adivinación, era una predicción muy misteriosa

– nuestra abuela – Ángela miró a Herm directamente – y ahora tú, Jane

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Cuatro Gryffindors entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda, mirando a sus compañeros con una extraña superioridad y sendas sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros. Se dirigieron a los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, donde Harry y Ron observaban el crepitar de las llamas sin hablar, pues el moreno temía cómo podría reaccionar su amigo ante lo que le había ocurrido con Ginny si llegara a enterarse

– ¿pasó algo, chicos? – preguntó Lavender un tanto preocupada, al ver la expresión de desánimo de sus compañeros y fue a sentarse junto a su novio a una butaca cercana

– no, no pasa nada – dijo Harry mientras los observaba – ¿estaban fuera? Es que no los vi a la hora de la cena, y a Ron tampoco

– bueno, yo ya te dije que había ido a cumplir castigo con la profesora Rockwell – Ron respondió un tanto alterado, causando extrañeza en el moreno

– si, nosotros fuimos a dar un paseo a Hogsmeade durante la tarde

– genial – Ron observó a las parejas y con una discreta sonrisa desvió el tema – ¿por qué no nos relajamos un rato?

– si, estoy muy cansada por los exámenes de esta semana, necesito descansar – Parvati se lanzó prácticamente a un sillón cercano, haciendo que una cariñosa pareja de quinto la miraran molestos, pues los habían interrumpido

– propongo una ronda de alcohol para olvidar los problemas – Dean se levantó inmediatamente y seguido de Seamus fueron en busca de algunas botellas de whisky de fuego a la habitación de los chicos

Mientras tanto, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió para dar paso a una muy abatida Hermione seguida de Samantha. La primera corrió hacia las escaleras y aunque Harry y Ron intentaron seguirla, fue imposible. Intentaron hablar con Samantha, pero ella los evadió, subiendo hacia el dormitorio de los chicos en busca de Neville

– ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Herm? – Ron era el más interesado en enterarse de lo que le pasaba a su novia y por lo mismo le preocupaba su comportamiento. Harry lo miró compasivo y evitó responderle, pues eran muchos los secretos que se guardaban esa noche

– ya lo sabremos, no se preocupen – Parvati miraba interesada a Harry, quien estaba más retraído de lo normal – ¿y dónde está Ginny?

– eh… no lo sé, debe haber ido a caminar por allí – Harry estaba muy nervioso, pero mantuvo la vista fija en Parvati, que con sus ojos negros intentaba interrogarlo más aún, pero trató de evadir el tema

– ¿a caminar¿Y sola? – Lavender, que no se había dado cuenta de nada, siguió con el interrogatorio – ¿no habrás peleado con la chica de fuego, Harry?

– eh, no, pero que dices… ¿cómo se te ocurre algo así? – el moreno se alejó de sus amigos, cortando el contacto visual con Parvati y subió deprisa a su dormitorio

– parece que tenemos a un culpable… – Parvati se levantó del sillón y se acercó coquetamente a Ron, para terminar sentada en sus piernas – ¿por qué no le preguntas a Harry que pasó con Ginny? Y aprovecha de preguntarle que pasó con Herm¿OK?

– no te creía tan buena en Legilimancia, Parvy – Lavender se acercó a su amiga luego de que Ron subiera las escaleras rápidamente en busca de su amigo

– pero él se dio cuenta y eso puede hacerlo sospechar

Sus novios bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala y comenzaron a gritar y a ofrecer las botellas de whisky, entusiasmando a varios Gryffindors, entre ellos a Neville, que bajaba de su habitación acompañado de Sammy

– ¿participan chicos? – Dean les ofreció dos vasos y la pareja se sentó un poco alejada del tumulto de sus amigos. Samantha estaba un poco ida, no escuchaba lo que Neville le decía y estaba mirando un punto fijo de la sala común. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta, miró en la misma dirección y vio algo que lo dejó pasmado

– ¿ves lo que está ahí? – Samantha asintió

– debemos actuar con cuidado, Nev – la chica se levantó sigilosa del sillón y mientras Neville distraía a los chicos, ella se dirigió hacia el particular objeto que estaba allí

Parvati se divertía con las imitaciones de los profesores que su novio estaba haciendo, pero de pronto se puso pálida, al ver que justo en el lugar en que se había sentado antes una reluciente máscara blanca. Intentó llamar la atención de Lavender, pero estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla. Ron, que en ese momento descendía por las escaleras desde su habitación, se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas y lanzó un útil hechizo

– ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Ron mientras un extraño fulgor alumbraba la ventana más alejada. Todos los curiosos se acercaron a mirar, pero eso no impidió que Samantha se encontrara frente a frente con Parvati y la máscara en sus manos

– ¿así que eres mortífaga, Patil? – susurró Samantha con un leve tono de furia en su voz. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, mientras su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica indicaba que tenía la varita fuertemente agarrada

– si te quedas calladita, McReggan, no tendré que silenciarte – murmuró Parvati con sorna. La chica la observó asombrada. Era la primera vez que Parvati se mostraba tal cual como era

– Parvy, tranquila, Sammy no dirá nada, te lo aseguro – afirmó Lavender tomando del brazo de la morena y apuntándola discretamente con su varita. Ella también la apuntaba, aunque no tan discretamente

– ¿Sammy qué te pasa¿por qué apuntas a Parvati? – preguntó Harry que bajaba las escaleras mirando extrañado a la chica y llamando la atención de los Gryffindors que estaban en la sala

– ¿qué sucede aquí? – Herm bajó de su habitación, con los ojos levemente hinchados pero ya recuperada y se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de iniciar un duelo – Samantha, baja la varita por favor

– discúlpame Hermione¡pero no bajaré la varita hasta eliminar a estas sucias mortífagas! – gritó la chica fuera de sí, mientras Parvati y Lavender la apuntaban tranquilamente. Hubo un momento de silencio

– ¿qué dices? – preguntó Harry, mientras observaba intrigado a Samantha y también a Neville, que apuntaba a las chicas también.

– ¡no le crean! – replicó Parvati – Sammy sólo estaba bromeando

– yo también la vi, la máscara blanca de mortífago – dijo Neville con voz temblorosa

– están bromeando¿no lo ven¡si¡Sólo bromean! – aseguró Lavender y soltó una risotada alegre. Todos comenzaron a reír

– ¡no les crean¡Están mintiendo, se los juro¡Nev y yo vimos la máscara! – gritaba la chica mientras todos reían. De pronto Sammy dejó de hablar y Neville adquirió una expresión de extrañeza. Sus ojos estaban vacíos; algo había sucedido. Ambos bajaron sus varitas y subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios

Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido, por muy discreto que lo hubieran hecho parecer. Si no se equivocaban, tanto Neville como Samantha habían recibido un _obliviate_ para eliminar las pruebas de lo que quizás fuera un acto sospechoso.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Dormir había sido toda una hazaña la noche anterior. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía conciliar el sueño. Un suceso tras otro, cada uno más sorpresivo que el anterior, le habían provocado una enorme confusión. Primero peleaba con Ron, después se reconciliaba con Draco y por último, se daba cuenta que desde siempre había vivido en la mentira.

Draco había sido un importante apoyo en las últimas semanas y había reafirmado su amor por él durante ese tiempo. Porque había estado dispuesto a todo por estar cerca de ella cuando lo necesitaba, lo que le había demostrado en parte de que su amor había sido verdadero. Pero la semilla de la duda seguía echando raíces, por lo que no estaba segura del todo. Bastó ver en sus ojos y en su corazón lo tan profundo que había sido su amor y que con el tiempo se había hecho más fuerte. Porque amaba a Draco Malfoy y seguiría amándolo a pesar de todo.

Ahora no existirían los prejuicios contra ella, la discriminación por ser una impura. Fue un gran impacto enterarse de que era una sangre pura y además perteneciente a una de las más poderosas familias de Francia e Inglaterra. Pero fue un mayor impacto darse cuenta de que había vivido en la mentira porque sus padres querían protegerla, pues no existía otra forma de hacerlo. Muchas veces, especialmente cuando llegó a Hogwarts por primera vez, sintió el peso de ser diferente y se maldijo por eso, por no tener ese requisito que algunos veían indispensable en un mago o una bruja. Pero con su inteligencia e innata dedicación, logró demostrar que la sangre no era restricción para alcanzar sus metas.

Haría que todos los que la hicieron sufrir, se dieran cuenta de que ella era mucho más que inteligencia, pero no se rebajaría a discriminar a otros por ser distintos, discriminaría a los de su misma especie por no haber querido aceptarla. Todos verían de qué estaba hecha Hermione Granger.

– Herm¿qué sucede? – Draco la esperaba en la escalera principal, como había hecho las últimas semanas desde que volvieron a ser amigos, pero vio que la chica tenía la mirada perdida y que pasó de largo cuando bajó la escalera, sin esperarlo siquiera

– discúlpame, estoy distraída – tenía la voz ronca, como si hubiese estado llorando toda la noche. Lo besó como si no le diera importancia y fue hacia el gran comedor. Para Draco, parecía un fantasma

– espera – la tomó del brazo para detenerla y la chica lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos – dime que te pasa, por favor

– no quiero preocuparte, estoy bien – le dedicó una triste sonrisa y siguió caminando, dejando a Draco desconcertado en medio de las escaleras

– no ha querido hablar con nadie – Harry venía bajando las escaleras y lo miró con una sonrisa – cuando ella sienta que es el momento correcto, te contará todo

– ¿está así desde que habló con la profesora ésa? – Harry asintió – entonces iré a preguntarle que estupidez le dijo para ponerla así

– tranquilo Malfoy, deja que Herm te cuente todo, no seas indiscreto – Harry entró al gran comedor y dejó a Draco nuevamente solo

– esto no es bueno, lo sé – Draco sabía que algo grave había sucedido y debía averiguarlo cuanto antes. Salió corriendo en dirección contraria al Gran Comedor, perdiéndose en uno de los miles de pasillos del colegio

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Había sido una completa estúpida y le pesaba. Porque había creído en él ciegamente y se había dejado llevar por sus mentiras. Pero esa mentira había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida y necesitaba solucionar todo para convencerse de que algo había sido real. Necesitaba saberlo

– Gin¿qué sucedió anoche con Harry? – la sala común estaba casi vacía y Lavender intentaba sacarle información, pero no le diría nada ni aunque le diera _veritaserum_

– no pasó nada, Lavy – le dijo por ya octava vez – todo sigue igual, no te preocupes

– vamos, sabes que puedes contármelo – Lavender la miró con carita de inocente y ambas salieron por el retrato – yo puedo ayudarte

– sólo si quiero que todo el colegio se entere – Lavender la miró con una mueca de enojo – pero no hay nada que contar

– está bien – la chica se adelantó por la escalera – pero sabes que me enteraré igual

– eso es evidente – Ginny miró a la chica con cansancio – ahora debo irme, tengo que ir al despacho de McGonagall

Entró por una puerta disimulada en el tapiz, que era un atajo hacia la torre norte, pero no se dirigía hacia el despacho de su jefa de casa, sino que a un lugar muy distinto

– debe estar por aquí – iba tocando las paredes en busca de una puerta oculta – si, la ultima vez lo vi salir cerca del cuadro

– ¿hablando sola, Weasley? – Blaise Zabini apareció por un extremo del pasillo y la miró con lujuria – yo estoy aquí para que intercambiemos conversaciones y si quieres, algo más

– no estoy tan desesperada, Zabini – seguía tocando la pared sin perder la concentración

– ¿buscas el armario de ingredientes de pociones? – no quería perder el tiempo y Zabini sabía donde estaba el dichoso armario, así que decidió probar

– puede ser – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos

– aquí está – Blaise tocó un trofeo pequeño y sucio en una estantería llena de ellos. Una puerta estrecha se abrió en la pared frente a ellos y el Slytherin con un gesto le indicó que entrara. La pelirroja dudó por un momento y luego entró, seguida de Zabini

– tranquila, no te haré nada – dijo el Slytherin cuando Ginny se removió nerviosa junto a él, mirándolo un tanto asustada – yo también necesitaba sacar algunas cosas de aquí

– ¿desde cuándo te has convertido en una persona solidaria, Zabini? – Ginny lo miraba entre extrañada y sorprendida, pero se dedicó a buscar entre los frasquitos lo que necesitaba

– no es solidaridad, Weasley, es sólo supervivencia – Blaise también buscaba entre los frasquitos lo que quería, sin encontrarlo – si tú no dices que me has visto aquí, yo tampoco diré que te vi

– ¿tan simple cómo eso? – Ginny comenzaba a desesperarse, no encontraba el frasquito y las clases estaban a punto de comenzar

– no querrías que comentara lo que viniste a buscar¿o sí? – la miró con suspicacia y Ginny se sorprendió – los rumores vuelan Weasley, no me sorprendería que envenenaras a Chang haciéndolo parecer un accidente

– no tengo una mente tan retorcida – estaba pasmada por lo que el Slytherin había pensado de ella, pero lo olvidó cuando se le ocurrió una idea para encontrar el frasquito – _accio veritaserum_

El frasquito, que estaba en la parte más alta de un armario, llegó a su mano lentamente. Blaise la miró como si hubiera tenido una idea brillante y la imitó

– _accio amortentia_ – un frasquito que estaba tras él salió de su estante y se posó en su mano

– ¿qué harás con eso? – Ginny lo miró como evaluándolo y esperó a que el moreno contestara

– ¿qué harás con el veritaserum? – la pelirroja lo miró molesta y no le respondió, salió del armario asegurándose de que no había nadie en el pasillo y corrió hacia su clase

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

El Gran Comedor estaba tan abarrotado como siempre, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que todas las miradas se posaban en él, como juzgándolo. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos y paseó la vista por la mesa: ella no estaba

– ¿dónde está Ginny? – le preguntó Ron en cuanto Harry tomó una tostada. La mención de la pelirroja hizo que soltara el trozo de pan

– no lo sé – dijo en voz baja para que los demás no lo miraran extrañados – debe haberse demorado en arreglarse

La verdad era que se había cansado de esperarla en la sala común, pero ella no bajaba y aunque lo hiciera, no querría hablar con él; era más que lógico

– bueno, da lo mismo – dijo Ron sin preocuparse, pero miró a Herm que tenía la vista fija en su plato de cereales – Hermy, cariño¿por qué no comes?

– no tengo hambre – dijo la chica con la voz ronca y las lágrimas a punto de salir

– vamos Herm, come algo por favor – dijo Harry y mordió con ganas su tostada – sino te obligaremos a hacerlo

– chicos, déjenme en paz – se levantó de la mesa ante las atentas miradas de sus compañeros y salió del comedor, seguida por Ron, que intentaba detenerla

– ¿qué sucede, Hermy? – dijo el chico cuando logró alcanzarla. La chica se detuvo y lo miró con tristeza

– tú te mereces lo mejor, yo no soy para ti – Herm se acercó al pelirrojo y tomó sus manos – deberíamos terminar, esto nos está haciendo daño a ambos

– ¿terminar?, Herm, no estás bien, necesitas mi ayuda – le dijo el chico y ella negó con la cabeza

– necesito tu ayuda, pero como mi amigo, no como mi novio – la castaña le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – esto no puede seguir

– no puedes hacerme esto – Ron la abrazó con fuerza – yo te amo, Herm

– yo lo sé, pero no puedo más que corresponderte como amiga – La chica se soltó de su abrazo – espero que encuentres a la persona correcta y que puedas amarla con esa intensidad

– esa persona eres tú – Ron retrocedió unos pasos mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos – nadie más – salió corriendo hacia el lago, quiso seguirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era la más indicada en esos momentos para consolarlo. Tomó el camino contrario a Ron, se alejó rumbo a sus clases con una gran tristeza albergada en su alma, pero también con un gran alivio por dejar de hacerle daño al pelirrojo, al que consideraba un hermano.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Estaba esperando que la profesora saliera de clases, lo cual se le hacía eterno pues necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia. Había faltado a una clase de Pociones con los Gryffindor para poder saber lo que le sucedía a Herm. Hubiese sido casi imposible hablar con ella frente a Snape, así que decidió aprovechar la fuente más cercana y averiguar el problema de una vez.

– señor Malfoy¿necesita algo? – la profesora Rockwell lo miraba extrañada porque estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo y con gesto ausente

– si, necesito hablar con usted sobre…

– ya sé de lo que quiere hablarme, pase al salón – le indicó la puerta abierta y ambos entraron – quiere hablarme de Hermione¿no?

– si, quiero que me diga lo que usted le contó para que se deprimiera tanto

– eso es algo que a usted no le interesa – la profesora adquirió un tono cortante – será mejor que no insista

– ¡exijo saberlo! – dijo Draco golpeando la mesa de la profesora con el puño

– se acabó el tiempo en que podías exigir, Draco – dijo la profesora muy seria y lo miró casi enojada – no te diré nada, si quieres saber que sucedió, tendrás que esperar a que ella te lo cuente todo

– ¡yo sólo quiero ayudarla! – el rubio estaba al borde de la exasperación – ¿acaso no lo entiende¡quiero lo mejor para ella!

– entonces, deja de venir a darme órdenes y ve a cuidarla

Draco miró a Ángela con prepotencia y se alejó del escritorio, luego salió del salón apresuradamente y la profesora pudo ver como corría desesperado por los pasillos en busca de Hermione.

Desde su perspectiva, podía ver en Draco Malfoy al típico niño rico y mimado, pero con el paso del tiempo, las experiencias y sobre todo el sufrimiento, se había convertido en un hombre fuerte y valiente, capaz de dar todo por la gente a la que amaba. Y aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, en el fondo era alguien muy apegado a lo que le hacía feliz. Aquel chico era una replica exacta de lo que ella había sido y por eso sabía que él no podía terminar mal, eso le aseguraba que él podría salvar a Hermione de las garras de Voldemort y no permitir la destrucción de su mundo.

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Era una noche sin luna y los lindes del bosque prohibido estaban como demarcados por una oscuridad casi antinatural. La presencia de sus varitas era muy necesaria, pero sería peligroso usarlas antes de llegar a un lugar bien oculto. Cinco figuras encapuchadas cruzaban los límites del bosque y se adentraban en su oscuridad, con las varitas a punto.

– ya es seguro – dijo la voz de uno de los chicos y todos pronunciaron _¡lumos!_ a la vez, alumbrando sus rostros asustados bajo las capuchas

– dinos qué has planeado – Lavender Brown bajó su capucha y los demás la imitaron

– es algo complicado – Ron estaba muy inquieto – debemos entrar a territorio Slytherin para poder realizarlo

– ¿estás demente? – Seamus reaccionó violentamente – ten en cuenta que son pocos los que saben de nuestra integración a las filas del Lord, la mayoría de los Slytherins aún no han sido llamados

– debe haber algo menos complejo – dijo Parvati – ¿por qué no nos encargamos nosotros del plan?

– quiero hacerlo yo – Ron estaba molesto y podía arruinar todo si no se le hacía sentir parte del grupo

– tú mismo matarás a Malfoy, nosotros nos encargaremos de tener todo dispuesto para ti – dijo Parvati para tranquilizarlo

– está bien – el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo – pero que sea pronto

– por supuesto, será más pronto de lo que imaginas

– eso espero – dijo y se perdió entre los árboles

– nos estará vigilando, debemos ser cuidadosos – dijo Dean luego de asegurarse de que Ron estuviera muy lejos como para oírlos

– debemos reunirlos, así será más fácil

– pero debe parecer culpa de Weasley¿no? – dijo Seamus y Lavender asintió

– claro y podemos aprovechar la instancia de la ruptura del noviazgo de Ron y Hermione – dijo Dean pero Parvati lo detuvo

– no, eso fue hoy y no podemos arriesgarnos con algo para mañana – dijo – debemos utilizar los celos de Ron para que acabe a Malfoy

– ¿y cómo lo haremos?

– se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea y sería un desperdicio no intentarlo

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Aquel había sido uno de sus peores días en Hogwarts y era sólo su culpa. No podía hablar del tema con ninguno de sus dos amigos pues ambos habían desaparecido misteriosamente durante todo el día. El resto de los Gryffindors lo miraban con indiferencia y más de alguno hasta con desprecio y no se atrevería a hablar con nadie que no fuera de su absoluta confianza. El retrato se abrió dando paso a Ginny junto a su nuevo grupo de amigas, que lo miraron como si tuviera pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir encima. Se sorprendió cuando la pelirroja caminó hacia él con una sonrisa extraña

– necesito hablar contigo, Potter – Ginny adquirió una mueca de suficiencia y se cruzó de brazos ante Harry, quien la miraba turbado – a solas

Las chicas que la acompañaban se fueron a regañadientes a otro lugar de la sala común

– ¿de qué quieres hablar?

– es bastante obvio¿no? – el tono de voz de la chica no lo tranquilizaba – pero primero quiero que tomes esto

Le dio un pequeño frasquito con un líquido transparente que parecía agua. Harry la miró intrigado y se desilusionó ante tanta desconfianza de parte de Ginny. Pero era entendible después de lo que él había hecho

– veritaserum – dijo Harry en un susurro casi inaudible – es mejor que hablemos en mi habitación

– está bien

En cuanto entraron, Harry cerró la puerta con un hechizo y miró a Ginny esperando una reacción adversa, pero la chica parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Antes de llegar junto a la chica, tomó un poco de poción y esperó. No sentía nada extraño

– te preguntaré tres cosas – le dijo Ginny y él asintió – ¿amas a Cho Chang?

– no – dijo el moreno respondiendo como un autómata, sin poder reprimirse

– ¿me amas a mí?

– si

– ¿volverás a engañarme con Cho o con cualquier otra? – Ginny sonreía casi involuntariamente

– no, a menos de que me lancen un hechizo o bajo el efecto de una poción – le dijo y Ginny lo abrazó

– perdóname por haberte hecho esto, Ginny

– no lo vuelvas a hacer¿si?

– lo juro – se besaron tiernamente y fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ron al otro lado de la puerta

– abre o tiro la puerta abajo –dijo enojado y Harry abrió de inmediato

– Oh, estabas aquí – dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny – vete, quiero acostarme

– no seas imprudente – le dijo la pelirroja, que decidió irse antes de comenzar una lucha verbal con su hermano – buenas noches, Harry

– buenas noches preciosa – Ginny salió y Ron comenzó a golpear fuertemente su baúl

– ¿qué te sucede?

– no te importa – le dijo Ron dejando de golpear el baúl y sentándose en su cama

– claro que sí

– ¿por qué me mentiste, Harry?, tú eres mi mejor amigo y aún así me traicionaste

– lo hice porque ellos dos se aman y tu sólo estás obsesionado con Herm – Harry seguía bajo los efectos del veritaserum y se lamentó por ser tan franco con su amigo. Por nada del mundo hubiese admitido de esa forma su traición

– ¿obsesión? No bromees, tú sabes que siempre la he querido y hasta cuando tú comenzaste a mirarla con otros ojos te dejé claro que ella era sólo para mí

– Herm no es un objeto, es nuestra amiga, es casi nuestra hermana

– pero uno no desea a sus hermanas¿o si, Harry?

– por lo mismo es una obsesión, tú sólo la quieres para…

– ¿para qué¿para hacerle el amor hasta que quede sin sentido? No Harry, yo la quiero para compartir mi vida con ella

– si tú la quisieras tanto como dices, aceptarías su felicidad

– su felicidad es junto a mí, no junto a él

– eso no lo sabes – le dijo el moreno y se alejó un poco de Ron, pues estaba con una expresión de furia en la que de un momento a otro se descargaría a golpes con lo que encontrara, es decir, con él

– claro que lo sé, él la engañó, yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo así

– él lo hizo para protegerla de los Slytherin, lo hizo porque la amaba

– por amor uno es capaz de todo y eso no justifica lo que él hizo

– ¿acaso eso justifica tus actos¿justifica que la hayas ofendido?

– no, pero si justifica lo que haré para salvarla

– ¿para salvarla¿ella está en peligro?

– si, está en las garras de Malfoy y eso es igual a la muerte

– ¿y que harás al respecto¿matarlo?

– no sería mala idea – dijo Ron y Harry pudo ver una sombra oscura en los ojos azules de su amigo. El pelirrojo dejó de mirarlo y se metió a su cama corriendo el dosel con furia. El niño que vivió salió de la habitación con un gran dolor en el pecho; lo habían perdido

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Comprensión y empatía eran cosas de las que él carecía, pero aún así llegó aquella tarde junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Ella había correspondido su abrazo llorando y en cuanto el contacto terminó, le sonrió con una dulzura tal que lo hizo estremecer. Se habían mantenido abrazados desde entonces, sin hablar, y él intentaba comprenderla a través de los trozos de su alma que le mostraba con cada beso y con cada caricia.

– Draco – lo llamó y él la miró con devoción

– quiero contarte algo muy importante, pero debo pedirte que no me digas nada hasta que termine de hablar¿si?

– por supuesto

– y quiero que no discutas mis decisiones, sólo necesito que me apoyes – Herm esperó a que Draco respondiera, pero él la miraba un tanto desconfiado

– no pensarás dejarme¿o si?

– por ahora no está en mis planes – Draco la miró impresionado – así que no te preocupes

– no lo haré – le dijo y la besó con posesión – ¿qué querías decirme?

– me iré a Francia por un tiempo y espero que me acompañes

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

Hola!!

Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y no hay excusas para tanto abandono de la historia. No quería seguirla y no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero pienso que por lo menos debería terminar la historia para las lectoras que alguna vez leyeron y siguieron la historia. Lo hago por ustedes ;)

Bueno, no les doy más la lata, sólo les pido una opinión del capitulo, si quieren que lo siga o no, lo que quieran decirme, acepto reviews anonimos (eso si, escriban su direccion de email para poder responderlos) y creo que eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado

Cuidense mucho, cariños

_Nix Aru_


	21. Ella

**20. Ella **

A esas horas de la noche, el castillo estaba completamente desierto, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, algunos durmiendo plácidamente, otros soñando con el amor de su vida y más de algún desvelado. Pero él vivía en una pesadilla constante y era sólo el peso de la culpa la que hacía su vida tan terrible. Se había dirigido antes de la medianoche al salón multipropósitos de los Slytherins y concentradamente le daba los últimos toques a su plan maestro. Todo estaba en el lugar preciso y en la medida justa, lo que provocó que se hinchiera de orgullo por su gran capacidad maléfica y la perfecta forma en que había decidido llevar a cabo el plan.

Salió del salón con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y pudo ver a una sombra que lo seguía por el pasillo, pero se mostró muy concentrado en revisar los últimos detalles del plan en su mente. Se detuvo bruscamente, provocando que quien lo seguía, chocara con él

– Quítate la capucha – le dijo el chico al encapuchado que desde el suelo lo apuntaba con su varita. Él también lo apuntó y con mucha más seguridad, por lo que la figura bajó su varita con enojo – hazlo

– Tranquilo, Blaise – dijo una voz femenina, descubriéndose en la oscuridad. Se acercó seductoramente a él y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca la reconoció: Parvati Patil

– Patil – dijo el chico y sonrió - ¿por qué me seguías?

– ¿No es obvio? – la morena comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente y acercó sus labios a su boca, tentándolo a besarla. Blaise, un experto, siguió su juego, y en cuanto la chica comenzaba a quitarle la túnica la apartó

– ¿qué quieres ahora? – el moreno estaba impacientándose, puesto que la aparición de la Gryffindor siempre significaban problemas. Él era uno de los pocos Slytherins que sabían que ciertos Gryffindors estaban en las filas del Lord y siempre los habían enviado para remitirles información

– Tu ayuda – dijo la chica y desató su capucha, dejándola caer al suelo. Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente. Esa chica era toda una caja de sorpresas, y estar sólo cubierta por lencería fina era una gran demostración de aquello

– ¿Y qué me darás a cambio si acepto? – le preguntó el chico acariciando la piel suave de la morena, quien lo miraba con una lujuriosa sonrisa

– Lo que tú quieras – dijo la chica, guiando a Blaise a un salón vacío, mientras el chico la seguía, con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos

– Ya lo sabes – dijo el moreno, mientras la chica sonreía felinamente mientras cerraba la puerta del salón "esto será más fácil de lo que pensé" analizó y dándole paso a la lujuria y a la sed de venganza, comenzó a urdir el plan

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

No había podido dormir en toda la noche y unas profundas ojeras lo delataron en cuanto todos estaban listos para bajar a desayunar. Su novia fue la primera en verlo y preocupada, le preguntó que le sucedía para que tuviera tan mal semblante. Por una parte, quería contarle todo a la pelirroja, pero por otra, no quería que se preocupara excesivamente por su hermano, por lo que serían, según él, tontas inquietudes. Estaba preocupado, ya que Ron había llegado al punto de máxima desesperación y temía por lo que pudiera hacer. Ginny dejó de interrogarlo y él, en cuanto vio bajar a su amigo desde el dormitorio, salió por el retrato, evitándolo. Bajaron las escaleras hacia el Gran comedor, pero la pelirroja se detuvo

– ¿Por qué no esperamos a Ron? – preguntó la chica y Harry sólo la miró

– Peleaste con él, es eso,¿no? – dijo Ginny y Harry respiró hondo, lanzando un largo suspiro de cansancio, mientras llegaban al Gran comedor y se sentaban en el lugar de siempre en la mesa de Gryffindor

– No, pero estoy preocupado por lo que pueda hacer

– Yo también, ya que Herm terminó con él…

– ¿cómo? – le dijo Harry un tanto sorprendido – él no me dijo nada…

– Pensé que por eso estabas preocupado – le dijo la chica – ahora es cuando más necesita tu apoyo

– Piensa que lo traicioné por ayudar a Herm con Malfoy… y se lo dije abiertamente anoche por el efecto del _veritaserum_…

– Oh, lo siento – dijo Ginny, lamentándose – pobre Ronnie, ha de estar muy mal…

– Lo está y por lo mismo no quiero ayudarlo – Harry miró hacia el cielo nublado y tormentoso que se proyectaba en el gran salón, y dudó en decir lo que realmente sucedía por la mirada ansiosa de la chica, pero prefirió hacerlo – me dijo que quizás matar a Malfoy solucionaría todos sus problemas

– ¿matarlo? – dijo Ginny impresionada y soltó su jugo de calabaza en el acto, derramándolo por toda la mesa

– Yo lo limpio – se ofreció Lavender interesada al escuchar la exclamación de Ginny, pero la pelirroja ni siquiera la miró

– Creo que tenemos un gran problema entonces – dijo la chica y ambos miraron hacia las puertas, por donde entraba Herm, mientras todos cuchicheaban y la apuntaban groseramente

– Hola chicos – saludó la castaña con una mueca triste y miró su plato como hipnotizada. La pareja tenía una mueca no muy distinta a la de su amiga, y así, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, no percibieron la llegada de cierto pelirrojo

– Hola Ginny – saludó el chico y se sentó bastante apartado de sus amigos, lo que produjo bastantes más cuchicheos en las demás mesas

Y no era de extrañar. Ya todo Hogwarts se había enterado de que Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley habían terminado. Nadie sabía exactamente cómo, pero se barajaban muchas teorías, desde que Ron había engañado a Herm con su propia prima, hasta que Draco Malfoy había vuelto con la chica y que eso habría producido la separación. Por lo mismo, no les pareció extraña la distancia de la ex-pareja de Gryffindor, que a pesar de estar deprimidos por razones completamente distintas, los demás lo atribuían al quiebre.

– Herm¿estás bien? – dijo Sammy en cuanto llegó junto a su prima, acompañada de Neville

– Creo que si – dijo la castaña – será mejor que vayamos a clases

– ¿Hermione Granger? – preguntó una niña rubia de Ravenclaw que se le había acercado y que por su porte y timidez parecía ser de primero

– Si¿qué necesitas, pequeña? – dijo Herm con toda la amabilidad que pudo reunir

– La profesora McGonagall envía esto para usted – dijo la niña y se alejó

– Perfecto – dijo la castaña con una mueca de disgusto, luego de leer el pergamino – me prohíben lo único que me puede distraer

– ¿el Quidditch? – preguntó Neville, quien no comprendió la frase de la castaña

– No Nev, las clases – dijo Sammy quien había tomado el pergamino que le tendía la castaña

– Si lo necesitas, podemos acompañarte – dijo Harry, quien alejó un poco a su amigo de sus pensamientos y vio la preocupación que invadía a la castaña. Ginny, que también analizaba la situación de su hermano, asintió vagamente, sin dejar de mirar a Ron

– No te preocupes, este tiempo me servirá de mucho – dijo la chica y con una cálida pero triste sonrisa, los tranquilizó – necesito estar sola para despejar mis ideas

– Está bien – dijo Sammy y la abrazó, susurrándole al oído – pero quiero que estés aquí para el almuerzo, necesitas contarle a tus amigos lo que sucedió, ya están bastante preocupados

– Si – respondió quedamente Herm y alejándose de todos, salió del comedor, despidiéndose con la mano

Debía ir a la sala común para dejar allí sus libros y su mochila, que pesaban bastante como para traerlos con ella durante todo el día. Cuando salía del Gran Comedor, se cruzó brevemente con Ron, quien la miró largamente, hasta que salió de su campo visual. El hecho le había causado una sensación de desagrado, pues el chico emanaba un aura extrañamente pesada, muy diferente a como siempre la había sentido. Era como si irradiara odio por cada uno de sus poros, algo que casi siempre se notaba en la mirada de las personas, pero ella no se quedaría a comprobarlo.

– ¡Herm! – escuchó que la llamaban y detuvo su caminar, aunque no encontró a nadie que al parecer la buscara. Siguió a algunos alumnos con la mirada, pero no parecían verla. De pronto sintió que le cubrían los ojos y supo perfectamente de quien se trataba

– Draco – dijo casi con alivio y el chico la tomó por la cintura, abrazándola por la espalda

– Hola hermosa – le dijo al oído y Herm sonrió. Se soltó de su abrazo para quedar frente a él y lo saludó con un beso

– ¿por qué vas camino a tu torre? – Draco se dio cuenta de que la chica iba camino hacia Gryffindor, lo que era extraño, pues tenían una clase de pociones que compartían y habían quedado de irse juntos hacia las mazmorras.

– Me dieron el día libre, no tengo que ir a clases hoy – dijo la chica dándole un corto beso – debo arreglar todo para el viaje

– ¿en serio piensas irte a Francia? – el rubio pensó que la chica le había dicho eso en un arranque de nostalgia o que simplemente serían planes a futuro. Herm lo miró extrañada e hizo un puchero que lo enterneció

– ¿no me acompañarás? – le dijo

– Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario – dijo Draco y ella le sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos. La abrazó para confortarla y la chica se largó a llorar.

– Gracias – le dijo entre sollozos y se abrazó más a él

– ¿me contarás que sucedió o tendré que preguntárselo a medio Hogwarts? – dijo el chico, provocando una risita en la prefecta

– En cuanto salgas de clases – le dijo y Draco comenzó a protestar – debes irte antes de que Snape te regañe

– No lo hará, porque sigo siendo su preferido… además, de que me sirve preparar una estúpida poción, si puedo estar contigo todo el día, haciendo cosas mucho más interesantes – dijo Draco y besó su cuello con necesidad, mientras Herm cerraba los ojos ante el placer

– Nos pueden ver – dijo la chica sonriendo, mientras intentaba detenerlo, pero era lo que menos quería en el mundo – mejor vayamos al lago

– Eres una chica traviesa… quieres deleitar al calamar gigante con un espectáculo excitante – dijo el rubio mientras salían del castillo

– No es una mala idea, pero primero, necesito contarte algo muy importante

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

El nuevo cuartel de la Orden lucía sin duda alguna, espectacular. La adquisición de aquella casa tan acogedora y sobre todo limpia, era bastante acertada. Luego de la muerte de Sirius, Dumbledore había decidido buscar un nuevo lugar, mucho mejor equipado. Había estado como mucho dos veces en la casa de los Black, pero nadie más que Dumbledore había hablado con ella. Esta vez, se presentaría en una reunión en pleno, y sería su primera vez como miembro oficial de la Orden del Fénix. Entró a la sala de reuniones, donde todos ocupaban su puesto y la mayoría conversaba animadamente, algunos simplemente miraban a un punto cualquiera sin darle importancia a su entorno y otros la miraban fijamente hasta que ocupó un puesto y todos dejaron de hablar, mirándola. Nadie parecía conocerla, y a pesar de que uno de los miembros sabía exactamente quién era, no le informó a los demás de su identidad. Severus Snape sólo optó por guardar silencio e ignorarla.

La presencia de Albus Dumbledore cortó la tensión y en cuanto le indicó que se levantara, la presentó

– Ella es Ángela Rockwell, una auror francesa muy capacitada para ayudarnos – dijo el anciano y la mayoría de los miembros le sonrió – y por cierto muy bonita

– Tu no cambias, Albus – dijo Minerva mientras entraba al salón de reuniones, saludando a los presentes, quienes aprovecharon de presentarse para que la auror los conociera – para tranquilidad de los presentes, Ángela es pariente de los McReggan, a quienes muchos de ustedes conocieron

– Si, tu madre era una excelente hechicera, además de ser la mujer más dulce que he conocido – dijo Molly Weasley, quien inmediatamente le tomó cariño – tienes sus ojos, querida

– si – dijo la joven y sintió como una calidez conocida invadía su cuerpo. El tener el mismo color de ojos de su madre le indicaba que tan unida estaba a ella, como su madre había traspasado sus más puros sentimientos y su esencia mágica al momento en que ella nació. Eso, era un símbolo de un gran amor y por eso quienes tenían esa característica, tenían poderes especiales y una gran capacidad de amar.

Se había abstraído tanto en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado de lo que trataba la reunión, y se reprendió mentalmente por su ensimismamiento

– pienso que es muy necesario – dijo un hombre bajito y calvo, mientras algunos asentían – no sería justo que los chicos no supieran defenderse, ellos son el futuro de la comunidad mágica

– sí, pero Ángela ya tiene demasiado trabajo en Hogwarts – dijo Minerva, comprensiva – no podemos encargarle sólo a ella esa gran labor

– yo puedo ayudar – dijo Remus, quien miraba a Dumbledore casi con cara de súplica. El licántropo creía que una temporada en Hogwarts era lo que más necesitaba y además, ayudar a la profesora no sería para nada una mala experiencia…

– está bien – dijo el anciano director – con tu ayuda Remus, podremos enseñarles a los niños a cómo defenderse, porque a pesar de que el colegio sea un lugar seguro, no podemos confiarnos

– ¿y cómo va la búsqueda del escondite de Voldemort? – preguntó una chica joven, de cabello rosa chicle que se había presentado como Tonks. Ángela observaba con interés al profesor que la ayudaría a impartir clases de defensa mientras éste le sonreía seductor y pudo notar como Tonks la miraba casi amenazadoramente, haciéndole entender que no se acercara a él

– Vamos de acuerdo al plan – dijo Dumbledore – no hemos descubierto más de lo que ya sabíamos, por lo que tendremos que poner a más personas en la búsqueda

– Pero según la información que nos dio Hermione luego de su secuestro, es un lugar bastante grande¿no? – preguntó un tal Bill Weasley, un chico bastante guapo y además, pelirrojo, como su hermano Ron

– Si, aún no hemos descartado la posibilidad de que sea una fortaleza, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser visible

– Tiene razón – dijo Bill – podría ser perfectamente una fortaleza subterránea

– Por eso estamos esperando que los inefables a nuestro servicio ya tengan listo aquel aparato – dijo un Ojo-loco Moody muy alterado, llamando la atención de los que al parecer eran los inefables de los que hablaban

– Ya falta poco – dijo uno de ellos

– ¿y cuál es la función de aquel "aparato"? – preguntó Ángela con interés. Uno de ellos, alto y moreno, la miró con aires de suficiencia y comenzó a describirle los usos del objeto

– … Y bueno, sirve también para detectar grandes cantidades de magia a distancia, obviamente no detecta pequeñas cantidades de magia, como las de una sola persona que tiene un poder mágico limitado – terminó de explicar el hombre y ella lo miró, casi extrañada

– ¿Pero no crees que será mucho más difícil detectar la ubicación de la fortaleza de Voldemort si buscas grandes cantidades de magia?, porque lo primero que encontrarías sería gran cantidad de poblados muggles habitados por varios magos, pues la magia de un solo mago no tiene límites o también encontrarías a criaturas mágicas, ya que el poder mágico de ellos puede alcanzar altos niveles dependiendo de la situación. Pienso que sería más fácil detectar la magia oscura con aquel aparato y aprovecharían mucho mejor el tiempo – Todos miraron bastante impactados a la joven, pues no se les había ocurrido semejante razonamiento

– Muy buena idea – dijo Albus y le sonrió – la inteligencia precede a los McReggan

– Y _ella_ es el ejemplo más claro – se dijo Ángela a sí misma, mientras el anciano director daba por finalizada la reunión y los miembros salían del salón de reuniones, listos para cumplir las misiones encomendadas

– ¡Hey, espera! – le dijo una voz masculina en cuanto salía. Se detuvo y Remus llegó junto a ella, sonriendo

– No me había presentado oficialmente, Soy Remus Lupin – dijo el hombre tendiéndole una mano

– Ángela Rockwell – dijo ella tomando su mano con afán de estrecharla, pero Remus en un gesto galante, besó su mano con delicadeza

– _gentil à réuni te_ (gusto en conocerte) - dijo el castaño en un perfecto francés, mientras la joven se sonrojaba levemente – podríamos ir juntos al colegio, imagino que nadie te ha dado un recorrido completo por el castillo

– estás en lo cierto – dijo la joven – el profesor Dumbledore no tuvo tiempo de enseñarme el colegio, sólo conozco los lugares que más se frecuentan

– eso creí – dijo el licántropo y guiñándole amistosamente un ojo, salieron del cuartel de la orden rumbo a Hogwarts

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Ese día no había sido nada fácil. Haberla visto tan desvalida, tan triste y débil provocaron en él variadas sensaciones. La necesidad de acercarse a ella y reconfortarla se hacía cada vez mayor, pero sería hacerse mucho más daño. Ella no lo quería, pero era porque Malfoy la había confundido, la había enamorado para hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho. Pero si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, todo acabaría pronto y él sería feliz junto a ella.

Estaba impaciente, quería ejecutar su parte del plan antes de que los celos lo consumieran por completo, quería recuperarla, tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos y hacerla suya para siempre. Harry le había dicho que él estaba obsesionado, pero el traidor de su amigo se había equivocado, él amaba a Herm con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su alma y no iba a permitir que Malfoy se saliera con la suya.

Ese día, durante el desayuno, Herm había pasado junto a él y no pudo hacer nada. Quería abrazarla, quería besarla, pero ella había puesto una barrera invisible entre ellos, a pesar de que seguían siendo "amigos". Ella había optado por alejarse mientras durara el dolor de la ruptura, que sería un tiempo breve pero para él sería eterno. No verla durante las clases ya fue un calvario; estar sin ella sería la muerte en vida.

Según Lavender ya todo estaba listo, y le dijo que hasta contaban con la ayuda de un Slytherin, que sería muy útil para la realización del plan. Sólo faltaba que lo pusieran al tanto de todo para que pudiera hacer su parte. Y lo haría sin dudar

– Ron¿estás bien? – le preguntó Ginny cuando se sentó junto a ella para almorzar. Harry no la acompañaba, así que podía hablar con ella con libertad

– Si, sólo estoy un poco distraído – le dijo a su hermana y ella lo miró directamente a los ojos

– Estás extraño – le dijo – tienes los ojos más oscuros de lo normal

Y era cierto. Los ojos casi celestes del pelirrojo habían adquirido un tono azul océano, mucho más oscuro y parecía tener la mirada perdida.

– Son ilusiones tuyas – dijo el chico intentando sonreír, pero solo mostrando una mueca vacía

– ¿Qué sucedió con Herm? – al pronunciar su nombre, el rostro de Ron se tensó y esquivo sus ojos

– Ella me dejó – dijo el chico con voz ronca – me dejó por Malfoy

– Bueno, por lo menos fue franca, tú sabías que ella amaba a Malfoy desde el principio

– Ella estaba obsesionada – dijo Ron – no lo amaba realmente

– Eso no puedes saberlo – dijo su hermana – ella nunca te lo dijo

– Eso ya no importa, porque la recuperaré – le dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa, y sus gestos se tensaron aun más, haciéndolo parecer un demente

– No la fuerces a nada, Ron

– No será necesario – dijo el chico y se alejó de la mesa en cuanto vio que Seamus y su grupo lo llamaban

– Eso espero – dijo la chica en voz baja para sí misma

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

Estaba intranquilo y mientras avanzaba el día, lo estaba aún más. Lo había vigilado desde cerca y durante las clases se había comportado extraño, en especial cuando compartieron Pociones con los Slytherins. Él se sentó junto a Terry Boot, que no dejaba de comentarle de su nueva escoba, y Ron se sentó junto a Seamus. Varias veces, el pelirrojo lo miraba como dolido, pero inmediatamente dejaba de observarlo, para seguir hablando en voz baja con su compañero de asiento.

Harry ya estaba seguro de que Ron estaba en algo extraño y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Seamus y Ron le lanzaron disimuladamente un mensaje en un pergamino a Blaise Zabini y este lo leyó y asintió brevemente. En cuanto terminaron las clases, Harry quiso acercarse a su amigo, pero Seamus fue más rápido y lo sacó de allí y aunque el moreno intentó seguirlos, fue inútil.

– Hola Harry – saludó Neville que venía detrás suyo junto con Samantha

– Hola chicos – saludó el moreno mientras intentaba vislumbrar a través de las escaleras por donde había salido Ron

– ¿buscas a alguien? – preguntó Sammy y Harry asintió

– Imagino que a Ron – dijo Neville – porque a los traidores de Seamus y compañía no creo

– ¿Traidores? – preguntó Harry y recordó el incidente sucedido días atrás, donde habían acusado a sus compañeros de ser mortífagos

– Si – dijo Sammy – esas estúpidas no saben ni siquiera lanzar un _obliviate_

– Nos tomó un día recordar lo que había pasado – dijo Neville

– ¿Pero de verdad creen que sean mortífagos? – preguntó Harry aún más preocupado. Era malo, muy malo que Ron estuviera en compañía de mortífagos

– Claro – dijo Samantha – ese día pudimos ver claramente la máscara mortífaga junto a Patil y ella la hizo desaparecer en unos segundos

– Pero se descuidó – le recordó Neville y la chica sonrió

– Si – dijo asintiendo – ayer por la tarde revisé los baúles de Lavender y encontré una linda capucha negra y dos máscaras mortífagas

– Debemos tener cuidado con ellos, ya no son de confianza – dijo Neville

– Trata de alejar a Ron de ellos, pueden hacerle mucho mal

– Lo intentaré – dijo Harry y se fue a su próxima clase, donde su amigo y los supuestos mortífagos encubiertos, no aparecieron

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

– ¿Sangre pura? – dijo el chico luego de haber escuchado toda la historia – pero¿por qué te mintieron?

– Para protegerme – dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba mucho más a Draco. Estaban recostados en un enorme árbol que estaba cerca del lago, mientras veían como la luz del sol lanzaba destellos dorados sobre el agua. El silencio de la chica le indicó a Draco que había dejado de llorar, y respiraba acompasadamente

– ¿Por eso quieres viajar? – preguntó y la chica asintió – ¿y cuándo quieres hacerlo?

– Lo antes posible, pero primero debo hablar con el director y con la profesora Rockwell para que me digan dónde está la casa de mis abuelos

– Pensé que visitaríamos a tus tíos – dijo Draco, pero la chica negó con la cabeza

– Primero necesito comprender la profecía, luego, buscaré la historia de mi familia y después volveré, con nuevos objetivos y metas

– Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore respecto a esto – dijo Draco y se incorporó, ayudando a la chica – quiero salir lo antes posible del país

– Veo que te entusiasma el viaje – dijo Herm besando al rubio

– Es sólo porque estaré a solas contigo – le dijo al oído, provocando un sonrojo de parte de la castaña

– Vamos a almorzar- dijo ella antes de dejarse llevar por sus instintos pasionales

Caminaron rumbo al colegio tomados de la mano. Poco le importaba a Draco que lo vieran junto a su novia, pues ya todos lo habían asumido y las críticas por el rompimiento de la castaña con el pobretón no hacían más que darle seguridad. Ahora podrían vivir libremente su amor, sin necesidad de estarlo escondiendo al mundo.

Ahora sólo le preocupaba que Herm estuviera bien. Que Voldemort no llevara a cabo su plan, que no la alejara de él. Era posible que ya hubiese puesto en marcha alguna estrategia para hacerle daño, pero él estaría ahí para protegerla y dar hasta su vida por ella. Porque la vida sin ella sería vacía, sería como no tener oxígeno para respirar, él sería un alma en pena vagando por la oscuridad si no la tuviera.

Una sonrisa de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero lo lleno de felicidad. Ella era la mujer más valiente que él había conocido, tenía más voluntad y temple que él mismo y soportaría hasta el golpe más fuerte con serenidad. Ella era sin dudas, la mujer perfecta para él.

– Draco, ya deja de mirarme así – le dijo la castaña, que estaba totalmente sonrojada, pues el Slytherin la miraba tan intensamente que se sentía nerviosa

– Es que no puedo evitar imaginar todo lo que podríamos hacer durante ese viaje…

– Draco… - dijo la chica en tono de advertencia, mientras sonreía con picardía

– Está bien, me lo reservo para cuando estemos solos – dijo el rubio y le sonrió

El timbre mágico les indicó que ya era hora del almuerzo y ellos estaban justo junto a la entrada del Gran Comedor

– Entremos a comer, tengo mucha hambre – dijo Herm y entraron tomados de la mano al gran comedor. Muchos los miraron con reproche, pero a ellos no les importo.

Antes de que Herm soltara su mano para ir a su mesa, Draco la tomó firmemente por la cintura y la besó tan apasionadamente que la profesora McGonagall les gritaba para que se separaran. Algunos profesores miraban la escena con una sonrisa, otros hasta suspiraban y algunos, como Snape, se limitaron a gruñir.

– Señor Malfoy, he dicho que la suelte – dijo Minerva y la pareja se separó, más para tomar aire que por los regaños de la profesora

– Te veo cuando termine el almuerzo – dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo a una sonrojadísima Herm, que se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó entre Sammy y Ginny. Desde donde estaba, no podía ver la expresión sombría de Ron, que en cuanto ella se sentó, salió corriendo del gran comedor, con el rostro descompuesto

– Herm, comprendo que estés enamorada, pero no deberías dar esos espectáculos – dijo Ginny un poco molesta. Harry nunca la había besado tan apasionadamente y le lanzó una mirada de reproche mientras su amiga era casi "absorbida" por Malfoy

– Déjala, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera – dijo Sammy, orgullosa de su prima y bastante sonriente, pues Neville podía llegar a ser tan o más apasionado que lo que había demostrado Malfoy

– No lo digo por eso, lo digo por consideración a Ron – dijo la pelirroja y Herm se dio cuenta de lo que había causado. Buscó a Ron con la mirada, pero ya no estaba en el Gran Comedor. Sintiéndose culpable y para ahogar un poco su culpa, buscó su copa de jugo de calabaza, que momentos antes estaba frente a ella, pero ésta había desaparecido repentinamente

– ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó Neville al verla buscando algo con la mirada

– Mi copa de jugo desapareció – dijo la chica como explicación

– Si quieres toma la mía – dijo Sammy, pero la chica negó con la cabeza

– ¿y si los elfos domésticos hicieron esto como señal de protesta? - analizó Herm, recordando su causa por la liberación de los elfos, que al parecer por fin estaba dando resultado. Con tantos problemas, había dejado la P.E.D.D.O. un tanto olvidada. Pero tal como había desaparecido, la copa apareció nuevamente, junto a su mano

– Eso fue extraño – dijo Ginny, pero la castaña se encogió de hombros y bebió todo su contenido. El jugo estaba delicioso

Miró a los alumnos sentados en sus mesas y de repente vio todo distinto. Todo parecía más hermoso y un exquisito olor a césped recién cortado y pergamino nuevo hizo que cerrara los ojos. En cuanto los abrió, todo lució aun más hermoso y en cuanto miró hacia la mesa Slytherin lo supo. Vio que un Slytherin se levantaba de su mesa y salía del gran comedor, por lo que ella se levantó apresurada y lo siguió. Ginny observó confundida a su amiga, pero al no ver a Malfoy, comprendió el comportamiento de Herm y siguió comiendo tranquila.

El chico caminaba demasiado rápido para alcanzarlo y no quería gritarle pues eso podía espantarlo. Lo siguió por pasillos y escaleras, al parecer, el chico se dirigía a un escondite secreto, que ella descubriría en cuanto pudiera acercarse más a él.

Entró a un salón y cerró la puerta. Ella entró momentos después, pero no había rastro del chico, sólo una frase escrita en el pizarrón "_douce vengeance_" y una puerta dibujada bajo la frase. Buscó la puerta y la encontró perfectamente disimulada junto a una ventana.

– _Douce vengeance_ - susurró y la puerta se abrió, permitiéndole pasar

Entró a una sala completamente oscura, donde el chico la esperaba apoyado en la pared, con una pose muy Slytherin. La miró y ella se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo

– Eres toda una fiera, pequeña – dijo el chico y ella le sonrió

– Deja de hablar y bésame – le dijo la chica y él obedeció. La llevó a la cama que estaba en el centro de la estancia y se separó de ella, para sumergirse en la oscuridad

– ¿Dónde estás Blaise?, no me dejes sola… - dijo Herm y el Slytherin apareció con una rosa negra entre sus dedos, la cual entregó a la chica

– Eres hermosa – le dijo y ella se abrazó a él, para agradecerle el regalo – no debemos perder tiempo, la poción dejará de hacer efecto en una hora

– ¿qué poción? – preguntó la chica con voz inocente

– Olvídalo, cariño, este momento es sólo para los dos

Blaise se abalanzó sobre ella, mientras una figura desde las sombras observaba la escena, muriendo de los celos, pero sin poder intervenir. Debía esperar pacientemente a que todo saliera según el plan

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La buscó con la mirada, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Tampoco vio al pobretón, por lo que era probable que Herm hubiera ido a consolarlo. Aunque esperaba que no fuera así. Terminó de comer y se acercó a la mesa Gryffindor, específicamente a la prima de Herm y a la hermana del pobretón, para preguntarles por la castaña

– Weasley, McReggan – llamó Draco mientras ambas chicas lo miraban – ¿dónde está Herm?

– Pensé que estaba contigo – dijo Ginny y Samantha asintió – la vimos salir muy rápido del gran comedor

– Seguramente siguiendo al pobretón – dijo con furia, obviamente celoso

– No le digas así – dijo Ginny

– No lo creo, Malfoy – dijo Sammy – ron salió del gran comedor luego de la escenita que hicieron ustedes, mucho antes de que Herm saliera corriendo de aquí

– ¿Están seguras de que Herm no está con la comadreja? – pregunto Draco con tono imponente – no encubran al pobretón

– Estoy segura – dijo Sammy – ve a buscarla, quizás fue de emergencia a la biblioteca o a la sala común

Pero Draco tenía un mal presentimiento. No sabía porque, pero algo estaba mal en todo eso. Buscó a la chica en todos los lugares posibles, pero no pudo hallarla. Algo le decía en su interior que se dejara guiar por su corazón, pero le pareció algo demasiado estúpido. "Herm me está ablandando" se dijo para sí mismo y en cuanto vio a Harry, lo interrogó

– ¿Has visto a Herm? – preguntó, pero el chico negó con la cabeza. Lo miró fijamente y tuvo una idea

– ¡Necesito tu mapa, Potter! – dijo Draco, en cuanto recordó lo que Herm le había contado aquella vez sobre el mapa especial de Hogwarts que tenía Potter. El chico puso una mueca, pero, al ver a Draco tan desesperado, decidió prestárselo. Subió hasta la torre Gryffindor y luego de asegurarse de que Herm no estuviera allí, le pasó el mapa Malfoy

– ¿sabes usarlo? – dijo Harry, mientras se lo pasaba al chico, que, obviamente, no sabía qué hacer

– Claro que no Potter, primera vez que veo este maldito pedazo de pergamino

– Tranquilízate Malfoy – dijo Harry y apuntó hacia el viejo pergamino – "_juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

El mapa de los terrenos de Hogwarts se mostró ante ellos y buscando la motita de "Hermione Granger", Harry comenzó a perder la paciencia, por lo que intentó algo a su parecer, un tanto estúpido

– Quiero encontrar a Hermione Granger – dijo apuntando al pergamino y este se quedó en blanco de repente. Draco, exasperado, comenzó a gritarle

– ¡Eres un estúpido, Potter!... ¿tú crees que un pergamino te hará caso? – y mientras decía eso, apareció una motita con el nombre de la chica, junto a otras dos motitas que no tenían nombre. Parecía ser una sala oculta que se hallaba en uno de los pisos superiores

– Es la sala secreta de los Slytherins – dijo Draco extrañado – sólo nosotros conocemos su ubicación…

Su mirada gris se ensombreció y sin decir nada más, corrió escaleras arriba. Llegó a la puerta disimulada y se maldijo por no saber la nueva contraseña, que Joan había cambiado días antes, para evitar que todos la ocuparan desmedidamente. Pero no todos sabían de la segunda entrada a la sala y corrió por el pasillo contiguo, entrando a un salón. En el pizarrón, estaba escrita la nueva contraseña, por lo que la dijo y entró.

Una estancia totalmente oscura lo recibió. Con la varita en alto, intentó conjurar un _lumos_, pero decidió no hacerlo al escuchar voces

– Vamos cariño, hazlo por mí¿sí? – dijo una voz que no pudo reconocer

– Eres un pervertido – dijo una voz femenina que reconoció de inmediato y que luego soltó una risotada – pero me encanta la idea

– Aún tenemos tiempo, así que sólo compláceme – dijo el hombre con voz ronca

– Lo que tú quieras – dijo la voz de la chica como en un ronroneo

Su corazón se había encogido en cuanto escuchó aquella voz. No podía ni quería creerlo, así que afirmando que se había equivocado, decidió avanzar por la estancia hasta encontrar a quienes estaban allí. Podía escuchar la risa y los besos, pero no veía a nadie. Pasó como por una barrera de energía y una luz se encendió, iluminando una cama y a una pareja muy apasionada en ella.

La imagen lo impactó tanto que no pudo ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Allí, en una cama, Blaise Zabini y Hermione Granger estaban besándose apasionadamente. El Slytherin se separó de ella un momento, a lo que la chica protestó, pero el moreno salió de la cama y camino hacia él, seguido de la chica, que lo miraba como si no lo conociera. Ambos en ropa interior. Ella abrazó a Zabini y él la besó nuevamente.

– Bienvenido Draco, te esperábamos – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y rodeó la cintura de la chica, que miraba sonriente al rubio

– ¿qué?… ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó Draco casi sin voz, con un gran dolor en el pecho. Tenía una sensación tan grande de impotencia que casi no podía respirar

– ¿No es obvio? – dijo la chica luego de que Zabini le susurrara algo al oído

– No, no lo es – dijo Draco con la voz quebrada. Hermione se dirigía a él como si no lo conociera y la sonrisa formada en su rostro le indicaba que la situación le parecía muy graciosa

– Te lo explicaré – dijo Blaise y sonrió nuevamente – Hermy y yo hemos estado frecuentándonos hace algún tiempo, ella sabe fingir muy bien, pero estuviste a punto de descubrirnos ese día en que modificaste mi memoria

– Esto es imposible – dijo Draco evitando mirar a la pareja. Tenía ganas de despedazar a Zabini, pero necesitaba saber cómo todo había ocurrido. Lo necesitaba…

– Claro que no – dijo la castaña – eres muy bueno en la cama, pero Blaise es mejor

– Ella sabe de lo que habla – dijo el Slytherin asintiendo. Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin poder evitar golpear la fría piedra con sus nudillos, intentando opacar el dolor que sentía en el pecho

– Esto es una mentira – gritó Draco y desde el suelo apuntó con su varita a Blaise. El rubio cerró brevemente los ojos y su rostro, antes desencajado, se había vuelto hermético. Su mirada se había aclarado hasta casi parecer de platino e su aura irradiaba un poder impresionante

– ¡_crucio_! – dijo y Zabini comenzó a retorcerse, mientras Hermione gritaba asustada, intentando hacer algo. Con su varita, apuntó a Draco, pero no hizo nada. Lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes y se desplomó

Draco miró a la frágil figura de la chica y mientras Zabini seguía retorciéndose, Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama. No la miró, sólo la dejó allí sin hacer caso al cúmulo de sensaciones que le causó el tenerla cerca y siguió torturando al Slytherin.

– Nunca me tomarás desprevenido, Draco – dijo Zabini luego de haber recibido la maldición imperdonable, y en un rápido movimiento sacó la varita de entre las mantas de la cama, apuntándolo

– ¡Draco! – dijo Herm incorporándose y observando la escena. Al verse en ropa interior, se tapó con las sábanas e intentando llamar la atención del rubio, se acercó a él

– ¿qué es este lugar? – preguntó la chica y Zabini la miró, pero ella sólo le devolvió una mueca de asco – Draco… Draco¡dime qué es este lugar!

– No – respondió el rubio fríamente, sin mirarla siquiera y mirando fijamente a Zabini, le dijo – díselo tu

– Bueno Granger, estamos en una sala secreta y tu eres la invitada de honor en este espectáculo

– ¿Invitada de honor? – preguntó la chica, confundida – no lo entiendo, Draco¿qué hago aquí?

– Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, maldita impura – dijo el chico en un siseo tratando de herirla a pesar de que ella fuera una sangre limpia y ella, entre estupefacta y dolida, corrió hacia la puerta más cercana e intentó salir de allí. Una poderosa barrera mágica le impidió el paso y aunque trató de deshacerla con varios hechizos, no sucedió nada. No quería mirar a Draco luego de lo que le había dicho, pero el verse en una situación tan extraña la llevó a intentar explicarse que hacía ella ahí. Comenzó a recordar lo último que había hecho, pues ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a tan extraño lugar. Lo último que recordaba era que había bebido su jugo de calabaza que estaba "_extrañamente delicioso". _Luego, sintió un exquisito olor a _césped recién cortado y pergamino nuevo_…

– Draco¡es una trampa! – gritó la chica y el rubio la miró por primera vez desde que despertó – había algo extraño en mi jugo de calabaza… ¡era amortentia!

– ¿cómo lo sabes? – dijo el rubio al ver que Zabini hacía una mueca de incomodidad y miraba hacia las sombras, como buscando a alguien que no estaba

– Porque luego de beber el jugo, sentí olor a césped recién cortado y a pergamino nuevo, mis olores favoritos, además de ver todo el mundo en colores maravillosos ¡exactamente los efectos de la poción! – explicó la chica, histérica – y antes de eso, mi copa había desaparecido antes de que yo bebiera y luego reapareció junto a mí

– ¿Hiciste eso, maldito bastardo? – preguntó Draco, aumentando su furia

– Si – respondió el chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia – ordené a un elfo que pusiera amortentia en su jugo

– Eres una basura – dijo abalanzándose sobre él, dejando de lado las varitas y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente, mientras Herm veía el espectáculo entre satisfecha y avergonzada. Había sido una estúpida al no darse cuenta, era obvio que Zabini se había aprovechado de ella. Se tapó aún más con la sabana que la cubría y llorando silenciosamente, se acercó a la cama, donde estaba toda su ropa. Draco seguía golpeando a Zabini, quien lo incitaba

– Comprendo tu frustración Draco – dijo Blaise, empujando al rubio – ya no eres el único que disfrutó a la sangre sucia… ella es una verdadera mujer, está hecha de fuego…

– Cállate, imbécil – Draco le dio un derechazo directamente en el estómago, que dejó al moreno sin aliento, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo

– vamos Malfoy – dijo el Slytherin – no puedes negar que es muy complaciente a la hora del sexo

Draco se puso a su altura y tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica, le dijo con la voz extrañamente ronca

– nunca la tuviste y nunca la tendrás – lo soltó, y levantándose, lo pateó en el suelo hasta que se cansó. Cuando ya Zabini estaba inconsciente, Draco sacudió su túnica como si hubiese estado en contacto con algo sumamente asqueroso y luego se acercó a Herm

– perdóname… - comenzó a decir el rubio, pero escucharon un ruido desde el fondo de la estancia

– ¡_Desmaius_! – dijo una voz y el hechizo dio de lleno en Herm, a quien Draco alcanzó a tomar antes de que cayera al suelo. La dejó nuevamente en la cama y escuchó pasos que caminaban hacia él

– Al fin solos – dijo un encapuchado que se acercaba hacia él y aquella imagen le recordó al sueño que había tenido a principio de año, cuando Lucius quiso matarlo por estar enamorado de Herm. Cuando el hombre se bajó la capucha, Draco se sorprendió de tal manera que retrocedió unos pasos. Si Herm hubiese visto a aquel chico frente a ella, se habría desmayado sólo de la impresión.

Sus ojos azul océano miraban la escena con repulsión. Pateó a Zabini cuando pasó junto a él y miró a Hermione con una expresión embobada, completamente enamorado de aquella mujer. Cuando lo miró a él, una risa burlona salió de su boca y le puso los pelos de punta a Draco

– ¿tú estás detrás de todo esto? – preguntó y el chico asintió

– Aunque debo admitir que odié aguantar que Zabini pusiera sus asquerosas manos sobre Herm, pero todo será un fugaz recuerdo cuando esto termine

– eres un traidor – dijo Draco asombrado y él nuevamente rió

– ellos son traidores – dijo – Harry, Neville, Samantha y hasta Hermione… pero a ella ya la perdoné

– estás demente – dijo Draco e intentó acercarse a Herm para sacarla de allí, pero no pudo. Él le impedía el paso

– ¿vas a alguna parte, Malfoy? – preguntó el chico, apuntando directamente a su corazón con la varita

– Si – dijo Draco – acabaré con esto

– No tan rápido – dijo el chico – primero debo matarte

– ¿matarme? – repitió el rubio con desdén - ¿con qué fin?

– Salvar a Herm de tus sucias manos

– ¿Para qué se quede contigo? – dijo el rubio sonriendo mordaz – ni en tus mejores sueños, Weasley

La expresión de seguridad asentada en su rostro cambió por una mueca de incomodidad. Aquel maldito daría la batalla y él no estaba en condiciones de aguantar mucho. Lo único que quería era terminar con todo eso e irse con Herm a un lugar muy, pero muy lejos de allí.

– ¡_Crucio_! – gritó Ron que tomó al rubio desprevenido, pues nunca pensó que el pobretón pudiera hacerle algo. Su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, pero no soltó ni siquiera un gemido. Se mantenía sereno a pesar del dolor y aguantaba, por ella.

– ¿No tienes algo mejor? – dijo el Slytherin para provocarlo – utilizar las imperdonables es quitarle un poco de diversión a la batalla

– Para mí es muy divertido verte retorciendo en el piso como si fueras un gusano – dijo Ron con una sonrisa, deleitándose del dolor del rubio, quien a pesar de no quejarse, respiraba más rápido de lo normal, denotando su cansancio

– _Relaskio_ – dijo Draco y el impacto del hechizo empujó a Ron, lanzándolo bastante lejos de la cama. Draco corrió hacia Herm y levitándola, quiso salir de la sala secreta

– _Imperio_ – susurró el pelirrojo desde el suelo y logró controlar al Slytherin. Con gran concentración, obligó a Draco a dejar a Herm sobre la cama, a salvo y lo hizo quedar frente a él – dame tu varita

Draco, sin poder controlar la maldición que lo manipulaba, le entregó su varita a Ron sin oponerse, lo que llenó de satisfacción al pelirrojo

– Esto es por alejarme de ella – le dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo, que lo hizo tambalear – esto por engañarla – dijo y le propinó un derechazo en el rostro, que al parecer le había quebrado la nariz, pues comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

Por los golpes que recibía, Draco recuperó la conciencia y logró dominar la maldición, por lo que pudo comenzar a defenderse. Entre el forcejeo y los golpes, Herm se recobró de su desmayo y solo guiándose por el ruido, pudo ver a dos siluetas revolcándose y golpeándose, además de oír frases inentendibles. Se acercó a ellos y con pavor pudo comprobar que eran Draco y… _Ron_

– Deténganse – gritó la chica, pero nada sucedió, ellos seguían peleando

– Mi varita – susurró y buscó entre su ropa, donde estaba la dichosa varita – _repulso_ – ambos chicos se separaron como tomados por cuerdas invisibles

– ¡Herm! – jadeó Ron al verla – tú no debes ver esto¡_Desmaius_!

– ¡_Protego_! – dijo como si estuvieran hablando de las clases – no comprendo que haces aquí…

– Él planeó todo esto – dijo Draco que aún luchaba contra aquellas cuerdas invisibles – él no hizo nada para impedirlo, Herm

– Cállate, Malfoy

– Déjame partirle la cara al pobretón – dijo Draco, pero la chica ya no lo escuchaba, sino que había caído al suelo, como si el peso de la decepción fuera tal que le impedía mantenerse en pie

– No puedo creerlo… - dijo y con lágrimas en los ojos, susurró – esto es increíble

– Lo que dice Malfoy es mentira – dijo Ron intentando defenderse – a quien le creerás más¿a él o a mí, que soy tu mejor amigo?

– A Draco – dijo la chica sin dudar, levantándose y dirigiéndose al rubio. Los liberó a ambos de sus cuerdas invisibles y Ron al verse liberado no hizo nada más que caer, como si no tuviera vida. Draco se acercó a golpear al Gryffindor, pero Herm se lo impidió

– Su culpa será su castigo – dijo en un tono casi solemne y mirando a su amigo con tristeza, instó a Draco a salir de allí. Pero Ron aún los apuntaba

– _Avada_… - comenzó a decir y el cuarto se iluminó de luces y gritos, mientras Draco y Herm se abrazaron, protegiéndose el uno al otro

– _Desmaius…_

– _Petrificus totalus…_

– _Relaskio…_

– _Confundus…_

– _Depulso…_

Las luces de la estancia se encendieron, casi encegueciéndolos. Al menos diez personas estaban en la sala y atacaron al mismo tiempo a Ron. Tanto Draco como Herm lograron ver a un inconsciente y petrificado pelirrojo siendo amarrado fuertemente con cadenas, atado de pies y manos y siendo llevado por esas personas a la enfermería. Herm comenzó a llorar y un herido y adolorido Draco la consoló, abrazándola cariñosamente

– Tranquila – le dijo – ya todo terminó

– Es que no puedo creerlo – dijo la chica, llorando desconsoladamente – quiso matarte y además permitió que Zabini se aprovechara de mi

– Es un traidor – dijo Draco, mirando con asco al moreno inconsciente, siendo también llevado a la enfermería – posiblemente Weasley se haya aliado con mortífagos para lograr todo esto

– Eso explicaría la presencia de los aurors – dijo Herm, un poco más calmada – pero no explica que haya hecho todo esto

– Lo sé – dijo Draco – lo mejor será ir a descansar

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

El ambiente era dominado por un tenso silencio y muchas miradas de reproche. La presencia de autoridades del ministerio, aurors y profesores que lo miraban como juzgándolo, hicieron detonar en él molestia y desagrado, a pesar de no estar en completa facultad de sus actos. Estaba amarrado en una silla metálica, atado con cadenas en medio del despacho de Dumbledore y a pesar de que el director había pedido que lo soltaran, el jefe del departamento de aurors se lo impidió

– Queremos que sienta la presión y confiese – dijo el hombre, que tenía aspecto rudo y una expresión hermética, se llamaba Rufus Scrimgeour (n/a antes de ser ministro, fue jefe del departamento de aurors, pueden comprobarlo) – estamos esperando la llegada de quien dio la alerta y si luego de interrogarlo lo consideramos inocente, se le soltará

– Es sólo un joven – dijo el director, sintiendo compasión del chico a pesar de estar detrás de un acto horrible – no pueden tratarlo como a una bestia

– Esto es inhumano – gimió la profesora McGonagall, uniéndose al director

– Tendremos que esperar – dijo Scrimgeour y la pesada puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando pasar a cuatro jóvenes que tenían una expresión de abatimiento en el rostro

– Ya podemos comenzar – aclaró el que era el secretario de Scrimgeour y uno de los aurors se encargó de hacer las preguntas

– ¡_Enervate_! – dijo y el chico despertó de su sopor. Al verse rodeado de gente, la mayoría desconocida, comenzó a sentir mucho miedo – Ronald Bilius Weasley, se le acusa de intentar atacar a una jovencita muggle y a un mago con ayuda de un cómplice¿estoy en lo correcto?

– No – gritó ron – yo nunca le haría daño a Herm, Zabini le hizo daño, él le dio amortentia para dominarla a su antojo

– ¿entonces que hacía usted allí? – preguntó el auror en un siseo, mientras el secretario tomaba notas y otro sujeto confirmaba que con "Herm" se refería a Hermione Granger.

– Yo iba a impedir que Malfoy le hiciera daño a Herm, él le hizo mucho daño hace algún tiempo y yo iba a impedir que lo hiciera nuevamente

– ¿pero admite que intentaría asesinar al señor Malfoy? – preguntó el auror

– No siga – dijo una voz agitada. Era Harry

Todos lo observaron un momento, mientras Ron, inmovilizado por las cadenas mágicas, susurraba su nombre. Pero el niño que vivió no lo miró.

– ¿alguna razón de peso para detener el interrogatorio? – preguntó Rufus Scrimgeour mientras observaba a Harry como si fuera un insignificante bicho

– Porque le tendieron una trampa

– Eso es mentira – dijo otra voz, la de Parvati Patil – él miente para salvar a su amigo

– Y según usted, Potter¿quién le tendió la trampa a su amiguito? – preguntó Scrimgeour, Harry lo miró con odio contenido y levantando su brazo para apuntar en una dirección específica, dijo

– Ellos – el asombro fue general, Harry Potter había apuntado a sus compañeros, a los cuatro Gryffindors que habían avisado al ministerio de los planes de Ron. Los acusados comenzaron a protestar sin sentido – son mortífagos encubiertos

– Su acusación es muy grave, señor Potter – dijo el jefe de los aurors, ahogando el asombro que esa nueva declaración había producido en los presentes

– Compruébenlo – dijo Harry y cuatro aurors se dirigieron a los chicos, sin que nadie les diera siquiera una orden para hacerlo y levantando la manga izquierda de la túnica de los Gryffindor, los presentes ahogaron un grito

– Eso no prueba nada – dijo entonces el hombre – eso no prueba que tu amigo sea inocente

– Y no lo soy – dijo entonces la voz de Ron, con profundo arrepentimiento – me dejé llevar por el odio y los celos y no fui capaz de impedir que ese cerdo de Zabini le hiciera daño a la mujer que amo

– Entonces actuó deliberadamente – dijo el auror que estaba interrogándolo

– No – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo, quien lo observaba decepcionado – Parvati, Dean, Seamus y Lavender me llevaron ante Lord Voldemort y él prometió ayudarme a conseguir el amor de Herm a cambio de una simple misión: matar a Malfoy. Él me prometió que sus vasallos leales en Hogwarts me ayudarían y desde esa misma noche comencé a idear un plan – Ron hablaba como un autómata y cuando el interrogador quería interrumpirlo, Scrimgeour lo callaba – pero a ellos no les pareció apropiado y lo desecharon, prometiéndome que tendrían un plan en poco tiempo y todo estaría dispuesto para hacer mi parte. No supe sino hasta hoy que debía estar preparado y cuando me dijeron que fuera a un salón multipropósitos oculto, decidí no preguntar nada más y sólo fui. En cuanto llegue, no había nadie y sólo veía oscuridad. Choqué con una fuerte barrera mágica y comencé a golpearlo, sin obtener resultado. Entonces, vi como las luces se encendían y aparecía en medio de la sala una gran cama adoselada. Con la claridad pude ver una silla cerca de mí y sobre ella había un pergamino. Este decía "veas lo que veas, no interfieras hasta que llegue tu momento" y sentándome en la silla seguí ciegamente esa instrucción. De pronto, escuché murmullos y miré en dirección opuesta a donde estaba la gran cama y por allí se acercaba Zabini, seguido de cerca por Herm. Sentía tanta rabia y celos que comencé a golpear la barrera mágica, sin obtener nada. Tenía fuertemente asida la varita, pero no sabía cómo utilizarla para deshacer el hechizo. Sin poder hacer nada, me senté a esperar. Luego de un rato, vi como entraba Malfoy y se quedaba estático observando la escena. Al parecer no me vio, pues seguía mirando directamente a Herm y a la rata de Zabini. Pude ver como sufría y me alegre. Sé que hice muy mal. Luego de que Malfoy golpeara a Zabini, la barrera mágica desapareció y pude traspasarla, pero volvió a formarse después y lo primero que hice fue desmayar a Herm. Ella no podía presenciar lo que iba a hacer. Malfoy al verme se sorprendió y me propuse torturarlo un poco para hacerlo sufrir más – dijo el chico con un dejo de locura – y lo golpeé hasta que Herm recuperó la conciencia y nos detuvo. Cuando quise acabar con él… todo se nubló.

– Hermosa confesión Weasley – dijo Scrimgeour con sorna – esto te vale a lo menos cinco años en Azkaban

•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•¦•·.·´¯·.·•

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba extrañamente vacía a pesar de no ser tan tarde y el fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido. Con su varita lo encendió y silenciosamente, tomó a la castaña, aún perpleja y se sentaron en el sillón más cercano al fuego. Se sentía extraño en territorio de los leones pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar sola a Herm. Después de haber ido a la enfermería, la chica no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra, pues junto a su cama, Ron estaba siendo atendido. En cuanto la enfermera le dijo a Draco que podía irse, tomó a Herm y la sacó de allí, llevándola al único lugar seguro que podría haber para ella. Volvió a abrazarla y ella se apoyo en su pecho. Draco pensó que la chica comenzaría a llorar nuevamente, pero sólo dio un largo suspiro de congoja, dando paso al cansancio y luego al sueño.

Mientras ella dormía profundamente, Draco escuchó pasos que venían desde los dormitorios. Harry bajaba las escaleras con el rostro desencajado y los ojos rojos. El moreno no se sorprendió de verlo allí.

– Llévala a su habitación – le dijo Harry – pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es ocupar esto

– ¿una escoba? – preguntó el Slytherin extrañado – ¿acaso no puedo utilizar las escaleras?

– No – dijo Harry – se convierten en un tobogán cuando vas al cuarto de las chicas

– Han de pasarla muy mal por no poder compartir habitaciones – dijo Draco sonriendo, provocando una mueca en el rostro de Harry

– Sólo hazlo – dijo Harry, haciendo levitar a Herm, mientras Draco se subía a la escoba que Harry le pasaba

– Hey Potter – dijo Draco antes de ascender, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos y subiéndola a la escoba – no pondré cargos en contra de Weasley

– ¿no lo harás? – pregunto el chico, absolutamente sorprendido. Draco terminó de acomodar a Herm y dio una patada en el suelo, ascendiendo

– Él no estaba en su sano juicio – dijo el rubio como si eso explicara todo – además, de hacerlo, dañaría aun mas a Herm

– Gracias – dijo Harry, mirándolo de una forma extraña, como si quisiera confesarle algo – él hizo todo esto por orden de Voldemort, no porque realmente quisiera

– Ya lo sospechaba – dijo Draco y Harry dio media vuelta para irse, pero la voz del rubio lo detuvo – estaba bajo la maldición imperius

– ¿de verdad? – preguntó Harry, mirándolo con incertidumbre, claramente esperanzado

– Si Potter, estaba bajo los efectos de la maldición

– Gracias Malfoy – dijo el moreno, sonriéndole

– Sólo vete – dijo el rubio – ve antes de que lo condenen

Harry salió por el retrato, corriendo a toda marcha a la oficina de Dumbledore. Tenía dos pruebas irrefutables de que Ron no había tenido la culpa de lo sucedido y las ocuparía para salvarlo.

Draco estaba ya en el cuarto de Herm y a pesar de que había cuatro camas, una con el dosel corrido, pudo reconocer fácilmente la de la prefecta. La recostó y cubrió con sus mantas, mientras observaba su rostro angelical sonriendo tristemente. Rozó sus labios y con el rostro serio susurró:

– "no puedo creer que le haya mentido así a Potter, Weasley estaba tan consciente como nosotros de sus actos y yo lo liberé de toda culpa… pero lo hice por ti, pequeña, no puedo verte sufriendo"

– No puedo creerlo – dijo una voz un tanto adormilada – él por sí solo no pudo ser capaz de tal atrocidad…

**×º°"˜"°º×Fin Capítulo×º°"˜"°º×**

_Hola…_

_Bueno, la demora de este capítulo se debe a que no tenía tiempo para escribirlo, lo tuve por mucho tiempo sin terminar, hasta que por fin le di los toques necesarios para que quedara tal como quería o por lo menos bastante parecido._

_Este es un capítulo de revelaciones, los malos salieron a la luz y ya todo está descubierto (o eso parece). No creo haber expresado bien en algunas partes como se sentía Draco para poder hacerlo más real, pero quise entregarles algo de calidad antes de que ya comenzaran a mandar reviews ofensivos. De igual forma agradezco sus opiniones, que son muy importantes para cada autor/a, pero siempre que se hagan con respeto y criticando constructivamente, no de otra forma, pues por lo menos en mi caso, me sentí muy mal cuando recibí reviews de ese tipo. Tengan en cuenta de que recibiré cualquier opinión, y la aceptaré, porque ustedes son mis críticos y sé que lo hacen para que pueda mejorar. _

_Por quienes me enviaron reviews en estas últimas semanas es que seguí la historia, me motivaron a continuar, a pesar de que la continuación sea algo bastante distinto a lo que imaginaran, de todas formas, me gustaría saber sus opiniones respecto a este capítulo_

_A mi parecer, en este capi hay muchas cosas de las que discutir y espero que a lo menos lo lean, porque de "hits" también vive una autora._

_Muchas gracias por leerme que sus visitas a mi fic me hacen feliz _:)

_Agradecimientos especiales a floh black, danita granger, Laurii, Laura y ana karen malfoy, son realmente maravillosas, muchas gracias por su apoyo_

_Y me despido, agradeciéndoles con todo mi corazón leer "La Apuesta"_

_Cuídense_

_Nix Aru_


	22. Le Fay

Hola mis queridas lectoras, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia, y para las personas que apreciaban este fic, fue desconsiderado de mi parte dejarlo a medias, pero siempre tuve las ganas de seguirlo hasta el final. Y aquí estoy, con una actualización kilométrica para quienes quieran leerla, con muchas ideas y por fin atando cabos. Esta historia la comencé hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi forma de escribir era bastante desordenada y se nota en los primeros capítulos del fic, pero quise mantenerlo así para que ustedes pudieran apreciar el progreso, porque sé que hay muchas lectoras a las que les agradaba la historia de esta forma. Quizás algun día me anime a rehacerla, pero por ahora quiero terminarla, porque esta historia es muy especial para mí. Agradezco el apoyo durante este tiempo sin actualizaciones, pero prometo que ahora si la terminaré, quizás no en 1 mes, pero el tiempo que pase lo compensaré con capítulos largos y contundentes. Les pido que visiten también mi otro fic, aunque sea dejen algún review para opinar que tal les pareció. Espero que disfruten la lectura, tanto como yo disfruto al escribir.

****

**21. Le Fay**

_– "no puedo creer que le haya mentido así a Potter, Weasley estaba tan consciente como nosotros de sus actos y yo lo liberé de toda culpa… pero lo hice por ti, pequeña, no puedo verte sufriendo"_

_– No puedo creerlo – dijo una voz un tanto adormilada – él por sí solo no pudo ser capaz de tal atrocidad…_

*****

*****

*****

Me sentía extraño, más osado y valiente que nunca. Estaba preso en ensoñaciones confusas y bizarras, todo desde aquel día en que vi a Hermione junto a Malfoy. Recuerdo con claridad ése día: había sido un cobarde por no enfrentar la situación en cuanto lo vi todo: ¡Malfoy estaba engañando a Herm otra vez! y yo no fui capaz de enfrentarlos, todo por mis malditos celos que me alejaron de ella. Si no hubiera desconfiado de ella y la amistad que mantenía con el hurón, nada de eso habría ocurrido. Me hubiera gustado gritarles en su cara lo hipócritas que eran y hacerles sentir culpabilidad y aunque fuera un poco del dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero no pude. Estaba demasiado destrozado para mirarlos siquiera. Por eso corrí hasta cansarme, y llegue hasta los jardines, cubiertos de nieve. Tiritaba de frío y de impotencia por el dolor que sentía y lo único que quería era desaparecer. Que todo se nublara en ese instante y que fuera sólo una maldita pesadilla de la que podría despertar. Pero no. Oí un crujido cerca de mí: un arbusto se había movido extrañamente y me acerqué apuntándole con la varita. No se volvió a mover, pensé que quizás había sido una mala jugada de mi imaginación y quise desquitarme para sacar un poco de mi frustración. Apunté al arbusto y susurré

– _reduc… _– pero no logré terminar de pronunciarlo y me sentí inmovilizado por un hechizo y pude ver que varias figuras encapuchadas me rodeaban. Mortífagos

Me sentí un estúpido por no reaccionar más rápido, pero era prácticamente imposible que los mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts… a menos que fueran traidores. Los oía susurrar y no comprendía aún que pasaba, sólo cuando vi claramente las máscaras blancas cubriendo sus rostros lo comprobé: había traidores en Hogwarts.

Escuché risitas chillonas mientras un par de encapuchados me llevaba a rastras a las rejas del colegio. Pude darme cuenta de que las risitas eran de mujer. ¿Serían Slytherins? Era difícil saberlo, pero en ningún momento se comunicaron verbalmente, sólo a través de señas… Y eso me daba una clara señal de que quizás podría reconocer sus voces si las escuchara: eso reducía aún más las posibilidades sobre quienes podrían ser los encapuchados. Nos detuvimos frente a las rejas mientras susurraban los hechizos que quebrantaban la protección del colegio. ¿Estaría participando algún profesor en esto? ¿Quién más que ellos conocían los hechizos protectores?

Me soltaron bruscamente y sentí el choque de mi cuerpo contra el duro suelo. Aún no sabía que podrían querer conmigo, aunque era bastante obvio: información sobre Harry. Por eso no pudo sorprenderme más cuando uno de ellos me habló

– tendrás el honor de conocer al Lord en persona, maldito traidor a la sangre – dijo una voz ronca e impersonal – vas a ser un chico bueno o tendré que hechizarte para que hagas caso

El terror se debe haber reflejado en mis ojos. Se rieron con ganas y sentí como el hechizo dejaba de hacer efecto, pero 4 varitas me apuntaron a la vez

– Ya sabes Weasley, si quieres conservar tu pellejo te comportarás – dijo una fría voz de mujer que se le hacía extrañamente conocida – no seremos los únicos allí que podremos doblegarte a voluntad

Y sin más, desaparecimos.

Todo estaba oscuro y desagradablemente húmedo. Sentí un pinchazo en las costillas y un fuerte empujón hacia delante que me instaba a avanzar a ciegas. Frente a mí apareció una luz desde el techo, y me llevaron hasta ahí. No podía ver a nadie alrededor, pero claramente había más de una varita apuntándome. Otro haz de luz más adelante me dejó ver a alguien más. Tenía forma humana pero su rostro no lo era: muy pálido, de ojos rojo intenso y la nariz como dos rasgaduras en vez de orificios. Se reía mostrando unos dientes casi afilados y me hizo temblar cuando me miró directamente. Sentí el dolor de mil cuchillos en mis huesos, un dolor penetrante que me estaba destrozando, sentía el ardor recorrer mis entrañas y mi mente no respondía, lo único que quería era morir… sí, morir podría acabar con el dolor…

No me di cuenta de cuando el dolor había terminado, pero abrí los ojos y estaba en penumbras otra vez. Me sentí débil y las piernas no me respondían, sabía que estaba en el suelo y no quería levantarme. Aún dolía

– _Levántate – _gritó una voz y casi sentí explotar mi cabeza.

No podía levantarme, pero me senté lastimeramente. Escuché la inconfundible voz

- ¡queridos amigos! – dijo Voldemort – hoy estamos reunidos aquí para darle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial, Ronald Weasley

- ¿qué hago aquí? – pregunté en un susurro.

Me sentía demasiado débil y somnoliento, no podía enfocar bien la vista e intenté levantarme otra vez, pero no podía. Escuchaba una tétrica risa y mi cabeza ya no soportaba el dolor. Sentía miedo y confusión, no quería morir, dejar desprotegida a mi familia y no volver a ver a Herm. Aunque doliera, no quería alejarme de ella. Eso me hizo despertar y ver todo mucho más claro. El dolor de cabeza casi desapareció

- ¿aun no te has dado cuenta? – preguntó Lord Voldemort con irritación y al ver mi expresión desafiante, la fría risa burlona que había oído antes me heló la sangre – estas aquí como mi invitado para ofrecerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar

- ¿oferta?, ¡No quiero nada de usted! – Grité y otra vez sentí el dolor quemante de cuchillos atravesándome, desgarrándome. Pero el dolor paró casi al instante y jadeé de cansancio

- nunca ofendas al lord – dijo una voz con rencor – sino yo mismo te mataré

- tranquilo Zabinni – dijo Voldemort sonriendo – dejemos que este traidor a la sangre se desahogue un poco… tanto tiempo junto a Potter debe haberle afectado

Sentí furia y calor en mi rostro. Parecía a punto de explotar

- quiero proponerte una oferta que no vas a rechazar – me dijo – se que tienes un odio acérrimo hacia Draco Malfoy y si me ayudaras a destruirlo, serías muy bien recompensado

- ¿destruirlo? – pregunté con incredulidad – si pudo traerme aquí sin esfuerzo, podría destruirlo fácilmente también

- es más difícil de lo que piensas – me dijo el lord, acercándose. Nuevamente sentí miedo pero me mantuve firme – Dumbledore protege celosamente a sus alumnos, aunque fue una suerte traerte aquí con la ayuda de mis fieles vasallos en Hogwarts.

Lo sabía. Malditos traidores.

Frente a mí, cuatro figuras encapuchadas se inclinaron ante Voldemort. Si no me equivocaba, eran 2 mujeres y 2 hombres, se notaba por la altura y la forma de sus cuerpos. Una de las voces me pareció conocida… ¿quién podría ser?

Otra vez sentí un punzante dolor de cabeza. ¿Acaso estaría Voldemort tratando de leer mi mente?

- no me parece – le dije y me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control de mis pensamientos – no me ensuciaré las manos por usted

- es una lástima – le dijo el lord que un tono levemente decepcionado – mi recompensa hubiese sido grande, hubieses alcanzado la gloria y el aprecio que todos estos años te ha quitado Harry Potter y hasta podría ayudarte a que la encantadora Hermione se enamorara locamente de ti

Escuché claramente la voz en mi cabeza

– _Imperio_

Nada tenía sentido. Dejé de sentir dolor y me sentía extrañamente contento, casi feliz. Pero era raro porque sabía que estaba frente a Voldemort, quien me ofrecía un estúpido trato para eliminar a Malfoy. Pero, ¿porqué me sentía repentinamente ansioso por responderle que sí? Yo no quería, no tenía las agallas para hacer tal estupidez.

_Yo te ayudaré_

No, tú no me quieres ayudar. Me sentía un estúpido respondiéndole a una voz en mi cabeza, pero era la verdad. Me sentía lento y adormilado. Ya no tenía control de lo que veía ni de lo que hacía. La voz de mi mente me decía lo que tenía que responder, pero no quería hacerlo. ¿Porqué se me hacía tan difícil decir que no?

La voz de mi cabeza me obligó a repetir lo que me decía

- ¿a cambio de que mate a Malfoy? – pregunté sin poder controlar lo que realmente quería decir. ¿Acaso estaba pareciendo interesarme en el maldito trato? ¿Por qué la voz me hacía decir eso? Debía resistirme a la voz. Pero en cuanto decidí resistirme, una imagen clara y nítida apareció en mi mente, nublando todo lo demás y sentí miedo, mucho miedo. La voz aprovechó mi miedo y se apoderó de mí, mientras miraba sólo como espectador todos los horrores que planeaba hacer. La voz reía en mi mente, mientras la imagen de mis propias manos destrozando a Hermione, haciéndole daño, nublaba mi vista. Y no vi ni sentí nada más hasta que…

– _finite incantatem_

La voz dentro de mi cabeza gritó con enojo hasta casi dejarme sordo, pero se fue apagando lentamente y me sentí libre. Pero aún no podía abrir los ojos

– _enervate_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, miré alrededor y lo que vi me confundió. Estaba rodeado de gente desconocida, aunque entre ellos estaba Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry y ¿Rufus Scrimgeour? ¿Quiénes eran todos los otros magos que estaban mirándolo como bicho raro? Quise levantarme pero me di cuenta de que estaba amarrado a una de esas sillas que utilizaban para interrogar a criminales. Empezé a sentir terror… ¿Qué… qué había hecho?

- ¿qué pasó? – pregunté, pero nadie supo responderme. Todos evadieron mi mirada y el único que se dignó a mirarme fue Harry. Él se acercó y me miró muy serio, eso sólo indicaba que algo muy malo había pasado

- ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas haber hecho? – mi cara se puso pálida, pude notar el frío que recorrió mi cuerpo y me estremecí. ¿Acaso había hecho lo que esa maldita voz me mostraba en mi cabeza? ¿Había cometido tales atrocidades?

- bueno, recuerdo haber estado buscando a Herm y tú estabas ahí…

Reviví la traición de mi amigo y pude ver cómo su rostro se retraía de culpabilidad. Les conté cómo había escapado del castillo y de los mortífagos que me habían atrapado. El encuentro con Voldemort y cómo mi mente se comenzó a nublar…

- ¿no recuerdas nada más? – preguntó Dumbledore y asentí

– él me ofreció algo que no quise aceptar, pero cuando me miró directamente a los ojos, todo se volvió confuso y ya no recuerdo nada más

- ¿te pidió matar a Draco Malfoy? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall y la miré sorprendido

- ¿Cómo?… ¿cómo lo saben? – pregunté y todos se miraron entre ellos. Esto no podía estar pasando… ¿Acaso había matado al hurón?

- porque intentaste hacer exactamente lo que él te pidió – dijo Harry y me sentí repentinamente mareado… todo se revolvió ante mí y sólo podía pensar en el rostro de Herm, mirándome con reproche y dolor, mucho dolor. Pero… ¿acaso habían dicho que había _intentado_ hacerlo?

- yo… yo no maté a nadie, ¿o sí? – miré a Harry directamente a los ojos y pude ver la realidad. Él me sonrió y el alivio en mi corazón y en mi mente fue inmediato… pero si lo había intentado, me faltaba afrontar las consecuencias

- no, pero a pesar de eso creo que lo mejor sería que dejara el colegio por un tiempo, señor Weasley – dijo Dumbledore con tono serio, mientras McGonagall lo miraba escandalizada – será lo mejor para todos por ahora

Escuché cómo Harry me defendía y McGonagall le reprochaba a Dumbledore su falta de juicio, pero lo entendía. No sabía la magnitud del daño y aunque sabía que no lo había hecho por voluntad propia, había dejado que manipularan mi mente y mi cuerpo… Y si había hecho todas las atrocidades que había visto en esas imágenes en mi mente, no podría mirar a nadie a la cara por mucho tiempo…

Asentí, mirando fijamente al director, mientras todos lo miraban también casi con reproche. Me di cuenta de que 4 Gryffindors estaban ahí, mirándome con odio… ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Y la respuesta cayó como un balde de agua fría, miré a Harry y él asintió, con tristeza. Eran nuestros amigos, habíamos compartido con ellos y aún así nos habían traicionado. Y yo los había ayudado a traicionar a quienes más quería

- es por su propia seguridad y la de la señorita Granger, espero que lo entienda – Dumbledore volvió a hablar y asentí nuevamente.

Debía admitirlo, me dolía tener que dejar Hogwarts, pero sabía que había hecho algo malo, aunque inconscientemente. Aún no tenía certeza de que había hecho, pero si mi presencia amenazaba la seguridad de Herm, me iría de inmediato.

- será mejor que vaya a preparar sus maletas, en la mañana partirá a su casa – dijo el director, mientras me sonreía – pero primero hable con la señorita Granger y con el señor Malfoy… les debe una explicación

- está bien – dije y cuando quise levantarme, me di cuenta de que aún seguía amarrado – pero… ¿podrían soltarme de la silla?

- por supuesto – dijo Dumbledore liberándome de las cadenas, ignorando la autoridad del jefe de aurors y con una sonrisa me despidió – lo esperaremos con gusto el próximo curso, señor Weasley

*********

Despertó con la brisa fría de una noche de primavera. Miró a su alrededor y encontró una ventana abierta de par en par, una noche opacada por algunas nubes, dejando entrever algunas estrellas que titilaban. Se estiró y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y se removió asustada en la cama, observando la habitación. El otro ocupante ya se había levantado y ella estaba sola allí. Se cubrió lo suficiente con la sábana de aquella cama que no era la suya y un repentino dolor de cabeza a causa de la resaca le recordó a medias como había llegado allí. Sabía lo que había hecho, pues tenía bastante resistencia al alcohol y estaba lo suficientemente lúcida en el momento en que ocurrió, pero verse así la había sorprendido un poco.

Estaba poco acostumbrada a veladas así, pero tampoco era una mojigata. Había compartido el día anterior con un hombre encantador que le dio un tour completísimo por el colegio, tomó unos cuantos tragos en el caldero chorreante y se dejó llevar por el alcohol y las hormonas. Debía admitir que se había divertido y él había sido todo un caballero. A pesar de ser joven se consideraba bastante anticuada en sus costumbres. Pero esa velada junto a Remus la hizo sentirse más que bien, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo

Miró la hora: eran más de medianoche y debía volver al colegio, sino notarían su ausencia. Se vistió y se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación con la intención de refrescarse un poco, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que el baño no estaba libre…

Remus la miró con una sonrisa pícara mientras terminaba de enrollar la toalla alrededor de su cintura, con el resto del cuerpo aún mojado. Ángela se quedó plantada en la puerta, totalmente sonrojada pero sin apartar la vista del cuerpo del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Remus se acercó y Ángela comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras él se acercaba aún más a su boca, dándole un beso que no fue más que un roce

- buenas noches preciosa – dijo él y Ángela reaccionó, bajando la mirada - ¿quieres cenar?

- claro – dijo ella intentando recuperarse y salió de la habitación, con Remus siguiéndola muy de cerca. El licántropo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en esa mujer y sonrió aún más

- creí que nos quedaríamos un rato más en la cama – comentó el profesor con un tono inocente, al ver a Ángela ya vestida.

- debo regresar al colegio – dijo ella evadiendo su mirada. Llegaron al comedor, donde estaba todo listo para cenar

- y yo también, pero ya es de noche – dijo Remus con jovialidad y ella lo miró un tanto incomoda - ¿qué sucede?

- es que… no hago esto a menudo – explicó ella, sonrojándose – no quiero que pienses mal de mí

- yo tampoco lo hago – dijo Remus y sonrió – bueno, hace muchos años lo hacía a menudo, pero ya no

- ¿entonces queda como algo de una sola vez? – quiso saber ella y Remus la observó, seriamente. Ella pudo ver que por su cambio de expresión, él no quería que fuera algo de una vez

- si tu lo quieres así, no hay problema – dijo él, aún sin comprender porqué ella le decía eso. ¿Acaso había malinterpretado sus reacciones?

- no lo digo porque no me gustes – dijo ella con una sonrisa y Remus la miró intentando comprender – lo digo porque no me gusta mezclar las relaciones con el trabajo

- entiendo – dijo Remus con una sonrisa enigmática – sólo seremos unos excelentes compañeros de trabajo

Ángela asintió y se tranquilizó, bebiendo de la copa que estaba frente a ella. Remus hizo lo mismo, mientras le hablaba de temas triviales para alivianar el ambiente

"_la paciencia es mi mejor aliada, y que no le guste mezclar sus relaciones con trabajo no significa que no quiera hacerlo… sólo necesito tiempo_" pensó Remus, observando detalladamente a su colega para guardar su recuerdo por el mayor tiempo posible. Sólo hacía falta tiempo y ella estaría junto a él.

********

– Perdóname Harry – dije sin poder evitar el dolor en mi voz y Harry me palmoteó la espalda, dándome a entender que todo estaría bien

– no fue tu culpa – aclaró y nos dirigimos hacia la sala común – debes hablar con Herm y con Malfoy

– dime Harry, ¿Qué hice? – Harry intentó decirme otra vez que no era mi culpa, pero no lo dejé – ¿Qué hice?

– ayudaste a que Zabbini intentara aprovecharse de Herm y estuviste a punto de matar a Malfoy – dijo Harry casi como un autómata. No pude avanzar más y me detuve, mirando al suelo. Harry puso una mano en mi hombro y no pude evitar temblar

– ¿Herm está bien? – ¡cómo iba a estarlo! Sentía una furia asesina creciendo en su ser. No había querido matar a Malfoy, pero Zabbini le estaba dando todas las razones para desquitarse contra él ¡y todo por su maldita culpa!

– tranquilo Ron, no pudo hacerle nada, Malfoy llegó antes

– ¿y qué le hice a él? – pregunté, pero ya lo sabía. Todo el horror que había visto, que pensé que eran imágenes creadas en mi mente para atormentarme, habían sido ciertas.

– lo torturaste y si los aurors no te detienen, lo habrías matado

Esto era horrible. Mientras veía esas imágenes, había llegado a la conclusión de que alguien estaba manipulando mi mente para hacerme sufrir y humillarme. Pero había sucedido, yo había hecho todo eso. No podría volver a mirar a Herm a los ojos. No podía, porque mientras veía en mi mente a Malfoy sufriendo, siendo torturado por mí, yo _lo había disfrutado_. Porque pensé que lo merecía, porque así lo creí. Pero no me había dado cuenta de cuánto la dañaba a ella.

– Harry, no puedo hablar con ellos – dije como suplicándole – no ahora

– debes hacerlo – dijo mi amigo y me sentí dolido, pues no estaba apoyando mi decisión – ellos lo merecen

Sentí temor, porque no quería ver la decepción y el rechazo en los ojos de la mujer que amaba. No estaba listo para pedirle perdón a él y menos porque aún pensaba que lo merecía. La vida me había enseñado que debía madurar, enfrentar mis errores y ser valiente. Pero ¿cómo ser maduro y enfrentar al hombre que me había quitado a la razón de mi existencia?

– te pediré algo – dijo Harry y lo miré fijamente – debes dejar tu dolor de lado para que ella sea feliz

Harry había terminado de enterrar la flecha que partía mi corazón en dos. Su felicidad era lo que más me importaba, pero dolía mucho aceptar que su felicidad no estaba junto a mí. Pero el tiempo sería el encargado de apaciguar el anhelo y llegaría el momento en que todo sería un hermoso recuerdo. El más hermoso de todos. _Ella_

– Weasley, Potter – escuché la voz de una chica que pasaba junto a nosotros y se detuvo. Era la amiga de Malfoy, Joan

Me miró fijo y sentí como si estuviera mirando mi alma. Evité sus ojos, pero seguía mirándome, porque sentía su mirada fija en mí, quemándome.

– ¿saben donde está Draco?

– en nuestra sala común – respondió Harry

– ¿le puedes decir que necesito hablar con él? – pidió la chica – lo estaré esperando aquí

– ¿por qué no subes con nosotros? – dije sin pensar y su mirada volvió a quemarme, pero era un calor reconfortante, agradable

– no soy una chica fácil, Weasley – dijo Joan, dejándonos sorprendidos. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas

– yo…. no… – dije intentando explicarme, pero ella se rió

– pensé que ibas a reventar – dijo la chica – le gané la apuesta a Draco, me dijo que sólo Granger te haría sonrojar así

– es mejor que subamos – dijo Harry en tono conciliador, mientras aún no lograba controlar el ardor de mis mejillas

Esa chica era increíble. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que había pasado?

– ¿sabes Weasley? necesitas practicar tu resistencia ante una imperdonable – así que ella sí sabía, ¿acaso me reprocharía algo por hacerle daño a su amigo? – puedo ayudarte con el entrenamiento, sólo si quieres, claro

¿Me estaba ofreciendo ayuda? El mundo estaba vuelto loco, definitivamente loco. Pero ella me seguía mirando con intensidad, parecía que ésta no era una broma y le agradecía que no me reprochara nada. Contra todo mi orgullo Gryffindor, le respondí

– muchas gracias, me vendría bien algo de ayuda – le sonreí y ella me respondió de la misma manera, mientras Harry no podía cerrar la boca del asombro. Lo miré con cara de circunstancias para que no asustara a la chica y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la sala común.

Ahí fue cuando recordé lo que debía hacer.

*******

Los dos Gryffindors y Joan entraron a la sala común bajo la atenta mirada de la dama gorda, que quiso reprenderlos, pero no les dijo nada. Era casi medianoche y la sala común estaba vacía, así que podían hablar con tranquilidad

Pero debían traer a Herm y a Malfoy

– Brunner, necesito pedirte algo – le dijo Harry a la chica y ella lo miró casi a la defensiva – ¿podrías ir a buscar a Herm a su habitación?

– ¿no puedes ir tu? – le preguntó más por curiosidad que por molestia. Harry le explicó

– si algún chico intenta subir a la habitación de las chicas, las escaleras se convierten en un tobogán

Ella los miró casi con lástima

– pobres leones – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras – por eso hay tantas chicas vírgenes en Gryffindor

Los chicos se sonrojaron y la mueca de sorpresa en sus caras era evidente. Ella soltó una carcajada

– ¿no lo sabían? – dijo y se perdió escaleras arriba

– ¿esa chica no tiene vergüenza? – preguntó Harry a su amigo, mientras ambos recuperaban su color normal – no pensé que los Slytherins fueran tan liberales

– si lo que dijo es verdad, me deja más tranquilo – dijo Ron y miró a Harry, dándole a entender a qué se refería. La integridad de su hermanita estaba intacta y eso le tranquilizaba

Y Harry no le hizo comentario alguno

Joan encontró con facilidad la habitación de las chicas de sexto curso, golpeó la puerta antes de entrar

– ¿están decentes? – preguntó y soltó una risita.

Sabía que Draco estaba ahí, lo había comprobado cuando vio la saeta de fuego de Potter fuera de la puerta. Era horrible eso de que los chicos no pudieran hacer visitas nocturnas a las chicas, pensaba que sólo eran rumores, pero era la cruda verdad. Entonces también era verdad lo que decían de los chicos Gryffindor de que eran bastante apasionados y ansiosos. Ahí estaba la razón.

Dejó de divagar y abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con Draco, sentado junto a la cama de Granger

– hola – saludó, sin tomar en cuenta lo extraño de la situación. Pero Draco si lo hizo

– ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el rubio, mientras arrugaba el ceño

– te buscaba – le dijo, levantando los hombros. Sabía que su amiga era muy recursiva si lo necesitaba y entrar a una sala común ajena en medio de la noche no era algo imposible para ella

– ¿averiguaste lo que te pedí? – preguntó su amigo, ansioso por saber

– si, es inocente – le dijo y él la miró como si estuviera loca – estaba bajo la maldición

Draco recordó que en cuanto había entrado a la habitación de la castaña y la había dejado en su cama, había cometido el error de hablar solo, y desafortunadamente alguien lo escuchó. Justamente, fue la prima de Herm

Ella no creía en la culpabilidad de Weasley y él le había dicho que no estaba completamente seguro de su inocencia. Pero le aseguró que lo averiguaría y se lo haría saber. Así la chica se había tranquilizado y dormía tranquilamente. Y aquí estaba la respuesta

– puedes estar tranquila, McReggan – dijo Draco hacia una de las camas con las cortinas corridas. La oyeron removerse y abrió las cortinas

– ¿es inocente?

– lo es – dijo Joan y la Gryffindor la observó detenidamente, evaluando la escena. Era extraño, pero no sospechoso

– lo sabía – dijo la prima de Herm y les sonrió. Miró a Joan y le agradeció con un gesto. Corrió las cortinas de su cama y se durmió

– te gané la apuesta, Draco – dijo Joan, tomando desprevenido al rubio

– ¿qué apuesta?

– hice enrojecer a Weasley hasta las orejas – dijo con una sonrisa – si quieres lo hago frente a ti para que me creas

– ¿Weasley está aquí? – la chica asintió

– de hecho, me enviaron a buscarlos

– bajaremos cuando Herm despierte, no antes – dijo Draco y se acomodó junto a la castaña, abrazándola. Ella se amoldó a su pecho y suspiró, pero siguió durmiendo

– nos vemos entonces – dijo Joan y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con los chicos Gryffindor

– está dormida – les explicó – bajarán cuando ella despierte

– está bien – dijo Ron y le sonrió – gracias

– ya debo irme, es muy tarde – dijo la chica dirigiéndose al retrato, pero este no se abrió. La dama gorda se había ido – ¿qué pasa?, ¿Dónde está el retrato?

– vimos salir a la dama gorda hace un rato – le dijo Harry – no hay forma de salir

– parece que lo que dijiste la escandalizó un poco – comentó Ron, y la chica se sentó en uno de los sillones, acomodándose, como si fuera su sala común

– no me molesta quedarme aquí – dijo sonriéndoles – estoy en buena compañía

– si Ginny baja, me matará – dijo Harry levantándose de su sillón, caminando hacia las escaleras – lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme

– quien diría que el valiente Harry Potter le teme a su novia – se burló la chica – mejor vete a la cama, no quiero pelear con novias celosas y menos después de saber lo que le pasó a Chang

– ¿Cho Chang? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido al igual que Harry

– ¿no supieron? – hizo una mueca de exasperación –Weasley discutió con ella y cuando terminaron de hablar, la Chang intentó lanzarle una imperdonable frente a varios testigos… le encontraron una linda marca tenebrosa en el brazo

– pero si Cho fue novia de Cedric… ella sabía que Voldemort lo mató – dijo Harry, sorprendido

– pero por lo que supe, Chang tenía a alguien más en mente – la mirada que le lanzó a Harry se lo dejó más que claro: él había sido su objetivo

– ¿Cómo te enteras de estas cosas?

– Porque soy una chica y las chicas siempre sabemos todo lo que sucede

– me iré a dormir – dijo Harry y subió muy serio a su habitación

– parece que a tu amigo le afectó la noticia

– claro que sí, esa loca estuvo a punto de hacerle daño a mi hermanita – dijo Ron, masajeando sus sienes.

– ¡por Morgana! – exclamó la chica – tu hermana le pateó el trasero

Eso los hizo reír, pero Ron aún estaba afligido. La chica lo miró con lástima, y él bufó

– no debes sentirte culpable – le dijo Joan y él la miró con intensidad – tienes familia y amigos que te quieren, y ahora una tutora de defensa

– gracias – le dijo Ron y la chica se acercó a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla – buen viaje

Ron no se había dado cuenta de que la dama gorda ya había regresado, sólo cuando vio a la chica salir por el retrato, mientras él aún tocaba su rostro, allí, donde sentía un fuego vivo y agradable, un cosquilleo que le llegó hasta la médula. Allí, donde ella le había besado.

– es hora – dijo la voz de Malfoy cuando aterrizó limpiamente desde el tobogán que se había formado en las escaleras, dándole la espalda luego para recibirla a ella, que se incorporó sin mirarlo, apoyándose sólo en Malfoy. _Si, ya era hora_

********

No podía dormir. Se sentía decepcionada y culpable. La decepción era porque su propio hermano había intentado matar a Malfoy que era el novio de su mejor amiga y culpable porque Zabini había intentado abusar de Herm. Su amiga últimamente parecía un imán de problemas, incluso más que Harry. Se sentía culpable porque ella había estado allí cuando Zabini robó la amortentia. Ese maldito bastardo había manipulado a Herm a su antojo y ella habría podido detenerlo si por lo menos hubiera analizado para qué podría querer Zabini esa estúpida poción. Era sabido en Hogwarts que Zabini era un casanova, entonces, ¿para qué podría necesitar la amortentia? Era casi obvia la respuesta: hacer caer a una mujer que no cediera ante sus encantos. Y si, era sabido también que todas las mujeres habían sido por lo menos besadas por la astuta serpiente, ella se incluía en esa lista. Pero Herm no. Era necesario hacer la conexión, pero estaba ensimismada en sus propios problemas y no se interesó más allá. Ahora, quería evadirse del tema lo más posible y sentirse culpable era la solución más viable. Porque la decepción dolía mucho más.

No lo sabía y no podía entenderlo. Ron se había comportado extraño, retraído y había hecho algunos comentarios que le asustaron, pero no pensó que podría llegar a ése punto. Sabía que había algo más involucrado. O alguien más. Porque Ron amaba a Hermione y no soportaría hacerle tal daño.

Y dolía aún más pensar en el futuro que le esperaba. Ron sería juzgado como un criminal y no podrían hacer nada para ayudarle. Malfoy lo refundiría en Azkaban y Herm se sentiría más decepcionada aún que ella misma. Porque Herm también lo quería, aunque fuera como un hermano. Sabía que a Ron le dolería mucho más eso. Podía ver en su mente la desesperación de Ron. El miedo reflejado en su rostro, la culpabilidad y el dolor.

Harry le había contado lo que sucedió con Herm y Malfoy y se dirigió de inmediato a la enfermería. Allí estaba Zabini, Ron y Herm, los chicos estaban rodeados por un grupo de aurors. Ron estaba inconsciente, al igual que Zabini. Herm hablaba con Malfoy y en cuanto ella había entrado a la enfermería, la llamó, para que se acercara

– _Ginny – dijo casi con alivio y ella se sintió culpable. Su amiga no tenía lesiones visibles, pero sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar_

– _Herm, yo… – dijo la pelirroja con claras intenciones de disculparse por su hermano, pero Herm la calló con un gesto_

– _hablaré con Ron después, quiero saber lo que pasó de su propia boca_

– _¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó preocupada, porque estaba aferrada a la cama y al brazo de Malfoy_

– _cansada, sólo eso – le dijo la castaña – y la poción me dejó un horrible dolor de cabeza_

– _¿saben que pasará? – dijo Ginny y ambos negaron con la cabeza_

_Madame Pomfrey llegó hasta ellos con un jarro en sus manos, donde se veía una poción humeante. Se la tendió a Herm, quien la miró con cara de asco_

– _te quitará el dolor de cabeza de inmediato – dijo la enfermera – pero te recomiendo ir a tu sala común, porque te dará mucho sueño dentro de unos minutos… aunque si quieres quedarte a dormir aquí…_

– _nos iremos de inmediato – dijo Herm y se tomó la poción de un trago. Al parecer no tenía tan mal sabor_

_Draco le ayudó a bajar de la cama y Ginny también le ayudó. Herm se acercó a su amiga y le habló bajito_

– _escuché que Ron está muy mal, por favor, avísame como sigue en cuanto vayas a la sala común – la pelirroja la observó fijamente y después de un momento, la abrazó_

– _gracias – le dijo y se fue a la cama donde su hermano seguía inconciente_

Y no cambió demasiado en el rato que se quedó en la enfermería con Harry, quien había ido a acompañarla. Cuando la enfermera les informó que Ron se había estabilizado, los aurors se lo habían llevado, a pesar de que no hubiera despertado. Eso le estrujó el corazón. Era obvio que su hermano sería sometido a interrogación de inmediato, aunque fuera en algún salón de Hogwarts.

Harry también estaba destrozado. Cuando salieron de la enfermería, ella le había dicho que quería estar sola y él había entendido, se dirigió hacia la sala común, con el rostro desencajado. Ella había llegado a los jardines, evitando ser el centro de atención de las miradas y los susurros. Porque claro, el rumor ya se había esparcido.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, estaba vacía y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Sus compañeras de cuarto dormían, pero ella no podía. Y tampoco lo intentaría porque no valía la pena. Era mejor sentir el peso de la culpa y superarlo, que cargar el peso en la espalda por siempre.

*****

Había llegado el momento. Hermione y Draco se habían sentado en los sillones de la sala común, frente a Ron. Él los miraba nerviosamente, sin hacer contacto visual. Draco se veía relajado, apretando suavemente la mano de Herm para darle apoyo. Ella miraba fijamente a Ron, con una expresión seria, como si fuera una madre esperando las explicaciones de su hijo por hacer una travesura. Ron finalmente la miró

– Yo… lo siento mucho – tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, intentando serenarse – Malfoy, no quise hacerlo, jamás haría algo que pudiera dañar a Herm… Herm, jamás pensaría en herirte de ninguna forma… jamás

– lo sé – dijo la castaña y le sonrió – Draco me informó que estabas bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperio y sé que no eras tú haciendo todo eso

– si, no fui yo directamente, pero eso no significa que no fuera mi intención – dijo Ron y eso estremeció a Herm – no sabes el dolor que me causa verlos juntos, que él tenga la oportunidad de estar junto a ti… duele horriblemente saber que yo no fui capaz de hacerte feliz a pesar de todo lo que te amo… me duele pensar que yo no fui suficiente para ti, pero que él si lo es… siento celos y envidia, y eso es algo que no puedo evitar… algo que me llevó a pensar en cometer una locura aún en mis cinco sentidos… jamás pensé en matar, pero hacerlo sufrir para que él sintiera lo mismo que sentí yo, fue algo que me vino a la mente muchas veces… y eso me hace bastante culpable

– debes saber Weasley, que eso es algo que yo también haría si fuera el caso contrario – Draco lo miró con una sonrisa torcida y Herm lo miró enojada. Eso causó una risita en el pelirrojo.

Herm lo miró con compasión

– Ron, yo…

– no… yo sabía que tu lo amabas, que sufrías por él, pero el amor es ciego e intenté de todas las formas de que sintieras lo mismo que yo… pensé que demostrándote mi amor podría hacer que me amaras de la misma forma… pero fui un estúpido al pensar así… no sé que tenga él que no tenga yo, pero si tu lo amas, con eso basta

– lo siento mucho – dijo Herm con la voz quebrada ya que no había notado que estaba llorando – si hubiera podido amarte de la misma forma, jamás me habría alejado de ti… pero siempre te he querido como a un hermano, al igual que a Harry… fui egoísta por dejar que te acercaras de otra forma a mí, sólo porque estaba sufriendo… no te mereces ser el premio de consuelo de nadie, mereces algo mejor que eso y espero que lo encuentres

– por ahora, tendré mucho tiempo para pensar en eso y olvidar todo lo malo – dijo Ron y le sonrió – Malfoy, sólo espero que la hagas feliz, porque ya sé que harías todo por ella y eso me tranquiliza… sólo les pido que me perdonen

Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, llorando. El pelirrojo le devolvió el abrazo, pero se separó demasiado pronto para su gusto. La mano de Draco estaba frente a él, extendida y esperando a ser estrechada. Él la estrechó firme, pero brevemente y el Slytherin asintió. Con eso bastaba. Ahora podía irse con la conciencia tranquila: lo habían perdonado. Pero aún se sentía roto, su corazón estaba quebrado en mil pedazos y necesitaba rearmarlo. Agradecía a Dumbledore por darle ese tiempo de reflexión. Lo necesitaba.

– es mejor que vayamos a dormir – dijo Ron y su amiga asintió, sonriente, pero con los ojos aún llorosos – pero… ¿puedo darte un último abrazo, antes de ir a dormir?

– ¿por qué el último? – a su amiga no se le iba ningún detalle. No quería que se enterara de que él se iría, sabía que una despedida no sería lo mejor ahora

– por favor – pidió Ron con una dulce sonrisa ante la cual Herm cedió y lo abrazó cariñosamente. Ron la estrechó entre sus brazos, aspirando el olor de su cabello, sintiendo su calor y su perfume. Esta vez no se reprimió y se acercó al oído de la chica, susurrando

– siempre estaré allí para ti, quiero que lo sepas – suspiró – te amo mi ángel

Herm estaba sorprendida, pero se aferró más a él y lloró en su hombro. Él se soltó de su abrazo y besó su frente con dulzura

– gracias – dijo Herm y él subió las escaleras, mirando a la mujer que amaba y a su enemigo, tomándose de la mano mientras ella le dedicaba una última sonrisa.

_Adiós _

*******

Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la cama de Ron, para saber que la iba a encontrar vacía. La noche anterior le había ayudado a empacar todo, y aunque con mucha tristeza, el pelirrojo se había despedido de él, pues "iba a viajar muy temprano y no quería despertarlo". La partida de su amigo provocaba en él un sentimiento de soledad que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera en cuarto año cuando se habían peleado por absurdos celos. Esta vez, dejarían de verse sólo por un tiempo, pero él sentía que sería una eternidad, además de que Ginny le recordaría cada día a su amigo.

Pero no debía desanimarse, aún tenía a mucha gente que lo apoyaba y que contaba con él. Por eso debía seguir adelante, por él y por todos los demás, debía derrotar a Voldemort para librar al mundo mágico de su oscuridad, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando su novia entró en la habitación, tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto, pero se mantuvo sonriente.

– quise hablarte ayer de lo que realmente pasó, pero ya estabas en tu habitación – le dijo Harry y ella le mostró el pergamino que estaba en su mano

– me dejó una carta donde me explicó todo – el rostro de la pelirroja se contrajo de tristeza – se despide y me pide perdón… y que no se despidió personalmente porque pensó que me avergonzaría de él…

Rompió a llorar y Harry la abrazó. Entendía a su amigo, sabía que se sentía culpable y quería alejarlos todo lo que pudiera de él, pero no lo lograría tan fácil. Ginny se calmó un poco

– fue manipulado por Voldemort, ¿cómo lo íbamos a culpar? – dijo Harry, tranquilizando a su novia – lo iremos a visitar a la madriguera cada fin de semana, ¿te parece?

– está bien – dijo la chica, sonriendo entre sus lagrimas – pero no debemos llevar a Herm

– ¿por qué?... ¡él estará feliz de verla! – dijo Harry, pero Ginny negó nuevamente con la cabeza

– quiero mucho a Herm, es mi mejor amiga, pero si queremos que Ron se olvide de ella, no puede verla, al menos en un tiempo

– Oh… está bien – dijo Harry – hablando de Herm, ¿se habrá enterado de lo que sucedió con Ron?

– si no se despidió de mí, no creo que se haya despedido de ella

– es mejor que se lo digamos… sino se enojará con nosotros por mentirle – dijo Harry y tomó la mano de Ginny, para bajar a la sala común.

Se oían cuchicheos y antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, vio que se trataba de Herm y Malfoy, que dormían abrazados en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Los gryffindor estaban alrededor de la pareja, y más de alguno estaba molesto por la escena… después de todo, era un Sly en territorio de los leones.

– muévanse – dijo Ginny a unas chicas de cuarto que miraban descaradamente a Draco y pudo escuchar atisbos de comentarios como: _¡qué lindo se ve dormido! _o_ ¡se ve aún más sexy de cerca! _

– Herm… – la llamó Harry, tomando su hombro – despierta…

– así no funcionará Harry – la pelirroja se acercó al oído de su amiga y le gritó – ¡EXAMEN SORPRESA!

La cara de Hermione al despertar ante tal noticia fue notable. Abrió los ojos con una expresión de terror que jamás habían visto y miró alrededor asustada. Vio a la gente que reía a su alrededor y la expresión de terror volvió

– ¿qué pasó?

– Herm, estabas durmiendo en los sillones de la sala común... – comenzó Harry a susurrar bajito

Herm levantó una ceja, como si ése no fuera motivo suficiente para que todos la estuvieran mirando

– con Malfoy – dijo su amigo y se dio cuenta que estaba abrazada a su novio, un Slytherin en territorio Gryffindor.

Se soltó de su abrazo y él se despertó, enfurruñado.

– ¿y mi besito de buenos días? – dijo el rubio con soltura, mientras las chicas suspiraban y soltaban risitas.

– Draco… no es el momento

– ¿acaso te molesta el público? déjalos quedarse, puede que aprendan algo de nosotros…

Herm enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y miró a sus amigos en busca de ayuda, pero ellos se reían disimuladamente. Draco la abrazó nuevamente y le sonrió. No se podía negar a algo que ella también quería…

Lo besó con fuerza, algo a lo que él respondió con énfasis, mientras arrancaban suspiros de los que los miraban y luego expresiones de asombro. Draco no se estaba midiendo con sus caricias y ella decidió pararlo, antes de que dieran un espectáculo aún mayor. A lo lejos escuchó aplausos y las risas de sus amigos

– con esta demostración, te aceptarán muy bien aquí Malfoy – le dijo Harry y el rubio sonrió de lado

– eso espero, aunque aún me desconcierta que no pueda subir a los dormitorios de las chicas – dijo Draco – ¿cómo lo hacen para meterse ahí? ¿Con escobas?

– no lo sé – dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y Draco lo miró primero con extrañeza, luego con confusión y finalmente con asombro

– no creí que fuera cierto que la mayoría de ustedes no… – los miró con cara de circunstancias – por Merlín, ¿cómo pueden vivir así?

– la única forma es que las chicas vayamos donde los chicos – dijo la voz de una chica que venía de las escaleras. Era Sammy junto a Neville, que venía más sonriente de lo normal

– oh, ya veo… pero aún así no es suficiente ¿o si?

– nop – dijo la chica – me gustaría ser sorprendida a medianoche en mi habitación… definitivamente debemos hacer algo al respecto

– tendríamos que traer escobas… o algo para subir por el tobogán… – dijo un chico de séptimo, mientras otros asentían

– ya pensaremos en algo – dijo Sammy y les indicó a los demás que salieran de la sala común para ir a desayunar

– Ginny, ¿por qué tienes los ojos tan hinchados? – preguntó Herm fijándose en su amiga

– no podemos hablar de eso aquí, si quieres vamos a tu habitación

Las chicas subieron y Ginny no soportó más el llanto

– es por Ron, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Herm y abrazó a su amiga, que asentía – no debes sentirte mal por él, no fue su culpa

– lo sé – dijo la pelirroja, tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas y la miró fijamente

– estoy triste porque Dumbledore le pidió que abandonara Hogwarts

La expresión afligida de Herm era desoladora. Parecía que la poca tranquilidad que había logrado reunir se desvanecía. Se refugió entre los brazos de la pelirroja y lloró con todo el dolor que sentía. ¿Acaso Dumbledore no se había dado cuenta de que no había sido su intención?

– esto es injusto, Dumbledore no puede hacer eso – dijo Herm entre hipidos – podemos revertir la situación a nuestro favor, no puede echar a Ron de esa manera

– Herm, Ron me dejó una carta donde me explicó lo sucedido pero también venía un pergamino para ti…

Le tendió un pedazo de pergamino que Herm desenrolló

_Querida Herm:_

_Perdóname por no decirte adiós, pero no habría soportado ver tus lágrimas o responder a tus preguntas. Dumbledore me pidió que volviera el próximo año y éste tiempo me servirá para reflexionar y para liberarme de todo el dolor y resentimiento que siento en estos momentos. También me servirá para superar lo que fue nuestra relación y todo este amor que siento por ti. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que olvidar no es fácil, pero lo intentaré. Necesito sanar mi corazón y Merlín sabe que me costará mucho trabajo. Debes ser fuerte y enfrentar tu futuro, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y mi lealtad para lo que necesites. _

_Me habría ido de Hogwarts aunque Dumbledore no me lo pidiera, porque necesito calmar mis demonios y recuperarme._

_Te amo, pero no me permitiré seguirte amando, porque me hace daño y te daña a ti también. _

_Espero comprendas mis motivos y me perdones completamente algún día_

_Deseo que seas feliz, yo por mi parte, también lo intentaré. _

_Se despide, tu fiel amigo, Ron_

Estaba llorando casi desde que empezó a leer la carta pero no le importó. Abrazó a Ginny y ambas encontraron consuelo con ese abrazo, dándose fuerza para seguir. Ron se había ido y eso era una barrera infranqueable, algo que la separaba definitivamente de él. Era su amigo, su hermano y lo quería demasiado para no entenderlo, Dumbledore le había dado esa oportunidad para sanar y ella no sería impedimento para eso. También necesitaba alejarse de Ron para no seguir haciéndole daño y que él pudiera encontrar el amor en alguien más, porque ella lo había encontrado y no lo dejaría ir. Aunque moría de ganas de preguntarle a Ginny si iría a visitarlo pronto, se limitó a pedirle un favor

– cuando visites a Ron, dile que lo extrañaré y que cuando esté listo, volvamos a encontrarnos – la pelirroja asintió – díselo cuando consideres que es un buen momento

– no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

– eso espero

Bajaron al comedor, donde los demás las esperaban. Aún tenía una conversación pendiente con Draco sobre lo que había sucedido y sobre lo que harían. Necesitaba resolver sus asuntos familiares lo antes posible y sabía que Dumbledore la apoyaría ahora más que nunca.

Draco que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Joan, se acercó a ella en cuanto entró al Gran comedor

– ¿podemos hablar a solas?

– claro, vamos al lago

– he descubierto que tienes cierta obsesión por el calamar gigante – dijo la castaña y Draco estalló en risas – siempre vamos al lago… ¿por qué?

– descubriste mi punto débil preciosa – Draco seguía riéndose – es sólo que me gusta el lago, no hay otra razón

– está bien… cuando vea al calamar, le tomaré una foto y te la enviaré

– no evadas el tema – dijo el rubio mirándola serio – sé que quieres hablar del viaje y sigo con la misma postura, quiero salir lo antes posible del país

– aún debo hablar con Ángela, ella me dará los detalles necesarios y bueno, debo hablar con Dumbledore también – dijo con cierto pesar

– ¿estás bien por la partida de Weasley? – la expresión de Herm cambió por una de sorpresa e incredulidad… ¿acaso siempre sería la última en enterarse de todo?

– ¿cómo lo supiste?

– todo Hogwarts se enteró cuando llegamos a desayunar – hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto – quiero saber que tan triste estás por eso

– mucho… – dijo y se abrazó a él – no podré visitarlo cuando yo quiera, sino que le daré su tiempo y su espacio porque lo que vivimos fue muy traumático

– ¿lo quieres?

– si – los músculos de Draco se tensaron casi imperceptiblemente – es como mi hermano y siempre lo querré por lo que compartimos

– por ahora, debes dejar que haga su vida, porque nosotros haremos la nuestra

– si y eso incluye viajar por el resto de europa armando mi historia

– ¿te parece si vamos a desayunar y luego comenzamos a preparar el viaje? – Draco parecía más entusiasmado que ella – debo convencer a Dumbledore de que tengo que acompañarte

– será más dificil convencer a Ángela – dijo Herm riendo – pero eres tan encantador que sé que lo lograrás

Volvieron al Gran comedor, donde el resto de los chicos seguía desayunando, a excepción de Neville y su prima, que salían rumbo a los pisos superiores y les sonrieron al pasar.

********

Había llegado temprano al colegio, directamente a su oficina y una vez fuera de la chimenea pudo respirar tranquila. Pensó que Remus la seguiría con el pretexto de que también quería ir al castillo, pero él no hizo ni siquiera un comentario cuando le dijo que debía irse. Posiblemente entendió que aquello había sido algo de una noche y que todo quedaba ahí.

No podía negar que Remus era un hombre atractivo, encantador y un excelente amante, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de mantener una relación sentimental en ese momento, en que debía ayudar a sus primas a enfrentar sus destinos, además de cuidarlas, ser parte de la Orden del Fénix, enseñarles a los estudiantes cómo enfrentar a Voldemort y además hacer sus clases.

Muchos privilegiarían lo sentimental por sobre todo lo demás, pero ella era una mujer de prioridades y entre sus prioridades no había espacio para el amor. Además, Remus era mucho mayor que ella, no es que fuera prejuiciosa, pero eso era un factor importante, sumado al hecho de que no sabía nada de él más que su nombre, que era cercano al chico Potter y que sus amigos de juventud habían muerto de formas trágicas. Quizás esa melancolía, esa tristeza, le atrajo aún más y terminó por desencadenar todo lo demás.

Se sentó en su escritorio, y encontró una notita sobre su cuaderno de anotaciones, la abrió y leyó:

_Srta. Rockwell:_

_La srta. Granger ha sufrido un ataque de parte de un grupo de mortífagos y de un alumno que estaba bajo la maldición Imperius. Ella está bien, pero le recomiendo que le dé toda la información que necesite para que realice su viaje lo antes posible._

_Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore_

- ¿qué? – dijo la mujer, gritando casi con desesperación y lo único que atinó a hacer fue dirigirse hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y verificar si lo que estaba escrito en esa nota era cierto.

Desde que sus tíos habían muerto, su principal preocupación era mantener protegida a su prima, pues ella no conocía al resto de su familia y por lo mismo no estaba al tanto de todos los peligros que corría. Porque su familia era peligrosa, en especial las estrechas relaciones de sus abuelos con la magia obscura. Aquella alianza que había unido para siempre a los Le Fay y los McReagan a ser fieles al señor oscuro, había provocado muchas muertes en ambas familias. Ella se había salvado gracias a su madre, que prefirió morir a ser fiel a Voldemort, liberándola de la tradición familiar de portar la marca tenebrosa con orgullo. Su tío Nicolas, padre de Samantha estuvo obligado a portar la marca desde sus 16 años, y Marianne Le Fay, esposa y prima de Nicolas, ya llevaba la marca desde mucho antes. Por lo tanto, Samantha estaba obligada a recibir la marca, al igual que Herm, la nieta no reconocida de los Le Fay. Ella no existía para Voldemort, pues era sabido que la única descendiente viva de los Le Fay era Samantha. Los abuelos de Herm siempre habían protegido a su hijo squib, a su tía Jeannette y a Herm de ser descubiertos por Voldemort, pues eso sería lo peor que podría pasar. Herm era clave para la caída del señor oscuro y debían protegerla cuanto fuera posible. Aquel pacto de fidelidad era uno de los mayores secretos de su familia, y ella por evitarle a Herm más preocupaciones, le había mentido deliberadamente, al igual que a su prima Samantha. Pero ya llegaría el momento en que supieran todo, y probablemente, este momento sería el más adecuado

La profesora Rockwell corría apresuradamente por las escaleras que le llevaban al séptimo piso, en la torre Gryffindor. Giró en el último pasillo y sin darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba ahí, chocó contra él y cayó estrepitosamente quedando momentáneamente confundida por el golpe. Una mano le ofreció levantarse y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba

- ¿por qué corrías de esa forma? – dijo Remus Lupin con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras Ángela, sonrojada, se levantaba y alisaba su túnica

- no puedo hablar ahora – dijo ella y dobló en el pasillo donde estaba el retrato de la dama gorda

- ¿contraseña? – preguntó el cuadro y Ángela se dio cuenta que no sabía la contraseña

- soy profesora, necesito hablar con Hermione Granger – dijo Ángela entrando en la desesperación

- sin la contraseña no la puedo dejar entrar – dijo la dama gorda y volvió a su pose de cuadro

- esto no puede esperar – dijo Ángela y observó a su alrededor si es que algún Gryffindor intentaba entrar. Pero el único que la observaba desde lejos era el profesor Lupin

- es inútil que intentes razonar con la señora gorda – dijo él acercándose – si quieres puedo conseguir la contraseña

- eso sería maravilloso – dijo Ángela con seriedad, esperando con impaciencia a que llegara algún alumno de gryffindor

- vuelvo enseguida – dijo Lupin y desapareció por el pasillo, volviendo unos minutos más tarde

- ¿ya la tienes? – preguntó la profesora, temiendo que Lupin le hubiera mentido

- claro que sí – dijo él y caminó hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda – "in omnia paratus"

- contraseña correcta – dijo el cuadro y dejó entrar a Ángela, seguida de Lupin

Los alumnos de cursos inferiores estaban reunidos en torno a la chimenea encendida, mientras que los de cursos superiores estaban en torno a los sillones y conversaban animadamente, pero al verlos a ellos, todos quedaron en silencio. Ángela buscaba con la mirada a su prima, pero no la veía y se dio cuenta de que todos miraban específicamente a su colega, Lupin

- ¡profesor, me alegro que esté de vuelta! – dijo una joven de séptimo curso

- ¡pensamos que era mentira! – dijo un chico de cuarto y todos los gryffindor rodearon a Remus, que les sonreía con jovialidad y contestaba sus preguntas.

- ¿sucede algo? – le preguntó una voz familiar, volteó y vio que era Sammy

- quiero saber que pasó – dijo Ángela – necesito hablar con Hermione

- ella no está aquí – dijo su prima y le indicó un sofá libre – yo te contaré todo

********

La mansión parecía deshabitada, pero así debía representarse ante cualquiera que decidiera visitar aquella ruinosa casa en las afueras de Londres, que llamaba mucho la atención por la belleza de la construcción y los amplios jardines. Jardines que ahora yacían secos y muertos por la presencia maligna de aquel ser oscuro que había tomado el lugar como su nueva morada, pues su dueña lo había cedido y dejado a disposición de su amo.

Ella lo daría todo por él, lo sabía muy bien. También sabía de aquel enfermizo amor que ella sentía hacia él, lo que facilitaba aún más algunos de sus planes más macabros, siempre en manos de ella, su mano derecha, Bellatrix. Ahora le había entregado su casa, que distaba mucho de su vieja y descuidada mansión, otorgándole ahora más comodidades y más cercanía al mundo mágico, para enterarse por sus propios medios de lo que ocurría, sin tener que recurrir a los ineptos de sus informantes.

Se había enterado casi de inmediato del ataque del traidor de sangre, Ronald Weasley al estorbo de Malfoy y de cómo su plan falló y sus informantes fueron descubiertos por el estúpido de Potter. El chico Weasley ya no estaba bajo su poder, lo que complicaba un poco más sus planes, ya que su próxima misión era averiguar de los que serían convocados a la ceremonia de iniciación mortífaga.

Sonrió complacido desde su trono. A pesar de que todo había salido mal, podía estar satisfecho de aquel pacto que obligaba a todas las familias de sangre pura que él había escogido, a ser parte de sus filas mortífagas y así hacer crecer a su ejército. Pero le había llamado mucho la atención que para la ceremonia estuvieran convocados dos descendientes de la familia Le Fay, los mejores y más fieles mortífagos de origen francés, de los cuales sólo sabía la existencia de una heredera, a la cual había tenido el "agrado" de conocer. Era obviamente una chica inteligente y muy poderosa, y por lo mismo, sabía lo que le convendría a su familia uniéndose a sus filas. Pero al otro heredero no lo conocía, pues llevaba un registro de todos quienes debían entrar a sus filas, y quienes no lo hacían, que obviamente debían morir, y de quienes habían saldado la deuda con la muerte.

Había intentado averiguar por todos los medios posibles y a la única persona que había encontrado con alguna conexión a quien buscaba era a la sangre sucia amiguita de Potter. Pero ella estaba destinada a morir junto con Potter y el estúpido de Weasley. Debía encontrar al heredero de los Le Fay antes de que fuera la ceremonia, pues no quería traidores ni inútiles en sus filas. Necesitaba encontrar el modo…

- mi Lord – dijo uno de sus mortífagos, que estaba arrodillado a los pies de su trono, ubicado en uno de los salones de la mansión, rodeado de oscuridad y un frío anormal. El hombre arrodillado ante él, temblaba ligeramente

- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó el señor oscuro con voz molesta, que hizo temblar aún más al mortífago.

- lo viene a visitar una mujer francesa, una mortífaga, mi señor

- hazla pasar, estúpido – dijo el Lord e hizo aparecer en su mano una copa de vino tinto. "Debe ser ella" pensó mientras el mortífago se asomaba a la puerta del salón y hacía entrar a una mujer envuelta en una capa roja como la sangre, con una mascara mortífaga

- gracias por recibirme, mi Lord – dijo la mujer, haciendo una reverencia y caminando hacia el trono, para hablar más "íntimamente" con el Lord – he venido por un asunto muy importante

- ¿qué ocurrió? – dijo el Lord intentando hacer contacto visual con la mujer, pero ella miraba hacia los pies del trono

- me informaron que dos descendientes de los Le Fay serán convocados por la marca – dijo la mujer con un tono de extrañeza – pero me temo mi Lord, que no existe tal descendiente

- ¿cómo es eso? – preguntó el Lord con una rabia inusitada

- Mis hijos ya fueron presentados ante usted y uno de ellos, Nicolas, recibió la marca con orgullo – explicó la mujer – mi otra hija, Clarisse, una traidora a la sangre rechazó la marca y lo pagó con su muerte, pero mi nieta Samantha McReagan, será convocada en esta oportunidad y al parecer existe una confusión, pues la hija de Clarisse también ha sido convocada cuando no debía ser llamada

- ¿entonces no existe ese otro descendiente que aparece en mis registros? – preguntó el Lord con enojo

- me temo que no, mi lord – dijo la mujer, casi con temor – Clarisse selló la tradición en su descendencia, posiblemente esa traición no esté en sus registros y por eso su hija aparece convocada

- ¿estás segura de que tu otra nieta no querrá unirse a mis filas? – preguntó el Lord con curiosidad, pues todos los McReagan y los Le Fay habían sido excelentes mortífagos

- ella es una traidora igual que su madre, mi Lord – dijo la mujer y comenzó a llorar de rabia – al igual que su madre, preferiría morir antes de servirle, por eso es una traidora

- ya veo – dijo el Lord alimentando su morbo – mírame

- por supuesto, mi Lord – dijo la mujer y se bajó la capucha, revelando una cabellera rubia y rizada, y unos impactantes ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas por recordar a su hija. El Lord comenzó con la Legeremancia y en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba en la mente de la mujer, quedó satisfecho y cortó el contacto visual

- es una lástima, dos descendientes de los Le Fay habrían sido excelentes para mi ejército – dijo el lord lamentándose verdaderamente

- no lo dudo, mi Lord – dijo ella con voz agradecida – si no le molesta, debo irme

- quédate – ordenó el Lord – Bellatrix te preparará una habitación y yo te visitaré más tarde, para que me informes de toda la actividad en Francia

- como ordene – dijo la mujer y se despidió de Voldemort, saliendo rápidamente del salón.

*****

Después de almuerzo se reunieron en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto de la torre Gryffindor, y de todos los que estaban allí, nadie podía hablar. Herm había reunido a sus amigos y les había contado la verdad sobre sus orígenes, quienes eran parte de su familia y los planes que realizaría de ese día en adelante. Neville la observaba confundido y miraba a Sammy junto a él como para que aclarara sus dudas, Harry y Ginny sólo abrían y cerraban la boca a cada tanto, como queriendo preguntar algo y Luna la miraba tan fijamente que la hacía sentirse incómoda.

- me iré mañana mismo – dijo Herm y sus amigos hicieron gestos de protesta – debo hacerlo lo antes posible

- ¿pero no puede ir alguien más en tu lugar? – Preguntó Ginny mirándola con lagrimas – ¿no dijiste que la profesora Rockwell es tu prima?

- quiero conocer a mi familia, Gin – explicó la castaña – además quiero saber por qué todos quieren protegerme

- ¿irás con Draco, no? – preguntó Luna, con su forma directa de querer saber las cosas

- eh… si – dijo la chica sonrojándose

- si vas con él, ¿por qué no puedes ir con nosotros también? – preguntó Harry

- por que sería peligroso – dijo su amiga, con una sonrisa – además, ¿no deben proteger a Harry en mi ausencia?

- claro – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y todos los demás asintieron, menos Harry

- yo me puedo proteger solo – dijo el niño que vivió y todos los miraron – aunque la ayuda nunca está demás

- esto que les conté, es un secreto – dijo Herm – nadie más que ustedes pueden saber que yo soy sangre pura

- ni aunque me torturen lo diré – exclamó Neville con solemnidad

- yo ni te conozco – dijo Luna y le sonrió

- perfecto – dijo Herm y todos fueron a abrazarla

- ¿te podemos hacer una fiesta de despedida? – preguntó Sammy emocionada – invitaríamos a cierto slytherin para que alegre el ambiente…

- pero chicos… -- dijo Herm pero sus amigos ya estaban planeando que debía hacer cada uno – no es necesario

- claro que lo es – dijo Ginny y la abrazó – te extrañaremos mucho

- y yo también – dijo Herm llorando

- guarden sus lagrimas para mañana – dijo Neville saliendo de la habitación

- quiero verte feliz, Herm – dijo su prima

- yo también quiero verte feliz – dijo Herm y se abrazaron

- debes ir a hablar con Ángela antes de irte – dijo su prima y la castaña asintió – ella preparará todo para tu viaje

- ¿aún iré a ver a mis abuelos? – preguntó Herm

- no lo sé – dijo Sammy – pero aún así, debes hablar con Ángela, pues hay una situación familiar por la que debemos pasar

- ¿situación familiar? – preguntó la castaña confundida - ¿de qué se trata?

- lo siento, pero no seré yo quien te lo diga – dijo su prima y cuando Herm iba a protestar, ella afirmó – lo prometí, Herms

- con que no sea algo relacionado con Voldemort, no habrá problemas – dijo la chica y salió de la sala común, mientras una mueca de incomodidad surcó el rostro de Samantha

***********

Había enviado una lechuza el día anterior a la mansión de los abuelos de Hermione y ésta no había regresado. Estaba preocupada, pues según sus cálculos la lechuza no demoraría tanto en llegar a Francia. Y a pesar de considerar opciones más diplomáticas, resolvió no esperar por lo que le había sucedido a su prima y decidió aparecerse cerca de la mansión Le Fay e ir a hablar con ellos.

Viajó a través de la red flu a su departamento en Londres para buscar en medios de información muggles (a través de un excelente invento muggle llamado "internet") imágenes de la provincia en que estaba ubicada la mansión, para no tener problemas con su aparición. Según los medios franceses, específicamente del distrito de Lyon en Francia, en el pueblo de Mornant, había hallado datos de la mansión Le Fay y lo cordiales que eran sus dueños con los demás habitantes. Aquello sólo podía significar que los abuelos de Herm vivían ajenos a la magia y en contacto directo con muggles, lo que aclaraba un poco el porqué la lechuza que había enviado aún no había vuelto. Terminó su rápida investigación y se preparó para desaparecer.

Llegó en un "plop" a una angosta y pavimentada calle del pueblito y miró a todos lados para comprobar que no había nadie. Porque ver materializarse a alguien en medio de la calle a plena luz del día es muy extraño si no estás acostumbrado a verlo. Afortunadamente ningún muggle la había visto, y podía pasar desapercibida, pues iba vestida como muggle y parecía una simple joven caminando por la acera, con una camiseta de "I love France" y unos jeans desgastados. Al final de la calle por la que caminaba, que terminaba en una colina, pudo ver una mansión que resaltaba y gruesos portones que protegían la propiedad. Caminó hasta allí y llegó al portón principal, en el cual resaltaba el escudo de la familia y a un lado del portón un pequeño y brillante timbre. Lo presionó y esperó

- _Qui êtes-vous?_ (¿Quién es usted?) – preguntó la voz de una mujer a través de un pequeño parlante junto al timbre

- _Je suis Ángela Rockwell_ (soy Ángela Rockwell) – dijo la profesora y la voz de la mujer volvió a preguntar

- _qu'est-ce qui a besoin?_ (¿Qué necesita?)

- _j'ai besoin de parler avec les messieurs Le Fay_ (necesito hablar con los señores Le Fay) – dijo Ángela y dejó de escucharse la otra voz por unos momentos

- _Arrivent, s'il vous plaît_ (entre, por favor) – dijo la otra voz

El portón se abrió de par en par y ella entró un poco confundida, pues las puertas parecían activadas por magia, pero posiblemente era lo que los muggles llamaban "electricidad". Un camino asfaltado conducía a la mansión, ubicada colina arriba. Caminó maravillada entre viñedos y campos de flores rodeados por álamos, hasta que llegó hasta el portal de la casa que parecía un castillo hecho de mármol. Llegó hasta la puerta y cuando iba a golpear la manija, ésta se abrió por si sola, invitándola a entrar

- _bienvenue_ (bienvenida) – dijo una joven sirvienta que no tenía más de 20 años y que la esperaba en el hall

- _merci _(gracias) – respondió Ángela y la sirvienta la miró de pies a cabeza, con curiosidad. No era común para los señores recibir visitas de jóvenes, sino que siempre de señoras del pueblo y algunos niños

- _suivez-moi par-ci_ (sígame por aquí) – dijo la sirvienta y Ángela la siguió a través de los pasillos revestidos de mármol

- _madame Le Fay, la femme qui désire parler à vous_ (señora Le Fay, la mujer que desea hablar con usted) – dijo la sirvienta en cuanto llegaron a la sala, donde estaba sentada una mujer de mediana edad muy bella, de cabello negro recogido en un elegante moño y ojos color miel. Le indicó un sillón y se sentó

- _merci, veux-tu boire du café ?_ (Gracias, ¿quieres beber café?)

- si, gracias – dijo Ángela y la señora le sonrió pues había hablado en inglés, y la joven había intentado corregirlo – _oui, merci_

- no te preocupes – dijo la señora y le dijo a la sirvienta que trajera café - ¿sobre qué necesitas hablar conmigo?

- es sobre Hermione Granger – dijo Ángela y la mujer repentinamente se puso pálida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

- ¿qué sucede con mi nieta? – preguntó la mujer a punto de llorar - ¿está bien?

- por ahora, si – dijo Ángela y la señora ahogó un gemido – pero ya sabe toda la verdad

- _il ne peut pas être_ (no puede ser) – dijo la señora y en ese momento entró la sirvienta a la sala y dejó los cafés sobre la mesita de la sala – _Janine, communique avec mon époux_ (Janine, comunícate con mi marido)

- _immédiatement, madame_ (de inmediato, señora) – dijo la sirvienta y salió de la sala

- ¿ella vendrá aquí? – preguntó la mujer y Ángela asintió, haciendo que la señora sonriera, derramando lagrimas de alegría

- venía a informarle que mi prima vendrá a visitarla para saber más de sus orígenes – dijo Ángela y la señora la miró extrañada

- ¿tu eres la nieta de mi cuñada?, ¿Eres Samantha? – preguntó la señora Le Fay

- no, estoy relacionada sólo con los McReagan – dijo la joven y la señora la miró con una sonrisa – me llamo Ángela Rockwell McReagan

- ¡pero si yo también soy una McReagan! – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – ¿eres nieta de Leonard o de Helen?

- De Leonard – dijo Ángela y la mujer sonrió aún más, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – ¿es usted mi tía abuela Gabrielle?

- así es – dijo la señora y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Ángela – pero ahora soy Gabrielle de Le Fay

- Mi abuelo siempre me hablaba de usted – dijo Ángela y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – él murió cuando yo tenía 10 años

- fue un excelente hermano, padre y abuelo – dijo Gabrielle, tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas – fuiste muy afortunada de conocerlo

- lo sé – dijo la joven con una sonrisa afable – Hermione heredó su amabilidad

- y espero que haya heredado mi inteligencia – dijo Gabrielle con una pronunciada sonrisa

- todos los McReagan poseemos gran inteligencia – dijo Ángela y Gabrielle sonrió con orgullo – Hermione destaca en todas las materias

- mi nieta estudia en Hogwarts, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Gabrielle, emocionándose nuevamente

- si, es una joven realmente brillante – dijo Ángela con orgullo – yo puedo asegurarlo, pues le doy clases

- ¿Qué disciplina enseñas, Ángela?

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijo la chica y vio como la expresión de la mujer cambiaba por una de seriedad – Hermione es una excelente duelista y además es amiga de Harry Potter

- ¿de Harry Potter? – preguntó Gabrielle, asombrada – supongo que está en el bando de Dumbledore

- por supuesto – dijo Ángela – espero que eso no sea una complicación

- en absoluto – dijo Gabrielle mirando hacia un hermoso cuadro familiar que había en medio de la sala, en el cual Ángela no había reparado antes. En el cuadro aparecía Gabrielle, su marido William y su tío George cuando tenía unos diez años – dejamos de ser fieles al señor oscuro en cuanto supimos que nuestro hijo era squib

- comprendo – dijo Ángela y dejó de mirar el cuadro para fijar su vista en la mujer – Hermione comprenderá que todo lo hicieron para protegerla

- es lo que más añoro – dijo la mujer con su rostro bañado en lagrimas – necesito el perdón de mi nieta

- y lo tendrá – dijo Ángela y se levantó del sillón – yo me encargaré de enviarla lo antes posible hasta aquí

- muchas gracias – dijo la señora y la abrazó como si fuera una hija – si ella nos perdona será el mejor regalo que podamos pedir

- ella ha sufrido mucho – dijo la joven – necesita más que nunca de su familia

- aquí estaremos siempre – dijo la señora Le Fay y se separó de Ángela – tu puedes visitarnos cuando quieras, querida

- muchas gracias – dijo la joven – ahora debo irme

La señora la guió hasta la puerta

– ¿ves aquel álamo? – preguntó la señora apuntando al árbol más cercano a la mansión, mientras la profesora asentía – desde allí puedes desaparecerte…. Y espero que no te moleste que me haya quedado con la lechuza, pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no tengo contacto real con el mundo mágico

– no hay problema – dijo la profesora y comenzó a caminar hacia el álamo – puede ser su medio de comunicación con Hermione

– eso sería maravilloso – dijo la mujer y Ángela agitó su mano en señal de despedida, mientras la señora Le Fay hacía lo mismo, hasta que vio a la chica desvanecerse al pasar el árbol

*******

Debía preparar todo para su viaje y su prima Ángela le daría toda la información necesaria y con quienes debía contactar, además de que debía averiguar. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pues estaba fuera del despacho de Ángela hacía más de media hora y ella no atendía a la puerta. Era bastante incómodo estar frente a una puerta y no poder entrar, además de que todas las miradas se posaban en ella y al parecer todos los alumnos de Hogwarts habían decidido pasar por aquel corredor ese día.

- hola preciosa – dijo cierto Slytherin abrazándola, mientras ella le sonreía

- quería verte de nuevo – dijo la chica y se abrazó a su cuello

- pasé por aquí por que me dijeron que estabas muy sola esperando frente al despacho de la profesora Rockwell

- me ha visto medio colegio aquí – dijo Herm con enojo – no me extraña que te enteraras

- tranquila, linda – dijo Draco y le dio un beso – ¿por qué no entramos?

- no creas que no lo he intentado – dijo la chica y Draco comenzó a sonreír – sólo me queda intentar destruir la puerta

- no creo que lo hayas intentado todo – dijo el chico y se acercó a la manija de la puerta, dándole tres golpecitos con su varita, haciendo que la manija vibrara y saliera una lucecita violeta por el orificio de la llave

- tienes que enseñarme ese hechizo no verbal – dijo la chica, mientras el rubio abría la puerta

- prefiero enseñarte otras cosas – dijo Draco cerrando la puerta tras él

El despacho estaba vacío y Draco, un chico con experiencia, se dirigió escaleras arriba, hacia el dormitorio, seguido por Herm

- Ángela se dará cuenta – dijo la chica mientras era besada por Draco

- no creo que llegue ahora mismo – dijo el chico y comenzó a quitarle la túnica a Herm, mientras besaba su cuello, dejándose envolver por la pasión del momento

- ¿interrumpo? – dijo una voz gélida que los hizo separarse de inmediato

Herm estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza y Draco enojado, pues sí, los habían interrumpido y de la peor forma. Ángela los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio con una mueca y Herm no atinó a nada más que a cerrarse la blusa, que estaba abierta en los primeros botones

- ¡bajen ahora! – dijo Ángela con su tono autoritario y ambos chicos salieron de la habitación, y se pusieron frente al escritorio de la profesora, tomados de la mano

- señor Malfoy, es necesario que se vaya a su sala común – dijo la profesora con seriedad y ambos se fijaron en la vestimenta de la profesora

- ¿por qué está vestida de muggle? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, al ver su camiseta de "I love France" provocando una sonrisa de Herm, pero ambos se callaron al ver la expresión de la profesora

- eso no le importa, señor Malfoy – dijo la profesora con incomodidad, pues aquella vestimenta le quitaba autoridad – es mejor que se vaya

- ¿hablaremos del viaje? – preguntó Herm tímidamente y retuvo a Draco

- si – respondió la profesora

- entonces me quedo, porque viajo con Herm – dijo Draco abrazándola por la cintura

- ¿es eso verdad, Hermione? – preguntó Ángela sentándose en su escritorio y mirándolos seriamente

- si, profesora – dijo Herm casi por costumbre – Draco puede oír todo lo que hablemos, él es de mi absoluta confianza

- a mi no me da confianza y menos después de verlos a punto de tener relaciones en mi cama – dijo Ángela con seriedad lo que provocó que Herm se sonrojara abruptamente – pero hay poco tiempo así que debemos aprovecharlo

- absolutamente – dijo Draco sentándose en una de las butacas frente al escritorio de la profesora

- primero quiero pedirles que estén más presentables – pidió Ángela y apuntó a su propia ropa con su varita, cambiando su atuendo por una túnica escarlata ajustada al cuerpo. Los chicos obedecieron y arreglaron sus ropas y sus cabellos, en especial el cabello de Herm que estaba más alborotado que nunca

- ahora podemos empezar – dijo Ángela con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera sucedido

- Samantha me habló de algo que me dejó confundida – dijo Herm – algo de una situación familiar

- si, es algo sobre nuestro secreto familiar – comenzó Ángela – como sabrás, descendemos de las familias McReagan y Le Fay, ambos linajes muy poderosos y sobre todo conocidos a nivel mundial… Nuestras familias en sus inicios fueron mus distintas, pero por razones de fuerza mayor, en cuanto Voldemort se alzó en su poder, las familias más poderosas hacían una especie de pacto de fidelidad con él y quedaban a su disposición

- pero nuestra familia no aceptó ese pacto, eso me dijeron ustedes – comentó Herm asintiendo

- me temo que mentimos – dijo la profesora con absoluta seriedad, provocando extrañeza en el rostro de su prima – ninguna familia de magos respetables se negó a aquel pacto, pues todos consideraron que sería beneficioso para los intereses del mundo mágico

- no todas las familias se unieron – puntualizó Draco – a ellos los llamamos traidores de sangre

- como los padres de Ron

- exacto – dijo Ángela – con este pacto de fidelidad, se debían unir ambas familias y dar descendientes dispuestos a luchar por la causa mortífaga y con la nueva aparición de Voldemort, esos pactos han vuelto a tomar importancia

- ¿pero cuando se realizó ese pacto? Porque desde que se tiene conocimiento de Voldemort como tal es de hace menos de 20 años – dijo Herm y su prima sonrió

- en cuanto Tom Riddle dejó Hogwarts, comenzó a viajar por el mundo para conseguir adeptos y nuevas habilidades mágicas – detalló Ángela – en el extranjero pudo probar su poder sin reservas y antes de cumplir los 18 años ya había convencido a nuestras familias y las había obligado a unirse, si no lo hacían, develaría las verdades sobre nuestra familia, que al parecer no quisieron que se descubrieran y por eso accedieron a seguir a Voldemort

- ¿y de qué se trata el pacto? – preguntó la chica, mientras Draco se removió incómodo en su butaca y tomó la mano de la chica, sin que ella supiera el por qué de su nerviosismo

- ese pacto de fidelidad obliga a todos los descendientes de las familias involucradas a recibir la marca tenebrosa y portarla con orgullo al cumplir los 17 años o serás perseguida por mortifagos hasta tener grabada la marca tenebrosa

- eso quiere decir que yo… - comenzó a decir Herm

- que tu serás convocada para la ceremonia de iniciación y no hay como evitar ese proceso

- pero… pero – intentó decir Herm con lágrimas en los ojos, exasperada con aquella noticia

- intentaremos evitar que pases por eso, además de que Voldemort no sabe de tu existencia, pero debes saber a que nos enfrentamos en realidad

- ¿entonces Sammy será convocada? , ¿Draco también recibirá la marca? – Preguntó la chica con desesperación - ¿tú también la recibiste?

- tranquila – dijo la chica – la única forma de terminar con el pacto es… la muerte

- ¿debo morir?

- no – dijo Ángela y se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos – Draco se vio liberado del pacto pues su padre antes de morir rechazó la fidelidad a Voldemort, mi madre murió para salvarme de ese pacto, pero tú y Sammy deben estar tranquilas, pues la orden del Fénix las protege

- pero, ¿con la muerte de mis padres no se cerró el pacto? – preguntó Herm

- no lo sabemos – dijo la profesora soltando su mano y yendo hacia la chimenea – es una de las cosas que debes averiguar en tu viaje

- por ahora no debes preocuparte – dijo Draco y la abrazó – yo te protegeré con mi vida

- gracias – dijo la chica, con la vista fija en un punto lejano y envuelta en un prolongado silencio

- antes de que se vayan – dijo Ángela, pues los chicos se habían levantado de sus butacas, asumiendo que la conversación había terminado – deben llevar el árbol genealógico de nuestra familia y la escritura original de la profecía

- está bien – dijo Herm recibiendo los pergaminos que Ángela le entregaba - ¿a quién visitaré primero?

- a los Le Fay – dijo Ángela con una sonrisa – son muy amables, te recibirán con mucho cariño

- ¿y luego iré a ver a los McReagan? – preguntó la chica para intentar ocultar su nerviosismo

- si – dijo Ángela y observó a su prima con orgullo, pues había soportado nuevamente una noticia horrible y seguía en pie, serena como siempre – antes de averiguar y seguir a la razón, sigue a tus sentimientos

- lo haré… ¿cuánto tiempo tengo para volver?

- tienes plazo de un mes – dijo la profesora y su prima la observó pasmada – no te preocupes, yo misma te pondré al día con las asignaturas, al igual que a Draco y a Ronald

- ¿a él también? – quiso saber la chica, con una nota de alegría en su voz

- si, él sólo está en un período de reflexión, volverá el próximo curso pero debe dar los exámenes de este año de igual forma que ustedes

- eso me quita una gran preocupación – dijo la chica y suspiró de alivio, obteniendo una mirada recelosa de Draco

- los celos hacen envejecer más rápido – dijo Ángela al aire y Herm miró a Draco, que fruncía el ceño con molestia. A esa mujer no se le escapaba ningún detalle y al parecer Herm estaba aprendiendo mucho de ella.

- gracias, Ángela – dijo la chica, levantándose de su butaca

- no te vayas sin despedirte de mí – dijo la profesora y Herm la abrazó con gratitud

- no lo haría – dijo la chica y tomó la mano de Draco, junto a ella – nos vemos en la cena

- adiós

****

Seguir a aquel hombre a través de los pasillos de la mansión la estaba aburriendo. Habían recorrido casi media casa y aún no llegaban a la que sería su habitación durante su estadía en Londres. Por fin, el mortífago que la guiaba se detuvo frente a una gran puerta blanca y la había abierto indicándole que esa era su habitación

- gracias – dijo ella en forma despectiva luego de que el hombre tirara su bolso dentro de la habitación y cerrara la puerta bruscamente.

Se bajó la capucha y se quitó la mascara, para observar mejor la habitación. Era un lugar hermoso, con muebles finos y una decoración exquisita. Quien iba a pensar que Bellatrix tuviera tan buen gusto. Encendió la chimenea con su varita y dejó su bolso sobre una mesita que estaba frente a un sillón blanco, en el cual dejó su capucha y su máscara mortífaga.

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba al fondo de la habitación. A pesar de sus años no se quejaba de su figura. Tenía que estar en constante entrenamiento físico y por lo mismo se mantenía activa y jovial. Además, su hermosura era innegable, pues todos los Le Fay desde su bisabuela que era veela, heredaban los rasgos finos y hermosos de esas criaturas. Hasta los hombres de la familia poseían un atractivo especial, y a pesar de que en las generaciones más recientes los rasgos característicos se habían perdido, la belleza permanecía.

Pero tanta belleza debía equilibrarse con algún defecto, y ese era la maldad. Ella y todos sus hermanos tenían un instinto destructor que era innato y se habían convertido en asesinos de elite en su época movidos sólo por el instinto. Eran contratados por muggles adinerados de la mafia para exterminar a quienes les causaran problemas y con la ayuda de sus poderes mágicos, su "trabajo" se hacía aún más fácil. Sus padres no sabían nada de aquello, pues ante la sociedad mágica eran intachables jóvenes de bien, ricos y sangre pura. Por lo mismo, nadie se había extrañado cuando los Le Fay habían comenzado a apoyar la causa de un llamado Lord Voldemort que había creado un movimiento anti-muggle en Gran Bretaña. Pero la verdad era que estaban a la orden de Voldemort desde que él los había descubierto en cierto viaje que realizó a Francia y se habían convertido en sus armas mortales.

Muchas veces los confundieron con vampiros por sus rasgos y su forma de matar, pero esas criaturas estuvieron bajo el poder de la oscuridad mucho después de que fuera el auge de Lord Voldemort. En cuanto hicieron el pacto de fidelidad con el Lord, él los obligó a unirse a los McReagan, una familia de poderosos magos, y les exigió descendencia. Voldemort quería sólo a sangres limpias entre sus tropas y ellos debían darles a los descendientes más poderosos.

Pero los planes de Voldemort comenzaron a perjudicarlos y muchas familias de magos intentaron derrocar al señor oscuro, aunque ellos no lo hicieron de manera directa, pues eso los destruiría. La unión de los Le Fay y los McReagan dio fruto a traidores de sangre, squibs y hasta aurors, pero todo aquello oculto a los ojos de Lord Voldemort, que aún confíaba en la fidelidad de sus sirvientes franceses. La unión a los McReagan había liberado a sus descendientes de la maldad y crueldad y sobre todo, les había dado las armas para destruir el reinado retorcido e injusto del señor oscuro. Todos los Le Fay se habían unido al bando de la luz para expiar sus culpas y salvarse de ir a la cárcel, y trabajaban como infiltrados en las filas de Voldemort para beneficio del bando de la Luz.

Su misión en aquella ocasión era informarle al Lord de la confusión que había en sus registros, pues en ellos aparecía que dos descendientes de los Le Fay se unirían a sus filas pero no era así, pues una de las descendientes, su nieta Samantha, se uniría al Lord, pero su otra nieta, Ángela, se había liberado del pacto de fidelidad con la muerte de su madre. Su tarea era recordarle al Lord que su hija había sido una traidora y que sólo una heredera de los Le Fay debía ser convocada a la ceremonia, cuando en realidad eran dos. Estaban protegiendo a su otra nieta, Hermione Granger, otra de las descendientes, que no podía ser descubierta por Voldemort, sino todo se arruinaría. Su agencia de aurors le había enviado para mentirle al Lord y salvar a la chica de su horrible destino, y ella estaba muy bien preparada para eso.

Quiso descansar un momento, pues usar la Oclumancia la había agotado. Se dirigió a la cama, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe

- ¿qué….?

- así que era cierto – dijo Bellatrix Lestrange entrando a la habitación con autoridad – mi Lord te invitó a pasar unos días en mi casa

- ¿es tu casa? – preguntó Juliette Le Fay observando a su alrededor con fingida sorpresa – nunca creí que tuvieras tan buen gusto

- vete ahora mismo de mi casa, maldita traidora – dijo Bellatrix apuntándole con su varita y con su típica expresión de locura

- ¿traidora? – preguntó la mujer sin inquietarse siquiera por tener a una de las mortífagas mas peligrosas apuntándole directo al corazón con todo su odio – no sabía que servir incondicionalmente al Lord me hacía traidora

- no trates de engañarme – gritó Bellatrix y de su varita salieron chispas verdes

- por favor, Bella – dijo Juliette con un tono de burla - ¿aún piensas que te quitaré el amor de mi Lord?

- siempre intentaste quitármelo – dijo Bella con un dejo de locura y una sonrisa burlona – pero esta vez lo impediré

- me temo que será imposible, querida Bella – dijo la mujer y sacó su varita, sin apuntarle – necesito fijar la atención del Lord sólo en mi

- ÉL ES MÍO – gritó Bellatrix y rió sádicamente – ¡_crucio_!

- nunca has podido ganarme en un duelo – dijo la mujer esquivando grácilmente el hechizo – a pesar de eso, no te atacaré

- no necesito tu piedad, estúpida – dijo Bella y siguió lanzándole crucios que Juliette repelía – te mataré

- no harás nada, Bella – dijo una voz que las dejó paralizadas.

Lord Voldemort había entrado en la habitación y observaba a las dos mujeres con una sonrisa diabólica

– espérame en las mazmorras, Bellatrix

- pero, mi señor… -- rogó la mortífaga, pues sabía que en las mazmorras se daban lugar a las torturas

- espérame allí – dijo Voldemort con su voz gélida y aguda - ¡vete ya!

- mi Lord – Juliette hizo una pronunciada reverencia ante su señor, mientras Bellatrix, furiosa como estaba, cerró de un portazo dejándolos solos en la habitación

- haz cambiado – comentó el Lord y recorrió la habitación, rodeando a la mujer, observándola detalladamente – te has vuelto más poderosa, sin duda

- gracias, mi Lord

- quiero reunir de nuevo a mis asesinos predilectos – dijo Voldemort con un tono de emoción en su voz – traerás a tus hermanos lo antes posible

- por supuesto – dijo ella e hizo una reverencia

- irás a la habitación principal al anochecer – ordenó Voldemort en un siseo, que provocó junto con la orden un escalofrío y un jadeo en la mujer – prepárate

- si, mi Lord – respondió Juliette con una sonrisa, y en cuanto el Lord salió de la habitación, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Otra vez, sería la "acompañante" del Lord y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Maldita la hora en que aceptó aquella misión, maldito el momento en que cumplió por primera vez esa misma orden del Lord, así como todas las veces que visitó Gran Bretaña. Aquella vez en que fue obligada a entregarse a él, siendo una jovencita. Pero en ésta, a diferencia de las anteriores, tendría el temple para resistir, soportaría todo lo que viniera, todo por hundirlo, todo por destruirlo.

******

Esperó pacientemente cerca de dos horas fuera del despacho de Ángela, pues se había enterado de que estaba hablando con alguien y no quería molestar. Se dedicó a charlar con quien pasara por el pasillo, a menos que fuera Slytherin, pues esos chicos lo odiaban o le temían en exceso. En un momento pensó en irse a su despacho, pero se escuchó ruido a través de la puerta y supo que la reunión de Ángela había terminado. Se alejó un poco de la puerta y vio salir a Hermione de la mano de Draco Malfoy. Verlos juntos le impactó un poco, a pesar de que sabía del noviazgo que mantenían, pero aún así era demasiado bizarro como para no asombrarse. Caminaron abrazados por el pasillo y pasaron junto a él

- ¡profesor Lupin! – exclamó Hermione y lo abrazó emocionada - ¿qué hace aquí?

- gracias por ese recibimiento – dijo el profesor y Herm se sonrojó, mientras Draco lo miraba aparentemente celoso y enojado – vengo a dar clases de defensa con la profesora Rockwell

- que bien – dijo Herm y Lupin le sonrió, mientras Draco gruñía

- ¿y qué haces con este chico? – preguntó Remus como si no supiera nada - ¿los castigaron juntos o están haciendo un trabajo de pociones?

- eh… no es eso – dijo Herm mirando a Draco y a Remus alternadamente

- somos novios – dijo Draco imponiéndose y tomando a Herm por la cintura, mientras Remus fingía una mueca de sorpresa y desagrado

- ¿cómo que novios? – preguntó el profesor y Draco iba a comenzar a reclamarle cuando el profesor comenzó a reír - ¿creen que no lo sabía? Estoy al tanto de todo el acontecer amoroso de Hogwarts

- si está al tanto de todo, ¿por qué quiso molestarnos? – preguntó Draco más molesto aún

- Malfoy, no te pongas a la defensiva, yo no voy a criticarlos por lo que hagan o dejen de hacer – dijo Remus y les sonrió – no por nada aguantaba todas las locuras de Sirius, que era el más mujeriego de todos

- no iba a ponerme a la defensiva – gruñó Draco y Herm intentó tranquilizarlo

- bueno, ya debo irme – dijo el profesor y Draco susurró "al fin" – debo hablar con la profesora

- nos vemos, Remus – dijo Herm y él le sonrió y se despidió agitando su mano. Draco gruñó una vez más y se alejaron de allí

- ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Remus luego de golpear suavemente la puerta del despacho de Ángela

- adelante – dijo ella muy concentrada escribiendo en un pergamino y revisando un libro. Levantó la vista y vio a Remus, implorando mentalmente que sólo viniera a saludar

- venía a hablar contigo acerca de las clases que impartiremos – dijo Remus con una voz neutral, observando el despacho con interés y acercándose a los objetos que llamaban su atención

- aquí tengo el horario – dijo Ángela y le acercó un pergamino con sus clases – elige las que quieras impartir tú y márcalas

- está bien – dijo Remus y prácticamente le quitó el pergamino de las manos

- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó la profesora al ver que Remus actuaba desinteresado y hasta molesto

- no, todo está bien – dijo él y se sentó en una butaca que había junto a la puerta, con toda su atención puesta en el pergamino

- Remus, ¿estás molesto por algo? – preguntó la joven un tanto preocupada, pues estaba tomando el papel con más fuerza de la normal y estaba a punto de romperse

- no… bueno, si – dijo él mirándola con tristeza – me molesta el hecho de que tu percepción sobre mi cambiará completamente cuando todo el colegio sepa que estoy aquí

- ¿por qué? – preguntó Ángela muy interesada, acercándose a la butaca en la que estaba sentado Remus

- porque empezarán a comentar – dijo el hombre y ella se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo

- nada podría cambiar la percepción que tengo de ti – dijo Ángela con una sonrisa y él sonrió tristemente

- yo creo que si – dijo él y soltó su mano de la de Ángela – prefiero que lo oigas de mi… yo…. yo soy un hombre lobo

La mujer se levantó bruscamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos miel se dilataron y miró a Remus fijamente. Se acomodó el cabello, se arregló la túnica y salió de su despacho, sin mirar atrás

- sabía que esto pasaría – dijo Remus y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, abatido. Ninguna de sus relaciones había terminado tan rápido, siempre intentaba aplazar el momento de la verdad, pero en esta situación era inevitable: su historia volvería a estar en boca de todos la mañana siguiente y ella se hubiese enterado de la peor manera. Generalmente cuando mantenía alguna relación sentimental intentaba no involucrarse demasiado porque terminaría aún más dañado y dañaría también a la persona que quería, por eso siempre sus parejas lo dejaban por "falta de preocupación e interés de su parte". Prefería abandonarlas a dañarlas de alguna forma y ésta vez no sería diferente. Pero no había podido disfrutar ni siquiera una vez más de la compañía de Ángela, porque ahora lo veía como un monstruo, algo grotesco, una bestia peligrosa que debía estar enjaulada todo el tiempo.

Remus se levantó de la butaca y recorrió la oficina con la mirada. La capa de Ángela estaba sobre el escritorio y tomó la tela entre sus manos, sonrió y la dejó donde estaba. Sería la última vez que sentiría su perfume tan cerca, la ultima vez.

De pronto, la puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció Snape seguido de Ángela, mientras él miraba a ambos profesores, desconcertado.

- Lupin, no esperaba encontrarte aquí – dijo el profesor de pociones con su habitual estado de ánimo – creí que a estas alturas ya estarías muerto

- podría decir lo mismo de ti, Severus – dijo Remus con una sonrisa - ¿vienes a envenenar a Ángela con tus comentarios sobre mí?

- ella sólo me pidió que viniera – dijo Snape observándola con molestia – ¿está haciéndome perder el tiempo, señorita Rockwell?

- sólo quería preguntarle algo – dijo Ángela y miró fijamente a Remus - ¿sabe elaborar la poción antihombre lobo?

- me parece que está inventando un bonito nombre para una poción que aún no se ha creado – dijo Snape con una sonrisa irónica

- ya me lo imaginaba – dijo Ángela y le sonrió – no creo que lo sepa, pero soy una reconocida pocionista en mi país y tengo el título de inventora de muchas pociones innovadoras

- no creo haber visto algunas de sus creaciones – dijo Snape con tono ácido – ¿puede decirme qué poción ha creado?

- ayudé en la elaboración de la poción mata lobos – dijo la mujer – pero mi compañero de equipo se llevó los créditos

- impresionante – dijo Snape con una falsa sonrisa, pues no creía una palabra de lo que la joven decía – si sabe hacer tantas pociones, no entiendo por qué me necesita

- por que quiero contactar a sus distribuidores – dijo Ángela y Snape la observó extrañamente desconcertado – necesito algunos ingredientes muy especiales

- no la contactaré con mis distribuidores – dijo Snape de mala gana – si me da la lista con los ingredientes necesarios, los pediré

- muchas gracias, profesor – dijo la joven con una sonrisa y Snape la miró brevemente

- ¿qué efectos tiene esta poción? - preguntó Remus con interés, mientras Ángela se acercaba a su escritorio por pergamino y una pluma y escribía rápidamente

- impide la transformación – dijo la chica – tiene algunos efectos secundarios si no se prepara adecuadamente, pero estoy segura de que el profesor Snape podrá revisar la poción antes de que la ingieras

- pero ¿impide la transformación completa o te transformas en lobo pero no eres agresivo? – preguntó Lupin con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos y la mujer terminó de escribir, tendiéndole el pergamino a Snape. Él lo leyó, miró con enojo a Lupin, pero con aún más rabia a la profesora y salió rápidamente del despacho.

- no hay transformación – dijo Ángela aún mirando la puerta y le sonrió – sólo conservas el carácter intempestivo y las ganas de comer carne cruda, además de que debes evitar contacto sanguíneo de cualquier tipo

- eso sería genial – dijo Remus y la miró casi suplicándole– ¿la prepararías para mi?

- por supuesto – dijo Ángela y se acercó a él, mirándolo fijamente. Lupin se dio cuenta que ella se estaba acercando demasiado

- ¿no me tienes miedo? – preguntó él con expectación, mientras ella se acercaba aún más a él y aferrándose a la túnica del mago, le sonrió

- sólo para que sepas, no eres el primer hombre lobo con el que me relaciono – dijo Ángela y se alejó de él con la misma sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta del despacho – vamos, ya es hora de cenar

*****

En el Gran comedor, Herm estaba sentada con sus amigos, analizando todo lo que Ángela le había dicho con una mueca de desconcierto y cuando sus amigos le preguntaron que le sucedía, ella respondió un vago "nada", mientras revolvía su comida, que estaba intacta. No quería hablar del tema, pues era algo muy delicado y existía la posibilidad, aunque remota de que tuviera que acudir al llamado mortífago, lo que la haría sentir una traidora aunque no lo hiciera por voluntad propia

Draco miraba a Herm desde su mesa, la observaba preocupado por la forma en que la chica había reaccionado y mientras pensaba en la forma de confortarla, conversaba con Theodore Nott, el único Sly aparte de Joan que se atrevía a hablarle. Su compañero de habitación le había preguntado por el estado en que se encontraba Herm y si acaso él estaba bien. Le respondió y agradeció su gesto de preocupación con una sonrisa sincera, mientras su amiga Joan se sentaba junto a él y saludaba a Theo.

- ¿qué comentan todos? – preguntó la chica al aire, mientras una Slytherin de quinto le respondió bajito y mirando a Draco con miedo

- todos hablan de la partida de Zabinni y del traidor de sangre Weasley – dijo la chica y se ganó una mirada de desprecio de parte del Sly, pues el tema le causaba desagrado

- ah, es de eso – dijo la chica con naturalidad y todos los que estaban cerca de ella la miraron como si estuviera loca

- Zabinni quiso hacer algo por la causa, no lo culpo – dijo Lara McVicar que estaba junto a sus inseparables amigas de siempre – Granger se merece ese trato

- ¿hablas de eliminar impuros, querida? – Preguntó Joan con amabilidad – no creo que a tu noviecito Gryffindor le guste oír eso, ya que es muggle como Granger

- Colin – susurró la chica como embobada y luego enrojeció de rabia – él es distinto

- si, claro, no es familiar de Granger pero sigue siendo sangre sucia – dijo Joan con deleite – que conste de que no discrimino a los muggles, sólo lo digo como acotación

- eso lo dices para no pelear con Draco – dijo Pansy Parkinson dolida, pues Zabinni había sido su ultimo novio y quería desahogar un poco su tristeza

- Pansy, es mejor que te calles – dijo Theo con su tranquilidad característica

- tranquilo Theo, no debo darle tontas explicaciones de mi relación con Draco y de cómo trato a Granger – dijo Joan y comenzó a comer su pastel de carne, mientras Draco la miraba con una media sonrisa, Lara la observaba con desprecio y Pansy miraba hacia otro lugar.

En la mesa Gryffindor comentaban de la fiesta de despedida de Herm, ignorando los comentarios que hacían sobre su compañero Ron. Todos estaban de acuerdo de que debía ser ese sábado en la noche, y así Herm viajaría el domingo en la mañana.

- ¿qué te parece que hagamos la fiesta hoy en la noche? – preguntó Neville a la castaña que jugueteaba con su comida

- eh… ¿qué? – preguntó la chica enfocando su mirada en Neville. Tenía la mirada desencajada

- tu fiesta, hoy en la noche, ¿te parece? – volvió a preguntar Neville, hablando más lento para que la chica le entendiera

- si, gracias – dijo la prefecta y se levantó de la mesa, saliendo rápidamente del gran salón

- no se preocupen, sigan comiendo – dijo Sammy tranquilizando a sus amigos e hizo una seña a Draco, de que ella lo resolvería y salió tras su prima

- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Sammy y Herm sólo la miró fijamente

- ¿no tienes miedo de la iniciación? – preguntó la prefecta y su prima sólo le sonrió para apaciguarla

- es un deber de familia – dijo la chica y sus ojos grises se oscurecieron por las lagrimas que no dejaba salir – recibiré la marca pero no seré una mortífaga

- yo tampoco quiero serlo – dijo Herm y sus ojos se humedecieron

- no lo serás – dijo su prima, abrazándola para calmarla – tú estás muy bien protegida y nuestra abuela nunca dejaría que cayeras en manos de Voldemort

- ¿en serio? – preguntó la chica

- si, ella te quiere mucho – dijo la chica y le sonrió – te quiere mucho más que a mi

- ¿por qué dices eso? – preguntó Herm

- la escuche decírselo a mamá – dijo la chica y por primera vez no sintió envidia por esa preferencia – pero comprendo perfectamente por qué ella te quiere… es porque nunca haz podido estar junto a ella

- pero la visitaré pronto – dijo la castaña y sonrió

- el abuelo siempre nos quiso por igual – dijo Sammy recordando a su abuelo – pero él murió mucho antes de que entráramos al colegio

- yo no sabía… - dijo Herm con seriedad y tristeza al ver una lagrima que derramó su prima

- Ángela no sabe todo sobre nuestra familia, vivió muchos años lejos de nosotros

- pero ahora estamos juntas – dijo Herm – ahora sabremos toda la verdad

****

Había llegado la noche y ella seguía buscando la forma de evadirse de aquella situación. Nunca podría controlar al Lord con un arma como la de la seducción, pero debía intentarlo. Él había exigido su compañía aquella noche y no debía dejarlo plantado, pues ese sería el peor error que podría cometer, y menos podía negarse a hacer lo que él le pidiera, pues sería contraproducente para sus planes.

Salió de la ducha con lentitud, se cubrió con una finísima bata de seda y llegó a su habitación, donde la esperaba el vestido negro con el que dejaría al lord boquiabierto. Sabía que él nunca había sentido predilección hacia el contacto femenino, pero cada vez que ella se encontraba con el Lord, era una visita segura a su cama. Ella era la única a la que el Lord aceptaba en su lecho y por lo mismo se había ganado el odio de Bellatrix, que había deseado esta en su lugar infinitas veces. Hubiera preferido que el Lord se olvidara de ella y le diera más importancia a Bella, para que la dejara en paz de una vez, pero no ocurriría así.

Se vistió, maquilló y peinó parsimoniosamente. La medianoche estaba cercana y su temple y su integridad ya estaban dispuestos para el engaño y para soportar el dolor y el asco. Se cubrió con su más elegante capa y se miró por última vez al espejo, sonriendo seductoramente, aunque por dentro lloraba como una niña. La imagen que le daba su reflejo era simplemente perfecta y con la convicción de que todo saldría según los planes, salió de su habitación, acompañada del sonido de sus tacones, hacia la habitación principal de aquel castillo de las sombras.

Al bajar las escaleras, recordó un episodio similar de su vida, en el momento en que se comprometería con el único hombre de la familia McReagan. Bajaba las escaleras desde su habitación, muy molesta por aquel estúpido arreglo matrimonial, llevaba ese mismo vestido negro y mostraba una sonrisa que parecía en extremo falsa para quienes la conocían, pero que era encantadora para los demás. Al pie de la escalera había un joven de su misma edad, alto, de cabello castaño e impresionantes ojos verdes, al parecer esperándola y sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco y se detuvo en medio de su descenso. El hombre la miró intensamente y supo que el amor a primera vista existía. Su futuro marido le tendió el brazo y ella lo tomó, con una sonrisa verdadera y sonrojándose por primera vez en su vida.

Había amado y seguía amando a su marido, a pesar de que hubiera muerto hacía varios años. Murió inexplicablemente en una de sus misiones mortífagas en las que estaba en compañía del Lord y que el único que había resultado muerto había sido él y a manos de Voldemort. Le costaba muchísimo reunir las fuerzas para vengar la muerte de su esposo y de sus hijas, que también habrían muerto a manos de su señor, pero sabía que lo vencerían, y que tarde o temprano pagaría por sus crímenes.

Llegó al pasillo principal de la mansión y con ello a la habitación del Lord, que ya debía estar esperándola. Se detuvo un momento ante la puerta, cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente, al momento que tocaba la perilla de la puerta y la giraba con suavidad. Entró en completa oscuridad y la inconfundible voz del lord la llamó

- entra, querida, no temas de mi – dijo y Juliette cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras una persona observaba a la mujer entrando a la habitación del Lord y envidiándola hasta con la ultima fibra de su ser.

Ella, Bellatrix, habría dado cualquier cosa por ser quien entrara a esa habitación en vez de esa estúpida francesa. No permitiría que ocurriera nuevamente, no mientras ella estuviera allí.

****

Aún no lo podía creer. Pensaba que ella era sólo una muchachita que Dumbledore había traído para no tener vacante el puesto de profesor de DCAO y que no tenía ninguna habilidad extraordinaria. Pero se había equivocado y bastó una simple investigación para dar cuenta de que lo que ella decía era completamente cierto: Ángela Rockwell era una afamada pocionista en Francia, con distinciones en Hungría, Bulgaria y Rumania por sus muchos aportes a la Fabricación de Pociones Innovadoras. Además se había convertido en miembro de la Orden del Fénix y era una auror graduada con honores y la distinción de ser la mejor duelista de su generación.

Con aquellos antecedentes, la muchacha parecía ser más un peligro que una colaboración a la lucha, y pasaría a convertirse rápidamente en un blanco si el Lord se enterara quién era la chica y el poder que tenía. Sabía que algo se le escapaba de todo eso, pero no quería seguir averiguando para encontrarse con sorpresas desagradables y sobre todo, reveladoras. Ante el Lord, tenía mayor control mental que los demás, pero era imposible saber hasta que punto podía ocultarle algo así.

Su chimenea se encendió de pronto y entre las llamas verdes se asomó una cabeza. Era uno de sus proveedores de ingredientes.

- ya tengo todo, Snape – dijo la cabeza de un hombre regordete y con aspecto bonachón, y lo observaba todo con sus ojillos negros – puedes venir a buscarlo ahora mismo

- iré enseguida – dijo el profesor sin inmutarse y siguió sentado en su escritorio, de espalda a la chimenea

- entonces lo espero… - dijo la cabeza del hombre y Snape emitió un gruñido de molestia pero no se levantó de su escritorio

- iré cerca del mediodía – dijo Snape y el hombre negó silenciosamente

- no entiende, Snape, debe venir a buscarlo ahora... ese ingrediente especial es muy peligroso…

- aún no comprendo cómo siendo un proveedor de sustancias raras y peligrosas no sepas tomar las precauciones necesarias para manipularlas con facilidad – dijo el profesor con su habitual tono de voz – iré ahora mismo si eso te tranquiliza

- gracias, Severus – dijo el hombre y su cabeza desapareció de la chimenea, dando paso al profesor que entraba al fuego lanzando los polvos flu y desapareciendo de la chimenea, para aparecer segundos después, con un gran bolso de ingredientes.

Algunas sustancias eran desconocidas para él y de otras sabía que eran muy delicadas, como aquella cola de Erumpent, que estaba en una cajita de vidrio protegida con magia y tenía una notación "XXXX" de carácter muy peligroso y que al menor golpe podía explotar

- no puedo perder más tiempo – se dijo Snape a si mismo y salió del despacho, con todos los ingredientes flotando junto a él

Era muy temprano aún, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto molestar a Ángela con aquella entrega que era tan importante para ella y para el licántropo, así que recorrió el camino por el castillo casi vacío a excepción de algunos estudiantes y golpeó con poca delicadeza la puerta del despacho de la profesora.

Como la puerta no se abría, volvió a golpear una última vez antes de abrirla con magia, pero ésta se abrió, y quien apareció en la puerta no era quien esperaba ver

- hola Severus – saludó Remus con una sonrisa, envuelto en una bata negra de seda

- ¿qué haces aquí? – Snape no pudo evitar preguntar, a pesar de que sospechaba de que se daría un amorío entre ellos, no pensó que fuera tan rápido

- creo que lo intuyes por tu expresión – dijo Lupin y su sonrisa se mantuvo intacta – yo le entregaré esto a Ángela, ella sigue dormida

- pero… - balbuceó Snape, pues Lupin había blandido su varita y los materiales flotaban directamente hacia el escritorio de la profesora

- gracias, Severus – dijo Remus y le guiñó un ojo – fue muy amable de tu parte traer todo hasta aquí

- de nada – dijo Snape en un susurro y la puerta se cerró en su ganchuda nariz

*****

Había logrado reunir suficiente información en poco tiempo: su familia tenía un linaje antiguo y bastante historia en los libros de magia oscura, historias ligadas a la protección de la sangre pura y la exclusión de los muggles con poderes a practicar la magia. Además había antecedentes que marcaban a los Le Fay como los "sicarios" de Voldemort en sus tiempos de gloria. Era inquietante pensar que estaba relacionada con magos de ideales tan macabros, sin embargo, debía comprobar si lo que decían los libros era cierto y por esta vez, con todas sus fuerzas, deseó que los libros mintieran. Tomó otro libro desde el montoncito que tenía apilado junto a su cama mientras Sammy entraba a la habitación

- Herms – la llamó y puso sus manos en las caderas con actitud molesta – es sábado por la mañana, una hermosa mañana por cierto, y tú estás aquí encerrada estudiando…

- no estoy estudiando, sólo investigo a la familia – dijo Herm mostrándole el pergamino

- no venía a regañarte en realidad – dijo su prima y se sentó al pie de la cama – quería darte algo que la abuela me entregó cuando era pequeña… es algo para ti

- ¿para mi? – preguntó Herm mientras su prima rebuscaba en su baúl, dándose por vencida

- accio medallón – susurró la chica y una gran joya de plata llegó a sus manos – aquí lo tienes

- es hermoso – dijo Herm mirando el medallón como abstraída. Era un bellísimo medallón de plata con una labrada "H" de zafiros, muy elegante

- debí entregártelo hace muchos años – dijo Sammy y miró hacia el suelo – cuando cumpliste 7 años la abuela me pidió dártelo

- ¿y por qué…?

- no te lo di porque sentí envidia – dijo Samantha y su prima la miró sin entender – la abuela nunca me regaló algo así y en cuanto se enteró de que no te lo había entregado, se decepcionó mucho… pero me dijo que te lo entregara cuando yo sintiera que era el momento preciso y bueno… pienso que es éste

- gracias – dijo Herm y la abrazó

- yo tengo uno similar – Sammy sacó un medallón de plata, con una hermosa "S" labrada en rubíes – la abuela me lo dio cuando cumplí 7 años también

- ¿y mis tíos se enteraron?

- nunca – dijo Sammy y sonrió – era un secreto entre la abuela y yo

- ella debe quererte mucho – dijo Herm y su prima sonrió

- ahora pienso que si, pero no lo creía entonces – explicó Sammy y se levantó de la cama, hacia la puerta – deberías bajar "prefecta", los chicos no han podido prepararte la fiesta con tranquilidad, por temor a que aparezcas de repente

- está bien, saldré – dijo la castaña, tomó los libros y salió de la habitación, siguiendo a su prima

Casi todos los Gryffindors estaban en la sala común, al parecer reunidos haciendo algo y a una seña de Sammy, todos se dispersaron y miraron desinteresados a Herm que bajaba las escaleras. La castaña buscó a Harry con la mirada y lo vio con ambas manos tras su espalda, mirándola nerviosamente y soltó una risita. Herm salió por el retrato e inmediatamente escuchó ruidos, que ignoró.

Neville, que estaba en el primer tramo de la escalera, casi pasaba desapercibido pues lo rodeaban alumnos de otras casas, que se dispersaron también cuando Herm pasó junto a ellos

- Hola Hermione – saludó Neville con una gran sonrisa, para dar cuenta a los despistados que seguían preguntándole detalles de la fiesta

- Hola Neville – dijo la chica y Sammy se despidió de ella para reunirse con su novio

La chica bajó hasta el Gran Comedor asediada por las miradas de los alumnos que creían que la fiesta sería una sorpresa para ella, y Herm sólo reía para sus adentros, esperando ver a algún rostro conocido para no pasar el día sola.

****

Asco, repulsión y sobre todo una sensación de repudio hacia Voldemort como no había sentido antes. Había encontrado un momento prudente para salir de la habitación sin que aquello molestara al Lord y en cuanto traspasó el umbral de la puerta, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, y corrió hacia la habitación que habían preparado para ella sin detenerse siquiera cuando Bellatrix volvió a insultarla.

Se dio un baño de espuma, tomándose largo tiempo para sacar el recuerdo de las caricias, los golpes y todo lo que había significado aquella noche. Se sentía sucia e indecente, una sensación que duraría al menos por un tiempo, pero que luego daría por olvidada y seguiría adelante, como cualquier mujer fuerte debe hacer para no dejarse vencer por las adversidades. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de llorar y necesitaba desahogarse de todo aquello para seguir.

Preparó su maleta lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación en busca del salón principal, donde seguramente estaría Voldemort. Seguía llorando y por lo mismo, su cara se veía hinchada, por lo que apuntó hacia su rostro con su varita y volvió a la normalidad.

Llegó hasta una amplia puerta de roble custodiada por dos mortífagos, que en cuanto la vieron, abrieron las puertas del salón, seguramente por órdenes del Lord. Entró con seguridad y observó el trono, que estaba vacío.

- por aquí, Juliette – escuchó la voz del Lord y su piel se erizó a causa de un escalofrío

El lord estaba a un costado del gigantesco salón en una enorme mesa en la cual había sólo dos sillas y estaba rebosante de exquisitos manjares. Frente a la mesa, una figura inmóvil rodeada de tres mortifagos llamó su atención. Era Bellatrix siendo torturada en presencia del Lord, como espectáculo para alegrar su mañana

- acompáñame, querida – dijo Voldemort con un siseo extrañamente dulce

- pero ya debo irme, mi Lord – dijo Juliette inclinándose ante él para evitar su mirada – debo buscar a mis hermanos, como usted ordenó

- claro, es una excelente excusa – dijo el Lord y tomó una copa de vino en su mano y comenzó a juguetear con el liquido – pero me acompañarás de todas maneras, querida

- pero, mi Lord…

- no me hagas obligarte – dijo Voldemort con una siseo aún más suave – te exijo que me acompañes a desayunar

- por supuesto, mi lord – dijo la mujer, levantándose lentamente de su posición y dejando su capa y equipaje a un lado, se sentó en la silla frente al lord

- no quería que te fueras hoy – dijo el lord y la mujer se estremeció – pero necesito a tus hermanos y por lo mismo te dejaré ir

- muchas gracias, mi Lord

- sabes que eres especial – dijo Voldemort y una sádica sonrisa se formó en su rostro – eres única y deberías quedarte a mi lado

- mi lord… - dijo Juliette asustándose y escuchó un grito desgarrador de la mujer que estaba a solo algunos metros, uniéndose a la risa cruel y despiadada del Voldemort

- Bellatrix te odia – dijo Voldemort con su mueca de sonrisa – estuvo reprochándome tu visita nocturna desde que desperté… me encanta verla sufrir de esa manera

- ella lo idolatra, mi Lord – dijo Juliette y él la observó extrañado, mientras miraba como Bella lloraba convulsivamente por él

- no me importa en lo absoluto – dijo él – pero me molestan en demasía sus reproches, si no fuera tan útil, ya la habría desechado

- mi señor… - dijo Juliette estremeciéndose, mientras Voldemort seguía riendo sin importar nada

- cállate – dijo el Lord – puedes irte si quieres, sólo quería darle un espectáculo a Lestrange

- si, mi señor – Juliette se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y cogió su equipaje, para salir de allí, pero la voz del Lord la detuvo

- deberíamos repetir lo de anoche – dijo Voldemort en un susurro, mientras la mujer temblaba, de espaldas a él – pero lo dejaremos para tu próxima visita

- como usted desee – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia y salió de allí, sin mirar atrás, oyendo la risa cruel del Lord como si estuviera junto a ella.

Ese hombre no tenía límites, gozaba con el sufrimiento ajeno y obligaba a los demás a gozarlo también. Se asustó mucho cuando el Lord comenzó su seudo declaración de amor, pero en el fondo sabía que hacía todo eso con fines truculentos. Se sentía mal por haber presenciado aquel espectáculo enfermo y ser parte de él. Los sentimientos de una mujer estaban destrozados y ella se sentía en parte culpable. Bellatrix era una mujer de mente retorcida, cruel, despiadada, una maldita, pero aún así, tenía la capacidad de amar de una forma retorcida también, pero amaba al Lord más que cualquiera y él tomaba sus sentimientos como un juego. Una vez había escuchado hablar a Dumbledore sobre el amor y como éste podría vencer a Voldemort, y ahora se daba cuenta de que podía ser verdad. Aquel monstruo no se daba cuenta de que el amor de Bellatrix podría destruirlo, sólo necesitaba seguir provocando los celos de la mortífaga, que podría convertirse en el arma más efectiva para acabar con su señor. Debía comunicar aquello a su agencia, pues el despecho de Bellatrix podría ser el elemento que necesitarían para derrocar las fuerzas de Voldemort y lograr que Potter le venciera.

Rió. Aquellas descabelladas ideas eran las que le traían problemas. Bella era una mujer muy peligrosa y sería difícil controlarla para derrocar al Lord. Pero por lo menos tenía el valor y los ideales para poder vencerlo. Sus nietas le daban la fuerza para que todo acabara bien. No quería que ellas tuvieran un futuro corrupto y una vida de sufrimientos como ella los tenía.

En cuanto arreglara todo para reunir a sus hermanos y presentarse ante el Lord, su misión terminaría y sería libre para poder hacer lo que quisiera. Y comenzaría por visitar a sus nietas en Hogwarts, aunque eso le valiera arriesgarse a caer a Azkaban por aquel pasado que había dejado en el olvido. Pero el riesgo lo valía, poder ver a Samantha y conocer a Hermione sería el mejor regalo en su oscura y solitaria vida.

******

Ya no sabía que responder ante tales preguntas. Todos querían saber por qué abandonaba el colegio tan repentinamente, siendo ella una alumna modelo y una excelente estudiante. A muchos les había dicho que por salud debía abandonar el colegio y no faltó quien comenzara el rumor de que estaba embarazada, pues se habían enterado de que Draco se iba también. Así que optó por decir la verdad, o por lo menos parte de ella

- ¿y por qué te vas? – preguntó una niña de segundo de Hufflepuff, a la que le había ayudado con sus clases de Transformaciones

- iré a visitar a mis familiares a Francia

- ¿y a qué parte de Francia irás? – preguntó un chico de cuarto, de Gryffindor

- no lo sé aún – dijo la castaña con sinceridad

- ¿segura que no estás embarazada? – preguntó descaradamente una chica de Ravenclaw que la miraba casi con recelo

- no – dijo Herm rotundamente, pero eso provocó que todos miraran disimuladamente su vientre y comenzaran a cuchichear

- ¿y por qué te acompaña Malfoy? – preguntó Cho Chang con una voz que aparentaba ingenuidad

- porque quiero, ¿o tengo que darte más razones, Chang? – dijo Draco apareciendo entre los estudiantes que rodeaban a Herm y la besó con fuerza

- hola – dijo la chica luego de terminar el beso y miró alrededor, donde todos los miraban atentos

- nos gusta más la privacidad – dijo Draco con antipatía – y a menos que quieran que los mande a sus salas comunes a base de maldiciones, les recomiendo irse

Quienes rodeaban a la pareja fueron dispersándose, más de alguno corrió ante la amenaza y los demás se alejaron lentamente, para poder escuchar algún detalle sobre su partida

- eres muy rudo – dijo la chica sonriéndole pícaramente

- es sólo una representación, yo soy un chico dulce y lleno de amor – dijo Draco y rió con ganas, mientras la chica reía con él

- no se cómo me encontraron aquí – dijo Herm que estaba frente al lago, entre los árboles – quizás alguien me siguió

- no lo dudo – dijo Draco – cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, me detallaron los rumores que dicen sobre nuestra partida

- ya lo creo – dijo la castaña y se separó de Draco – inventan las cosas más descabelladas…

- alguien me pregunto si acaso estabas embarazada…

- ése es uno de lo rumores descabellados – dijo Herm y Draco la miró profundamente

- ¿no te gustaría estar embarazada? – preguntó Draco suavemente - ¿estar esperando a un pequeño Malfoy?

Herm lo miró como si no lo conociera. Draco estaba preguntándole algo muy importante y ella sabía la respuesta a aquello.

- me encantaría, Draco, pero…

- ¿pero qué? – preguntó el chico con una alegría que nunca había visto en él

- para tener un hijo es necesario que estemos listos para afrontarlo – dijo la chica y la sonrisa de Draco se fue borrando poco a poco – no quiero que mi hijo nazca en un mundo mágico en guerra, Draco

- entiendo – dijo Draco y volvió a sonreír, aunque suavemente – lucharemos por la libertad de nuestros hijos

- ¿hijos? – preguntó la chica muy seria

- quiero por lo menos tres – dijo Draco sonriente, mientras Herm lo miraba casi con reproche

- eso es mucho – dijo la chica – tu sólo los engendrarás, luego te despreocuparás

- esa es mi naturaleza – dijo el chico como si aquello fuera lo más normal – tengo un rol muy importante en la concepción de nuestros hijos

- ¡por favor! – dijo Herm comenzando a enojarse

- vamos, Herm, sabes que es cierto

- ¿el que?

- sin mi no habrían hijos – dijo Draco con pose orgullosa y una gran sonrisa, provocando a Herm, que ya estaba furiosa

- sin mi tampoco – dijo ella y Draco fue a abrazarla, pero ella lo apartó bruscamente

- eso dolió – dijo el rubio, fingiendo dolor cuando los puños de Herm lo golpearon en el pecho para apartarlo. Ella se sintió culpable y quiso disculparse, pero

- Draco, lo siento…

- esto no se queda así – dijo el chico con una sonrisa cruel – ¡ataque de cosquillas!

- NOOO – gritó Herm y corrió, seguida por Draco que la atrapó rápidamente y comenzó su ataque de cosquillas

Estuvieron largo rato así, hasta que ambos se rindieron y cayeron agotados, frente al lago, tomados de la mano

– ¿te parece si vamos a tu fiesta sorpresa? – le dijo Draco y se largó a reír

– arruinaste la "sorpresa" – dijo Herm y también comenzó a reír, mientras Draco se levantaba ágilmente y le ofrecía su mano para levantarse

– ¡los gryffindors no saben organizar una fiesta sorpresa! Con Joan habríamos hecho algo realmente sorprendente pero no nos dejaron involucrarnos, ya sabes, por cuestiones de principios de nuestras casas – comentó el rubio mientras caminaban hacia la sala común

– ¿Joan?...

– ella realmente te aprecia, tiene muy claro que tu eres mi mundo y te respeta mucho por eso – dijo el rubio – además, serviste de conexión para que ella conociera a cierto pobretón al que ha estado rondando…

– ¿ella y Ron? – dijo la chica asombrada – ¡no me lo creo!

– eso parece – dijo Draco – no lo apruebo, pero aún no ha sucedido nada, así que no hay de qué preocuparse

– pero Ron no está bien…

– ella le ayudará a recuperarse, lo hará olvidarte… eso es lo que quieres ¿o no?

Draco observó las reacciones de Herm y pudo ver claramente que la chica aún no había superado el daño que le había hecho al pobretón: se sentía culpable a pesar de lo que había pasado.

– quiero que sea feliz – dijo – si ella lo hará feliz, entonces todo estará bien

El rubio reflexionó con las palabras de Herm y se dio cuenta de que sólo necesitaba tiempo y estas vacaciones de un mes serían lo mejor que les podría suceder. ¿Sería demasiado si comenzaba a contar las horas que faltaban para irse?

****

Ya no faltaba nada más por arreglar. Los carteles luminosos con mensajes de buena suerte brillaban por toda la sala común. Los invitados ya estaban en posición y a pesar de que todos sabían que la fiesta no era una sorpresa para Herm, decidieron esconderse hasta que la chica entrara a la sala común. Cada vez que entraba alguien por el retrato, todos gritaban "¡sorpresa!", y sucedió tantas veces que cuando Herm entró, todos tardaron en recibirla

- ¡hey! – dijo alguien entre los murmullos mientras la castaña iba directo a sentarse en un sillon junto a Draco

- ¡¡¡sorpresa!!! – dijeron todos a la vez y Herm casi se cayó de su asiento

- la bienvenida debía ser más espontánea, pero ésta es tu fiesta – dijo Harry emocionado, abrazando a su amiga

- muchas gracias a todos por esta despedida – dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos – espero volver muy pronto porque los extrañaré mucho

- hermosas palabras – dijo Ernie Mcmillan y alzó su cerveza de mantequilla – ahora, ¡a divertirnos!

La música comenzó a sonar y sus amigos salieron a bailar. La sala común estaba repleta: los hufflepuff compartían alegremente con los ravenclaw y los gryffindor con algunos slytherin que aparecieron en la fiesta, todos muy amables y con ganas de bailar.

- no conozco esta música – dijo una ravenclaw, que se movía al compás del sonido – pero me encanta

- son canciones muggles – dijo Harry – en honor a Herm

- muchas gracias chicos – dijo la castaña abrazando a sus amigos, que no sabían si sonreír o entristecerse – son los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener

- ay Herm – dijo Ginny comenzando a llorar – tu también eres mi mejor amiga y te extrañaré mucho

– ¡no me iré para siempre! – dijo la castaña – en un mes estaré aquí molestándolos de nuevo

– lo sentiremos como una eternidad – dijo Harry abrazando a Herm – ¿quién nos ayudará con los trabajos de Binns?

– tienes la sensibilidad de una zanahoria, ¡igual que Ron! – dijo Ginny y todos rieron, luego se dieron cuenta de que mencionar al pelirrojo provocó un cambio en el rostro de Herm

– lo siento – dijo su amiga, pero Herm sólo sonrió

– me habría gustado que él estuviera aquí, sólo eso

Draco se acercó a ella, pero con una seña Herm le indicó que estaba bien. Sabía que Draco sufría al verla afectada por su amigo, así que no le daría mas preocupaciones. Observó el anillo que le había regalado el Slytherin y recordó con ternura el momento en que se lo había regalado. Mientras ella parecía embobada en su propia fantasía, el rubio la observó atentamente y se dio cuenta que ella acariciaba el anillo y algo dentro de su pecho se alborotó y expandió por todo su cuerpo: los latidos desbocados de su corazón le indicaron que no podía amarla más o su pecho explotaría. Y eso sólo significaba que si se alejaba de ella no viviría para contarlo. Quizás en sus vacaciones podría llevar a cabo su plan y así no se alejaría jamás de ella, aunque todo dependía de su respuesta y estaba bastante seguro que sería afirmativa.

– ¿quién quiere whisky de fuego? – dijo un chico de ravenclaw de séptimo que entraba a la sala común, todos lo miraron extrañados y él levanto los hombros en señal de inocencia – supe que había una fiesta y para no llegar con las manos vacías….

El whisky de fuego animó rápidamente el ambiente, en media hora todos eran amigos del ravenclaw y los chicos hasta lo alzaron en hombros para proclamarlo el héroe de la fiesta. Todos estaban contagiados del ambiente festivo, incluso cierta Gryffindor que siempre mantenía el orden de los leones…

– te dije que no debía tomar whisky Drrrraco – dijo la castaña que estaba apoyada en el rubio mientras daban vueltas en la pista de baile, él reía con ganas por la borrachera de su novia – siento la lengua pesada…

– te ves preciosa borracha – le dijo el chico y besó su cuello – simplemente encantadora

– yo te veo doble – dijo Herm y se largó a reír por su ocurrencia – y me encanta lo que veo…

De pronto la música dejó de sonar y todos comenzaron a abuchear al que fuera el estúpido que había quitado el hechizo… y esa persona apareció varita en mano en la entrada de la sala, con su pijama escocés y un horrible gorro de dormir. McGonagall había dado fin a la celebración. La profesora buscó con la mirada a la prefecta, pero no lograba ubicarla. Draco ágilmente había llevado a la chica a uno de los sillones que estaban apilados en un rincón de la sala y se quedaron allí abrazados. Ella no se enteró de nada, sólo le importaba que estaba abrazada a su novio y tenía una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Hermione Granger! – llamó la profesora y la chica quiso levantarse al escuchar su nombre, pero el Slytherin la retuvo

– ¿por qué quieres irte preciosa? – le dijo al oído y ella se abrazó más a él

– ella está dormida – dijo Samantha y todos asintieron siguiendo a la chica – la fiesta era en honor a ella pero ya la conoce…no es muy asidua a las celebraciones

– ¿acaso es whisky de fuego lo que hay sobre esa mesa? – dijo la profesora acercándose a uno de los mesones, mientras alguien rápidamente lanzaba un hechizo a la botella, convirtiendo el líquido en té. La profesora se dio cuenta de que había hechizado la botella y volteó indignada

– ¡cómo me gustaría que fueran tan rápidos en mis clases! – dijo y más de alguno se encogió en su lugar – ¿acaso estando ebrios tienen mayor rapidez de reflejos?

- es el instinto de supervivencia – dijo el chico ravenclaw que había traído el alcohol –ya sabe, en situaciones peligrosas actuamos más rápido…

– espero que corras lo suficientemente rápido mañana a mi oficina, Jones – dijo la profesora – díganle a la señorita Granger que la espero mañana en mi oficina, antes de que se vaya

- si profesora –dijo Neville

– ¡ah, se me olvidaba! – dijo la profesora antes de salir por el retrato – 50 puntos menos para gryffindor, 20 menos para Ravenclaw y 20 menos para Slytherin

Todos soltaron exclamaciones de enojo y alguien en su borrachera acusó

– ¡también hay un hufflepuff!

– 20 menos para hufflepuff también – dijo la profesora y Ernie miró con odio al chico que lo había acusado – que tengan buenas noches

*****

La única forma de llegar a Hogwarts sin poner en peligro su libertad era a través de la chimenea de Dumbledore. Podría apelar a su piedad y él le permitiría aunque fuera ver por un segundo a sus nietas, por algo siempre había oído decir a Voldemort que él era un "viejo tonto lleno de sensiblerías" y eso quizás podría ayudarla. Si se arriesgaba a entrar de forma poco prudente, podía exponerse innecesariamente y no quería que Voldemort se enterara de aquello. Porque él sabía todo lo que sucedía en Hogwarts… absolutamente todo.

Por compartir su lecho –el sólo recordarlo le revolvia el estómago– podía enterarse de alguna información privilegiada y por ello se había enterado de que él tenía muchos informantes en el colegio. Además, pudo enterarse que la ceremonia de iniciación sería muy pronto y por eso debía advertirles… sus niñas serían convocadas y quería prepararlas para aquel evento, que sería sin duda, una experiencia inolvidable.

Ya había informado a su agencia los ultimos datos obtenidos y ellos estaban formulando los nuevos planes a seguir. Contactarían a sus hermanos y formarían la estrategia de ataque. Ella por ahora se preocuparía de sus niñas.

Se acomodó la capa de terciopelo y se acercó a su chimenea, lanzando unos polvos flu que encendieron llamas verdes. Entró y lanzando el resto de los polvos, dijo

– oficina de Dumbledore, Hogwarts

Estaba acostumbrada a los viajes por la red flu y en cuanto aterrizó en la chimenea del director, se acomodó el peinado y se sacudió el hollín de la capa. Lo vio sentado tras su escritorio, observándola fijamente a través de sus lentes de medialuna y se sintió analizada. Sus ojos azules se abrieron aún más y se dio cuenta de que la había reconocido. Como no, si era "famosa"

– buenos días, madame Le Fay – dijo el anciano levantándose de su sillón, mientras ella se acercaba con seguridad hasta el escritorio – veo que ha venido antes de tiempo

– ¿antes de tiempo? ¿cómo…?

– supongo que viene a visitar a sus nietas – dijo el anciano y la expresión de Juliette se congeló. ¿cómo demonios sabía él de que tenía más de una nieta?

– me temo que está mal informado, Dumbledore – aclaró la mujer y él le indicó uno de sus sillones frente al escritorio. Ella se sentó, con una expresión intranquila que apenas se notaba bajo su actitud altiva – mi nieta es Samantha McReaggan

– tengo entendido que la señorita Ángela Rockwell también es su nieta, madame Le Fay – la mujer mantuvo su expresión altiva, pero en sus ojos logró ver sorpresa – ella es la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

– ¿cómo sabe usted sobre el parentesco que nos une?

– madame, investigo muy bien a mi personal antes de contratarlo y eso incluye saber se ascendencia – Dumbledore le sonrió con calidez – me alegra en demasía que sus nietas estén aquí en el colegio

– ¿puedo visitarlas? – la francesa apenas podía hablar porque se había formado un nudo en su garganta

– por supuesto, pero me temo que debo habilitar un espacio adecuado para ello, no quiero arriesgar su libertad ni la seguridad del colegio – dijo Dumbledore y le dio a entender que estaría vigilándolas, solo por precaución – espero que me comprenda

– si, lo entiendo – dijo Juliette y el director asintió, saliendo del despacho rápidamente

Su pecho se sentía oprimido ante la angustia, estaba tan cerca de Hermione y no la podría ver, no podía arriesgar a que se supiera la verdad, no todavía. Y comprendía el recelo de Dumbledore, porque en los tiempos de gloria de Voldemort ella había sido un arma mortal en sus tropas y era aún buscada para ser juzgada por los asesinatos que había cometido. El director era más que indulgente al no delatar su paradero y permitirle ver a sus nietas… aunque sólo fuera a dos de ellas. A Ángela no la había visto hacía mucho tiempo, si mal no recordaba, la última vez fue cuando hizo su especialización en pociones en el extranjero y había sido una gran sorpresa hallarla aquí. Ella sabía toda la verdad. ¿Y si había informado a Samantha sobre lo que sucedería? ¿Y si le había contado su pasado a Hermione? No quería pensar en eso. Ahora sólo importaba que vería a sus nietas. Le preguntaría a Samantha por Hermione y podría aplacar un poco sus preocupaciones.

Luego de un largo rato, Dumbledore volvió a entrar al despacho y le indicó que lo siguiera. La llevó por escondidos pasillos vacíos, aunque podía escuchar el murmullo de los alumnos al otro lado de la pared. El director se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió para que ella entrara. La estancia estaba oscura y con un movimiento de varita del mago, se encendieron las luces. Era una acogedora salita de descanso

– ellas vendrán en unos momentos – informó el director – cuando quieran salir, simplemente indíquenle a la puerta donde quieren ir

El anciano le dio una última sonrisa y cerró la puerta, mientras ella esperaba impaciente

De pronto, la puerta se abrió

– ¡abuela! – gritó Samantha y se abalanzó sobre ella, para abrazarla. Juliette se dio cuenta de que habían también otras dos niñas junto a ella y Samantha la soltó. Angela la miró con una sonrisa y la otra niña la observaba sorprendida. ¿Acaso era Hermione?

– ¿Hermione? – llamó su abuela y la castaña asintió, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Su abuela se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras la chica lloraba en su hombro – mi pequeña, no sabes cuanto te extrañé… perdóname… perdóname por todo… jamás me volveré a alejar de ti, lo prometo

Hermione se soltó del abrazo y le sonrió. Su abuela besó su frente y suspiró. Herm le dio paso a Ángela y la abuela la abrazó también con fuerza. Al parecer no se veían hace mucho tiempo.

– _Je vous félicite pour votre poste d'enseignant, imaginez que vous êtes la meilleure des potions maintenant_ (te felicito por tu puesto de profesora, imagino que eres la mejor pocionista de la actualidad) – su abuela sonreia orgullosa mientras Ángela asentía

– _Je suis encore mieux que le professeur de potions ici _(soy mejor aún que el profesor de pociones de aquí) – dijo la joven muy satisfecha, mientras sus primas no entendían palabra de lo que decían

– mis niñas – dijo Juliette – debo darles una noticia muy importante sobre su pasado

– sabemos todo sobre la iniciación mortífaga, las capacidades clarividentes de Herm y hasta la turbia relación que tenemos con la magia negra – dijo Sammy y la mujer las miró, entre sorprendida y avergonzada

– no pensé que les informarías todo con tanto detalle – dijo ella mirando a Ángela, la profesora sólo se encogió de hombros

– no puedo impedir que averigüen por si mismas

– ¿y acaso saben cuando será la iniciación? ¿o porqué Hermione intentó atacar al señor Potter? – Samantha y Hermione la miraron con curiosidad y asombro ¿cómo sabía lo de Harry? – ¿o quienes son los informantes que mantiene el señor oscuro dentro de Hogwarts?

– no lo sabemos, pero no entiendo cómo usted lo puede saber con tanta certeza…

Juliette les dio la espalda y cuando volvió a mirarlas, algo en sus ojos había cambiado, eran mucho más fríos, cómo si hubiera recordado algo que le hacía un profundo daño

– porque actualmente pertenezco al círculo de confianza del Señor Oscuro y estoy ligada a él de forma irreversible

Ángela reaccionó rápidamente y se puso delante de sus primas, interponiéndose entre su abuela y ellas. La reacción provocó miedo en las chicas, pero no dijeron nada y observaron con intensidad a su abuela, que tenía una mueca de tristeza en el rostro. Intentó sonreírle a Ángela para infundirle confianza, pero solo logró una sonrisa forzada y vacía.

– no puedo dañar a los de mi propia sangre – les explicó – pero si él lo desea, puedo matar a todos sus amigos sin titubeos… es el resultado de un hechizo que él utilizó conmigo y con mis hermanos al ver que poseíamos un instinto innato para el duelo

– no entiendo… ¿es algo así como la maldición "imperius"? – preguntó Herm

– si, pero es magia negra antigua – dijo la mujer – no creas que no he intentado mil veces el "finite incantatem" y hasta en distintos idiomas… pero nada funciona y ahora que él ha vuelto, reunirá a sus "armas mortales" e intentará formar un ejército de magos dominados por el hechizo

– ¿no se puede impedir de alguna manera? ¡debe haber alguna forma! – razonó Hermione y su abuela la miró con orgullo verdadero

– ¡cómo me gustaría darles ése consuelo! pero no es posible. Luego de que él fuera derrotado, nos sentimos verdaderamente libres y aunque escondidos entre las sombras, pudimos vivir una vida relativamente normal con nuestros hijos y nuestras nietas… Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que éste hechizo era como una enfermedad y que toda nuestra descendencia podía ser controlada de la misma manera, intentamos llegar a un trato con él, pero ya no había nada que hacer… Cuando él dispusiera de la necesidad de su ejército, lo tendría y nadie podrá evitarlo… hasta que él sea vencido de forma definitiva

La expresión de las chicas había cambiado totalmente, estaban pálidas y a punto de desmayarse. Sólo la profesora atinó a cuestionar su historia

– ¿acaso ese hechizo se activa con la iniciación? – Juliette asintió – ¿y el sacrificio de mi madre no valió de nada? ¿y la muerte de los padres de Hermione?

– eso sólo las borró de la lista de personas a quienes él sabe que debe convocar, no sobre quienes tendrá control… de hecho, él no sabe del alcance que logró el hechizo, sólo sabe que le traerá victorias, él será el más beneficiado cuando convoque a su ejército, porque atacará desde varios flancos y mejor aún si tiene "infiltrados" en las filas enemigas

El alma se les cayó a los pies. ¿Eran acaso una especie de marionetas en este juego macabro? ¿Terminarían asesinando a quienes más querían por estar en el lugar equivocado? ¿Escapar o esconderse sería una solución? Sólo ella sabía cómo debían proceder. Por ahora, necesitaban tiempo

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

– _un mes_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, dejen su review si quieren opinar sobre algo o simplemente saludar

Cuídense mucho

_Nix Aru_


End file.
